Gambit and Endgame
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: AUX-Men/TW Gambit is sent to Cardiff to collect a young mutant by the name of Ianto Jones and interesting connections unfold.Ianto's teen yearsw/the X-men through the presentw/TW,also what goes on in Remy's life. Ianto1stpersonPOV,Remy1stpersonPOV
1. City Streets

**Story title: Gambit and Endgame**

**Always Remember: This is AU for both Torchwood and X-Men, especially X-Men so I've taken quite a few liberties—with Gambit's youth mainly. So suspend your disbelief and a lot of what you've read in comics or seen on TV. Though there are times when I use aspects of each so it's not unrecognisable.**

**Disclaimer: What's the point of these? We all know it's fanfiction.**

**A/N: For those of you that might be new, in this particular universe I've made Gambit swing both ways just to warn you. I think he could be the type to be attracted to anyone who's pretty enough. **

**Pairings in this story will be: Ianto/OMC, Ianto/Lisa (at some point and for a brief time), Remy/OMC, Remy/Rogue (non sexual but that may change *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*), Jean/Scott, eventual Ianto/Jack (we will get there, I promise)**

**There used to be a prologue but after awhile it just stopped making sense so I deleted it. Sorry for any confusion for anyone who might be re-reading this.**

* * *

"**City Streets"**

_Ianto_

I was about fourteen when I first started hearing voices. At first I thought I might be schizophrenic but the voices wouldn't shut up. Eventually I caught on that they were the thoughts of others but I didn't think I was a mutant. I just couldn't be so I convinced myself I was crazy. It was when I had a vision of my father dying and it came true the next day I began to think otherwise. I'd had a bad feeling all day, like the feeling you get before your parents see a particularly bad report card only a hundred times worse. It was about a month away from my fifteenth birthday when he died of a heart attack. It was a heart attack in my vision, there was nothing I could do. I ran off before they could stick me in foster care, I was an only child, my grandparents were dead and I had no idea where my mother was—she'd left us when I was a baby.

So I took to the streets, doing whatever I needed to survive and doing what I could to block others' thoughts. I began stealing, shoplifting and pick pocketing, which quickly became my specialty. I tried to take only from people who looked like they could afford it but sometimes I had no choice. However, I never took from anyone who looked worse off than me.

It was still hard to shut up the voices so I did the only thing I could think of; I started doing drugs. Stupid I know, but snorting cocaine every couple of days helped. Unfortunately, it was an expensive habit. One day I needed a fix but I was out of money so I went looking for someone to 'borrow' from. After about an hour of searching I'd thought I'd found the perfect victim. He looked like a tourist because it seemed like he didn't know where he was going. Tourists are the perfect victims because they're usually so absorbed in looking at the sights that they don't pay attention to their pockets. This man was, I couldn't help but notice, incredibly good looking; his brown hair was tied back and his green t-shirt was tightly stretched over muscle. He could likely beat me to a pulp if he caught me but I didn't think he'd catch me. What did I know?

I snuck up behind him and reached for what was obviously a billfold in his back pocket. He whipped around and grabbed my wrist so quickly I didn't even have time to be startled.

With his free hand he removed his sunglasses revealing the creepiest eyes I'd ever seen, black on red on black "Now, jus' what do you t'ink you're doin' boy?" he had an amused smile on his lips.

Having never been caught before I had no idea what to do or say but he continued speaking, "Wouldn't do you no good anyhow, I ain't changed my money yet. Now, what you got to say for yerself?"

I was so captivated by his eyes and accent (the likes of which I'd never heard before) I couldn't answer. I just stared at him, gapping I'm pretty sure like a fish.

Suddenly there was an explosion on the other side of the city, he looked in its direction but kept his grip on me. He looked back and forth between me and the direction of the explosion for several moments before sighing and releasing me "I strongly sugges' you stay here 'cause if you run off, I guarantee I will find you, _Ianto Jones_" with that he ran towards the explosion.

The spell he had over me was broken and I took off in the opposite direction, not really caring how he knew my name. I still needed money though and I wasn't thinking. I decided to do the one thing I swore I wouldn't do unless I had no other choice.

* * *

_Remy_

I hadn't wanted to go mutant recruiting—no where in my contract did it say I ever had to do that. Okay, I don't have a contract but that's beside the point. I'd never recruited anyone to the school before, the Professor had never asked but there's a first time for everything I reckon. With Cerebro the Professor had learned that this new mutant in the UK in addition to being telepathic had kinetic powers like me but his weren't developed yet. That was one reason Prof X asked me to go and collect him, this Ianto Jones. The other reason was that this boy was a pick pocket and had the potential to turn into a Welsh version of me. Apparently that wasn't a good thing. I still don't see why.

As soon as I got to Cardiff I started looking for the boy before I even changed my money. Part of the plan, you see. Before leaving New York I researched the most likely places for pick pockets to work—I'm not as lazy as I pretend to be—and knew that the pickings would be slim for a young one. So, I went with a hunch and looked along streets where tourists weren't common. Jean-Luc taught me to enjoy a challenge—tourists were too damn easy but the natives knew the risks and took extra precaution. Unless it was Mardi Gras in Nawlins in which case extra precaution was pretty much useless because the streets were so jammed anyway.

I figured that if this boy really was a mini Welsh me then he'd enjoy a challenge too. I spotted Ianto after about an hour of looking. He didn't see me see him though. Most tourists aren't a challenge but if they look like they can beat you up…So, I did my best to look distracted and sure enough the boy went for my wallet. I caught him of course—you can't steal from Jean-Luc Lebeau's best student. Well, you can't.

I was about to tell him about Professor Xavier and the school and everything when we heard that explosion. It sounded like it came from the other side of the city. I looked between the direction it came from and Ianto several times before I decided to see if I could help. Damn X-Men morality, it gets under your skin. I told Ianto to stay there and then took off. He wouldn't listen, I knew that, I had been a teenager myself not too long ago and I knew how they thought. Except girls that is, never could understand teenage girls.

By the time I got to the spot of the explosion it was already blocked off by police tape and cars. I blended in with other onlookers as I inched my way closer. The police it seemed were being sent away and they looked none too happy about it. I heard one of them mutter 'bloody Torchwood'.

Torch wood? I thought, what did torch wood have to do with anything? And why would anyone need it in the city? I have this aversion to cops—sort of ingrained in my brain though I don't have a record myself—so I asked one of the civilians. A woman of course.

"Pardon," I made sure to sound my most Cajun "what does torch wood have to do with anythin'?"

"Beats me," she said after a moment of drooling over me "I guess they need special ops for this."

Special ops? Oh, so it had nothing to do with wood used to make a torch, "It's special ops? So it's one word?"

"Yeah, coppers hate them, always mucking things up I hear."

I kissed her hand "Merci, mademoiselle." I took off before she could give me her number; sadly I had more important things to do. C'est la vie. I could have gone to find Ianto then but curiosity got the better of me and I snuck around to get a closer look at this 'Torchwood'. I'm always interested in things cops don't like.

I watched from the roof of the closest building, a small group of people was standing around a smouldering hole in the pavement. One of them for some reason was dressed like it was WWII. So I know a few things about fashion through the decades, I was bored one day. Nice coat though, Royal Air Force issue. I knew this because Xavier had a picture of an old friend wearing one.

The guy down on the ground, I just noticed looked just like that picture. Hmm, weird. Either a relative or he had healing powers like Wolverine. Of course Xavier had said that his friend had been wearing his father's coat and…I shook my head and focused on the group's conversation.

"It's a hole, Alex" said the WWII wannabe. I was surprised to hear an American accent.

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious," retorted Alex "I see that. It's what's in it that we don't know."

I saw the inside of the hole. "It looks like a rock to me" I said and then leaped down to the ground. The building was only two stories but I think I impressed them. I got a closer look, "alien, right? I've met aliens. De name's Gambit" I said to their shocked and questioning faces "In fact my friend—well, he's not really my friend, but his daddy's a space pirate."

Mr WWII was the first to recover "Who the hell are you?"

"Thought I said? Maybe I should specify; de name's Gambit" I removed my sunglasses "an' I'm wit' the X-Men."

"The X-Men?" blinked Alex "what are the X-Men doing in Cardiff?"

"Just me I'm afraid. So, I'm guessing you guys deal with stuff _les __policier__ stupide_ don't know how to handle."

Nice Coat grabbed my arm "What are you doing here?" Never grab my arm.

I flipped him to the ground. Didn't care how handsome he was, do not grab me in a threatening manner while sounding like an authority figure. Unless you're Wolverine, he gets away with it because he has sharp claws.

His friends all pulled out guns and trained them on me. I hate guns. "Look, je suis désole for intruding on your little party but I wanted to see what the commotion was about. I'm here to collect one of your wayward young mutants before he gets hisself into the wrong crowd." I saw the sun was setting "now, I better go find him. Au revoir." I reached for my staff and they started firing but I was too quick. I leaped up to the building and free ran out of their range. I ain't ever been shot by the way; Remy knows how to dodge bullets.

It took me some time to track Ianto down, not knowing the city hampered me somewhat. That and I had to change my money and get a motel room. And get some food ready. The boy from what Xavier had discovered was orphaned and homeless—occasionally staying at church shelters. I guess that was another reason he sent me—I was once lost and alone.

I found out that Ianto had a cocaine habit. I guessed he needed a fix and that was why he had tried to rob me. Now, if I needed money and needed it quick and couldn't find a pocket to pick, what would I do? If I were fifteen, homeless and really addicted to cocaine? The answer disgusted me. I would never charge people to enjoy me but I guess some folks got desperate. I found out where people of that profession sold their wares and made my way down there. I had put on my coat—for late August it was pretty damn cold. To me anyway. I was searching for Ianto by rooftop, more of a view that way when I saw him being chased by a fat man that could give the Blob a run for his money. I watched for a moment to see if Ianto could outrun him (which should have been easy) but Ianto ran himself into an alley and Blob's homosexual twin cornered him. Ianto seemed frozen in fear. It was then I took action.

* * *

_Ianto_

I had changed into a tighter t-shirt and tighter jeans and went to the part of town where the male prostitutes did their business. I'd never done it before, never even had sex so I had no idea what to do. I figured I could just stand somewhere and look alluring till someone approached me. It was well after sunset when someone finally did. He was a big bloke, calling him a pig would be insulting pigs. He asked me how much I charged but I panicked. I changed my mind and ran, he chased after me. He cornered me in an alley and grabbed me, ripping the button off my jeans. I was so scared I couldn't move so I prepared myself to take it, I just hoped he wouldn't kill me in the process.

Right then, something landed directly next to us. In the dim light I recognised him as the man I had tried to rob earlier only now his eyes were glowing red, he was wearing a long coat and holding a big stick.

"Pardon, monsieur but I believe what yer doin' is illegal" he then whacked my attacker on the head with his stick. The big man went down instantly. My saviour then bent down and checked the other man's pulse "Good, it'd 'ave been a hell of a mess if I killed him" he stood up and looked at me "By de way, de name's Gambit. I told you I'd find you" he came closer to me and looked me up and down "Boy, I get the stealin', I been there myself, but drugs and _dis_?" he indicated the man on the ground "I ain't ever been _dat_ desperate. You all right?"

I fainted then. It's weird, fainting and rather scary if you ask me. I felt myself falling, falling down a deep dark pit and in the distance I swear I saw a tiny speck of light. When I hit the ground, it felt as if my brain was being thrown against the inside of my skull.

When I came around, the first thing I noticed was that there was something cold and wet on my forehead. I sat up quickly and threw it off me.

"Relax" said a voice to my left "it's a washcloth not a slug."

I turned in that direction and saw Gambit sitting on a window sill with a cigarette. I was sitting on a bed and I figured we must be in some sort of motel room. I put a hand to my head which was pounding like a jackhammer at an ungodly hour of the morning "What happened?" I asked wearily.

Gambit put out his cigarette in an ash try that was sitting on the sill, "You fainted" in the dim light of the room, his eyes glowed.

"I figured. Are you aware your eyes are glowing?"

He smirked "Oui, do you want the lights on? I don' t'ink dey'll do your headache much good."

"Perhaps not. Who are you then? What do you want with me?"

"I'm Gambit an' I'm wit' de X-Men."

The X-Men? I had heard of them, mutants who fought for the greater good, saved lives and on more than one occasion saved the world from especially evil mutants. Professor Charles Xavier was in charge of them, a known telepath and the world's top supporter of mutant/regular human understanding.

"What do the X-Men want with me?"

Gambit turned on the bedside lamp, taking the glow away from his eyes "_Garçon_, you a mutant and Professor Xavier is offering you a place at 'is school."

I crossed my arms "What makes you think I'm a mutant and how did you know my name?"

Gambit rolled his eyes and I could tell that he did not want the job of 'mutant recruiter' "Les' jus' say dat de Professor has a machine dat can detect mutants an' their names."

"Let's say that I believe you…"

"You're telepathic, you know I ain't lyin.'"

I sighed and finally resigned myself to the fact that I was indeed a mutant "Fine, I'm a mutant, I'm telepathic and I get visions and I can tell you don't want to be here so why did Professor Xavier send you?"

"I don' know, jus' be glad he didn't send Wolverine. Look, you don' hafta decide anythin' tonight. I'm gonna help you wit' your drug problem firs'. I talked to de Professor while you was out."

"I don't have a drug problem."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you—don' argue wit' me, boy."

I stood up.

So did he and he put a hand on my shoulder before I could go any further "Where you t'ink you're goin'?"

I glared at him "To the loo, is that all right?"

He removed his hand "Sorry, go on den."

I stepped into the en-suite bathroom and made use of it. Afterwards, I splashed water on my face and gathered my thoughts. I decided that I would go with him to the school but I wouldn't tell him just yet. I would get more information first. When I came out of the bathroom he was smoking again.

"Are fags even allowed in here?"

He choked on a puff of smoke "Wha—what? I'm not…"

"I meant cigarettes" I rolled my eyes "you _must_ be American."

"Oh" his face turned red "right, well I imagine dat any motel room dat provides an ash tray allows smokin'. An' I prefer to t'ink o' myself as Cajun firs', American second."

I sat back on the bed "So you're from New Orleans?"

He sighed "Why do foreigners always seem to t'ink dat Nawlins is de only city in Louisiana dat Cajuns live in? But as it happens, yes I am."

"So then, Gambit, tell me about this school."


	2. UK to US

**A/N: Okay, according to the 90's cartoon Gambit is 6'2 and something like 185 lbs (due his muscles). Because I want Gambit to be tall, we're going with 6'2 Taylor is about 6' even (looks tiny next to Hugh) but you can imagine his looks if you want or make something up yourself, it's entirely up to the reader what these people look like. Now according in IMDB both John and Gareth are 6 foot (1.83 m), if this is accurate I don't know. I know they're about the same height with John maybe being a centimetre taller. I once looked at GDL's Myspace page and it said he was 6'2, I don't know, he could be lying or he might not know how to convert centimetres into inches. If anyone is sure of their exact heights please let me know. **

* * *

"**UK to US"**

_Remy_

So fags were cigarettes were they? I knew I should have gotten a British slang dictionary. Damn embarrassing choking on my own smoke. But let me back track a little.

When Ianto fainted he hit the ground before I could catch him which annoyed me. My reflexes are pretty damn good but I hadn't slept in a day so I guess I was a little out of it. I checked Ianto over, he'd hit his head hard on the ground. There was no blood and his skull didn't feel cracked but his pulse was steady and his breathing was fine. Even so, he'd be out for awhile, I'd have to carry him back to the motel—I didn't want to deal with hospitals, too many questions. I didn't give a damn about the fat ass also on the ground, he'd wake up with a headache but he'd be fine, unfortunately.

I picked up Ianto easily, for a fifteen year old boy who was nearly six feet tall (probably would be before long) he was too damn skinny. Nothing but skin and bones I swear, he needed to eat something fierce.

When I got to the motel I laid him on the extra bed and put a cool cloth on his forehead. Then I called the mansion. Cyclops answered.

"Xavier School, how can I help you?"

I glanced at my watch which was still set to New York time; it was about five which meant that dinner was probably cooking. No wonder I was hungry. "Hey, it's Gambit" I said.

"Did you find the boy?" he asked.

"Yeah, wasn't hard. Poor kid looks like death warmed over though. The Professor around?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

When Xavier got on the phone I told him what I had learned about Ianto's cocaine problem and that he was currently unconscious. I left out what had happened in the alley though, figured it was too personal. Of course if Ianto ever resorted to something like that again I'd have no problem telling on him.

"I see," Xavier said after a moment of silence "well, I can understand why he would resort to drugs. I've never done it myself but I have been a young telepath, I know what he's going through."

"So, uh, what do you want me to do?"

"Wait a few days before bringing him home; let the drugs leave his system. And if he gets any worse, Remy please take him to the hospital."

He also instructed me to of course feed the boy and buy him some new clothes before we left for New York. I decided to ask Xavier about Mr. WWII coat later. After I got off the phone it wasn't long before Ianto woke up, throwing the cloth off himself like it was a bug. After he calmed down a bit and that whole cigarette thing I told him about the school.

Over the next few days I watched him closely to make sure he didn't go off and get more cocaine. During that time he was a brat—no, worse than a brat. I mean I get cranky if I can't have nicotine on a regular basis but Ianto without cocaine, way worse. Really. It wasn't as bad as it could have been though since I gave him that special ear pierce the Professor had sent with me. That way Ianto didn't hear anybody else's thoughts not even mine which was probably a good thing.

At one point when Ianto was sleeping (I may have slipped something into his breakfast, his moodiness was driving me crazy. Yes, I know it was wrong) Captain 'I like to wear fifty year old clothes' showed up. Without knocking I might add.

I stood up straight to remind him I could beat him up without breaking a sweat "Do dey not have knockin' in dis country or somehtin'?"

The guy grinned; it was quite dazzling I have to admit, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. It's Gambit, right?"

I nodded "Something you what?" I spoke quietly and indicated Ianto who was still sleeping.

He looked at Ianto then back at me and whispered "He understand French?"

"Non," I had come to that conclusion the day before "pourquoi?"

"I take it you do," Harkness said in French.

"Standard and Cajun," I replied also in French "is what you want to talk about something he shouldn't hear?"

Harkness nodded "Yes, some things children shouldn't be privy to."

I scoffed "He's not much of a child if you go by what comes out of his mouth. He swears in two languages, at least I assume since I don't speak a lick of Welsh. The things he mutters at me have got to be swear words and insults by the tone." I shook my head "what are you doing here, Captain?"

"Professor Xavier is an old friend of my family's. He knew my father."

I arched my eyebrows. Harkness was a good liar but I didn't believe him. Nobody looks _that_ much like their daddy, no way. Maybe he was a clone. I played along anyway "I figured, I've seen his picture. Your point?"

"I'd like it to stay that way. You live with at least two telepaths; I don't want to risk using Retcon on you."

"And what is retcon?"

"Nevermind, I'm here to make sure you don't tell anyone what you saw the other day."

I lit a cigarette "well, I haven't so far but getting home, I don't know, as you said I live with two telepaths and my thoughts can be very loud when I want them to be."

He looked worried for a moment but blinked it off "If Xavier trusts the X-Men then so do I. I'm not sure about you, you seem shifty."

I smiled "I seem shifty, do I? You're the one with 40's film star good looks, that's the classic face of a con man and you say I'm shifty?"

He smiled slyly and there was a sparkle in his eyes. I knew I had guessed something about him, whether it was current or in the past I couldn't tell. "Don't get me wrong, Gambit you are very handsome yourself," his tone had become flirty and the sly sparkle had turned to lust as he stepped closer. Then all of a sudden he blinked and backed off and he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

I didn't care to find out why "If that's all Captain, you can leave. I won't tell anyone about what I saw. I swear on my mother's grave." Of course that didn't mean anything as I had no idea who my mother was and certainly wouldn't know if she were dead.

He seemed satisfied though because he nodded and then he left. I couldn't help but notice the wrist strap on his left arm. I wondered what it was for but I forgot all about it when Ianto woke up demanding to know why he'd been sleeping when it was still daylight.

* * *

_Ianto_

The Xavier School was set up by Professor Charles Xavier as a safe place for young mutants to go to learn how to control their powers. It was also a haven for mutants who had no where else to go and I had no where else to go.

Gambit watched me like a hawk over the next few days. Coming down off of cocaine is not pleasant and the experience was enough to make me not want to go through it ever again.

"All right, Yankee, you're right, I need help," I admitted on the fourth day.

"Good, firs' step to recovery dey say an' don' call me Yankee."

"But you're American" I said innocently.

"Yankees are north of Virginia."

"Well, I'm afraid you're all Yankees to us."

He rolled his eyes "Whatever, 'ave you made a decision?"

I knew he was asking whether or not I was going to the school "Well" I said "you told me about the school, now tell me about your other team mates. Why should I be glad you're not Wolverine? Who's Wolverine?"

Gambit sighed then smiled slightly "I t'ink he's Canadian, which would explain so much about what he does in his spare time. Jus' never play the Lumberjack song around him, I speak from experience."

Saving the '_you've_ seen Monty Python?' for later I said "Why is he called Wolverine?"

"I t'ink it has somethin' to do wit' his temper and claws but don't quote me on tha'. Supposedly his real name is Logan but he's got issues, bes' not to ask. Oh and never make fun of his height; it's not a wise idea."

Making note of that, I said "Who else is on the team?" though I knew somehow that asking Gambit wouldn't get me the whole story.

"Dere's Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops. He's de field commander an' de main pilot—needs to work on his landings though. Nice enough guy for a pain in de ass, he's a bit by the book. I t'ink his daddy was in the air force or somethin.'"

"Why is he called Cyclops?"

"No idea, he's got both his eyes. It's jus'…well, it's like he's got uncontrollable laser vision. He has to wear special glasses to keep from blasting holes in everythin'. Den dere's Jean, Scott's Missus, she's telekinetic and telepathic and empathic."

"Professor Xavier's telepathic too, right?"

"Strongest in de world, oui. Ororo Monroe, Storm she's called, weather witch and belle of Africa. Pretty thing but I t'ink she prefers Wolverine for some reason. No matter, Storm's probably my best friend out o' them all. Henry McCoy is called Beast, genius, geneticist, a very nice guy. He looks like his name, only he's blue."

I blinked "Blue?"

"You'll see, anyway… Jubilee is de youngest, not much older than you, cute little Asian American, she makes neat little destructive light shows with her hands. Finally, dere's ma chere, Rogue, my southern princess, de most gorgeous green eyes you ever did see."

I smiled, feeling his current emotions (apparently, I'm also slightly empathic) "You're very sweet on her."

"Yeah" he sighed "too bad she playin' impossible to get."

"Why's that?"

"I'm hopin' mainly her power, not 'cause she t'inks I'm a jerk."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, he didn't seem like a jerk to me—now that I was thinking clearly "What's her power?"

"She absorbs de powers and/or thoughts and energy of others through touch. So, a physical relationship is out o' de question."

"Oh my god, that's horrible" I didn't know what else to say. The poor woman.

"Anyway, because of her main power, she can also fly and has super strength, long story how dat happened."

"What about you? What's your power exactly? You know, aside from being really sexy?"

"Boy, I was born sexy an' you better stop right dere."

I felt myself blush "Sorry, I couldn't help it. So, what's your power?"

He reached into his coat and pulled out a single playing card. He made it glow bright red, he threw it into the air where it disintegrated like flash paper. "We gonna have to be somewhere a bit more open for de real show. So, whatchya t'ink? You wanna go?"

"Might as well. I've no where else."

…

Gambit already had a passport made for me. He said that he was perfectly capable of flying a jet himself ("and better than Cyclops too, thank you very much") but the Professor thought it would be best if I left the country legally. Gambit, real name Remy Lebeau by the way, bought me some new clothes and suitcases and then we left. He also gave me an ear piece the Professor made to block out the thoughts of others till I could control my powers.

It was my first time on a plane, so I didn't sleep much. Although, staring out the window at the water is only interesting for so long. It was when Gambit pulled out a book of Mad Libs that we started having fun. I think we annoyed the whole plane. The flight attendant came over to shush us but Gambit flirted with her and she left us alone (after she gave him her phone number).

We did shut up for the in flight movie though, well, we tried. I can't remember what film it was but we made fun of it. I think when the plane finally landed, the other passengers sighed in relief. Anyway, by the time the plane landed I was exhausted.

"Welcome to New York City, Ianto" Gambit said as we stepped off the plane "Welcome to de United States."

After we went through Customs and got our luggage we stepped outside. Apparently, there was supposed to be a car waiting for us. And there was, Gambit headed straight for a red van with a man no taller than him leaning against it. He was wearing ruby red sunglasses so I assumed that he must be Cyclops.

He straightened up and opened the sliding door. He then nodded at Gambit and held out his hand to me "You must be Ianto Jones, I'm Scott Summers, we're glad you decided to attend our school."

Cyclops was obviously the more diplomatic one, so why the hell did they send Gambit to me? Anyway, I shook his hand "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Summers, Gambit spoke very highly of you" well it wasn't a total lie.

Gambit nearly dropped a suitcase he was loading into the van, but other than that there was no reaction from him.

A single eyebrow rose over the rim of Cyclops's right lens "Did he?" the tone of voice told me that he was rather confused by that and didn't believe it for a second "well, we've heard some good things about you as well. I think you'll be very happy here and call me Scott by the way or Cyclops, whichever you feel more comfortable with."

"I'll try sir, but I was brought up to respect persons of authority."

I heard Gambit mutter "I guess I ain't a person of authority."

Cyclops apparently heard that too because a smirk touched his lips "Well, it's nice to finally meet a young man with manners."

Gambit snorted "He wasn't polite when he was goin' through withdrawal let me tell you. Can we go home now?"

Cyclops sighed as if he were dealing with an annoying child and said "Of course, get in, Gambit."

Gambit sauntered into the front passenger seat and I slid into the back. Cyclops closed the door behind me as I pulled on my seatbelt. He got into the driver's seat. Now, I knew that in America everything about cars and driving was pretty much opposite but it was weird actually seeing it. The airport was a mad house and it didn't look like we'd be getting out soon so I closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Gambit was shaking my shoulder gently.

"Wake up, Ianto, we're here."

…

He told me that someone would take my things up to my room (which I'd be sharing with four other boys) but I had to see the Professor first. The first clock I saw told me it was only a little after three in the afternoon and even though it was only about eight across the Atlantic I was still sleepy from the plane ride. Jet lag, I suspect. I didn't pay much attention to details as Gambit led me to the Professor's office; I was too tired to really care. Perhaps I'll describe the mansion later.

We stopped outside an oak door. Gambit nudged me forward "Go on in, and you can take the ear piece out, nothing will get you in there."

I was suddenly very nervous, but I took out the ear piece anyway. I don't like things in my ears "Aren't you coming in…" a sudden onslaught of thoughts and feelings from around the mansion stopped me from completing the sentence.

Gambit looked me in the eyes "You're a big boy, but I'll wait out here as much as I'd rather be sleeping" I only barely heard him over the din of thoughts invading my mind.

Then another voice made itself stronger than the others, the accent I supposed must have been well educated New England _Come inside, Ianto and the onslaught will cease, I promise._

I did as the voice beckoned and entered the office shutting the door behind me…well all right, maybe I slammed it but I didn't mean to. I took a deep breath feeling immense relief at the sudden quiet. I pressed my forehead against the cool oak of the door.

* * *

_Remy_

I leaned on the wall opposite Xavier's office, I was damn exhausted. All I wanted was to sleep for a day or more and then have a big bowl of gumbo, after which I would sleep some more. But I had bonded with Ianto, he was like the little brother I never had and I felt it was my duty to look after him, make sure he was all right. Not that I was about to admit I actually liked the little brat.

After a few minutes Wolverine came stomping past me carrying a folder. He went into Xavier's office without knocking. And without acknowledging my presence.

"Hello to you too, Wolverine," I called to him sarcastically. You know, it really creeps me out when he sniffs people like that.

* * *

_Ianto_

"Welcome to the Xavier School, Ianto."

I turned around somewhat startled by the kind voice now outside my head and saw a man in a wheelchair and a nice suit. And I couldn't help but thinking if there were a Patrick Stewart look-alike contest…

Professor Xavier smiled at me "I must admit; only Gambit has said that to me before."

I blinked and sputtered "Seriously?" I glanced over my shoulder at the closed door and then back at the Professor "is he a Trekkie or something?"

"I believe so though I doubt he would admit it."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing; Gambit, the cool, savvy and sexy Cajun was a Trekkie _and_ he liked Monty Python. Things were just getting more amusing.

The Professor's smile widened and he held out his hand "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ianto."

I shook his hand "And you sir. Gambit spoke very highly of you" that was actually the truth "Thank you for…for helping me."

"No thanks necessary, Ianto and I'll have to offer Gambit a raise" he added with a wry grin. "Now, before we take you up to meet your room mates, I would like to teach you a quick exercise to help you block out the thoughts of others, at least for today. You may of course keep the ear piece until you have complete control."

"I would appreciate it sir, but I might be a bit too tired right now."

Just then the door burst open and a gruff looking muscular man walked in. He had black hair and was shorter than me. Ah, must be Wolverine, I thought.

The Professor nodded his confirmation.

"Hello to you too, Wolverine" Gambit called from the hallway.

"Professor" Wolverine nodded at him and handed him a folder "I got it."

"Thank you Logan" The Professor set the folder on his desk "this is Ianto Jones, our newest student."

I smiled at him (despite Gambit's advice of 'never smile at him') and on reflex held out my hand "It's a pleasure Mr. Logan sir, Gambit spoke kindly of you" if not highly, I added silently.

He looked slightly baffled "Since when did they start making kids with manners?" but he shook my hand anyway, gruffly and firmly. Ow. That's all I have to say on Wolverine's handshakes.

"And Gambit said you wouldn't shake hands" perhaps I shouldn't have said that.

"He did, huh?" he sniffed as if he smelt something curious. If it was me I didn't blame him, I hadn't showered in more than a day, I think. He looked back at Gambit "What you been telling this kid, Gumbo?"

Gambit was standing just inside the office, leaning against the door frame. He straightened up "Nothing but de honest truth, Wolverine" he looked at me "and you and I are gonna have a chat later."

Wolverine sniffed me more closely and then he walked over to Gambit and sniffed him. Gambit scooted away from him "What? You know it freaks me out when you do that."

Wolverine looked back and forth between us and then at the Professor "Professor, can we talk, alone?"

The Professor nodded "Certainly, Logan. Gambit, why don't you take Ianto up to his room where he can rest? Ianto, I'll teach you that exercise once you've slept a little."

I gave him a smile "Thank you Professor."

…

* * *

**For any new readers: Don't worry about that folder, it's just grown-up X-Men stuff.**


	3. The X Mansion

"**The X-Mansion"**

_Ianto_

"Why was Wolverine sniffing us?" I asked Gambit once I had put the ear piece back in and he was leading me to my room.

He shrugged "I'm sure we'll find out. So, whatchya t'ink so far?"

"I don't think I've had adequate time to form an opinion."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows "What teenage boy uses the word 'adequate'?"

"I do."

He sighed "Ianto Jones, you are a very strange child."

I grinned at him "Thank you."

He ruffled my hair "You are going to get along just fine with Hank."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You seem to have the same vocabulary."

I mocked surprise "_You_ know the word 'vocabulary'?"

"Brat."

…

On our way up to my room, I met Rogue. I have to say that it was no wonder Gambit fancied her.

"Ah, Rogue ma Cherie" Gambit blew her a kiss "did you miss me?"

She rolled her eyes "Like I'd miss you, ya dirn swamp rat" there was a touch of pink to her cheeks and I could tell she was lying.

Gambit put a hand over his heart and said over dramatically "Oh Cherie, why you have to be so cruel to Gambit?"

I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

Rogue saw me then and smiled "Ya must be Ianto" she held out a gloved hand "I'm Rogue."

I shook the offered hand "It's a pleasure ma'am. Gambit speaks very highly of you."

"I'm sure he does," her eyes sparkled "and call me Rogue, okay sugah?"

"Okay Rogue."

…

"So, Gambit" I said once we had left Rogue's company "that first day we met, what was that explosion about?"

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing" he was lying "someone was already handling it" that at least was the truth.

"Do you often run towards explosions?"

He sighed, "Boy, you live here long enough and you'll start running towards them too. Now, hush up, questions waste energy."

It would be some time before I found out what that explosion was about and who was already handling it—though I quite imagine you already have some idea.

Gambit led me to a room where as I said four other boys already resided. I wasn't sure how I felt about sharing a room, having been an only child and didn't fully grasp the concept of 'sharing' but I figured I'd have to deal with it as I had no other choice.

* * *

_Remy_

I didn't have the names of Ianto's roommates memorised except for Will Montgomery from South Carolina. I knew his name because he was always complaining about something or other. He seemed to be a very angry boy, it wasn't hard to tell why—his family had disowned him. I soon saw that it wasn't being a mutant that upset him; it was because he wasn't staring at the girls like other boys his age. Yep, I could tell he was batting for the boys' team but he was being in denial about it. You should never try and fight it. I had called him on it once, telling him I knew what it was like to be confused and he admitted that his powers developed when his daddy caught him looking at his aunt's Playgirl. By the way, I don't often have heart to hearts with the students but of the team I was the only one who got where he was coming from. I play for both teams though, I'm indecisive like that and I love it. I knew that Ianto shared my love of both sexes and hoped that with his confidence he could bring Will out of his closet. That's why I asked the Professor to put Ianto in that room—told him to keep my name out of it though.

I dropped Ianto off at his room and made the boys introduce themselves since I didn't know most of their names. After that I made for my pool house fully intending to sleep through dinner. Unless it was food I liked. I made sure to find out before I went for a nap.

Rogue, Jean and Storm were all in the kitchen when I walked in there.

"So, ladies, what we having?" I asked with a yawn.

"Fried chicken," Rogue said "and you can't add your dirn spices to the batter."

"Girl, you from Mississippi you like spices."

She just rolled her eyes at me.

I did get welcome home hugs from Jean and Storm though.

"How was the trip, Gambit?" Storm asked "I understand we have a new student."

"Yeah," I stretched my arms over my head "he's a brat to me but polite to everyone else, you'll like him. Trip was fine."

"What did you think of Cardiff?" asked Jean as she went back to cutting up potatoes.

I shrugged "All right I guess. Those Welsh people complained about the heat, it wasn't hot. One day it got to eighty and it wasn't even humid. That ain't hot, am I right chere?" I looked at Rogue.

"Maybe not to you and me but to some people it's boiling."

"I do not think it is hot either," Storm smiled.

"Of course you don't, ain't you from Egypt?"

Jean sighed "Remy, when will you learn proper grammar?"

"Jeanie, I already know how to speak 'properly' like you Yankees. I just choose not to most of the time." I took my leave of the kitchen and their raised eyebrows and went the rec room to relax with some pool. No need for them to know I was one decimal away from graduating high school with honours.

* * *

_Ianto_

I'm not going to relay the meeting of the roommates as I don't recall that too clearly—I was very tired at the time. Let me tell you about them though…

I was stuck sharing a room with (get ready for it) an English boy, a Scottish boy, a boy from South Carolina and a Yankee Doodle Dandy from Boston, all ranging in age from fourteen to seventeen. And my first impression as I remember it was that they didn't get on to well and quite a few wars were re-enacted often.

The English boy was Stephen, age sixteen and when I say English I mean ENGLISH. He drank tea every day, at four o'clock precisely and he always was impeccably dressed and he wore glasses…AND he was a snob. He was actually a stereotypical Englishman, if you know what I mean—I think he was from Oxford or something. His power was the ability to (other than taking English snobbishness to a new level) breathe under water and other such water talents. Quite often I've noticed powers will not fit the person they're attached to.

The Scot was the youngest at fourteen and his name was Danny, Danny Campbell and he was quite the rebellious Scot if you get my meaning. He had super strength so he would definitely win one of those log tossing contest things. His accent was thick and he spoke fluent Scots Gaelic—we sometimes traded insults with each other, him in Scottish and me in Welsh. I also sometimes joined him in poking fun at Stephen, it was great fun…

Dave Adams was the Bostonian and he, as I insinuated earlier had immense Yankee pride. He was seventeen and I'll admit quite dashing but he was so bloody annoying. He glared at Stephen each tea time and once grabbed his tea cup and dumped it out in a bowl of salt water he had prepared. He always called those of us from the UK 'redcoats' and he thought I was English when we first met. I was most insulted—granted, it's been my experience that not many Americans can tell the difference between a Welsh and English accent, hell, there's not many that have even heard of Wales. Anyway, I digress…Dave claimed to be descended from John Adams the second president of the United States and it only added to his pride. Dave's power was (other than being an encyclopaedia of American history) the ability to create fire out of nothing. (Apparently the villain Pyro could only control fire, not create it, something Dave liked to point out a _lot_).

Now we come to William James Montgomery III, the Southerner, hailing from South Carolina, the first state to secede from the Union in 1860 (I had to learn some US history while I was there, good God they think they're better than everyone). Will was my age and bloody gorgeous. I was quite fond of his accent but he…was…a…jerk. With my empathic abilities I could tell he didn't like anyone and he would rather be somewhere else. For awhile I assumed he was prejudice, though how a mutant could be prejudice was beyond me. He really hated Dave because Dave always rubbed the outcome of the American Civil War in his face. Will's power was invisibility and I suspected he was the type to spy on the girls' showers. Of course that was impossible because the X-men had precautions for that sort of thing and I was wrong anyway. More on that later…

…

After a couple hours rest I saw the Professor again so I could learn that mind exercise he mentioned earlier.

"Have you met your roommates?" he asked me.

"I have a feeling World War III will commence at some point" I said honestly.

He smiled "Yes, but that is why they are in the same room. I'm hoping it will teach them that the past is in the past. Perhaps you can help?"

"Maybe" my stomach growled.

"Well" he said brightly "let's begin the exercise and then we can be off to dinner. How does that sound?"

"It sounds just fine, sir."

…

It would take a little longer before I fully mastered control but that quick exercise certainly helped quiet the voices. Believe me, hearing the thoughts of others is not as fun as it sounds.

Anyway, the Professor and I entered the dining area together "Where should I sit?" I asked him.

"Why not sit with me tonight and meet the rest of the team?"

I smiled "Yes, thank you I would like that."

Apparently, everyone that Gambit told me about would be there. I greeted those I had already met first. Gambit ruffled my hair and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Cyclops shook my hand warmly, Wolverine nodded and Rogue smiled and said "How ya doin' sugah?"

"Still a little tired", I told her, "but thank-you for asking. How are you?"

"Just fine, thank-ya, Ianto. Where'd ya learn to be such a gentleman? I know it wasn't from swamp rat over here" she jerked a thumb towards Gambit.

Gambit leaned back in his chair and shrugged "So maybe I failed Proper Gentleman 101."

And then I met the others. Gambit's description of Henry "Hank" McCoy a.k.a. Beast was accurate—looks like his name only blue and a very nice guy.

"I daresay it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ianto" he said as we shook hands "we have all heard good things about you."

"And you sir" I said not at all weirded out by the fact he looked like some sort of muscular blue gorilla—with pointy cat-like ears. I imagined that it would be quite nice to cuddle up to him in the winter…but I digress "Gambit spoke very highly of you" which was in fact the truth.

Beast smiled "Indeed?"

"Dang, Gumbo" said Wolverine "did you actually talk nice about us to the kid?"

"More or less" Gambit shrugged "though he may have been embellishing just a bit for you."

I shook hands with Jean next "It's a pleasure, Mrs. Summers."

She smiled warmly and though I certainly wasn't as strong an empath as her I could tell she enjoyed that title "You too, Ianto and please call me Jean. Along with the Professor I'll be helping you with your power."

"I look forward to it" I said without thinking. Good Lord, I just flirted with a married woman.

"Hi there!" Jubilee said cheerily, thus saving me from my embarrassment "I'm Jubilee and I think you're really gonna like it here, Ianto."

"Thanks" I said while thinking that yes, Gambit was right she was cute. I made a note to tell her so later.

Now, I have to say that I have a thing for black women. Because when Storm walked in (she had been tending to her plants) I immediately thought she was the most beautiful one there, I thought she must have been some African goddess. I developed a crush on her right away.

She smiled at me and held out her hand "You must be Ianto" her voice was deep and cultured "Wolverine tells me you are the only polite young man he's ever met. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I shook her hand, my face extremely hot "Thank you ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Gambit spoke especially highly of you" how I kept my composure I don't know. She still makes me feel like a schoolboy.

Dinner that night was interesting…

I sat next to the Professor and Cyclops sat on the other side me. Gambit slouched in his chair on the other side of the table "I wonder if Mr. Fantastic sucks his own dick" he said suddenly.

In unison Rogue, Jean and Cyclops all said "Gambit!"

Gambit pretended to look sheepish "Hey, it's a legitimate question and if you're worried about the boy's "sensitive ears" don't… he swears in two different languages."

I felt my face heat up but I asked "Who is Mr. Fantastic?"

Beast took a drink of milk and then said "Mr. Fantastic is the leader of the Fantastic Four, though they do not carry the X-gene they bear mutant like powers…"

"They fight the bad guys" Wolverine interrupted "same as us. Jeez, Hank I wish you'd quite talkin' like a textbook."

"Like you know what a textbook is," Gambit muttered.

"You're one to talk" Wolverine growled back.

"If they don't have the X-gene then how…" I began.

"It's complicated" Cyclops said "and we're not sure exactly."

"What is Mr. Fantastic's power?"

"It's like he's made of rubber" Gambit answered before anyone else could "which is why wondering if he sucks his own dick is a natural thing to wonder. I'm sure everyone's thought of it."

"Remy, not while I'm eating" Rogue admonished him.

"Fine, how 'bout dis one den: Does Spider-man use his webbing for sex games?"

"Remy" there was a slight warning tone in the Professor's voice "that's enough."

"Yes indeed" said Beast "if you are going to speak Gambit, I suggest you use proper dinner etiquette."

Gambit smirked "As I said, I failed Proper Gentleman 101."

"That much is obvious."

"Perhaps I can teach you" I gave Gambit a sardonic smile.

Wolverine snorted as if he were trying to suppress a chuckle "That sounds like a good idea to me; you can learn a few things from the kid, Gumbo."

Gambit tossed a napkin ring at me—it landed in my potatoes "Brat" he said "am I de only one you ain't polite to?"

"I feel we know each other far too intimately to require use of formalities, Gambit."

He rolled his eyes and I could tell the others were amused "I swear dis boy," he said to no one in particular "he's been drivin' me crazy."

"Really?" said the Professor "I was hoping you could show him around the grounds tomorrow but if…"

"Nah, I'll do it, I'm de only who can handle him."

Conversation then shifted to other things, mainly Jubilee asking me what growing up in the UK was like, if I've ever met the Queen and if I've ever seen U2 live in concert.

…

* * *

_Remy_

Yeah, he was a brat but I felt he was my brat which is why I agreed to show him around. He was an awfully lot like me if I had been born Welsh and not had a guild to call home. We did have a few things in common; Monty Python, Mad Libs, Rocky Horror Picture Show, coffee, fine pastries, science fiction and gorgeous people. We disagreed somewhat when it came to Star Trek though, I preferred the original series while he preferred TNG. I was teaching him to shoot pool the third night he was here when we had such a discussion.

"Kirk" I said.

"Picard" he asserted "what's your problem with Picard?"

I aimed for the seven ball "He's supposed to be French but does he sound it? No. He sounds English! Patrick Stewart can't do a French accent apparently."

"It's called suspension of disbelief, you should try it sometime."

I sighed heavily "Whatever, I just prefer the original. Don't tell me you don't like Uhura."

"Well, of course I like her. She's my favourite in the original, that's beside the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"TNG lasted longer therefore more people watched it."

"Maybe but without the original we wouldn't have TNG. And if it weren't for Desilu picking it up…"

"What now?"

"Ah something you don't know. Back in the sixties when they were trying to sell Star Trek to the studios nobody wanted it. But Lucille Ball gave it a chance. If it weren't for her and Desilu Studios there wouldn't be a Star Trek at all."

Trekkies everywhere owe the world to Lucille Ball. Of course you have to love her anyway, I mean she's Lucy.

"Wow," said Ianto with awe in his voice "I have a newfound respect for Lucille Ball. Anyway, Riker is a better commander than…"

"Don't you even dare go there! They can't even compare."

"Perhaps," Hank spoke up from behind the book he was reading "you two should go to that Star Trek convention next month."

We both looked at him and said in unison "There's a Star Trek convention next month?"

"Indeed," he lowered his book "in Manhattan. I thought you'd like to know."

Ianto looked at me "Can we?"

I looked back at Hank who was back under his book, Oliver Twist of all things. It's a good book; I had to read it in school and then I read it again for fun. It spoke to me. I got an A on the essay. I sighed and said to Ianto "Maybe, I would hate for de other kids to think I was playin' favourites."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be an issue," Hank said as he stood up from his chair. He left the room before I could ask him to elaborate.

* * *

_Ianto_

A few days later, I was settling into my new life fairly well. With help from both the Professor and Jean, I wore that earpiece less and less. On that Saturday, Gambit challenged me to a game of one on one basketball in the gym.

"How do ya like t'ings so far?" he asked me.

"All right, I guess. I'm still getting used to it" I aimed for the basket and missed. Gambit caught the ball.

"Yeah, it takes awhile" he made a basket effortlessly "You gettin' on okay wit' your roomies?"

"Gambit, I'm stuck in a room with an English pig, a Scot, a Yank and a Reb. I'm Welsh, how do you think we're getting on?" I tried but failed to get the ball away from him.

He grinned and made another basket "Well not to sound too _Full House_ or anythin', I'm sure it'll get better."

"The Reb's the most difficult, bloody hates everyone."

"Don't call him 'Reb', I find it derogatory. He may be from de Upper South but he's still a fellow southerner. And wouldn't all Americans be rebels to you people?"

"Sorry but he's like some junior KKKer."

Gambit sighed "No he ain't, the boy's got issues, main one bein' his family completely disowned him."

"For being a mutant?"

"And for being gay but you didn't hear that from me."

I stopped moving "He's what?" no way.

"Oui, his powers manifested when his daddy caught him with a Playgirl."

Holy shit "But he seems so…"

"I tol' you, he's got issues" he made another basket.

"I'll say" I went for the ball again but Wolverine came out of nowhere and took the ball from Gambit like taking a lolly from a baby.

"Oughta pay more attention, Gumbo," Wolverine made a basket.

I laughed "If that's your affectionate nickname for him, I wonder what you call him when you're irritated."

Wolverine smirked slightly "It's not fit for virgin ears, kid."

Gambit lunged for the ball "Boy may be a virgin but he knows more dirty words than you and me together."

Wolverine sidestepped him "You've taken a shine to him" he made another basket and let the ball roll away.

A corner of Gambit's mouth curved upwards "You kiddin'? I can't stand the sticky fingered brat."

"Let's all talk about Ianto as if he's not here" I deadpanned.

"Fuck, Gumbo, kid's been spending too much time with you. Now, you got him talkin' in the third person."

"Shut up. Whatchya want anyway, Wolverine?"

"Professor wants to see ya…both."

…

Jean, Scott and Beast were also in the Professor's office when the three of us arrived.

The Professor nodded to two empty chairs "You two may wish to sit down."

I sat but Gambit asked "What for?"

"You may recall the day Ianto arrived and Wolverine sniffed you both?"

Gambit and I nodded.

Beast spoke up "Well according to the superior senses of smell of both Wolverine and myself we believe that you two have the same parents."

Precisely three beats later, in unison Gambit and I said "What?" in two separate languages.


	4. Blood Test

"**Blood Test"**

_Remy_

"That—that's impossible" I think I sputtered "I'm American."

"And I wasn't adopted" Ianto's voice was calm.

Beast held up his hands "Of course blood tests will prove or disprove everything."

I sank into the chair next to Ianto and looked from Beast to Wolverine "You sure you two don't have colds or somethin'?"

"Hey bub" said Wolverine "the nose never lies."

Ianto looked at the others "My dad would have told me if I had an older brother."

"Would he have known?" Jean asked gently.

Ianto got all defensive "he's not—he _wasn't_ that type of person."

"How old was he?" I asked "how old was he when he died?"

"Forty-five, why? Would have turned forty-six first of August."

I did the math "Den dat puts him at eighteen when I was born. How do you know he wasn't that type of person then? Not that I'm sayin' I believe this, mind you." I mean because really this type of thing never happened in real life; soap operas, yeah but real life? Not that I watch soap operas.

Ianto sighed "You may have a point but he would have told me about a trip to the states and he never mentioned one."

"Well dat settles it then" I slapped my knees as I stood up.

One look from Wolverine stopped me from leaving.

"We don't exactly look alike" Ianto pointed out. He was right, we didn't. Still don't.

"Actually," said Beast "I have noticed similar characteristics."

"Like what?" I crossed my arms "I'm sexy and he's cute. How is dat similar?"

"I don't think Hank meant physical characteristics" Cyclops finally spoke up—I'd forgotten he was even there.

The Professor let out a soft sigh and looked from me to Ianto "Will you two at least consent to a blood test?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded "if that will solve everything."

I huffed but nodded too, might as well placate these people "What're ya gonna call it, a _fraternity_ test?"

"Yes, I think that works" Beast said "Now if you two will please follow me to the lab."

Ianto stood up.

"If ya ask me, this will only make more questions" I said to the room.

On the way to Beast's lab, Ianto said to me "Whatever happened to 'Cajun firs', American second'?" he did a damn fine job imitating my accent.

I glared at him "What d'you mean?"

"Back there you said you were American."

"I was making a point."

When we arrived at Beast's lab, he drew blood from us both.

"How long will this take?" Ianto asked.

"Well that depends on how many times you want me to double check it."

"Till you're a hundred percent sure" I told him "well uh, we…let us know when you're done."

"Certainly."

* * *

_Ianto_

I followed Gambit out "Mind if I wait with you?"

"Course not, we'll go to my place."

His place was the pool house "Why don't you live in the main house like the other X-Men?" I asked him.

"I like my solitude" he opened the door and let me in first "Have a seat somewheres."

His little apartment was surprisingly clean—well, cleaner than I would have thought. I sat on the sofa "What will it mean if the test comes back positive?"

He flopped down next to me "It'll mean your daddy didn't tell you everythin'."

"That's not what I meant."

He sighed "I don't know, Ianto."

"Remy, if—if we do have the same parents then why…"

He seemed to sense what I was asking "Story goes I was stolen from de hospital, least that's what the orphanage tol' me. Apparently, my real parents up and disappeared or somethin'. I was about eight when I ran away; took to de streets. Tried to pick de pocket of Jean-Luc Lebeau. He caught me and took me in. I didn't really know for awhile that I'd been adopted by de leader of de Thieves' Guild" he lit a cigarette.

"Maybe…Tad didn't know he got Mam pregnant, maybe she was young and then she never told him when they met again."

"Maybe, but that don't say why she let me be taken."

"Maybe she didn't know" having never known my mother I had no clue why I was defending her "I hear the South is conservative; maybe she was told you were still born because they felt she was too young to be a mother."

He sighed, took a few puffs of smoke "I suppose that's possible…not likely though."

"If it's any consolation, she left me and Tad when I was about six months old. Pah, at least that's what he told me. Cnych," I banged the sofa arm with my fist "What if my whole life has been a lie?"

He put an arm around me "You wouldn't be de only one. Did he ever talk about her?"

"No, whenever I brought her up, he'd change the subject. I never saw any pictures of her either. All I know is that her name was Winnie, allegedly anyway." We lapsed into silence and I stared out the window. I suddenly remembered something "There's a manila envelope."

"What?" he put out his cigarette "outside?"

"No, after Tad died I found one in his office. It has my name on it, I haven't opened it yet but I think it has more than just paper in it."

"How long were you on the streets before I found you?"

"A little over a month, why?"

"And you haven't opened it yet? Wait, where the hell have you been keeping it?"

"In a locker at my church."

He looked at me, eyebrows arched "You were doing drugs and you still went to church?"

"More or less."

He sighed "well, go get it."

"Er, I sort of can't."

"Wh…" he sighed again "you left it there didn't you?"

"I sort of forgot it. I'll write to my priest."

He handed me a phone "Call your priest, it'll be faster…wait, priest? I thought Anglicans…"

"I'm not Anglican, I'm Catholic."

"Catholic?"

"Yes, we're a low percentage in the UK but there you have it" I stared at the phone Gambit had handed me "So, er…how do you call out of the country?"

He sighed and took the phone back "What's the number?"

…

Father Dafydd and I had a nice chat and I apologised for not saying good-bye. He understood.

"I'll be happy to send it to you, Ifan" he said using my Christian name 'I'll do it first thing Monday."

"Thank you so much Father, I can't tell you how much I—we appreciate it" I had told him why I needed the envelope so much.

"You just did. Please keep in touch, let me know how it turns out."

"I will, thank you again Father."

"You're most welcome Ifan. I hope to talk to you soon."

"Yes, good-bye Father."

"Good-bye."

I hung up "He'll send it out on Monday."

"So, dey do make decent priests…" Gambit said distantly.

"What do…" I started but then there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Hank" Gambit stood up and answered it.

It was indeed Beast standing there, Gambit let him in and sat back down.

"Well?" he and I said in unison.

Beast gave us a smile "I checked three times and you two are in fact brothers. Would you like to come to the lab and see the results yourselves?"

"So" I'm fairly certain my voice shook "we have the same parents? Mother and father?"

Beast nodded "Correct."

For a moment time seemed to stand still. This was just impossible—well, not impossible I suppose but certainly unbelievable. Not only that but I felt horribly betrayed, I had grown up under the impression that my father and I were close. That he told me everything. Apparently he hadn't.

Remy put a hand on my shoulder "Maybe later, Hank. I'm thinking me and Ianto have some stuff to talk about."

"Of course and when you're ready, see the Professor."

"Oui."

Beast left.

…

* * *

_Remy_

I kept my hand on Ianto's shoulder but didn't say anything for long moments after Hank had left. I'd always wondered who my birth family was but I never expected to find out. And I certainly never expected to be not completely Louisianan and now it seemed I was at least half Welsh. What the hell? To top it off I suddenly had a younger brother who I felt I was now responsible for. Of course I had already felt responsible for him; already saw him as a brother. This just made it official.

"He never told me that he and Mam knew each other for so long, never told me he'd ever been to America" Ianto's voice was soft and hallow and he looked on the verge of tears.

"Maybe" I said gently "maybe he didn't like to think about it. Look, I'm sure that envelope will tell us something" well this was new, I wasn't normally optimistic. I couldn't imagine how he must have felt—to be raised by your own father but never told about your mother. I wanted to slug this father of ours but he was dead and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about that yet.

Ianto sniffed "I didn't get to say good-bye to him. And I knew, I knew what was going to happen, I had a vision but my last words to him were 'fuck off' only in Welsh. We were fighting; he found cocaine in my room. I only used it because it dulled the voices." Ianto broke into tears then and leaned onto my shoulder.

I didn't know what else to do than to just let my brother cry. _My brother_, weird. Never getting to say goody-bye, I understood why he was upset but I never even got to say hello. I refused to cry though, why cry for someone I didn't know?


	5. Bonding

"**Bonding"**

_Remy_

I was about to check if Ianto had fallen asleep when the boy spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with a little cryin' every now and again" I patted Ianto's back "now, why don't you go and wash your face? You're as red as a tomato."

Ianto nodded and stood up and went into the bathroom. He re-appeared a few moments later, face free of tears "Remy, does this make you my legal guardian or something?"

I shrugged, that was a good question "Don't know. Do you want me to be?"

Ianto sat back down "I imagine that since you're my older brother and Tad's dead and Mam's not around, you would become my legal guardian."

"I suppose" I said while thinking that that didn't answer the question. It would make sense though "we probably gotta prove it to the government and stuff. The Professor will know what to do."

"Right. Can I move in with you?"

I looked at him, "What for?"

"Well, we're brothers…"

I sighed "You don't want to keep living with your roomies."

"That's not true" the boy said a little too quickly "I can handle them. It's just…I don't know…"

An idea suddenly came to me. I didn't have room for him there but I did have a lovely house in New Orleans. Maybe we could live there for awhile. I put an arm around him "How 'bout this; I'll talk to the Professor about this idea I just had?"

"What idea?"

"I got a place down in Nawlins. We can go down there for a spell. You can go to school and I am perfectly capable of training you."

Ianto smiled "Sounds good to me."

My stomach growled, it was after lunchtime and I hadn't eaten yet, "You hungry?" I asked.

"Starving; basketball worked off breakfast and last night's supper. Why?"

"You wanna go get something to eat somewhere?"

"Sure."

"Okay, go change and meet me in the garage in twenty." We'd both been wearing sweats and could use a change of clothes though I wasn't about to take him anywhere fancy. Especially since we'd be going there on my motorcycle.

I changed my clothes and ran a comb through my hair—you never knew when you were going to run into somebody pretty to flirt with.

…

"So, where are we going?" Ianto asked when we met in the garage "and you're not seriously making me ride that?"

I handed him a helmet "Oh, live a little Ianto; it'll be fun. And we're going to—what're you in the mood for?"

He shrugged "I don't know."

I was in the mood for Mexican "Ever have Mexican food before?"

"No."

"Then that's where we're going," I got on my motorcycle "get on."

"We're going to Mexico?"

I sighed "No, but the next best thing—least in this part of the country. Get on," I repeated.

"All right," he gulped and got on behind me. He was timid at first, fretting about falling and whatnot and holding on to me too dang tight. But after a few minutes he relaxed, started laughing and telling me to go faster.

"Garçon, I have a spotless record, I ain't about to break it now."

"That was insane," he said when we got to the restaurant and parked. He was smiling.

"Told you, you'd like it. Maybe I'll teach you to ride one when you get your license." I got off the bike.

"Really?"

"Maybe. Now, come on, let's go eat."

Once we were at a table I told him "Maybe sometime I'll take you to Mexico for authentic-authentic Mexican food."

"Okay, so what should I order?" he was looking at the menu.

Our water and complimentary tortilla chips and salsa arrived. I thanked the waitress and told her we needed a few more minutes. Then I said to Ianto "That depends on how spicy you like your food. Look here," I picked up a chip "they gave two different salsas one is mild and the other is hot. Red dish is hot." I dipped my chip in the red dish and ate it. Eh. "Well, hot to some and definitely hotter than the other one."

He dipped a chip in the mild salsa "there's a kick to that" he said after he swallowed.

I had a taste of the mild. There was no kick to it. "Don't be a baby, Ianto, that ain't spicy. I thought there was a lot of curry eating in the U.K."

"Yeah but Tad hated Indian food so he never bought any for me. In fact the spiciest things we ever had in the house were garlic and cinnamon."

I sighed "Boy, you were sheltered." If I could I'd have a long talk with that man "Just wait till I get you to Nawlins, we'll harden that tongue of yours."

"Okay, but what should I eat today?"

"Try the carne asada; it's not spicy, at least not to me. I always have to add Tabasco. Or you can read what's in each meal and make your own decision."

"Well, what are you having?"

"Spicy enchilada, they have a mild version too." I decided then and there that I'd be making gumbo the next night.

…

A little later that day, I started teaching Ianto how to use the staff. When we were still in Cardiff he told me he wanted to learn. And anyway, he needed to start learning self defense. Mastering his telepathy was one thing but sometimes a fight called for getting physical. We were outside on the grass and I had knocked Ianto down five times since we started.

Ianto glared up at me "First of all, I hate grass stains. Is there a reason we're not on mats?"

"Because in real life you won't have mats around when you're fightin'."

"Fine, I guess I can accept that. Is there a reason you haven't told me the terminology of fighting with an overgrown stick?"

"I'll get to it but the best way to learn is to do." I held out my hand for Ianto but he refused and sprung to his feet on his own. It was looking like he might have my agility.

"Did you talk to the Professor yet about New Orleans?"

"Nah, thought we'd wait till that envelope got here before going off to Nawlins and before we go about all that legal stuff."

"Good point."

"I do have them occasionally."

"Can I at least sleep at your place tonight?" he asked "you know we can stay up and bond and stuff."

I sighed "Yeah, I reckon that can be arranged."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

We were up half that night chatting about this and that, basically getting to know each other. He told me a little about being raised in the Thieves' Guild of New Orleans and I told him about our father. _Our father_; that would take some getting used to. Then a thought occurred to me; Remy had been raised in the American South and I had heard that they were conservative.

"Does it bother you," I asked timidly "that I'm bisexual? And that's if I had to choose a label."

"No" he said "why should it? I swing whatever way I want when the mood strikes me myself."

"Really?" this was an interesting development. We had more in common than I first thought. And I apparently wasn't very good at noticing such things because he didn't try to hide it.

"Oui. Maybe it's hereditary."

I laughed a little "if it is, it's not from Tad's side, he was completely for the ladies."

"The thing I don't get Ianto is that with your sexuality you still went to church. I know Catholics don't like stuff like that."

I sighed "True enough but I have a theory, despite what it says in Leviticus, I believe that if God really didn't approve of same sex relationships, they wouldn't exist in the first place."

He looked at me for a minute and then ruffled my hair "Aren't you a little young to be so smart?"

I just smiled and then suddenly asked him which of the X-men he would have sex with if the opportunity arose. "And when I say X-men I mean only the other blokes, I already know you'd shag Rogue in a heart beat."

He was silent for several minutes, at least it seemed that way "Would you accept 'none' as an answer?"

"No, and you must choose only from the ones I've met, Scott, Hank and Logan. The Professor doesn't count 'cause he's like a father figure."

"But…why just those three? I can't choose from just those three. I'd rather sleep with Iceman than any of those three and I _hate_ Iceman. Mind, he is pretty good looking."

"Remy."

He sighed heavily "Fine. On a level of attractiveness I would say Scott, intelligence would be Hank and when it comes to who I think would give the best blowjob, I'm gonna say Logan. But none of them swing that way."

"Now if you had to choose just one."

"No, no don't make me do that and don't you dare repeat this conversation to anyone."


	6. Explosions and Envelopes

"**Explosions and Envelopes"**

_Remy_

On Monday around lunch time, I was out by the pool smoking a cigarette when I saw Ianto arguing with one of his roommates, Will the South Carolina boy. They were on the other side of the pool. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying though because someone was playing their stereo too loud but whatever it was, it was making Ianto very angry by the looks of it.

Will threw the first punch. I started towards them to break it up when Ianto fell. His hand touched a stray basketball turning it bright blue. Oh shit. Well, that was a new development but the Professor did say Ianto had untapped kinetic abilities. Fortunately, the force of Ianto's impact also sent the ball rolling into the water. The pool then did a very fine impression of Old Faithful.

Everyone nearby got drenched and Ianto stared at the pool in apparent shock. First time that happened then.

* * *

_Ianto_

I stared at the pool in complete shock. What the hell had just happened? Did I do that? I couldn't possibly have done that, was the main thought in my head. I was telepathic, empathic, occasionally precognitive and clairvoyant but that was the limit of my powers. At least I had been fairly certain.

I'm sure everyone was staring at me and people had rushed outside to see what had happened, but I think I was mostly oblivious to them. I couldn't move, I just sat there and stared at the now half empty pool. I barely registered Remy's hands under my arms, pulling me to my feet and leading me away.

"Come on, Ianto, snap out of it. It'll be all right, no harm done." His voice was gentle and calming. I focused on his voice before I could be overcome with the thoughts of others.

"Where are we going?" I realised he had taken me inside the mansion.

"Danger room."

"Why?" students weren't allowed in there unless they had really dangerous powers.

"Less of a chance of you blowing something up in there; come on" he led me down a hallway.

"So, that was me out there? How was it me?"

"Your hand touched that ball when you fell, turned it blue" he pulled me into a lift or elevator as they call it over there.

"But I don't understand. I've never done that before."

"I figured that" then he touched my cheek lightly where Will had struck me "You'll have a bruise soon. You okay? What were you two fighting about?"

I shrugged "he started it" the lift doors opened.

"Ianto, you're fifteen not five" he pushed me lightly out of the lift "and best keep your hands to yourself till we're in the Danger room."

I sighed "He's a jerk. Look, I'm soaking wet. Can't I dry off or something?"

He opened a cupboard and threw me a towel. He took another one out for himself as he too was soaked, "You know fighting is against the rules, Ianto."

I ran the towel over my head, "tell him that, he hit me first."

"I know, I saw but what did you say to make him hit you first? I know that mouth of yours, Ifan."

Oh, he did not just call me Ifan. I twisted the towel in my hands, I was getting irritated again, never mind the fact that the way he said Ifan, sounded eerily like Tad only with a slight Cajun twang "I don't want to talk about it."

He ripped the towel out of my hands and tossed me a pair of sweats "just put these on."

While I changed into the sweats and a dry pair of shoes by the way, Remy changed into his uniform "I'm not going to set up a scenario" he said "because we're just gonna be practising."

"Right" I nodded, suddenly feeling like there were very large butterflies in my stomach. When we left the locker room, the Professor was waiting for us.

"How are you feeling, Ianto?" he asked.

"A bit confused to be honest sir."

"Understandable. A new power has manifested. When you're done here, I'd like to speak with you about your argument with William."

"Yes sir."

The Professor then looked up at Remy "You too, Remy."

"What'd I do?" talk about paranoid.

"You are Ianto's older brother."

…

"I think he means," I said when we were in the Danger room "that you're responsible for me."

"Uh huh" he handed me a playing card "hold this. Try to charge it."

"How?"

He picked up another card, his eyes glowing, charged it and tossed it. The card fizzled out in red sparks.

I looked at him "That doesn't tell me how, Remy."

"Concentrate, Ianto. You have to want to do it, to learn control, just like telepathy."

"It is not just like telepathy. And anyway, cards are your trademark."

"I'm aware of that, petit frère. We'll get you your own trademark once you've mastered your powers."

"What makes you think I can even do this again? Maybe the ball was just a fluke."

Remy sighed and muttered something in French. Then he took out his staff and swung it at me. I ducked barely in time.

"What was that for?"

"Trying to make you mad. Is it working?" he swung again.

I rolled on the floor out of the way and back on to my feet "No, but it's not very fair you coming at me with that thing."

"You're right" he tossed it aside "I think you have the hots for Will."

"I do not!" even though I did, I was just in denial at the time "I can't stand the bastard!"

"There's a thin line between hots and can't stand."

"That doesn't even make sense" I was starting to get irritated once more. I still held the card, it was a Jack of Hearts as I recall.

"Sure it does. You fight with him too much…"

"I've only been here a week!"

"And for a drug addict pick pocket, you're awfully anal retentive."

The card suddenly glowed blue in my hand. I stared at it for a second before throwing it like a grenade. The ensuing explosion shook the floor.

Remy came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder "Now we're gettin' somewhere."

I looked at him "How come the floor didn't shake when you did it?"

"I have more control. You're younger than me, Ianto. It's why baby rattlers are more dangerous and children shouldn't have guns."

"Are you making that up?"

"No."

I shrugged "You don't look that wise."

He thwacked me "Anyway, you'll get the hang of it. But why do you get blue light? Red's more you're colour. And why since we're brothers and all do you have normal eyes? It's not fair."

I leaned against the wall "Just lucky I guess. I don't know, maybe you have Mam's eyes."

"Maybe."

"Anyway, I do not have the hots for that Yankee Rebel."

Remy leaned next to me "You did not just call him that."

"I did" then I sighed "He really did start it, more or less."

"I believe you, but we can have this conversation later" he pulled a deck of cards from his pocket "now, pick a card, any card."

* * *

_Remy_

A few days later the envelope arrived.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it all day?" I set a cup of herbal tea in front of Ianto who was sitting on the floor, the envelope before him on the coffee table. He had been staring at it for nearly an hour now.

"I don't like tea, especially, that kind."

"Tough" I got on the floor next to him "I'm not letting you have caffeine till you have better control." I picked up the envelope and put it in Ianto's hands "Now, since you don't have the power to absorb stuff through osmosis."

Ianto sighed "Fine" by the looks and feel of it the envelope certainly had more than paper in it. He carefully opened it and dumped the contents out onto the table. There were three smaller envelopes, a locket, a ring, a bunch of photographs and a couple of birth certificates, one bearing the State Seal of Louisiana. I reached for it immediately. The name was Remy Ioan Le Beau, the birth date May 28th 1971, the mother's name, Gwendolyn Marie Le Beau and the father, Ioan Gareth Jones.

"Mon Dieu" I breathed. So it was all true then? This paper in my hands made it official. And apparently my father did know of my existence. How was I supposed to feel about that?

Ianto looked over my shoulder "So, not only did Tad know about you, Mam's maiden name was Le Beau, only in two words instead of one. Here, this one has your name on it" he handed me an envelope that did indeed have my name on it "the third one is addressed to both of us."

I took several deep breaths before—with involuntarily shaking hands—I opened the envelope that bore my name. 'Dear Remy,' it read:

_I had hoped to find you myself but if you're reading this, then I am unable to do so and you and your brother have found each other. I must tell you, my son, how terribly sorry I am for what your mother and I did to you. We felt you would be safer in the orphanage, have the chance at a better life. We were not married when you were born, which is why you have her surname on your birth certificate. We were so young. As much as we wanted to, we could not get married. In the letter for both you and your brother, I explain why._

_We did not want to leave you Remy, I need you to know that but we had no choice. There were people after us, we had to protect you. These people would have killed you and not because you are a mutant, but for other reasons. The same reasons they would have killed Ianto had they known about him. _

_Your eyes as you can imagine caused quite a stir at the hospital but your mother's unbelievable powers of persuasion convinced them you were not a demon. You have your mother's eyes as a matter of fact but she had the means with which to disguise them._

_I had thought that when the danger was over, I would go back for you but I could not afford to. Your mother had left me to lead those people away—it was her they really wanted. Ten years later she reappeared in my life. For almost two years we lived happily together but by then it was too late. You were already adopted and we couldn't contest it. We still weren't married when Ianto was born and when your mother had to leave again, I had Ianto's name legally changed to Jones._

_I need you to know that I love you son and I thought of you every day._

There wasn't much left but I couldn't read anymore just now—my eyes were stinging too much. I looked at my brother whose cheeks were wet with tears. My brother, it was really and truly official now. We were brothers and all we had was each other. I put an arm around Ianto "So," I sniffed, fighting tears of my own "you wanna wait awhile before we read that other one? How 'bout we go for ice cream or somethin'?"

Ianto set his own letter down and nodded "Yeah that sounds good."

…

When we got back we read the letter to both of us.

_My sons,_

_If you're reading this then you have found each other and for that I am so glad. I won't rest in peace till you are in each other's lives. Again, I am sorry Ianto that I did not tell you I was ill. I should have. You two must have so many questions. I may as well start at the beginning._

_When I was fourteen, almost fifteen in 1967 my father's work took us to New Orleans (yes, Ianto I know I should have told you). I went to school at Le Moyne High School._

"What?" I sputtered.

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

"I went to Le Moyne."

Ianto looked at me "Okay, that's freaky."

"Yeah. Let's finish."

_It's a good school with great teachers though the other students did make fun of my accent and called me English at first. Bloody annoying it was but my P.E. coach shut them up. I won't bore you with my high school days though._

_The summer I turned eighteen I met your mother. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen._

He gave a summary of how they met, not very detailed but Ianto said our father was only detail oriented when it came to tailoring.

* * *

_Remy and Ianto_

We imagine that this is how it happened:

Our father Ioan Jones had graduated with honours from Le Moyne High in 1970 and was thinking of going back to the U.K. for University. But he had fallen in love with New Orleans and wasn't sure about leaving. The other side of the coin was that he did miss Cardiff and had wanted to go to university in Wales since he was a kid. The problem with that was he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go to university anymore. He'd fallen in with the wrong crowd; it was a miracle he kept his grades up. Especially considering just which crowd he'd fallen in with.

The Black Rats motorcycle gang was a disorganised bunch of rebels hated by both Thieves and Assassins. The Black Rats were rather like pirates, loud and obnoxious but younger and stupider. Considering how efficient they were these days, we figure our dad must have put some order in their ranks.

Ioan's parents wanted him to go back to Wales, get him away from those 'hoodlums'. Also, he'd been bombarded by recruiters telling him that if he joined the military he could get his citizenship faster. There was a war going on after all, the Vietnam War.

But Ioan's mates weren't that bad, it's not like they ever killed anyone—at least not when Ioan was around. As a matter of fact, a couple of their members had been picked off by assassins and a couple others had been framed by thieves. Ioan knew it was stupid to be part of such a gang but if he'd tried to leave, they might not let him.

On that day in August—not long after his birthday—as he was thinking about what to do with his life—he was quite good at tailoring—he was wandering around the city not really paying attention to where he was going. He wasn't wearing gang colours which was a good thing because he found himself in the French Quarter right in the disputed line that divided Thieves and Assassins' territory. If he'd been wearing his colours, he'd be dead in an instant. Even so he kept alert anyway but made sure not to be obvious about it. If he was seen looking for snipers he'd wind up with a knife in his back.

He decided to turn around and go back the way he came. That's when he literally bumped into her.

"I'm sorry" they both said. And then Ioan got a good look at her, she was breathtaking with her wavy auburn hair, creamy skin and long legs. Because she was wearing bellbottoms he wondered what she looked like without them. He also wondered what her eyes looked like because she was wearing big dark sunglasses.

"No it's my fault," she said feminine Cajun twang mesmerising him. "I don't know where I'm going."

"Are you lost?" he asked trying not to stare at her low-cut peasant top.

"Well, maybe. I haven't really been here before."

"You haven't?" he was surprised but then he remembered that New Orleans wasn't the Cajun capital "where are you from?" he automatically thickened his accent. The girls went crazy for those Welsh vowels.

"Oh, Lafayette. Wait, you're accent, you ain't from around here either."

"No, I'm from Wales but I live here."

"Wales, that's in the U.K, right?"

He smiled; pleased that someone knew what Wales was "Yes, that's right. My name's Ioan."

She smiled too and held out her hand "I'm Winnie."

He took her hand and kissed it like a proper gentleman. He told her that he knew the city well and asked if he could show her around. She said yes. Over the next few days he took her to dinner and pretty much anywhere she wanted to go. They got to know each other and found they had quite a few things in common. They both liked dancing, coffee, 50's music, high fashion and had a fondness for office supplies. Winnie though had yet to take off her sunglasses.

They were on a picnic and Ioan just had to ask "Winnie, may I ask why you're always wearing your sunglasses? Are you light sensitive? I don't mean to offend you."

"You don't offend me," she said "it's just, my eyes are a bit different. I don't want to offend you."

He took her hand "You couldn't possibly offend me."

She bit her lip "Well, what do you think of mutants?"

"They're people too" he told her honestly.

She took a breath and removed her sunglasses revealing eyes that are now one of Gambit's trademarks.

"Gorgeous" Ioan whispered and then he leaned in and kissed her.

They grew closer, falling in love and consummated their relationship one week later—the details of which we're glad were left out.

Ioan fainted when Winnie told him she was pregnant, she was panicking too. She told him that she had broken the rules and confessed about being from the future and being a Time Agent.

_A Time Agent according to your mother, _our dad said in his letter _is supposed to observe history as it really happened because apparently by the 40__th__ century history books were practically non existent and the rare ones still around couldn't be trusted. Humans had developed time travel by then and decided to use it. The Time Agency started as an honourable endeavour to learn the truth about the past (apparently in the future they were thinking that Elvis and other celebrities were gods we worshipped). But by the time your mother was born in the 51__st__ century, the Time Agency was starting to become corrupt as it spread further across the galaxies. She joined the Agency right before it set up shop in a fairly new human colony that had a habit of being attacked. This new branch of the Agency had started out wanting to follow the original mission statement 'Observe, don't interfere' but something went wrong. What exactly that was your mother wouldn't tell me. The rules became lax except one was still strictly enforced for both male and female agents. Do not procreate in any way shape or from._

_You can imagine the possible consequences. Your mother assured me though that we were not related. She was scared though, she'd tried to leave the Agency but they wouldn't let her. Apparently the only way to leave the Agency was for them to force you and to have some of your memory wiped as what happened to one of her colleagues. She was afraid that someday they might catch up to her._

_In the meantime however, I told her she could stay with me and I would help her. She was pregnant with my child after all, I had to step up. I told your grandparents, not everything of course but enough so that I thought they would help. Your grandfather though did not share my views of mutants and was put off by your mother's eyes. An uncle had died and left me some money so I moved out. At first I stayed with Winnie in the apartment she'd been living in. It was small though, no place for a baby so I found a bigger apartment down town._

They lived quite happily for several months. Ioan had gotten a job at a tailor shop and Winnie sometimes baby-sat some of the children in their building. Her pregnancy was going well too, they couldn't risk getting married though. Ioan wasn't a citizen and Winnie technically didn't exist—her 'psychic paper' whatever that was could only go so far and she wasn't very good at using it.

It was in May, the last month of pregnancy they started to have problems. A fellow Time Agent had finally caught up with Winnie. Most of the details our father decided to leave out except one.

_Before I put my key in the lock that day, I heard a strange voice arguing with your mother. It was male and as I listened closer I recognised a North London accent. From what I heard this bloke was an associate of Winnie's and I remember thinking 'They still have North London in 3,000 years? Bloody hell, that's annoying.'_

The Englishman had left but there was no telling when he'd be back. He didn't show up again till after Remy was born. Ioan and Winnie decided it would be better to separate, or rather Winnie decided because it was her they were after. It was too dangerous for either of them to be travelling with a baby especially one like Remy. So reluctantly they left him at the orphanage.

Ioan didn't think he'd ever see Winnie again. So he joined the U.S Army hoping to be killed in Vietnam. But he survived and somehow after the war and he wouldn't say how he ended up back in Wales.

In 1982 he reunited with Winnie. She told him that they were safe, at least for awhile. In December of that year she got pregnant again and nine months later Ianto was born. Ioan was working in another tailor shop and he was quite good at it. By the time Ianto was two months old he had opened his own.

Before Ianto was a year though Winnie had to disappear again. Ioan never saw her again and the rest is history. He never said what happened to our grandparents or how he left the Black Rats.

_I'm sure you two still have a lot of questions, _he finished _but I do not know how to answer some of them. And some of them you don't really need the answers to. I wish the four of us could have been a family but that was not meant to be. Remy, I loved you from the moment I got over the shock of your mother being pregnant and I wish I could have raised you. I don't know who did or what kind of childhood you must have had but I'm confidant you've grown into a good man. Ifan, right now you're a rebellious teenager who is giving me grey hair before I want it but I went through that phase too. You're a good boy, Ifan I know that and I know that you'll be a good man too._

_I love you both so much. Take care of each other._

_Your father _

The letter was dated two days before he died.

* * *

**A/N: The way I described the Time Agency isn't canon as far as I know but I figure that my reasons would be why such a thing would be created. It makes sense doesn't it? It starts out as a good thing but becomes corrupt over the years. A lot of things turn out that way.**


	7. Friends, Cars, Big Cats

**"Friends, Cars, Big Cats"**

_Ianto_

It was a few days after he became my legal guardian and we were preparing for our move to New Orleans that Remy's attention diverted away from Rogue. Shocker, I know, but it happened. We were in New York City doing some sight seeing…

We were on Fifth Avenue to precise, hands in our pockets resisting the urge to nick something when suddenly I found myself alone. I turned around and saw Remy a few paces back staring at something across the street and over traffic. I went back to where he was and followed his gaze. The man he was staring at was not just hot but fucking HOT.

This bloke that had caught Remy's attention to me sort of looked like Wolverine only taller and friendlier and gay. Especially since he was wearing designer jeans, pink polo shirt, fancy trainers and had one of those swanky messenger bags over his shoulder. There was always the possibility that I could have been wrong but I didn't believe I was wrong. I'm not often wrong. I wasn't today.

The man smiled at Remy and gracefully dodged traffic to cross the street. Remy, it seemed was mesmerised. I waved my hand in front of his face and snapped my fingers "Earth to Remy, come in Remy."

"Hello" said the man with a dazzling smile "lovely day for a sprint across traffic, isn't it?" he was Welsh. From Swansea if I knew my accents and of course I did and do. And according to the infliction of the vowels I could tell he spoke fluent Welsh.

"Bore da" I smiled back, but that's where the flirting stopped, my brother after all had seen him first.

"Bore da" he looked as excited to run into another Welshman as I was.

Then Remy came to his senses—more or less "'Course it makes it easier that the traffic's hardly moving."

"Fair point" said the other Welshman "I guess at least one thing I've heard about New York is true." He held out his hand to Remy "I'm Jamie Davies and you are?"

Remy shook his hand "Remy Lebeau" he inclined his head towards me "my brother, Ianto Jones."

"It's a long story" I told Jamie as I shook his hand "but it's true, we are brothers."

"Oh I believe you. My nose can tell" he tapped his finger to his nose in a fashion very similar to Wolverine. He looked at Remy "You say you're Remy Lebeau?"

"Oui" Remy said warily.

"You're with the X-Men, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you help me? I'm trying to find my father".

* * *

_Remy_

Don't ever get me wrong, I love Rogue, I will always love Rogue. I believe we're Soulmates. But it's very easy to fall for someone else too especially when you're open minded. When I saw Jamie from across the street that day I froze, it was like time stood still. I hadn't felt that way since I met Rogue.

Anyway, after he crossed the street I came to my senses and was able to pay attention to what he was saying. I wondered how he knew I was in the X-Men but my main concern was why the hell he looked so much like Wolverine now that I was looking at him with my lust turned off. He was taller than Wolverine though which was good.

"Can you help me?" he had asked "I'm trying to find my father." Suspicion began to creep into my mind. Was there a reason he looked like Wolverine? Was this father he was trying to find short, temperamental and the owner of extremely sharp claws?

"Why do you need the X-Men's help?" I asked him after blinking a time or two.

"Well, I don't know his full name and he's a mutant." Jamie said. It seemed like he was being truthful.

_Fifty bucks_, Ianto's voice entered my head, _says Wolverine's his father_.

I ignored him and focused on Jamie, "Then of course the X-Men can help." We look after our own after all.

"Yeah," Ianto said "The Professor can use Cerebro." It probably wouldn't be necessary which was why I ignored Ianto's bet. I figured Wolverine was most likely Jamie's father.

Jamie smiled "Thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." Then his brows furrowed "there is one other thing." He seemed worried.

"Oh?" I said "what?" I hate to see pretty people in distress.

"I think there's someone after me, I don't know why. I've never seen him before."

Then I saw someone across the street staring at us. I recognised him right away. Sabertooth, all we needed. "Is he really tall, hairy, blond and has sharp teeth?"

"That's him. How do you…"

"Don't turn around."

Ianto's eyes went wide when he saw the overgrown alley cat, "Who the fuck is that?"

"That would be Sabertooth," I said "let's just walk away slowly, no sudden movements and we're going to find the only person who can handle that son of a bitch."

…

Fortunately, I had borrowed Rogue's car that day so there was room for all three of us. My motorcycle wouldn't have done. I drove to Wolverine's favourite bar where I knew he'd be.

"Mr. Davies, come with me…" I started once I had parked.

"Please call me Jamie and whenever you like" he winked at me.

I completely against my will felt my face heat up and it sounded like Ianto choked back laughter. The little brat.

"Right, then call me Remy. We'll just go in here, Wolverine will be able to help, I think." I looked at Ianto "Ianto, stay out here, first sign of Sabertooth, holler." I shouldn't have left him alone. I am such an idiot sometimes, I swear.

I led Jamie into the bar where Wolverine was shooting pool by himself and ignoring the other patrons as usual. His back was to us.

"What do ya want, Gumbo?" he said without turning.

I sighed "I hate it when you do that. Wolverine, meet Jamie Davies. He needs help."

Wolverine turned around and took in sight of Jaime. He sniffed and his eyes widened. So, looks like we were right.

"He's trying to find his daddy," I continued "any idea who that might be?" I was being facetious—yes I know that word. That tone of voice normally ruffled Wolverine's feathers but he was stunned. I guess he didn't know. "Jaime, what's your father's first name?"

"Logan" he answered "that's what my mam and godfather told me."

Wolverine still hadn't reacted since he sniffed Jaime. I was getting worried "Uh, Wolverine, you all right in there?"

"It's quite all right," Jamie said "he wouldn't have known." Then to Wolverine he said "Hello, my mother was Karen Davies, you knew her in the 30s."

30s? I looked at Jamie "I take it you have the same healing powers he does."

Wolverine finally unfroze himself "I remember Karen. She never…"

"She didn't know how to contact you," Jamie said.

"Oh. Right. How is she?"

"She's dead."

"Oh" Wolverine looked at the floor briefly "I'm sorry, I guess she would be by now."

"She died in '41, bomb killed her."

I looked at him and Wolverine had opened his mouth when we heard a crash coming from outside.

"Ianto" I said and ran to the door.

* * *

_Ianto_

I slumped in the back seat "Yes sir" I suppose someone had to guard the car.

A few minutes after Remy and Jamie were inside the bar I climbed into the front seat and saw that Remy had left the key in the ignition. He apparently trusted me or was just so overcome by Jamie's hotness that he simply forgot. Here's the unfortunate bit, it wasn't even his car, it was Rogue's—she had let us borrow it for the day. I honestly don't know what she was thinking, oh, Remy has a spotless driving record but she should have known better. Perhaps, if Remy had been by himself….

Another faux pas on my brother's part was to leave me alone in the car. Never, I repeat NEVER leave a fifteen year old boy alone in a car; especially a red convertible. It is not a wise idea. That said I will continue.

After some consideration, I thought I'd listen to some music so I turned the key. After all, what harm could it do? The car, of its own volition I might add, decided to lurch forward. I tried the brake, unfortunately it wasn't the brake—the blasted car accelerated and God help me, smashed into Wolverine's motorcycle. The car did come to a stop though. I climbed out of the car to survey the damage, oddly the car got worse than the bike and I was unhurt but I was quite certain I would soon be dead. Just as I was thinking who would kill me first, Rogue, Wolverine or my brother, that damn overgrown alley cat appeared, grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up. This was not turning out to be a good afternoon.

I smiled nervously at Sabertooth "Hello, you must be Sabertooth it's a pleasure…"

Right then I heard "Put the kid down, Sabertooth" it was Wolverine, I couldn't see as my back was to them but I was fairly certain Remy was with him. They must have heard the crash.

Sabertooth had an amused grin "So the Cajun has a brother? And the Wolverine has a kid?"

"Is that why you've been following me?" that was Jamie's Swansea lilt "because I smell like your arch nemesis?"

"I knew it!" I exclaimed and then I did something that could well have gotten me killed. I kicked Sabertooth hard in the balls and did a back flip out of his grasp, ripped my shirt in the process mind but I was unscathed. I needed to work on my landings though because I landed on my arse. Remy pulled me away as Wolverine charged Sabertooth.

Just then a slimly thing seemingly leapt from the sky and said "Toad is the greatest!"

Remy swore in French and said to me "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll kill ya later" and he began fighting the toad thing. I assumed he was called Toad. No idea where he came from.

Jamie came up next to me, "Apparently Wolverine is my father."

"Yeah, you look like him, only taller" we spoke in Welsh.

He indicated the fight going on before us "Does this happen often?"

"Well, I haven't been here very long myself but from what I understand, yeah it does. So, is your mam a regular human?"

"She was, yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, I was born in 1936."

"Oh so you have healing powers like Wolverine?"

"Yep, we actually weren't sure who my father was till my powers developed. But Mam and my godfather were positive it was Wolverine who they referred to only as Logan."

"Yeah that's his name, well the one he answers to anyway. So you have a godfather?"

"Yeah, my mam died when I was five, bomb hit her so I was raised by my godfather, mind he wasn't around a whole lot."

"Oh my God, that's terrible about your mam."

"Well, it was 1941 and everything. My godfather was great though, it was his job that kept him away a lot. A bit different my godfather, I swear his smile can charm just about anyone into bed, why I bet if he had gotten near Hitler—"

"Wait, what do you mean 'can charm', shouldn't you have said 'could'?"

"Well, my godfather's kind of still alive but it's best not to ask. Believe me, just don't ever ask."

"All right" and I never did.

"Hey Welshmen!" Remy's arms were crossed and the bad guys were gone "Sabertooth and Toad scampered" then he looked straight at me "Now, Ifan François Jones, you wanna tell me what the hell happened?" he pointed at the car and motorcycle. I cringed at my middle name; I had only discovered it when I saw my birth certificate. My father had never mentioned it to me.

"Er—not really."

Wolverine cracked his knuckles "You might wanna start talking kid."

Remy came closer "You do know it's me Rogue's gonna kill, right? And that's only if Wolverine don't do it first!" his eyes were blazing "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed and I told you to holler if that cat showed up!" As scary as he was right then I could tell it wasn't the state of the automobiles he was upset with.

"I-I just wanted to listen to the radio, you left the keys in the car."

"I fucking know that! But you should have known not to touch something you didn't know how to fucking work!"

I heard Wolverine sigh heavily "all right, that's enough Gumbo, let's get outta here."

"I'm sorry about your bike Wolverine" I told him.

He shrugged "You're more important than the bike, kid."

"I hope Rogue has that attitude."

"Don't worry, it's me she's gonna kill" Remy said.

"I'm sorry" I said to him "I—"

"Shut up" he pulled me into a hug "just forget it Ianto, my fault anyway, shouldn't have left you out here. Sorry I yelled."

I shrugged "You had to yell at me sometime."

Yeah, that was a bit 'Full House', wasn't it? But bear with me; it did happen like that, at least to the best of my recollection.

* * *

_Remy_

I wasn't sure if I was taking to this whole legal guardian thing that well. It was my fault that Rogue's car and Wolverine's bike got a little bent out of shape. But the thing was I didn't even care about that, my only concern was my brother. I guess that's how it was supposed to be. Ianto could have been killed or seriously injured at the very least and it would have been my fault. I left the key in the ignition, I left Ianto by himself. 'Ianto, stay out here, any sign of Sabertooth, holler'. What had I been thinking? Ianto hadn't had any training in defence yet (other than a few staff lessons) and he didn't know anything about Sabertooth. How could I have been so stupid as to leave Ianto alone?

"You're brooding" Ianto said suddenly on the way back to the mansion. We had to call Scott to come and get us as both car and bike were not drivable "it's not a good feeling for you."

"Stop reading my emotions" I grumbled at him.

"Sorry, can't help it. But stop blaming yourself; it's not your fault."

"It is too."

"Guys" Scott said from the driver's seat "relax okay, we'll sort this out when we get home." In the rear view mirror he flicked his eyes to Jamie "so, Mr. Davies, how long have you been in New York?"

"About a day now and please call me Jamie." He was sitting very close to me, and had been glancing me in that 'you're hot, I'm hot, let's have a good fuck' sort of way since we met.

_Does he have to flirt with me with his father in the car? _I thought.

_I imagine he isn't aware of what Wolverine might do to you. _Ianto's voice was in my head.

_Was I talking to you?_

_Either case I don't think Wolverine is noticing. I think he's oblivious to that sort of thing._

_Shut up, Ianto._

_You owe me fifty bucks._

_Didn't I just tell you to shut up?_


	8. Nothing Wrong

"**Nothing Wrong"**

_Ianto_

_Didn't I just tell you to shut up?_

I did and got out of his head. He didn't say anything else till we got back to the mansion.

"Ianto," he said "go up to your room till you're called." His tone of voice indicated there was no room for argument. I suppose they needed to deal with Jamie first.

"Yes sir."

"You sure you're not hurt?" Scott asked me.

"Only my pride, thanks though." I took a breath and headed for the dormitories.

Despite my constant asking, Remy made me stay in the dorms till we left for Louisiana. I don't see why he didn't want me living in his pool house. He claimed it was because he didn't have any room. It was technically true, I suppose. I didn't have to be happy about it.

I didn't hate my roommates, I just didn't like living with them. As I indicated earlier they drove me crazy. I'm telling you, vast potential for WWIII only this time the U.K and the U.S would be on opposite sides, so would Scotland and the southern U.S. I would side with the Scots myself. Gang up on England, it would be fun. What? Surely I'm not the only Welshman who thinks like that. Right?

Anyway, Danny the Scot was the only one in the room when I arrived. "Hey, Danny, where're the others?"

Danny looked up from the Superman comic he was reading "Dave and Will are out playing a game of America's wimpy answer to rugby, and I don't give a flying fuck where the Englishman is. I thought you and Gambit were in the city today?"

"We were," I sat on my bed "but something came up, I crashed Rogue's car into Wolverine's bike and had a run in with Sabertooth."

He sat up "You what?"

"I'll explain later. I'll be summoned to the Professor's office soon."

Stephen the Englishman came in then, obviously back from the pool as he was in trunks and damp. "Gentlemen" he said politely.

"Well, if it isn't Captain England," Danny said snarkily and went back to his comic.

I grinned and taunted, "Blair's a pillock."

Stephen glared at me "You take that back."

"No, more fun that way."

He put his hands on his hips "Do you enjoy the thought of drowning Jones?"

I stood up and matched his stance "Do you enjoy the thought of my brother kicking your snooty arse to Kingdom Come?"

Stephen stiffened up but just grabbed some clothes from his trunk and stormed out.

Danny chuckled "You can't always use your brother as a threat."

"I know" I sat back down "but it works you have to admit that."

Will came in the room then, obviously to get something "You're home early" he said to me in that neither polite nor impolite way of his. We still argued every now and then but he hadn't hit me since that day by the pool.

"Long story," I said.

He picked up an American football helmet "You fellas wanna play?"

Danny glanced up from his comic "I'm a Highlander laddie, what you call football isn't violent enough for me."

I laughed.

Will looked at me "What about you?"

I got a hold of myself, "Rugby's more my game, you know, bunch of strong blokes, pounding into each other, little shorts, hardly any protection, throw in some mud. It's much more entertaining."

He was looking at me then in a way I hadn't caught him at before. It was the way Jamie had been looking at Remy. Well that was a new development, it couldn't have been the way I described rugby—that was the G rated version. "I'm sure it is," he said finally "but maybe you could try something new. You are half American."

"Fair point and as I'm half Louisianan I would root for the Saints, at least that's what Remy keeps telling me. Anyway, I can't do anything right now, I'm expecting a summons."

He shrugged "Whatever" he headed out the door but said over his shoulder "and you can tell your brother that the Panthers are better." Amusingly, he ran straight into Remy.

"Panthers are North Carolina" Remy said to Will who was bright red.

"I know that, sir."

"Of course South Carolina don't have a team of their own do they? Well, go on get."

Will nodded and left.

Remy then said to me "Ianto, Rogue would like to hear your side of the story."

I stood up "I see you're still alive. Do I have any last requests?"

"I'm still alive for the moment." He said as we walked down the hall "she's so fond of you I'm sure she won't blame you. Besides I already told her I left the keys in the car."

"Then why does she want to hear my side of the story?"

"I don't know. Professor wants to see you too."

…

As it turned out Remy and I would split the cost of the repairs for both car and motorbike. It apparently was easier that way. I would have to do extra chores though to pay for my half. These extra chores included mucking out the stables—not something I was looking forward to. Oh well though, c'est la vie. Rogue didn't kill Remy either.

A few days later as I was mucking out the stables, by myself I might add, Remy came in "He's driving me crazy" he stated.

"Who is?" I took a break from my shovelling and looked him.

Remy's arms were crossed "Wolverine Jr., that's who."

I arched an eyebrow "How is he driving you crazy?"

"He won't stop flirting with me."

"That upsets you?"

He sighed "Normally it wouldn't but I found a box of chocolates on my coffee table, roses too, his name on the card."

"That's sweet. Why are you upset? Because he broke into your apartment? Or because you're terrified of Wolverine Sr.? I can tell you like the attention Jamie's been giving you."

"I am not terrified of Wolverine. It's just…" he shuffled his feet "Nobody's ever paid that much attention to me before. I'm always the one doing the whole romantic gift thing."

"I'd welcome the change of pace if I were you. You like Jamie don't you?"

"Oui, of course I do."

"But you also like Rogue, except you can't be with Rogue."

"You think I should go for it with Jamie?"

"Yeah, see how it works out. I'd ask him though if his father knows he's a fruitcake and then be a proper southern gentleman and ask Logan's permission to court his son."

Remy blinked "Yeah, I don't think you should be shovelling this stuff anymore. The fumes are getting to you." He turned to leave.

"I think he would appreciate it" I called after him.

"I'm not suicidal!"

I went back to my work. I honestly didn't see why it should bother Wolverine, Jamie was after all much older than Remy. And all evidence so far said he would be the Alpha in the relationship. After all, every father wants his son to be the Alpha in any relationship—on average anyway. That was my observation.

As I turned to move to the next stall I bumped into something. Something invisible. "What?" I was then pushed and saw footprints run out of the stables. I got up and went after them—there was only one person at the school who could turn invisible. Will. I wanted to know why he was spying on me.

I followed the impressions that were being made on the grass, they were heading for the woods. I wasn't about to let him get that far. I leaped and tackled him. "Show yourself Montgomery!"

He did and we wrestled for a bit before I finally pinned him to the ground. I was relieved that it was really him and not some super villain. "Why were you spying on me?" I yanked on his shirt collar, jerking him up.

"What makes you think I was spying on you?" his hazel eyes crackled with something I was unaccustomed to seeing when directed at me.

"Gee let me think. You were in the stables and were invisible and then you ran."

"I wasn't spying on you."

"Oh? Then what do you call it then?"

He closed his eyes, clearly not wanting to say what he was doing there. I focused my empathic powers on him, my telepathic powers too. I was breaking the rules; you're not supposed to use your powers on another student if you could help it.

So that was it. Apparently, he had come to the stables to talk to me about his sexuality and that he was attracted to me. But he had lost his nerve, which made him automatically go invisible.

His opened his eyes, "Get out of my head."

I did and released my hold on him and stood up. "You don't have to be afraid you know. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

He remained on the ground and looked up at me, uncertainty in his eyes "Tell that to my father."

"I'd be happy to, what's his number?"

He stood up, "How do you have so much confidence?"

I shrugged "Is that why you're always picking fights with me? Because you're jealous? Or that thin line between love and hate nonsense? Or both?"

"Well, why do you pick fights with me?"

"I do no—" I cut myself off "only because you pick fights with me. That and I make fun of blokes I like. I don't know why. With girls I get all red and gibber like an idiot."

"How can you like both?"

Good question. I answered with "Why is the sky blue?"

"That's just the way things are." He said "Oh. I see. Look, Ianto I'm sorry I hit you…that day by the pool."

"I'm sorry I called you a garbage eating amoeba."

"I was wondering if, if maybe you—see, I've never kissed another boy before…"

I stepped closer to him and smiled "You wanna know a secret? Neither have I." I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. As first kisses went, it was pretty damn good if I do say so myself.


	9. Caresses

"**Caresses"**

_Remy_

After about two and a half cigarettes worth of thinking, I decided to take Ianto's advice and talk to Jamie. Not that he knew anything about relationships but empaths were always telling people to talk about their feelings. First I rinsed my mouth and changed into clothes that didn't smell like tobacco. I then went in search of Jamie.

I found Rogue first. We bumped into each other in the hallway. There was no touching of skin.

"Sorry," we both said.

Rogue looked up at me, "Where's the fire Remy?"

I blinked, "Oh, I was just… walking fast." I looked into those beautiful emerald eyes, the eyes of the only woman I ever really loved, the only woman I would give up everything to have a life with. But some things just weren't in the cards. Damn it. Still, I could not; I could NOT pursue a serious relationship with anyone without talking to her first. "Where you headed?"

"Out for a jog," she was indeed wearing her sweats.

I nodded and took a breath, "So, uh…"

Rogue arched her brows, "So uh? Somethin' on you mind?"

"Oui, Rogue, Anna," I used her real name "chere, I'd like to talk to you about something."

She nodded, "Okay, I always gotta listen when you call me by my real name."

We found a quiet alcove and sat down, "What's on your mind, Remy?" she asked.

I swallowed, "Well, you uh notice how Jamie's a lot nicer than his daddy?"

She smiled, "Everyone has, sugah. He's a sweetheart."

"Yeah well, he's been giving me things, sappy romantic things. I think he likes me."

"I'm glad you realised that. Everyone else has."

I felt my eyes grow wide. They had? "Does it bother you at all? 'Cause if it does, I can tell him to stop."

"Nah," she shook her head, "why would it? I like his taste. You like him too, don't you? I've seen you looking at him."

My throat felt constricted for a minute, I had to swallow again, "He is very handsome."

"I knew it," she playfully swatted my arm, "You can't hide nothin' from me, Remy. You gonna ask him out?"

"That's why I'm talking to you. Just because I like him, don't mean anything has to come out of it. I don't wanna hurt you." My eyes were stinging something fierce.

Rogue's eyes were shining too, "Remy Lebeau, you know I hate it when people don't talk about relationships in front of me. Pity is worse than anything."

"Non, chere, I didn't mean that. You know I would give up anything and everything to spend my life with you. Hell, I'd give it all up just so you could touch—even if it wasn't me. As long as you were happy…"

"Don't be talking like that Remy. We can't have that right now, maybe ever. Right now, you have this chance, I want you to be happy and I think Jamie can make you happy. We just ain't in the cards."

I took hold of some of her hair and brought it to my lips, "Don't mean I'm gonna stop flirting with you."

"You better not" she sniffed.

"Anna Marie, you are truly an amazing woman," I took her in my arms and held her careful not to touch skin. Jamie would have to wait till tomorrow, it was all too much right now.

The next day I found him in the game room, playing pool with his father. Great, now how to get him away from Wolverine?

Jamie smiled at me and my heart pounded in my chest. Good lord, what was going on? "Hey, Remy" he said as aimed for the seven ball "You wanna play the winner?"

"Depends," I flopped into a chair "who's ahead?"

"I'm not."

"Then no, I'd hate to show up your daddy in front of you. I always win."

Wolverine rumbled in his throat, "Hey! Lies, Gumbo."

"You scratch all the time, mon ami," what am I doing? Don't torment Wolverine, that won't help, you idiot.

"Shut up."

When Jamie's seven ball missed, Wolverine took a shot at it and pocketed it. So, Jamie was a worse pool player than his father. Interesting.

I decided to try and signal Jamie with my eyes but Jamie was looking out the window.

"Remy, I think you should see this."

I got up and went over to him. Out on the grounds, I saw Ianto and Will kissing quite heavily about ready to take each other's clothes off by the looks of things. "I knew it!" I was about to open the window to shout at them when it started to rain, only over them. Storm landed next to them, said something and the boys pulled apart. Will looked sheepish and Ianto just looked smug. "Well he is my brother after all," I said under my breath.

"Will you punish him?" Jamie asked.

"For that? Nah, I'll talk to him though. Tell him about control and whatnot," I stared into Jamie's eyes which were a gorgeous shade of hazel, golden browns and greens all swirled together. I flicked my own eyes towards the door and hoped Jamie got the message.

Jamie nodded.

"Jamie," Wolverine said, causing us both to jump, "It's your shot kid."

I left the room and waited in the hall. Five minutes later Jamie emerged. We walked down the hall and when I felt we were out of Wolverine's earshot I spoke, "I'd like to thank you for the chocolate and stuff."

Jamie smiled, "My pleasure. So, are you interested then?"

"Of course I am but…" I trailed off.

We went to the kitchen which was thankfully empty. I leaned against a counter, "Does Wolverine know?"

"That I'm gay? Yes."

"And he's okay with it?"

Jamie blinked, "Is that what has you worried? He's friends with my godfather; of course he's okay with it." He'd told me about his godfather, not a mutant but he didn't age and he flirted with anything that moved. Jamie referred to him as 'Uncle Jack.' I had a feeling I knew exactly who that was, that crazy 'captain' I met in Cardiff.

Jamie stepped closer to me, "Is there anything else or may I kiss you now?"

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm not used to this. I'm usually the forward one."

Jamie's eyes burned with lust and he licked his lips, "First time for everything." His voice came out huskily.

I tugged at my collar. Was the oven on or something? It was getting hot in there. Funny, my jeans fit a moment ago. Damn and Jamie hadn't even touched me yet. Now, that's skill. "Well, uh, what I'm really concerned about is, um, does Wolverine know you like me? I don't want him to disapprove or nothin'."

"I told him, yes. He said you were a player and a jerk."

"He's right, you know. I am those things, just ask, just ask anyone," I whispered and my voice shook.

"Then he admitted that you had the potential to not be those things. He said you had matured a lot since you found your brother. He then said that I was an adult and allowed to come to my own conclusions. Now, may I kiss you?"

I nodded once and Jamie's lips were on mine. It was slow and gentle at first. Jamie's hands moved to my waist and one hand snuck up under my shirt. I not one to be outdone returned the gesture. Then things began to really heat up. Jamie had me pinned against the counter and his tongue demanded entry. I moaned and obliged. I allowed Jamie's tongue to explore for a moment or two but then I began to battle for dominance.

Then we were both sprayed with water, "Guys!"

We pulled apart and Jean was standing at the sink smirking and aiming the sprayer at us. "Unless, you two are going to help with dinner, can you take that somewhere else?"

I was breathing heavily and my face was intensely hot, "Hi, Jeanie, what's up?" not to mention my jeans were still constricting the life out of me.

Jean smiled at us and put down the sprayer, "Is there something you two would like to share?"

Jamie took my hand "Perhaps, at dinner. We'll just go elsewhere." He led me out the kitchen door and then outside where we ran into Ianto and Will.

Ianto and I stared at one another for several moments. Ianto spoke first, he indicated my and Jamie's clasped hands.

"Took my advice, did you?" he said slyly.

"Oui," more or less, "just don't let that get around. You two are wet, get caught in a rain storm, did ya?"

Will's cheeks were red but Ianto replied coolly, "I respectively decline to answer without my attorney present. And don't even say it, Remy."

I put on my innocent face, "Say what? I wasn't gonna say nothing."

"Uh huh. Come on, Will," Ianto took Will's hand and led him down the hall.

I called after him, "I told you so!"

Over his shoulder, Ianto flipped me the bird.

"Watch your language boy, I can ground you!" I turned back to Jamie who was grinning like a school boy, "So, uh, you wanna go somewhere we ain't gonna be interrupted?"

Jamie slid a hand down my arm, "Absolutely," he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Cariad."

I put a hand on Jamie's waist, "What's that mean? That was Welsh wasn't it?"

"Sweetheart and yes."

"No man has ever called me sweetheart before."

"First time for everything."

I cleared my throat, "So, you think we should talk to your father first?"

"No, we're both adults. We don't need his permission."

"Okay, but you be sure to tell him that before he turns me into shish kebob."

Before anyone else could interrupt us, I led him to the pool house and locked the door just to be safe.

….

There really was a first time for everything. I never before ever, ever let another man be on top. But for some reason, with Jamie I wanted it to happen. I admit I had been a little nervous at first but Jamie had been so gentle in his caresses, I decided I liked the idea of being taken care of.

Afterwards we lay in each other's arms, my head on Jamie's chest, "Jamie," I said pulling myself up a little to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Absolutely, what's up?"

I swallowed, "Well, I've never been on the receiving end before."

"Really? That explains why you were so tight. Did I hurt you?" there was concern in his eyes.

"Oh no, no I feel great. Best sex I ever had."

Jamie smiled, "Me too."

I kissed Jamie and returned my head to his chest. Cuddling was something I never did before either except for when I'd comfort Rogue. But did that really count?

Scott's voice came over the intercom, "Remy, dinner's ready if you're interested."

I sat up again, "Are you interested?" I asked Jamie.

"I am a bit hungry. Would you like to shower first?"

I knew what he was implying, "If you don't care what your daddy thinks then neither do I."

Jamie chuckled, "You did half an hour ago."

"I changed my mind."

"Let's get dressed then."

We entered the dining hall walking very close together. Wolverine sniffed the air and his eyes widened at the sight of us. We sat opposite him at the table.

Jamie smiled at him, "You okay Dad? You look like you ate something disagreeable."

"Not ate," his mouth barely moved.

Hank rose an eyebrow at us and smiled.

Ianto's voice entered my head, _Do you think now would be a good time to take Wolverine aside and ask his permission?_

I put a hand to my forehead; _I should have done that before, god damn it._

_Don't blaspheme._

_Don't be hypocritical. Now, shut up._ I gave Wolverine a small smile, "Uh, Logan, sir, may I talk to you for a moment?" I stood up. Now I don't often call Wolverine 'Logan.'

Wolverine blinked, "What? Did you just call me sir?"

"Might have."

He stood too, "This I gotta hear."

Jamie looked up at me, "I told you, you don't have to do that."

I smoothed out my shirt, "I am a southerner. Yes, I do." I stepped away from the table and my eyes fell on Rogue. She smiled at me and gave me a thumb's up. I smiled back.

We stepped just outside the dining room and I took several deep breaths before speaking, "Logan, I would like to ask for your blessing that Jamie and I court."

Wolverine stared at me in silence for long moments before snorting, "Court? Who uses that anymore? Gumbo, you're actually asking for my permission? The man is in his sixties. I don't care what he does."

"So, you're okay with it?"

He sighed, "It don't bother me but watch yourself, Gumbo." He unsheathed a middle claw and picked at his teeth meaning quite clear.

I blinked, "Message received and understood."

"Good. But aren't you and Ianto planning on going to New Orleans for awhile?"

Oh yeah. Damn. I thought for a moment and yes, I decided I still wanted to spend time with my brother back home. Teach Ianto about his southern roots—our father's letter had told us that our mother was in fact from Louisiana. Family was more important than my (or Ianto's) love life. "Yes," I told Wolverine "not till after Christmas though. I'll talk to Jamie about it."


	10. Winter Holiday

"**Winter Holiday"**

_Ianto_

Late November

The past couple of months had been fantastic now that Will and I were getting along and dating in a manner of speaking. I wouldn't call it dating per se but we were a couple. Remy was more chipper too, Jamie was really doing right by him. Jamie had become part of the X-Men but had yet to choose a code name. His powers and attitude were more wolf like in nature so it didn't make sense for him to go by "Wolverine Jr" as Remy, Scott and Sabertooth affectionately referred to him as.

Speaking of the deranged feline, he had only caused trouble a couple more times since the parking lot incident. The X-Men had been called out to do their hero thing quite a bit and more often than not the students (me included) were not privy to the adult mutants' activities. Even Remy refused to talk to me about this Mr. Sinister fellow.

But more importantly my training was going great (my schoolwork wasn't so bad either), the Professor was quite pleased with my progress. I had gone a month without once losing control of my telepathy. And I was quite pleased with the way my body was turning out due to all the physical training. We had taken care of all the right paperwork and stuff. Remy was now my legal guardian and I had a green card. I hadn't decided whether or not I wanted citizenship. I would decide once I was eighteen.

"Are you looking forward to your first Thanksgiving?" Remy asked me on a dreary November day as we were playing chess in the library. I refuse to talk about Halloween—too embarrassing. Nope, sorry, can't make me. Not gonna happen.

I was winning the game as usual, we were already in the endgame mode and it hadn't even been that long since we started. I looked up at him, "Why would I? What's the point?"

It was still his move, he was taking his time, delaying the death of his king for as long as possible, "Other than the food, it's a time to sit down with family and be thankful for what you've got. In this house we have to go around the table and say what we're thankful for."

A surprising number of students would be going home for the holiday but those like Will whose families wanted nothing to with them and those like Stephen and Danny who were from different countries would be staying at the mansion.

"What kind of food?" I asked him, "and will you just move your knight so I can say checkmate and get this over with?"

He did so and knocked his king over himself, "I am helping Jeanie cook a traditional Thanksgiving feast. There are catches though."

"Oh? Like what?"

He cleared his throat and said in a shrill voice, "'There will be absolutely no Cajun spices in this meal, Gambit. Is that understood? If I catch you putting any in or if I taste any you will never set foot in my kitchen again."

I laughed. Then I said, suddenly thinking of it, "Are we still going to New Orleans?"

"After Christmas like I told you. So you can start school with the new semester. I've already started to set things up."

"Well, I figured now that we both have boyfriends…" Jeesh, how often does one say that to their brother?

Remy rolled his eyes, "There are these things called phones…and we can visit. They can visit. Ianto, I thought you wanted to do this."

I sighed; I did really want to live in New Orleans for awhile with my brother. It would be fun and we could maybe find answers that weren't in our dad's letters. It's just Will and I were getting so close but if we really could visit… "I do, I really do."

"Well then. Have you talked to Will about it?"

"Not really."

"You should. Jamie's very understanding, said brothers were more important than boyfriends."

"Speaking of boyfriends," I said, "I would like to have sex with Will."

He stared at me for a few seconds, "What?"

"You heard me. I want your advice."

"Don't you think you should be asking my permission? You're only fifteen."

"How old were you when you first had sex?"

"Sixteen believe it or not and it was with a girl." He sighed, "Have you and Will talked about sex?"

"Well no, we've just been snogging."

"Sex is something you both have to be ready for, just because you are doesn't mean that he is."

"Very true," Jamie came up to us and sat next to Remy. "You should listen to your brother, Ianto, he's very wise."

Remy shrugged, "I'm smarter than I look."

Jamie smiled and kissed his temple, "I was twenty-five myself."

Remy rose his eyebrows at him, "Really? A handsome fella like you waited till twenty-five?"

"That's right and I've never been with a woman."

Remy looked like Jamie had just said something unthinkable, "Never? But women are so much fun. They're so soft and velvety."

"_Velvety_?" I said.

Remy leaned back, "Ianto, once you're with a woman you'll understand. They're so warm and cuddly and they taste wonderful—ya know if they've been cleaning properly."

Jamie grimaced, "I think I'm going to be sick. I'm sorry, Cariad but I am completely gay. I will never understand you or my godfather."

Later that day, Will and I went walking out on the grounds. I took hold of his hand and we stopped under a tree. I was growing quite attached to him and it was scaring me just a bit. Like Remy said, I was only fifteen.

"After Christmas, Remy's taking me to New Orleans for awhile."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, at least till the end of the school year. Maybe longer. He says you can visit though."

"Why are you going down there though?"

"Spend time together, maybe find answers our father didn't give us."

"I understand. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too."

…..

Thanksgiving was interesting. I had never eaten so much in my entire life. I actually undid my trousers. I also watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade with everyone and "the Game".

By Christmas Eve we had everything packed. Remy's place in the Garden District was already furnished—but Remy figured we might want to replace the mattresses. He had called a school nearby and set up a meeting for enrolment after the first.

Again a lot of the students had gone home for the holiday. Before supper we all gathered around the tree singing Christmas carols. It was fun actually, even though Scott's voice hurt my ears. Jamie and I treated everyone to a couple of songs in Welsh. Remy and I sang some Blues style—which by the way is one of my favourite genres—we received quite the applause. Jubilee even suggested that we start a band.

Remy laughed, "We'll keep that in mind, Petite."

* * *

_Remy_

Ianto and I do make quite the good duet. We must have gotten it from our mother because Ianto said that our dad couldn't carry a tune in a Tupperware container. Or we're the first in our family or something like that.

Anyway on Christmas Eve I let Ianto stay with me.

"Think we can go to Mass tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

I started at him "Why?"

He shrugged "Haven't been in awhile. I thought it might be nice."

"You are a very strange child. Have you thought of being Episcopalian? 'Cause I think that would suit you better." I may have researched religions one day when I was bored. You'd be surprised what I can get up to when I'm bored.

He sighed "Maybe but that's not the point. Did you ever go to church when you were a kid?"

"Yes," I admitted "not all the time but Jean-Luc insisted we go on holidays and we always had a party on December 6th."

"What was on December 6th?"

"Actual feast day for Saint Nicholas, who in addition to children, virgins, scholars and sailors was the patron of thieves as well."

"Oh. Is Jean-Luc actually religious or does he just do it for show?"

"Now that I don't know" I didn't want to tell him about the Tithing ceremony and that whole thing between the Thieves and Assassins. He didn't need to know everything after all.

"What about you? We haven't really talked about it before."

I sighed heavily "I'd like to believe there's someone up there but I don't know."

"So then you're agnostic?"

"I guess. Can we talk about something else?" religion was never a topic I was comfortable with.

"Sure, but what about Mass?"

"Nightcrawler's here, I think he's gonna read from the Bible tomorrow. Will that do?"

"All right."


	11. Road Trippin'

"**Road Trippin'"**

_Ianto_

We would be driving to New Orleans; everyone said it would be a great bonding opportunity for me and Remy. That and Remy said I should see the country the only way it was meant to be seen, by way of a leisurely pace on the ground, not by air and not by a fast moving train. He said America was part of my birthright and I should experience it the best way possible. Ever since he found out he was half Welsh, he'd become more patriotic towards the States. Funny, that.

Anyway, he bought a car, a blue 1990 Mustang convertible (they were apparently out of red) for the trip. Our first stop was Philadelphia and then we would go on to Baltimore and Washington D.C. After that we would continue going south on through South Carolina and then go west into Georgia, followed by Alabama, Mississippi and finally Louisiana. It would be a long trip. We wouldn't be going to Boston, first of all and I wanted to. I fully agree with the Boston Tea Party—well, I hate tea. Damn the tea to the depths, I say! Anyway, Remy promised he'd take me to Boston some other time.

As we were sampling the famous Philly cheesesteaks, I asked him, "So, when you gonna teach me to fly a plane?"

He was silent for a moment and then he sighed and said, "Sometime after you learn to drive. You can't get a learners' permit till you're fifteen and a half and that's not till February."

"So then, you won't be letting me drive any on the way to New Orleans?"

"Not a chance. I don't wanna have to deal with cops."

"What if there's an emergency? What if you're incapacitated?"

He sighed again and added Tabasco to his sandwich, "In the unlikely event that that happens then you may drive."

While in Philly, Remy showed me the Liberty Bell. I still don't see what the big deal is.

"You really don't have to remind me that we let you win," I told him.

"What?" he sputtered "_Let_ us win? You didn't _let_ us win."

"Did so. We were still paying for the French and Indian War and we grew tired of the added expenses from your little tantrum." Yes, I was being a bit, well let's say silly. It's great fun.

"Tantrum? You're lying. He's lying," he told the onlookers we had acquired and then he said to me, "Remember boy, you're half American."

I stared him down, nearly equal with his height, "And you're half British."

…..

* * *

_Remy_

Our little debate about the Revolution continued once in Baltimore when we were looking at some other famous memorial that I don't care to remember.

"And it wasn't a revolution" Ianto said.

"What now?" I looked at him.

"King George was not overthrown. It was an insurrection. France had a revolution."

I whacked his shoulder "Shut up."

"It's true."

"I don't care. Whatever it was we won and we're a country. End of story."

"That's what we let you believe" he was smiling wickedly.

I stared at him a moment or two "Don't be a brat."

"I'd call you 'damn colonialist' but Louisiana was originally a French colony." He said as we moved away from the memorial.

"That's right."

"A French _penal_ colony. Which explains so much."

I sighed "That's true; The Thieves' Guild has been around for more than two hundred years. Come on, we gotta get to that crab bake." I got in the car. The party we were going to was inside because it was the middle of winter.

Once he was in too he said "Any interesting stories?"

I thought for a moment searching for one I was comfortable telling him. "Today the Thieves' rivals are the Assassins. Was a time though, long time ago, before the Civil War there were the Swamp Pirates. They were the Guild's biggest rival, always competing for territory."

Ianto looked at me "What's the difference between a thief and a pirate?"

"Pirates are loud, they don't bother sneaking around and they have boats. Thieves' Guild tries not to kill, Jean-Luc's policy. Swamp pirates died out long ago but people say they still see the ship on the River and the dinghies in the swamps. So maybe they're still around or maybe they be ghosts."

"Creepy," then he switched into a Cajun accent "so, seeing how I can do dis accent so well. Let's see if you can do Welsh."

I stopped at a red light "All right, might as well." I cleared my throat, good thing I'd been spending so much time around a couple of Welshmen "How's this?" I started "I have been paying attention to the way you and Jamie speak."

He was looking at me with wide eyes "Say something else." He closed his eyes.

"Like what? Ianto, what is it?"

He took a breath "You sound just like Tad."

That was interesting "Really?"

"Yes. It's creepy."

I smiled "Well," I continued the Welsh accent "that is very good information, _Ifan_."

He shuddered "Remy, cut it out!"

I laughed and switched back to my real voice "You asked for it."

The crab bake was pretty good, I prefer crawfish myself and I'd take Ianto to a crawfish boil when we got to Louisiana. I also informed him that he would be trying gator. He looked at me and told me he'd think about it.

* * *

_Ianto_

In D.C. Remy took me to several sites, some even he hadn't seen before.

"Where are you getting the money for all this?" I asked as we toured the Smithsonian.

"Honest answer? Next time the Professor plans a field trip for the kids, you won't go."

"So, that's how it is."

"That," he put an arm around me, "and I'm not as frivolous with my allowance as the others believe."

"You know the word 'frivolous'?" I said with a smile.

He shoved me lightly, "Shut your mouth."

…

We didn't stop in many places for very long till we got to South Carolina. Remy apparently has something against the Upper South. When we passed the "Welcome to South Carolina" sign, I said,

"While we're here, think we can teach Will's dad a lesson?"

He was silent for moment, "Tempting, but I doubt it would improve the situation."

"I know, but we don't have to let him see our faces."

Remy sighed, "Ianto, if you wanna attack people for not liking mutants then join Magneato."

"I was kidding. Besides, I didn't mean _attack_ him, I meant scare him a little, maybe influence his thoughts…"

Remy shot me a look, "Ifan."

I cringed, he really did sound like Tad that time, "All right, I'll shut up." Why did I have to go and tell him about his Welsh accent?

At the motel we stayed at in Columbia, we had a television. I'm thinking it was a mistake to have watched "Deliverance" before going into Georgia. I'd never seen it before and I'd wanted to. Remy hadn't seen it either. We both regretted it.

"Do we have to go through Georgia?" I asked as I clutched his arm while the credits rolled.

"No choice now, 'sides it's better than driving through the Appalachians in the middle of winter. I hate snow."

"Yeah, I heard about that skiing incident in Germany."

"Who told you? Rogue or Wolverine?" his cheeks flushed.

"I take the Fifth."

"Damned Constitution," he muttered "and that tree jumped in front of me."

"Sure it did."

He sighed, "Anyway, at least we don't have to go through the desert after watching "The Hills Have Eyes."

"Why, what happened in 'The Hills Have Eyes'?"

"You don't wanna know."

He was right, I really didn't.

Remy sighed again, "This movie," he waved a hand at the television "gives people in rural Georgia a bad name. They're just misunderstood, so are Cajuns. A lot of backwoods and water types are."

"I think I read somewhere that the word 'Cajun' used to be offensive."

"Really?" he quirked an eyebrow, "Imagine that. Well, times change. Negro used to be proper. Words do one eighties all the time."

"Okay, but one thing I don't get; are we half Cajun? Our mother's from Louisiana but was she really Cajun—despite what Tad said about her accent? Do you have a right to call yourself Cajun?"

He took a breath, "I was raised Cajun."

"I guess it's that whole nurture vs. nature thing."

"It's also in my nature to be Cajun; it just feels right to me. Maybe I was Cajun in a past life. Besides, I don't think it's really what's in your blood that matters but what's in your heart and soul."

"I agree."

Still, it was a bad idea to have watched "Deliverance". Not only was I unable to sleep that night but once in Georgia I was completely on edge. Especially when we pulled off the highway to fill up the tank. I was ready to bolt if I saw a boy with a banjo.

All right, truthfully, we made it through Georgia just fine. I just scared myself a little. We were never attacked by crazy hillbillies, not in Alabama either. Though apparently, Remy has something against Alabama. It was in Mississippi we had problems.

* * *

_Remy_

Have I mentioned how much I love Rogue? Well I fucking hate her goddamn state. There is evil in them there woods. Evil I tell you!

We had crossed into Mississippi late the night before and the day started out nice enough. We stopped for breakfast at a friendly looking diner just off the highway. It was normal, nothing felt wrong, nothing at all. We even had a cute waitress if a bit pale looking and she acted a bit weird. I just figured she'd smoked a joint before work; she didn't look much older than Ianto. Not that I stereotype teenagers or anything. I was a teenager once.

I wasn't that hungry so I just ordered biscuits and gravy. It even tasted good.

"Go easy on that stuff" I told Ianto when he started on his third cup of coffee "I don't want to have to stop till we get to Jackson."

"Oh I'll be fine. No worries." The liar.

We hadn't been on the highway long before we reached a rural stretch of road and I realised that my breakfast was disagreeing with me. Not good.

"Ianto," I said "check the map, when's the next rest stop?"

He looked at the map "Looks like another half hour, why?"

"We need to pull over."

"Good, you were right about the coffee."

"Next time listen when I tell you stuff." I pulled off the road at the next turn off and stopped near some trees. There was a dirt road a little ways ahead.

Normally, when not stopping at a rest stop, we'd take turns going into the trees, one of us watching the car. But neither one of us could wait any longer.

My coat had many pockets and thankfully I'd been carrying toilet paper in one of those pockets because I really didn't have time to dig through the trunk. What the hell did Mississippians put in their food? I'd have to ask Rogue sometime.

"You know," Ianto called from the other side of the bush I had dived behind, "we could have waited till you digested properly."

"Are you done peeing? Go wait with the car. Besides it was just biscuits and gravy!"

"All right, but I'm not done taking the micky out of you," and I heard him walk back the way we had come.

Just as I was pulling up my jeans, I heard what sounded like struggling and half of a scream coming from the car. I grabbed my coat off the bush and ran towards it. Unfortunately my jeans weren't all the way up and I tripped. By the time I got to the road, the car was being driven away, Ianto was slumped in the back seat and two creepy looking men were in the front.

"Hey! What the fuck you think you're doing?" I ran after the car. One of the men turned around and shot at me. I rolled on the ground and the car turned down the dirt road.

I cursed as I got up, the damn bullet had grazed my shoulder—which is NOT the same as actually being shot—I checked my pockets. Damn, those bastards didn't hotwire the car, they didn't need to. I had left the key in the ignition. Again. I am such an idiot.

I took several deep breaths and took in my surroundings. I was on an empty road, off of a spooky highway in the middle of Mississippi, I'd been grazed with a bullet which was just not supposed to ever happen, the first aid kit was in the car which had been stolen, I for some reason didn't have my communicator on me and my younger brother had just been kidnapped by what appeared to be a couple of nefarious looking hillbillies. There wasn't time to get help or to wait for it. I was on my own; I could handle a couple of thugs. I walked towards the dirt road and turned down it, cards at the ready. Nobody messed with my brother and got away with it. To top it all off now there was a hole in my coat, why'd I have to go and put it back on?

* * *

_Ianto_

The smell was the first thing I noticed when I came around. It was thick and rancid, worse than a clogged toilet during a woman's period. I gagged as I opened my eyes and struggled to sit up. My head throbbed and my body ached like they had kicked me after knocking me out. I wasn't tied up, which was a blessing, but I was groggy and didn't think of my powers quite yet. I only hoped Remy heard me scream.

I didn't get a good look at who had taken me, it all happened so fast but they were certainly human. At least I hoped they were human. I was in some sort of basement but there were windows and light shone through. I could see well enough. I honestly wish I couldn't. The room not only smelled of but was also covered in blood and other bodily fluids. There were piles of clothes and shoes all over as well. I had to wonder how many people had been down there. A lot by the looks of things, from different eras too, I saw some Civil War uniforms, both Union and Confederate.

There was even a fridge. I didn't think anything of it at the time, lots of people kept fridges in their basements.

I told myself that I didn't need to look in the fridge. It wasn't my business. Did I listen to me? Do I ever? Apparently not.

I opened the fridge and it was full of body parts, arms and legs and dear God, even some poor bloke's penis. I slammed the fridge shut and told myself not to panic. I would get out of here alive and in tact. I wanted kids someday, god damn it. I took a few deep breaths and remembered I was a mutant and telepathic.

_Remy, Remy can you hear me?_

_Ianto,_ he answered, _thank God, are you all right?_

_Just bruised really._

_Where are you? I followed the tire tracks to some sort of farm or plantation._

_Oh, I think I'm in Hannibal Lector's basement, or rather his messy twin brother's._

_What?_

_There's blood all over and body parts in the fridge._

_Mon Dieu. You alone?_

_For the moment, but who knows when they'll come to finish me off. I didn't see where they took me. There've been a lot of people down here, Remy._

_Damn. Well, like I said, I followed the car to a farm, I'm watching from the trees. It looks harmless, nice big mansion but I got this creepy feeling. You need to let me know where you are, any of these buildings could have a basement. Think you can blast you're way out._

_Maybe. Did they see you on the road?_

_They shot at me and didn't check to see if they got me. I guess they think I'm not a—_

He cut off abruptly.

_Remy? Remy, what happened? Can you hear me?_

_It's all right, _he responded, _just a possum. I think I scared it too. Those guys that took you just came out of the big house and are headed to what appears to be a carriage house or once was anyway._

_Carriage houses have basements?_

_Not in New Orleans, what with being six feet below sea level and all. I don't know about anywhere else._

The basement door opened then and a woman came down the steps. She was wearing a yellow house dress that looked like it belonged in a Civil War museum.

* * *

….

_Remy_

I watched the two men (clearly not hillbillies if they lived here, the dang place was well kept, very well kept. Maybe they were servants) enter the carriage house.

_Remy, _said Ianto's voice _I don't think I'm in the carriage house. A woman just came down. She's saying she's going to prepare me for supper. The creepiest thing, Remy; she's dressed like it's 1865._

My gaze shot back towards the big house, _Southern Belle ball gown and everything?_

_No, more like a house dress but still 1865. She's saying I have to come with her. Remy, she's very pale and her eyes are completely black._

Then a woman's voice entered my head, _I can hear you._

I lost the connection with Ianto and a gun cocked behind me. It was followed by a barrel being shoved against my back. A musket if I knew my guns, Belladonna's father had a musket.

"March," said a gruff male voice.

I swallowed, "Whatever you say sir," I allowed myself to be marched towards the big house. I needed to think of a plan. The problem was, I don't normally plan; I tend to just make things up as I go. I thought of trying to call the Professor but if that lady could hear my thoughts—maybe the Professor will just know.

I was marched past my car which looked unharmed, not that the car was important in the grand scheme of things but Ianto and I would need transportation when we escaped. That's right, _when,_ think positively Remy.

I was shoved through the large double doors. Just inside the hallway was the waitress that served us breakfast. She was hanging on the wall and appeared to be dead. Were we talking zombies here? Son of a bitch. She must have put something in my food. What the hell was going on? I wanted to turn around and see who had a musket to my back but I continued to let him lead me further inside. I couldn't help but notice that the inside was just as grand as the outside. Whoever owned this place was rolling in it.

I was taken to the kitchen which resembled the one in "Gone with the Wind". This was not good. But fortunately, through another door came Ianto and apparently the lady of the house. Her eyes were indeed completely black and she was very pale. Corpse pale. Other than that she was quite breathtaking. Ya know if you were into that sort of thing.

"Hands on the table, both of you," she said, accent definitely Mississippian.

Ianto did as she said immediately but I of course was more resistant.

"Unless you got a badge, lady, I ain't listening."

"Remy," Ianto said, voice shaking "you should listen, there's something very unusual about this place."

The woman came closer, "Your brother is very wise," she touched my cheek lightly which sent bonfide shivers down my spine and her eyes fell to my shoulder, "you're wounded," she tsked "I have told those boys to be careful. We might need to replace them, Captain." I had forgotten about my shoulder, I barely even noticed it then, it hardly stung and it had stopped bleeding.

"Yes, ma'am. These two?" said the man with the musket in my back.

"Maybe this one, I can't stand Cajun cooking. But the boy, it's been so long since I've had food from the Mother Country."

"Now, just you wait—" I started but Ianto cut me off.

"Remy! Seriously, put your hands on the table," he enunciated each word, "there's a fucking Confederate soldier behind you."

"What?" I dared turn around and sure enough, the man was a Confederate captain. He looked like a zombie. I guess we were talking zombies here. That didn't make sense, voodoo country was a little further south-west.

* * *

_Ianto_

Remy turned back around and put his hands on the table. I hoped he got my message. For you see, I meant to charge the table and throw it at the kitchen window, thus creating an escape route. I had no idea what was going on but so far I had garnered that the Lady in Yellow, which I had come to call her wanted to eat me, she had at least three minions, the dead soldier and those two blokes who took me and she still lived in the 1800's. Except for the fridge. What was up with the fridge?

The only logical conclusion I could come up with was that she was some sort of demon. But why would a demon need with a fridge?

"Lady," Remy said, "What's the meaning of this? What the hell is this place?"

She tsked again, "Such fire, you will make a fine lieutenant. Once you learn your place."

"I ain't gonna be nobody's lieutenant, and you're not gonna do anything to my brother."

"You think so? Perhaps he'll be all right as is. I was thinking of a marinade. Perhaps with vinegar. They like vinegar in Great Britain don't they?"

I wanted to be sick, she was taking about how she was going to cook me.

"Captain, ring the bell please," the Lady said.

Remy and I stared into each other's eyes, we didn't use telepathy, didn't need to. The look we shared said, do we bother to find out what this is all about or just get the hell out now? Remy nodded once, we chose to get the hell out.

"Trois," he mouthed.

During our eye conversation, the zombie captain had rung a bell and within moments the two men that took me arrived. I then lost track of what the others were doing, I focused on Remy and escaping.

"Un, deux, trios," he said and in unison we charged the table (the light was purple), threw it at the window and ran like hell. Dodging bullets all the while. I didn't look back. We ran to the car and dove into it.

Remy swore in French.

"What's wrong?" I asked, daring to look at the house, "You might wanna start the car."

Milliseconds later the car revved to life and we barrelled out of there.

It wasn't till we were back on the highway for about half an hour and other cars surrounded us did either of us speak again. I broke the silence when I noticed Remy was driving without a key in the ignition.

"Remy, where's the key?"

"Motherfuckers must have took it. I had to hotwire."

Ignoring the fact that he could hotwire a car, I said "That wouldn't have happened if—"

"Shut up."

"Fine," I opened the glove compartment and saw that the map was still in there. I took it out and looked at it, "Remy, we were in Bienville National Forest just now. Why was there a plantation?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Let's just forget it."

I agreed.

"Why didn't we go down Interstate 59, it turns into Interstate 10 and that goes into New Orleans."

"I know but I have a friend in Jackson and we ain't stopping till we get there. Besides, I think I might be wanted by a motorcycle gang that patrols the I59."

I didn't ask. I wasn't in the mood. So after a quick stop in Jackson—we didn't want to stay in Mississippi any longer than necessary—we would take the I55 into Louisiana and the 310 into Jefferson Parish.

Remy's friend in Jackson was completely high on cocaine when we got there. It took all my will power to leave the apartment and wait in the car before I was tempted to look for left over drugs. Even so the smell was on me and more on Remy when he came out a few minutes later.

"Is your friend all right?"

"Oui, he'll be fine but I doubt he'll remember we were here. Come on, we'll fill up the tank, get a snack and we ain't stopping till we get to Nawlins."

"Will the car be all right, driving without a key?"

"Oh," he fixed the wiring he had messed with earlier. Then he got back out of the car and dug in the trunk, "all our stuff is still here. Ah ha," he closed the trunk and got back in the car, the spare key in his hand.

"How'd you open the trunk without a key?"

He just looked at me.

"Never mind."

I don't know what time it was when we finally got to Remy's house in the Garden District but it was late or early. I didn't care. I don't even remember flopping onto the sheet covered couch and falling asleep. But apparently that's what I did.

* * *

…

_Remy_

I let Ianto sleep as I locked up the car and moved the stuff inside. I'd call the X-Mansion in the morning to let everyone know we'd made it alive. I wouldn't mention the plantation in the forest though. I didn't see the point, it was just too bizarre.

Tomorrow, we'd de-dust the house and get things set up. The house had come furnished when I had acquired it, so we'd only brought clothes and other small necessities. We might wanna do some personalization though. We'd have to go shopping anyway. Especially for food. The mattresses might need replacing too, they were pretty old.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I kept watch over my brother.


	12. Life in New Orleans

**"Life in New Orleans"**

_Remy_

The next day after uncovering the furniture, getting cleaned up and putting clothes away, I took Ianto to lunch at this great Cajun place on Bourbon Street.

After we ordered, Ianto surprisingly trusting me to order for him, I asked, "Whatchya think so far?"

Ianto opened his mouth but I said it for him, "I know, 'I don't think I've had adequate time to form an opinion'."

Ianto stuck out his tongue and I poured a drop of Tabasco on it. It was something Jean told me her parents used to do whenever she'd stick her tongue out. Ianto made a face and took a couple gulps of water.

"Water don't help," I said "'sides Tabasco ain't spicy."

Ianto glared at me, "I wasn't expecting that. Now, what exactly is in the Jambalaya you ordered?"

"Andouille and chicken, don't worry, there's no gator. Though they do serve that here, we can have it for dinner. And then you can try nutria," I smiled at the disgusted look on Ianto's face.

"What is nutria?"

"Kind of a giant rat" I said with a grin.

"Ewww."

I laughed and explained to the onlookers, "Boy's first time in Louisiana."

Everyone who wasn't a tourist smiled too.

Ianto crossed his arms, "I do not eat ROUSes."

"What?" I blinked and then I got the Princess Bride reference "Oh, rodents of unusual size. Trust me it's good, but I don't think they serve it here."

"Good."

"Remy? I thought I heard your voice," Jean-Luc Lebeau, my adopted father and leader of the Thieves' Guild came up to us. He had apparently been sitting a couple tables down.

I felt my shoulders tense, "Bonjour Père, didn't expect to see you here." I hadn't wanted to run into any of the Thieves so soon.

"Oh, the food here, très bon. I do business here sometimes. Who is your young friend?" he looked at Ianto who was looking at me with arched eyebrows.

I stood up and greeted Jean-Luc properly; he wasn't a bad man per se. He just had loose morals; I did too at one point before meeting the X-Men. I then introduced Ianto, "Jean-Luc Lebeau, this is Ianto Jones, he's…Welsh and…," I debated telling Jean-Luc that Ianto was my brother and figured I might as well. If he wanted to, Jean-Luc would use Ianto against me no matter who he thought Ianto was, "He's my brother, believe it or not. It's a long story."

Jean-Luc smiled, "You'll have to tell it to me some time," he held out a hand to Ianto, "nice to meet you, Ianto."

Ianto stood and shook the offered hand "And you sir, it's a great honour. Remy speaks very highly of you."

Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow, "He does? Interesting. Well boys, I've gotta be going. We'll have a proper conversation sometime soon. I can't wait to hear the story. Au revoir." He left without another word.

Why the hell does nobody believe Ianto when he tells them that I speak highly of them?

Ianto and I sat back down and then I noticed the wicked smile on Ianto's face, "What did you do? What's in your hand?"

Ianto unclenched his fist and was holding the gold chain that had been around Jean-Luc's wrist.

I stared in disbelief and then laughed, "How the hell did you do that? You better give that back." The boy had skill. I was impressed.

"Sure. How long do you think before he notices?"

Jean-Luc came back in the restaurant then, "All right Remy—" he saw the chain in Ianto's hand who looked up at him smugly. Jean-Luc snatched his bracelet back "I see the resemblance now, you've got the same hands," he had a smile on his face that reached his eyes, "Not bad. Best keep an eye on that boy, Remy." He left but not before checking his pockets.

Once he was gone Ianto and I had a good laugh. I was so impressed that I promised I wouldn't force Ianto to try gator or nutria. I wasn't going to anyway, I just liked to see him squirm.

As we left the restaurant, Ianto asked, "Did you tell the Professor about the plantation?"

I took a breath and shuddered, "Aren't you psychic or something?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Depends on the day. And why didn't you?"

I knew I should of course but at the same time, I was in the ignore-it-and-it-will-go-away school of thought, "Are we sure it wasn't some crazy hallucination?"

"Remy, people have died and have been eaten; and in some cases castrated. Do you know what I saw in that fridge?"

I cringed, "All right, all right. I'll tell him." Why did my little brother have to be so damn smart?

…..

When Professor Xavier answered the phone with, "Hello Remy, calling twice in one day? What's wrong?" I started immediately with, "You can tell Rogue that her damn state has demons."

I told the Professor and the X-Men everything.

A little while later….

"Remy, there ain't nothing here," Rogue said over the communicator. A few of the team had taken the Blackbird to the location and Rogue had gotten out for a closer look.

"What?" I sputtered, "Are you in the right place?"

"Remy, we've looked all over Bienville Forest, there ain't no plantation. I'm right over where you said, by the dirt road off the highway and there's nothing."

"But it was there. Ianto saw it too, he was in the basement," I motioned to Ianto who was lounging across the room, listening in.

He stood up and walked over and spoke into the communicator, "It's true Rogue; we're not crazy."

"We know you ain't lying anyway," she said "Professor and Jean both sense it."

"Are you thinking we're crazy?" I said.

"Oh, I didn't say that Remy, hones—hold on, I think I see something down there."

"Be careful, Cherie, I don't know what that lady does to women."

"Relax Remy, I think I just found your car keys."

"Ah ha, see I told you."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't left them in the car," she said.

"It's not my fault the dead waitress put laxative or something in my gravy! Now, Cherie, please get out of there, get back in the jet."

"I am, Remy, I am. Calm down."

"Remy," Ianto put a hand on my shoulder, "your eyes are glowing, if you're not careful you're going to blow up your communicator."

So, the X-Men would keep an eye out for unusual disappearances. There wasn't anything else they could do because Cerebro couldn't find anything. For now, Ianto and I agreed to forget the whole thing.

….

Since it took us a week to get to Louisiana, Ianto had to start at his new school right away; the first Monday after arriving. He'd have a little catching up to do as we found out during the meeting with administration. They would have liked him to start that day but I used my charm on them. That and I had been such a good student when I had attended Le Moyne High a decade before. The staff remembered me well. Of course nobody forgets Remy Lebeau. I wanted my brother to attend the same school I had even though it meant a fifteen minute drive every morning. It was in my opinion the best public school in the city. Besides I didn't like the schools closer to the Garden District.

But before Ianto started school on Monday, we settled in well enough. I took Ianto around the city as much as I could; avoiding assassin stomping grounds of course. It seemed to me though that Ianto was starting to go through a light case of culture shock and homesickness. For Sunday dinner he demanded angels on horseback, which were apparently oysters wrapped in bacon slices. He also wanted a chip butty, which was essentially a thick cut French fry sandwich. Of course, I couldn't call them "French fries" and I had to agree considering they were invented in Belgium, at least that's what I'd been told. Ianto also wanted faggots which were meatballs of some kind as I found out after I laughed hysterically and told Ianto just where to find "faggots" in New Orleans.

I knew something was wrong that Monday afternoon when I picked Ianto up from school. Ianto didn't say anything when he got in the car. Knowing how teenagers were, I waited till we were about two minutes away from the school before asking, "You okay?"

Ianto's arms were crossed, "I have a lot of homework."

"I'm sure, and?"

"I do not like P.E."

"What happened?"

"I do not like being the new kid."

"It's only your first day."

Ianto's muscles were very tense and I felt a training session might be in order. Then Ianto said, "And I HATE being called English."

I bit my lip for a moment "Other kids make fun of your accent?"

Ianto sighed, "I think the girls liked it therefore the boys didn't. The girls surrounded me at lunch."

"Nothing wrong with that. You like girls."

"Yeah, but do you know how many times I had to correct people? Then they all wanna know what I'm doing here."

"Did you tell them you're half Cajun?"

"Yes, it didn't help. The coach called me English! English! Of course it's now my nickname which really pisses me off!" his eyes began to glow blue.

"Ianto, can you calm down till we get home? This car blows up, it'll take out more than a block, 'less you know what you're doing and you still don't have complete control."

Ianto took a few deep breaths, "Sorry. How was job hunting?"

I had decided to get some sort of job while in Louisiana so I wouldn't have to rely on the Professor's money. I mean I wasn't 'working' for him at the moment so why get an allowance? "Nothing yet, nothing I'm qualified for or want to do anyway. I'm thinking of guiding a swamp tour, I wouldn't mind that."

"Have you thought of taking college classes?"

"The Professor suggested it but I'd still want a job. I don't want to rely on his money."

"That's nice of you. What about culinary school? You'd be good at that."

"Maybe," I sighed and changed the subject "Who's your coach?"

"Coach Rawlins, he's like in his sixties or something."

I arched my eyebrows, "He's still teaching? He was my coach. He's tough but he's okay. He's one of those coaches you can talk to about anything."

"I'm surprised you went to school, considering."

"Hey, Jean-Luc wants his thieves to have at least a high school education. And I'll have you know, I was one decimal away from graduating with honours." There the cat was out of the bag.

"Really?"

"I was even on the track team." Might as well tell it all.

"And in your spare time you were a thief?"

"Oui, but I wasn't allowed to do any thieving till my homework was done."

"So, you were a pocket picking model student track star?"

"Mais oui."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

I shrugged, "Didn't feel it was necessary. I have a reputation to protect."

…

When I took Ianto to school the next morning, I parked the car. There was about ten minutes before the first bell.

"What are you doing?" he looked at me with a worried expression.

"I'm going to visit with my old coach. Is that all right?" I didn't really care what he thought though.

"But I have P.E. first period."

"I wasn't planning on threatening your classmates. Relax."

He groaned as he got out of the car "You better not. And don't walk with me." He made his way into the school.

"Wasn't going to" I called after him.

I took the other way to the gym where Ianto told me Coach Rawlins still kept his office. The door was open which usually always indicated that anyone could walk in and talk if they needed to.

Coach was sitting at his desk looking through a yearbook. He stared at a page and muttered "Well, now I thought so."

I knocked on the open door "Still alive Rawlins?"

He looked at me and smiled "Remy Lebeau, that you?"

"The one and only."

He stood up "What the hell you doing back here, boy?"

"I was in the neighbourhood," I shrugged.

"No kidding?" we shook hands warmly.

"I'm living down here for awhile."

"Oh yeah? Taking a break from fighting the forces of evil?"

I rose my eyebrows "What?"

"I've seen the news Remy, you think I wouldn't recognise you? You're doing good work."

I felt my cheeks burn "Merci, but I'm never really off duty."

"I guess not." Coach knew I was a mutant and it didn't bother him. Never did. "So what brings you down here?"

I checked the time "Well, don't have time to tell the whole story right now but I found out who my birth family is."

"Is that right?" Coach smiled "good for you."

"Yeah, my father's dead though and my mother's missing."

"God, I'm sorry. How'd you find that out?"

"I have a younger brother," I quickly told him about being sent to Cardiff and finding Ianto and the blood tests. "So, I thought we'd come down here for awhile, try and be some kind of family."

"Well, I think that's great, Remy. Ya know, I thought that boy's attitude was familiar."

I sighed "You saying my brother has an attitude?"

"Like brother like brother and like father like son" he indicated the yearbook on his desk "you're daddy ever live here?"

"Yeah, actually" I looked at the picture he was pointing at. Holy crap. The picture was of Ioan Jones and the resemblance between him and Ianto was…

"This was his freshman year," Coach said "Ianto looks just like him, don't he?"

"Yeah, call him in here please. He needs to see this."

The next day as I was wandering around looking for help wanted signs, I ran into Jean-Luc in the market place.

"Bonjour Remy," he said.

"Bonjour, Père. How are you today?"

"I'm alive, ain't I?" he smiled.

"Oui, you got your body guards around?"

"Always. I understand you're looking for a job?"

Of course he'd heard about my job hunting, Jean-Luc had eyes and ears everywhere, "Oui, but an honest one."

"I wasn't suggesting coming back to the Guild, Remy. But if you need help-"

"Merci, but I'm fine."

"Well, I'd like to invite you and ton frère to a fais-dodo, Friday and you can tell me the story."

I sighed, "Where at?"

"Where else?"

It'd been a long time since I had gone to a Cajun party, it would be fun but would it be wise to take Ianto to a party with a bunch of thieves? "I'll have to think about it, Ianto's still adjusting. I'll let you know."

"D'accord, but I really would like you to come. There's someone I'd like you to meet," he started to walk away and then turned around and said "Watch your back, garçon, the Assassins know you're in town."

I spent the rest of the day picking up applications, being alert for assassins and wondering who Jean-Luc wanted me to meet. In the past, whenever Jean-Luc wanted me to meet someone, it never turned out well. Jean-Luc wasn't stupid, he knew I could defend myself easily so perhaps it would be just a harmless good old fashioned fais-dodo. I'd talk to Ianto about it, see what he thought. Not that I did everything he said of course.

…..

Well we decided to go to the party; Ianto pointed out that no matter what happened, it would be fun compared to school. We took a bus then a boat to get to the Thieves' Guild Mansion. I could have taken the car to the dock but I didn't exactly trust the area—I knew how thieves worked. Especially these thieves; most in the Guild were chronic kleptomaniacs. If we needed to make an escape, I knew the swamps well. Though the thought of alligators seemed to unnerve Ianto just a bit—I hadn't told him about the snakes yet.

"You grew up here?" Ianto asked when we finally arrived.

"Oui," I looked at the mansion with worry, it was more run down than it had been nine years before when I left. Jean-Luc had also looked older too, which didn't make sense if they were still doing the tithing. And he'd been slow in noticing the theft of his bracelet—he should have caught Ianto right away.

Ianto wasn't the only one who was a touch empathic, the mansion felt wrong, something wasn't right.

"No wonder you're so messed up," Ianto said.

"Shut up. Allons-y, Jean-Luc is expecting us."

The sun was beginning to set as we met Jean-Luc on the front porch. The party was already underway in the back; the sound of live Cajun music was wafting through the house.

"Remy, bonsoir," Jean-Luc kissed my cheeks.

"Bonsoir, Père."

"And Ianto, nice to see you again."

"And you sir," Ianto smiled politely.

"I'd shake your hand but I'm not sure how I feel about that," he grinned and winked, "Come inside si vous plait, and tell me the story before we join the dancing."

Ianto told him the story, he was better at it, he refrained of course from telling Jean-Luc about our mother allegedly being from the future. I allowed my mind to wander to the last time I'd set foot this far in this mansion.

…

When I was eighteen I was graduated from high school, getting ready to marry Belladonna and completely unsatisfied with my life. I didn't want to marry Belladonna anymore first of all; we'd had an argument about my flirting and other things that proved we weren't compatible. I hadn't wanted to be tied to one woman and besides it had an arranged marriage and I didn't want an arranged marriage.

A year before when I was seventeen I'd slept with an older woman—about four years older—and the affair opened a whole new world to me. I had also begun to wonder about my sexuality. I had realised I wasn't just accidentally seeing the other boys in the locker room, I was actually looking at them. But I still liked girls, it was very confusing. Of course I couldn't talk to anyone about it, while the Thieves might not have strung me up the Assassins would surely have put a bullet in my head. Jean-Luc would have probably sent me to one of those "schools" one of my classmates had been shipped to. I never found out what happened to him.

I had also heard the horror stories related to being with another man. Still I felt I needed to experiment to see if these feelings were just a phase or not.

So, one night after visiting Charlotte, my older girlfriend, I made my way to the only gay bar I knew of. It wasn't in the best part of town. This part of town was crawling with prostitutes and freelance thieves. Jean-Luc tried to keep New Orleans free of such petty criminals but there were always those who slipped under the Guilds' radar.

I chatted with the very gay bartender who didn't bother to ask for my ID. The longer I stayed the more comfortable I felt. Then someone I didn't expect approached me.

"Lebeau, what are you doing here?"

I spat out my rum, "C-Coach Rawlins? W-what are you doing here?" this was completely out of the blue, Rawlins was never anywhere near the locker room when the boys were changing. "Aren't you married?"

"Aren't you engaged?" he countered.

"Betrothed, there's a difference."

"Uh huh, first thing's first," he grabbed my arm "You are seventeen, not twenty-one." Rawlins took me outside and ordered me into his car.

"First of all Lebeau, you are not of age, you shouldn't even be in a regular bar."

I felt completely deflated at being caught and even more confused than I had been, "Guy didn't ask for my ID."

"Don't matter," he sighed "would you like to talk?"

"You first, I've seen ta femme, elle est très belle."

Rawlins smiled, "My wife and I have an understanding. I swing both ways and she occasionally likes to watch."

"Really?" maybe I had someone to talk to after all.

The conversation we had that night helped me a lot and I found a great mentor.

A couple weeks later Charlotte broke up with me, I never knew why.

So by the time I was eighteen, I knew I wanted something else. I wanted to make something of my life, something worthy. And I definitely did not want to marry Belladonna, daughter of the Assassins.

After assisting the X-Men with something that still gave me nightmares to think about I knew I had to leave the Thieves. I would have to leave New Orleans to do that. I wasn't sure how I felt about that especially since someone had just given me a house in the Garden District. It was weird, I had been staring at the beautiful house dreaming about owning it. It was for sale, one day I wanted to settle down, once I found the right person and I wanted that house.

A woman stood next to me—I couldn't tell how old she was—staring too. She wore big dark sunglasses and a scarf over her hair.

"Sure is pretty isn't it?" her accent was Cajun but her English was flawless, "It'd be a great place to raise a family."

"Sure would," I agreed "I'd buy it if I could afford it."

"Is that so?" she looked at me, "You're very handsome, I bet you look like your mama."

"I don't know, Madame, I'm an orphan."

"I'm so sorry, I truly am," a tear ran down her cheek and she looked as if she was going to touch me but thought better of it.

I shrugged, "ain't your fault." I noticed her scent, it was unlike anything I had smelled before and the best way I could describe it was sweet and spicy at the same time, "That is a lovely perfume you're wearing, Madame."

"I'm not wearing any."

I didn't think much of that at the time.

The next day I had woken with a manila envelope on my chest. Inside was the deed to that house, it was in my name. With it was a quick note, _"If you want to know who I am, look in the attic of your new home."_

I of course had to report this to Jean-Luc because I had no idea who could have done this. It could have been that woman I supposed but how did she get past the Thieves' security systems?

The deed was legit and Jean-Luc let me keep it with no more than a "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Remy." I wondered if he knew something but knew not to ask.

It wasn't long after that I told Jean-Luc I wanted out and I would not marry Belladonna.

Jean-Luc took this calmly, of course he took everything calmly, "I do not want you to marry that woman either but it would be good for the Guilds."

"No it wouldn't, Marius blames me for Julien's death. It wasn't my fault."

"Je sais, I have spoken to Marius."

Then I came out with it, "I don't want to be a thief anymore. I want to do something worthy with my life."

"Like what?"

"Je ne sais pas; I'll think of something."

"I cannot let you leave, Remy."

I had to blow my way out and ran to the only people who would help me; the X-Men.

Five years later I had returned to New Orleans for a spell, it was an experience I also didn't like to think about. But apparently my running away was forgiven and forgotten. I still hadn't looked in the attic for clues as to who that woman was. Now that I thought about it that crazy captain in Cardiff wore a wrist strap just like the one she'd been wearing. What could-

Ianto's voice brought me back to the present, "So we sped out of there, Remy had to hotwire the car and we didn't stop till we reached Jackson," apparently he was telling Jean-Luc about the Lady in Yellow.

Jean-Luc's eyes were wide, "You boys got lucky. I have heard stories of such a place."

I furrowed my brows, "You have?"

"Mais oui but let's not speak of such things anymore tonight. Tonight is about fun, now let us join it."

I immediately lost Ianto to a group of teenage girls.

"Don't have too much fun," I jokingly called after him, "I don't wanna be an uncle before I'm thirty." Now that I thought about it I was dead serious about that remark.

Ianto ignored me. Teenagers, go figure.

I made my way to the food and served myself some gumbo. So far I hadn't seen any women closer to my age I could safely flirt with.

A little girl no more than ten came up to the other side of the table. "Bonsoir" she said.

I dropped my gumbo; the girl had my eyes. What?

The girl looked up at me, "Are you okay? You dropped your bowl."

I found myself frozen and speechless.

"Remi-Anne," Jean-Luc came up to us and spoke to the girl "go wait in my study, Cherie."

"Okay, Jean-Luc," she went inside.

I swallowed and managed to choke out, "Remi-Anne?"

"Oui," Jean-Luc put a hand on my shoulder "you and I need to have a talk."

Stunned I followed him inside, "who is she?" though a vague idea was starting to form in my mind. Was this the person Jean-Luc wanted me to meet?

Jean-Luc took a breath, "I understand you were with a woman called Charlotte while you were betrothed to Belladonna."

Okay more than a vague idea. I felt my legs shake, "Yes…I was. She never…"

"Told you? Non, she did not want to complicate your life. She named the girl after you, her papa."

I leaned against the wall for support. What was I hearing here? I was a father? How did—well, I know _how_ but why? "Why is she here?"

"Two months ago, Charlotte came to me asking for help. The assassins were after her—they found out that the girl was yours. It proved you were unfaithful to Belladonna—they were not happy, Marius especially." He took another breath, "One of their snipers got Charlotte a couple days later, I took Remi-Anne before the assassins could get to her."

I felt sick, sicker than I felt in Mississippi "Surely they wouldn't kill a child? It's not her fault."

"I could not take the chance. You know I'm a qualified foster parent and I have people in CPS, I was able to take her." Jean-Luc was like a real life Fagin, only with better manners and resources. "But you Remy are her father."

I took a few shaky breaths, "Why didn't you call me in New York?"

"A child should not be subjected to the dangers you face."

I knew I should say something to that but I lacked the energy just now.

"Now you are in New Orleans," Jean-Luc continued, "she is your daughter, you should raise her."

"I uh, I need to think," I practically sprinted back outside, I needed air. I sat on the ground away from the party and stared at the bayou and the way the moon reflected on it.

_What should I do?_ I thought, _how did this happen?_ _Okay, I know _how_ it happened but _why_ did it happen? Okay,_ I looked up at the sky, _if anyone's listening up there; please tell me what to do._

"You shouldn't sit on the ground," said a girl's voice, it was Remi-Anne "there are snakes around here; water moccasins are nasty."

That was freaky. Was she telepathic like Ianto? I stood, "Yes, they are."

Remi-Anne held out a hand, "My name's Remi."

I shook her little hand, "Mine too."

"I bet you spell it with a y 'cause you're a boy."

I smiled, "That's right."

"I spell mine with an 'I', it's actually Remi-Anne but that's more to say." She was adorable, she had blonde hair like her mother, my eyes and those cute cheeks Ianto had. Her accent sounded more like she'd been living in Texas than in Louisiana. "My mama named me after my daddy. You're my daddy aren't you?"

"You're quick or did Jean-Luc tell you?"

"Nope, I guessed. You have the same eyes as me."

I smiled again, "I sure do. How old are you Remi?"

"I'll be ten March 11th."

I couldn't leave her here, if I did I had no doubt I'd be a grandfather before I was thirty-five—especially if the girl was anything like me. "Do you like it here?" I asked her.

"Not really," Remi-Anne looked at the party "everyone here keeps taking my things and hiding them. Can I live with you?" she looked up at me and I was sold, I was in love, this child was mine and I was going to step up and be her daddy.

I kneeled before her, "You absolutely can, I have an extra room just right for you."

"Really?" she hugged me "Can I go tonight?"

I held her close feeling like something missing from my life had finally been found, "I think that can be arranged."

"Yay! It's too dark here and Jean-Luc is sad all the time. Can I call you Daddy? Mama told me about you but she said you didn't know about me but I guess you do now."

"You can call me whatever you like, Petite," I let her go and stood up, "It won't be just us though."

"Do you have a wife?"

I blinked and let out a single bark of laughter, "Oh no, no, you have an uncle. My little brother, he's fifteen. It's a really long story but we just met back in August."

"What's his name?"

"Ianto."

"Ianto," she repeated "I never heard that name before."

"It's Welsh."

"What's Welsh?"

"Welsh is what the people from Wales are called. Wales is in the United Kingdom. Like I said, it's a long story. I'll tell it to you later," I took her hand "You wanna go meet him?"

"Uh huh."

We walked back toward the party and I saw Ianto about to sneak off with some girl.

"Ianto Jones! Don't you dare!"

Ianto and the girl froze. Then the girl disappeared back into the crowd. Ianto glared daggers at me.

I led Remi-Anne over to him, "Ianto, I'd like you to meet your niece."

Ianto blinked, "My what?"

"You heard me."

_So I'm allowed to be an uncle before I'm thirty but you're not?_

_I'm older than you._

…


	13. Family Secrets

"**Family Secrets"**

_Ianto_

The rest of that week was better than the first day. Coach Rawlins was a lot nicer since finding out that I was Remy's brother. Remy had been his favourite student and so had our father. Weird, isn't it? But let me back track.

I had changed into my new P.E. uniform—the only time I had to wear a uniform for school, thank God—when Coach Rawlins called me to his office. The bell would ring in about two minutes.

Remy was in the office looking at a book of some sort, "Ianto," he said "this is Tad's freshman year book."

Ignoring the surprise that Remy called him Tad I looked at the picture he was indicating "Whoa. What's with that hair?"

"It was the sixties" Remy said "now if you ignore the Davy Jones hair…"

I looked closer. Okay, that was creepy, I mean I knew I looked like Tad but he was always so old. I had no idea I resembled him that much. There were a couple of differences though, the main one being that stupid hair but still… "Holy shit" I said.

"Language, Jones" Coach Rawlins said.

At the end of that day Coach Rawlins found all four of the yearbooks Tad was in and let us borrow them. Tad was an honour student, was part of the associated student body, sold snacks at football games and won the costume contest every Halloween. His hair got crazier though. His senior picture was hilarious.

"Is there a reason," Remy said as we looked at it "that he has a white boy 'fro? Thank God this picture's in black and white; I don't wanna know what colour that suit is."

"I'm sure it's not as outlandish as his hair," I said "Tad had very keen fashion sense."

"It would have been 1969 when this picture was taken, nobody had keen fashion sense."

"Says you. I wish we had Tad's own yearbooks though."

"Yeah, see what his friends wrote; that'd be cool. I wonder if he wanted to go to Woodstock."

"It just doesn't make any sense" I leaned back on the couch "Tad was an honour student and popular by Coach Rawlins's account and yet he was in a motorcycle gang? Isn't that weird?"

"No," Remy said "I was one decimal away from being an honour student and I was in the Thieves' Guild."

I looked at him "What kept you from getting that one decimal?"

He looked down at the floor "May have been a book report I didn't turn in freshman year."

"Oh, why not?"

"Hated the book and I may have gotten into a couple of fights over de years."

I rolled my eyes "Gotta watch that Welsh temper."

"Hush up" he whacked me with a pillow.

"Which book was it?" I asked.

"Lord of the Flies" he said with disgust.

I pulled a face "Yeah, I hated it too. I liked Simon, they shouldn't have killed him."

"Well no but I think the author was trying demonstrate the dangers of mob mentality."

"Why didn't you do the report again?"

"Matter of principle." We went on to discuss books we've read and what we liked or didn't like about them. We got into a heated debate about A Tale of Two Cities, Remy liked it, I didn't—it's not my favourite though I do like most of Dickens's work.

That Friday I wanted to go to the party because I honestly felt that no matter what happened it could prove relaxing—unless we had a repeat of Mississippi. I prayed fervently that that wouldn't happen.

I was having a great time and about to go snog a girl I'd met—Carly I think her name was when Remy caught me and introduced me to his daughter.

So I had a niece. Interesting.

"Nice to meet you Uncle Ianto," Remi-Anne held out her hand.

Uncle Ianto? I blinked and shook her hand "You too." I looked at Remy "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"He didn't know about me till tonight," said Remi-Anne.

_I'll explain later_, Remy told me telepathically. He cleared his throat "So, Remi-Anne will be coming home with us tonight."

"Of course" I nodded, completely unsure of what else to say. What would this mean for our lives? It was just supposed to be me and Remy for a little while trying to solve our family mystery and of course being a family ourselves. Now, someone else was thrown into the mix. I wondered if anyone had a weirder family situation than I did.

"So, I think" Remy said "that we should head home now. It's getting late."

I looked at my watch "It's only seven."

"Yeah and I know you were having fun but I'd like to get through the swamp before the busses stop…"

"You three can always stay here tonight," Jean-Luc had at some point walked up to us and had been listening in.

"Merci, Jean-Luc but that's…"

"Remy, a word" Jean-Luc beckoned him with a finger and led him out of earshot, leaving me with Remi-Anne.

"So, where's your mother?" I asked without thinking.

She was very quiet and I sensed her emotions and her thoughts were very loud. Oh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"May I ask what happened?"

"Somebody hurt her."

"I'm so sorry."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Then she looked up at me "Do I have grandparents? Mama's parents died when she was a teenager."

I stared at her for a moment, wondering how the hell I was supposed to answer that question and if it was even my place to tell her. Shouldn't that be her father's job? I looked towards Remy and Jean-Luc, whatever they were talking about, they were doing it in French. I looked back at Remi-Anne, "Well…"

"Remi-Anne!" a boy about twelve came up to her "There ya are."

She rolled her eyes "What do you want, Troy? I'm talking to my uncle."

Troy looked up at me "Oh, hi."

"Hi."

But he ignored me and focused on Remi-Anne "I was wondering if ya wanted to dance?"

He was asking her to dance? That was so cute.

"Not with you," she told him.

"Oh come on, Remi."

Remy and Jean-Luc came back over then. Remy took in stock of the scene and said to Jean-Luc "Who's the boy?"

Jean-Luc smiled "That's Troy, Remy; you remember, Jacque's boy."

Remy looked Troy over and back at Jean-Luc "You mean that was actually his kid?"

"Of course, Remy what did you think?"

"Cover up; I thought Jacque had an unnatural attachment to pink parasols."

I snorted.

Remy looked at his daughter "This boy bothering you, sweetie?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then go on," he said to Troy "get."

Once Troy had scampered off, Remy said "Well, it looks like we'll be staying here tonight." He didn't sound happy about it "but we're leaving first thing in the morning, I got a lot of stuff to take care of."

* * *

_Remy_

For some things I couldn't wait till morning. I had to tell the Professor, I was going to need honest help in getting custody of Remi-Anne, I highly doubted they were just gonna hand her over to me once I proved paternity. I also needed to tell Rogue and Jamie. So, that night after explaining things to Ianto, I called the X-Mansion. I used Jean-Luc's private line after checking his office for bugs of course.

When Professor Xavier answered the phone I told him what had happened.

"Congratulations Remy," Xavier didn't miss a beat, "I will help in whatever way I can, Remy. You know that."

"Merci," I yawned "Can you put Rogue and Jamie on if they're still awake? I'd like to tell them myself but you can tell the others."

"Of course."

…

"I'm not surprised," Rogue said when I finished the story, "I wondered if you had kids out there." Her tone indicated she was teasing but at the same time she wasn't really surprised.

"I'm not as much of a man whore as I lead people to believe," I told her.

Jamie chuckled, "We know that, Cariad, she was teasing."

"Well I'm exhausted," I really did feel exhausted and on edge.

"I don't see why you felt you had to tell me yourself Remy," Rogue said, "I would have been fine hearing from the Professor. Jamie's your boyfriend."

"Oh Rogue, you're his girlfriend, don't deny it," Jamie said.

I could almost hear Rogue's blush.

"Still," she said, "I'll get off the phone and give you two some privacy. Remy, be sure to send pictures of her."

"I will. Bon nuit, Rogue."

"Night, sugah," she hung up.

Jamie cleared his throat, "So, uh, are we still…"

I understood what he meant, "Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, now you have a kid."

"So?"

"Will you tell her about me?"

"I reckon I'll have to as soon as I figure out how. She's nine, how do you tell a child that?" I hadn't even thought of that topic till Jamie brought it up. There were too many things in my head.

"My suggestion is to first let her adjust to living with you and then find out how she views same sex couples in general. I had a boyfriend in the seventies who got custody of his nephew."

"Oh?" I switched the phone to my other ear, "How'd that work out?"

Jamie yawned, "I'm not still with him, am I? That and the whole not aging thing on my part."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, part of the package of having trouble in the dying department. C'est la vie. Now, you should get some sleep."

"Oui, so should you, you sound dead on your feet. Have I missed anything fun?"

Jamie yawned again, "I don't think it was fun, my father on the other hand… It was just Toad and Uncle Sabertooth."

It took a moment for me to process that, "_Uncle_ Sabertooth?" what did he just say?

"According to my nose he and Dad are half brothers but don't tell Dad because he clearly hasn't—" he cut off abruptly.

"Jamie? Jamie, are you okay?"

"Sorry, there's a certain someone standing in the doorway. I'll talk to you later, Remy."

I winced, knowing who could be in that doorway, "Okay, good night." I'd have him tell me about this whole Wolverine and Sabertooth thing later.

…

After a couple of weeks and I got the important things taken care of, Remi-Anne was officially living with me and starting a new school.

I also had gotten a job, it wasn't much but it required a skill I secretly possessed—sewing. My job was an assistant in a new tailor shop that had a backroom that catered to mutants of varying shapes.

When I told Ianto about the job, he grinned and hugged me, "Tad would be proud. You know, he could tell the precise length of a man's inside leg measure just by his stride across the shop threshold."

I patted his back, "Oui, you've told me, several times."

One Saturday night, after Remi-Anne was in bed, I told Ianto the story of how I got the house and who I thought that strange woman could be.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ianto asked, arms crossed.

"The past couple of weeks have been busy. You know that."

"What about before we came down here?"

"I don't know and I hadn't really made the connection."

He sighed, "Well let's go up and look."

Once in the attic, we stood in silence for a few minutes. I spoke first, "Do you think she could be our mother?"

Ianto shrugged, "I think it's possible by her behaviour. Did she look at all like the picture we have?"

I thought about it, "Maybe but she had those big sunglasses and that scarf on. Actually, the way she was dressed looked like she stepped out of the fifties of something."

"Well, if she's really a time traveller maybe she did."

"I reckon. Let's start looking; you take the right, I'll take the left."

Almost immediately I saw something sticking out of a crack in the wall. I got closer, it looked like a corner of a manila envelope. I took hold of it and worked away the panel. Something else fell through the crack down into the wall. I bit my lip, I hoped it was nothing important. I'd get it out before telling Ianto. On the envelope I still held, my name was written.

"Ianto, over here."

Ianto came over, "If she is our mother, our parents sure do have a thing for manila envelopes, don't they?"

"Well, they do like office supplies. Come on, let's go downstairs."

….

* * *

_Ianto_

I still say Remy should have told me about this woman who gave him the house sooner. But I suppose that's water under the bridge. We sat on the sofa, the envelope had been licked shut. That was good, we might be able to get DNA off it and get an official ID on the woman. Maybe. Remy used a letter opener to open it. Inside was a couple sheets of paper, a smaller envelope that said "If you find your brother, give this to him" and a couple of photographs. It also contained a lock of brown hair, now that would contain DNA.

"Oh my God," I breathed. One of the photos was of a woman and a man sitting on a hospital bed, the man was holding a newborn whose red and black eyes were clearly visible, so were the woman's. Written on the back was "Me and Ioan holding Remy, May 28th 1971."

Remy's eyes glistened and my eyes stung as well, the same photo had been in Tad's envelope only the caption had been in his hand. But the other photo we hadn't seen before, it was a Polaroid; it was of our mother holding another baby in a red onesie. This baby had blue eyes. The caption was in Tad's writing, "Winnie and Ifan, 19 September 1983, 1 month old. I think red's his colour."

I took the photo and sniffed, "This must be the only one; why it wasn't in Tad's stuff."

"Yeah," Remy handed me the smaller envelope. I opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Ifan,_

_What words can I write to you? You were six months old when I left, I wonder what you must think, and whether or not you hate me despite whatever your father's told you. I hope you don't hate me, I did not want to leave you, you must understand that. I am your mother and I hope your father's told you about me, leaving out details that can put you in danger. If he hasn't—and I wouldn't blame him—then Remy will tell you about me because I explained it in his letter. I got to be with you longer than I was with Remy but of course you wouldn't remember. I'm sorry I had to leave but I had no choice—I had to protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't get you a house too but you'll get your father's house, surely, I hope you get along with your brother all right and I hope he likes your father. Please tell your father that I will always love him. I'm sorry things turned out this way; I wish so much the four of us could be a proper family. One day I hope to see you and your brother again properly. I love you, Ifan and I will always be your mam, no matter what._

I was crying, the tears stinging my face. I looked at Remy who was crying too, he hadn't cried before. At least not in front of me. With one glance at each other, we exchanged letters.

_Dear Remy,_

_I'm sorry things have to be this way. I wish I could tell you in person what I'm about to tell you now. It was dangerous enough talking to you today. My name is Gwendolyn Marie Le Beau and I am your mother. Here's what you won't believe, I'm from the 51__st__ century…_

She went on to tell him what we already knew from Tad's letters, why they had to give him up.

_I regret what I had to do but we had no choice. I will not tell you why they were after me; you do not need to concern yourself with that. I want to tell you that I met your father again not long after…for me anyway. It had been ten years for him. You have a brother, Ifan, he'll grow up Welsh like your father. When he was six months old I had to leave again but this time I made sure Ifan stayed with your father. I could not have both my sons grow up orphans. I hope you don't feel jealous. I did what I felt was best for you. I came here to New Orleans hoping just to see you, see how you were turning out. I never expected to talk to you but when I saw you so close I couldn't resist. I acquired this house for you because I know you like it and I feel I need to give you something. I know it can't make up for abandoning you but think of it as 18 years worth of birthday and Christmas presents._

_I cannot return to Cardiff to check on your brother and father. It is too dangerous. I ask you to find your brother and give him the enclosed envelope when he's old enough. I hope you find him and your father, you're family and you should be in each other's lives. I need you to know that I love you and no matter where I go or when I go, I will always be your mama._

Remy looked at me, "What house?"

What house? Indeed. "Exactly what I wanna know. Tad and I were living in a flat."


	14. Be Mine

"**Be Mine"**

_Remy_

By Valentine's week we were all settled in just fine. Remi-Anne loved the house and her new school. She'd made friends quickly despite having the same eyes that gave me trouble when I was her age. I told her about the X-Men but hadn't found the time to introduce her to them yet and I still had to tell Remi-Anne about Jamie who I wanted to see for Valentine's Day and I had a free weekend finally. It was Monday afternoon; Ianto, Remi-Anne and I were in the living room watching TV. _Ianto, turn that down. _I told him telepathically.

_Why?_

_I think it's time to have that discussion with her._

_Birds and bees?_

_No, not _that_ discussion;_ I didn't even want to think about _that _discussion. I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

_Oh, you mean the one about same sex relationships? I don't think we have to worry. She seems pretty open minded._

_Yeah, so was her mother but still…_

Ianto turned down the TV.

"Sweetheart?" I said.

Remi-Anne looked up "Yes, Daddy?"

I took a breath, this was the hard part. Many times I'd rehearsed it in my head but each time was different. Even with Ianto as an example. "Your uncle and I want to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

Ianto sat up "I have a boyfriend in New York."

"You're gay?" she asked.

"No, not entirely, I like girls too. Does that bother you?"

She stood up and went over to him "No, why?"

"Well some people don't like it."

"Mama said that those people are misinformed."

"Your mama was right," I said.

She gave Ianto a hug "Uncle Ianto, I'd love you even if you wanted to kiss sharks."

Ianto hugged her back "Well, I think they're cool and everything but I wouldn't want to kiss one."

"So, your mama told you about people like that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Mama was bisexual."

That was surprising. "She was? I didn't know that."

"Yep. So then you're bisexual too, Uncle Ianto?"

"If I had to choose a label," he said and then looked at me "You're turn, Remy."

Remi-Anne looked up at me "Are you bisexual too, Daddy?"

For a moment I marvelled at just how informed my daughter was and how accepting. Her mother sure did a great job with her "Yes, actually. I've got a beau back in New York too."

"Well, I wanna meet your boyfriends. When can we do that?"

"I'm glad you said that. You two have a three day weekend coming up, I'll have time off from work and I was thinking of taking us all up to New York so you can meet the team."

"That would be so cool, Daddy," she hugged me next.

"We won't be driving will we?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Nah, we'll take a plane. Fly out Thursday afternoon, fly back Sunday."

"Can't someone just pick us up in the Blackbird?"

"Blackbird is supposed to be for emergencies not for something like this. Besides I already bought the tickets."

…

"Speaking of birds and bees," I said to Ianto once Remi-Anne was in bed.

He set down the history book he was reading "Tad had that talk with me when I was twelve, Remy. This is utter bollocks" he slapped a hand on the book "they're making the British look like the bad guys."

I decided not to go there "Ianto, I'm sure Tad already had the Talk with you about the hows and whys."

He looked up at me "So, then why'd you bring it up?"

"You haven't slept with Will yet have you?"

"Why are you brining this up three months after our initial conversation?"

I sat down at the table next to him "I've had a lot to think about lately."

"Well, no I haven't. Haven't even brought it up actually, been a bit nervous, why?"

I sighed "I understand there's a girl at school you like."

He narrowed his eyes "Have you been reading my diary?"

"No, of course not. That pathetic lock you keep on it isn't worth my time," I sighed again, this wasn't going how I planned it in my head.

"What exactly is on your mind, Remy?"

"How much do you like this girl? Have you asked her out?"

"I wasn't aware I was allowed to date."

"Haven't you been dating Will?"

"Eating meals together, taking a walk to the 7 Eleven and going to the movies with other students isn't exactly dating per se."

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay then" he shut his textbook "Can I date? Actually take someone out somewhere and there's no chaperone?"

I mulled it over for a moment "You're a sophomore, yes you can date but until you get your license you can't exactly do a lot—if you don't want me driving you around."

He nodded "Understood. Thank you. Now, why'd you bring up sex?"

I got up and went to the hall closet. I dug in my coat for the box I had bought earlier that day. I went back to the dining table and set the box in front of Ianto.

He looked up at me with arched eyebrows "Condoms?"

I swallowed "This isn't encouragement; I'm not saying go for it. What I am saying is that while we're in New York, should you and Will go down that road, you'll be prepared. I know you're both virgins but this is more sanitary."

He cocked his head "You didn't strike me as the type of bloke who likes condoms."

I glared at him "There is apparently a lot you don't know about me. I'm not stupid Ianto but if you don't want them, I'll take them back. Just remember: No condom, no sex. Those are the rules."

"All right," he picked up the box, "Thank you."

"And if," I bent down and got close to him "you should find yourself in that situation with a girl you be damn sure to wear one of those. Is that clear?"

He gulped "Yes sir."

"Good and remember this _isn't_ encouragement. This is just so you're prepared in case it just happens but you better have enough sense to stop long enough to put one on."

* * *

_Ianto_

"Are you going to teach me to fly a jet?" I asked Remy once we were in the air that Thursday afternoon.

Remy sighed and tore his eyes away from the flight attendant's arse "If you're a good boy, we'll see about giving you a lesson while we're in New York. But if you keep pestering me about it, you won't get a lesson at all. That's the tenth time you asked me since we left for the airport."

"What about me?" Remi-Anne asked "will I get to fly one day?" she sat between us.

He ruffled her hair "You get to wait at least six more years, sweetheart."

…

It was night by the time we got to New York, not very late though and it was cold. There was still snow on the ground; well it was more like slush, dirty polluted slush. It was still cold though. We'd only been in New Orleans, a little over a month and I'd already acclimated to their climate. Weird that, must be in my DNA or something.

Remy had planned on getting a cab but when we got to baggage claim, I saw that a cab wasn't necessary.

"Remy," I tugged at his arm "Rogue and Storm are here."

"Say what?" he followed my gaze and smiled at the sight of his two favourite X-Women.

I went over to them "Hey there, ladies" I hugged them both. "What're you doing here?"

Rogue ruffled my hair "We were shopping in the city today so we thought we'd come pick you up."

"That's nice of you" Remy said "Saves me money on a taxi." He gave them both hugs as well and then indicated Remi-Anne "Rogue, Storm, this is my daughter, Remi-Anne."

Remi-Anne looked up at them with a smile "It's nice to meet you. Daddy and Uncle Ianto told me a lot."

"All good I hope" Storm said with a smile "and it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Remi-Anne, we have heard all about you."

"Aren't you just the bee's knees?" Rogue said "you have your daddy's eyes."

"I know," said Remi-Anne.

Rogue grinned "and they look better on you."

Remy rolled his eyes "Anyway," he took Remi-Anne's hand "this girl has managed to do what no woman has done before."

"Oh? What's that?"

I smirked "Wrap him around her little finger."

Storm and Rogue laughed. "Yes, I expect so" said Storm. "Now, shall we get your things and be off?"

…

On the way to the X-Mansion, Remi-Anne couldn't stop looking out the windows.

"What was that?" she asked while we were still in the city.

"What was what?" I asked her.

"Something swinging between the buildings."

Remy glanced out the window "Oh probably just Spiderman. Nothing to worry about, it's what he does."

"Who's Spiderman?" she asked.

"Oh, you know," I said "Spiderman, Spiderman does whatever a spider can."

Remy looked at me with a "Qu'est-ce?" Rogue turned in her seat and Storm glanced at me through the rear-view mirror.

I shrugged "I think it's catchy." So, I like to rhyme from time to time.

…

When we got inside the mansion, Remy introduced Remi-Anne to the rest of the team. He saved Jamie for last.

"This is Jamie," Remy said.

Jamie smiled and shook Remi-Anne's hand "It's nice to finally meet you, your daddy's told me all about you."

"You too," she said "Daddy's told me about you too, well maybe not everything 'cos some of it's probably just for grown-ups."

Remy made a choking sound and his cheeks were red "Remi-Anne, what have we said about thinking before we speak?"

Wolverine snorted "Definitely your kid, Gumbo."

"So, you're Welsh like Uncle Ianto," Remi-Anne said to Jamie, ignoring her father.

"Not like me" I said "he's from Swansea."

Remy sighed "Ianto, go on and find your boyfriend."

"Thank you" and I made my way up to the dormitories. Rather quickly. I had missed Will very much.

He and Dave were arguing about football when I burst into the room. They didn't notice me at first—American males and their football, I swear. Okay, sometimes I might get like that for rugby but that's beside the point.

Danny saw me first "Hey Ianto, what brings you back North?"

"Valentine's Day," I said.

Will saw me then, "Hey" he said, apparently forgetting Dave.

"Hey," I pulled him into a hug and kiss "I missed you" I whispered when we parted.

"I missed you too" he smiled "I didn't know you were coming."

From behind his book, Stephen snorted.

We all looked at him.

He didn't lower his book but he must have felt our gazes "I'm not as prudish as you idiots think I am."

Dave just rolled his eyes and flopped on his bed. Danny snickered and went back to crushing empty tin cans.

I kissed Will again "I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?"

"Oh yeah."

"Is it a good surprise?"

"Definitely."

Dave sighed heavily "Can you two take it somewhere before you get even more gushy and start talking in baby talk?"

"Aye," said Danny "and when you're done being alone, Ianto, we wanna hear all about New Orleans."

"Yes, yes" I pulled Will out of the room and we went in search of some privacy. The first closet we came to was occupied by a couple of girls who before I had suspected fancied each other but didn't think they were aware of it themselves. It took all my strength to close the door with a "sorry" and not stay and watch. Will wasn't interested anyway. Gay boys are weird.

The library was empty though so we decided to snog in there. In a shadowy corner, just in case.

"How long are ya staying?" Will asked, voice thick.

"Till Sunday evening" I wrapped my arms around him and just held him for a moment.

"So, you'll be here for Valentine's Day" he rested his head on my shoulder which was a bit awkward considering he was taller than me "that's good."

"Yeah, Remy has some time off and I think he wanted to see Jamie."

"Have to do things on his time table, huh?"

"At least until he teaches me to fly a damn jet." I breathed in Will's scent, he smelled like Irish Spring soap and coconut shampoo "God, I missed you." I started to suck and nip at his neck.

He moaned. We were so close, I felt his erection and he must have felt mine. I think I moaned too.

"Ianto," he breathed "Ianto, I think…"

I opened my eyes and saw that I was sucking on something invisible "Will, I hate it when you do that." I think I might have growled.

"Sorry," he reappeared with a smile "needed to get you to stop so I could do this" he captured my lips with his and his tongue prodded at my teeth demanding entry. I happily complied. After a few moments he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine "I've been doing some reading lately." He was breathing heavily.

"Have you?" I was breathing just as heavily "about what?"

"This and that. I think maybe…we should talk about…if we wanna have… sex?" it sounded like he'd never said the word before.

I kissed him and then looked into his eyes "I prefer the term 'making love'. So, let's talk about it."

…

* * *

_Remy_

As much as my body wanted to be reuniting with Jamie after I'd settled Remi-Anne in one of the guest rooms, my brain and heart had other things in mind. They're rarely ever in agreement you see. I had something very important I wanted to talk about to Jamie and to Rogue. I had them both come to my pool house.

"What's up, Remy?" Rogue asked once she'd sat down.

I cleared my throat "well, I wanna talk to you two about something very important."

Jamie hadn't sat down, he took my hand "What is it, Cariad?"

I came right out and said it "I want you to be Remi-Anne's godparents."

Their eyes were wide and they both said "What?"

Rogue stood up "Remy, are you serious?"

"Oui, very serious" I looked to Rogue first "Anna, Cherie, Remi-Anne is going to need some feminine influence…" out of the corner of my eye I saw Jamie slip into the bathroom "I want you to be her godmother" _I'd like you to be her mother but I can't have everything _I thought. "I want you to be there for her when she needs to talk about stuff she ain't gonna be comfortable talking to me about."

Rogue's eyes glistened "But why me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I said softly, telling her with my eyes what at that moment I couldn't voice.

"Oh, Remy" she wrapped her arms around me "I'd be happy to. This means so much."

I held her a moment, breathing in her scent, peaches, vanilla and magnolia. It's hard to put into words what my heart was feeling. I cared about Jamie, even loved him but with Anna the feeling was so much stronger, so much more intense. It was like that damn Michael Bolton song; "Said I Loved You…But I Lied." You know how it goes; "I said I loved you but I lied 'cos this is more than love I feel inside."

I pulled back a little from her and looked into her eyes, such beautiful emerald orbs. My own eyes trailed to her soft mouth. I was wearing gloves that night and I touched a finger to her lips, I knew they were soft because I'd kissed her before, twice. Once got me knocked out for a few hours and the other, we'd been in Antarctica and our powers hadn't been working. Oh what the hell? I kissed her lips lightly, barely touching them with my own and I still felt a jolt run through me.

"Remy Lebeau, what the hell?" she pushed away from me. "You know better than that!"

I swayed a little but didn't care "It was a risk I was happy to take, the moment we were having called for a kiss. 'Sides I barely touched you."

"That is beside the point, you dirn swamp rat."

"Oh relax, I'm fine. I bet you didn't even take anything. Go on, pick up the remote."

"I don't wanna."

"Cherie, you keep sticking out that lip like that and I'm gonna put myself in a coma."

She rolled her eyes "You're impossible" but she was smiling. She knew I was right; she just didn't want to admit it. The only side effect was that I felt slightly more tired than I had been. Barely noticeable.

I looked at the closed bathroom door "Jamie, I know you ain't in there to use it so come back out here."

He did wearing an amused smile "You two are so cute."

"Yeah, well anyway… Jamie, I'd like you to be Remi-Anne's godfather because…"

"I know; I can't die more or less."

I put my hands on his shoulders "That's not the only reason."

"What about her uncle?"

"By the time that boy's responsible enough Remi-Anne will be an adult herself."

Jamie smiled "I'm happy to be her godfather, Remy. But you better be sure I never have to take over your paternal duties."

"Darn right" Rogue said.

I looked at them both "I'll do my best."

Rogue kissed the tips of her fingers and then touched them to my lips "Now, I'll leave you boys alone. I'm sure you have some catching up to do." She made for the door.

"What? You don't wanna stay and watch?" I called after her.

She sighed, muttered "Remy, I swear" and left.

I looked back at Jamie who rolled his eyes and then instantly his eyes filled with lust and he pulled me to him "Now, how about that catching up?" his voice was thick.

"Yes, please" my voice was just as thick.

His lips were on mine, kissing me hungrily.

We eventually moved to his room in the main house. When I put Remi-Anne to bed I'd promised her I'd be close by. She had a light case of separation anxiety, she hid it well though.

The next morning before going in the dining room for breakfast I told Remi-Anne about her new godparents. She was quite happy about it. I admit I had filled her head with nothing but good things about both of them.

"That's so great," she hugged them both and looked up at Rogue "So, you're like Daddy's girlfriend, right? Jamie's his boyfriend and Daddy's bisexual, so you have to be his girlfriend."

Rogue's cheeks were bright red "Well I…"

Jamie smiled "She most definitely is, sweetheart."

"Uncle Ianto told me about your powers," Remi-Anne said to Rogue "that really sucks 'cos I really would like a little sister…"

I nearly choked on my coffee "Remi-Anne!"

"…but maybe if you try really, really hard some day…"

"Remi-Anne Charlotte Lebeau!"

She looked up at me "Did I say something wrong Daddy?"

But Rogue was smiling "It's okay, Remy" she said to me and she crouched down to Remi-Anne's level "I'm working on it every day, sugah, maybe one day I'll have control. And you know what?"

"What?"

"If I ever do master my powers I would be happy to have your daddy's baby."

A feeling went through me right then, I think it was pure elation and I may have been grinning like an idiot "Excuse me a minute" I said to the three of them. I went outside where as memory serves I actually jumped for joy and I may have shouted. When I got back inside Jamie was smirking.

"You good?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Now, breakfast. I gotta talk to the Professor and Cyclops about a flying lesson for that brat—I mean brother of mine."

…

On Saturday I was able to give him a lesson. That morning when he entered the hanger he was grinning like a fool.

I sighed "You didn't?"

"Didn't what?" he said innocently.

"You did! You little brat! You had sex with Will!"

"Maybe" he said in a sing song voice.

I rolled my eyes "You used a condom right?"

"Yes, we both did and we had a conversation about it before hand." Then his voice became less light and airy "How do you know when you're in love, Remy?"

I looked at him and saw that he was serious "You're only fifteen, Ianto."

"I know, that's what scares me. There's just something about him."

I put a hand on his shoulder "Love is a complicated emotion."

"But how do you know that its love you're feeling?"

"I'd like to say that you just know and sometimes you do. But sometimes if you're an idiot like me it takes you awhile. I was a complete jerk before I realised that I was head over heels completely and utterly in love with Rogue."

"What about Jamie?"

"I love Jamie and maybe I should tell him but Rogue is my soulmate, of that I have no doubt."

"You can love someone else while still loving your soulmate?"

"Apparently. Now, how 'bout that lesson?"

"But what's it feel like to be in love?"

"It's different for everyone petit frère."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

Was I in love with Will? It didn't take long to realise that yes, yes I was. I loved him and it was an amazing feeling. I just needed to tell him.

But backing up a bit, that first flying lesson? Remy just told me how the jet worked and showed me all the controls. Whenever I actually got to fly, he'd let Scott be in the jet with me and he doubted it would be that weekend. Especially since Scott wanted to wait till I knew how to drive a car first. It was bloody frustrating; mind I see the logic now.

That night Will and I retuned to our corner in the library. We spread out a blanket and I brought a basket filled with some food I liberated from the kitchen.

I poured lemon lime soda into a couple of wine glasses I had nicked, uh, borrowed I mean. "Fake champagne?" I held out a glass to him.

He took it "Thank-you. Here's to…"

"Us" I finished "here's to us."

"Us" he repeated and we clinked our glasses together.

After we each had a sip we set the glasses down and I opened the basket "We have left over chicken and chocolate pudding. I'm sorry I couldn't get anything more romantic. Scott came into the kitchen and I had to hide."

He kissed me "Chicken and pudding sounds good to me. I, uh, I got you something," he pulled out a small package and envelope from his pocket.

"A present?"

"Well, yeah" he looked at his watch "it is Valentine's Day after all. It's what boyfriends do right?"

I checked the time, it was in fact after midnight "Yes, I guess they do. Happy Valentine's Day. But all I got you was a card," I pulled said card out of the basket.

"You being here is enough," he took the card from me and handed me his card and box. I waited for him to open his card first. It was just your basic sappy Valentine that had a cute little rhyme in it. "This is really sweet Ianto, thank-you" he kissed me again.

"You're welcome" I opened the card he had given me. It was small but unlike mine he had made it himself. It was heart shaped and made from red construction paper, he'd sprinkled it with glitter and in his left hand scrawl he'd written "Be mine?"

"I know it ain't as fancy as this one" he held up the card I'd given him, there was a flush to his cheeks.

"I love it" I gave him a hug and a kiss "it's better than anything that could have come from a shop." Then I opened the little box. Inside was a chain necklace, almost a choker with a cross hanging from it "Will, this is…wonderful. I love it."

"Really? I wanted to get you something and when I saw that I…"

I silenced him with a kiss "It's perfect, you know me well. Help me put it on?"

He did. I still wear it from time to time though the cross fell off long ago. I wear it when I need an extra boost of confidence.

I looked into his eyes and decided to go for it "I love you," I said simply.

His eyes lit up "I love you too."

…

"Do I have to go back?" I whinged to Remy as we prepared to leave the next morning.

"Yes" he said, tone indicating there was to be no argument. I ignored it.

"Did you tell Jamie you loved him?"

"Yes, and we are still going back. Ianto, I promise you and Will and can visit each other often. Remi-Anne has even invited him to her birthday party next month. You can even call him every night if you want."

"Promise?"

"Oui, now will you go get ready?"

* * *

_Remy_

The Friday before her tenth birthday I had figured out what to do for it. I would be spoiling her. But at least one of my ideas should make Ianto happy too.

I was teaching Remi-Anne how to play solitaire at the coffee table and Ianto was surfing the internet. I didn't like to let him look at the internet unless I was in the room, I didn't trust it.

"Hey," Ianto said from the computer, "apparently it's illegal to tie an alligator to a fire hydrant in this city."

"What?" I looked up, "what are you looking at?"

"This website that lists crazy state laws."

I rolled my eyes, "I imagine it's illegal anywhere."

"Why would anyone want to tie an alligator to a fire hydrant anyway?"

I sighed "You can't even tie dogs to fire hydrants. I don't think so anyway."

Ianto got off the computer and came over to sit by us, "it however said nothing about walking alligators down the street. They can probably be tied to lampposts."

"Well, tying them to a fire hydrant would block fire trucks wouldn't it?" Remi-Anne laid the five of diamonds over the six of spades.

I stretched my arms, "That's probably why it's illegal, same with dogs I reckon. Now, to change the subject to something normal; Ianto, how was Drivers' Ed today?"

"Disturbing, we had to watch this film called Red Asphalt II."

I shuddered, "Yeah, they make everyone watch that."

"What's it about?" Remi-Anne asked.

I ruffled her hair, "You don't need to know for another five or so years, sweetheart."

Ianto sighed, "It's Friday, I'm bored; can we do something this weekend?"

I leaned against the couch, "Actually, I was thinking of going to Six Flags if anyone's interested."

Remi-Anne grinned and hugged me, "Really Daddy? Can we? That would be so cool."

"Six Flags is the amusement park right?" Ianto asked.

"Right and since someone's birthday is on a school day next week, I thought we could do this" I put an arm around Remi-Anne.

She hugged me again "Thank you Daddy!"

"You're welcome and next weekend if you want, you can invite some friends for a sleep over."

I think she may have screamed "Oh, Daddy that would be so awesome! Thank-you! I'm gonna go make a list." She got up and ran up the stairs.

List? What was I getting myself into?

Ianto looked at me "You're insane you know that? You have seen her friends, right? Do you know how many she has?"

I stood "Yeah, I'm gonna go make sure she knows it's girls only."

"How would that look to their mothers?"

"What?" then I realised what he was implying. Some mothers might insist on a female chaperone "I'll think of something." I wondered what Rogue was doing that weekend but then it might get too hot for her to be covering her skin all the time.

Remi-Anne insisted that we invite Jamie and Will to Six Flags too and Rogue, she wanted Rogue to come too. That was good because I already had.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that necklace Will gave Ianto is supposed to be the one Ianto's wearing in Fragments when he's waiting for Jack outside the tourist office. But I can never get a good enough look at it to describe it properly so if anyone can describe it properly please let me know and I will happily alter the description in this chapter.**


	15. New Beginnings

**"New Beginnings"**

_Ianto_

Ten year old girls are EVIL! That being said I'd rather not discuss the Slumber party from hell. Why do they call them that? There was no slumbering. It was more like a 'force Uncle Ianto into drag and coat him in glitter' party. Oh and those pictures my beloved brother took as possible blackmail have since been located and burned. Now to move on…

It was the start of spring break and New Orleans was packed with tourists. It wasn't as bad as some beaches I'd heard about though. Rogue had been staying for a couple of days and that day she was taking Remi-Anne up to Opryland in Tennessee. They'd really hit it off.

Rogue made us breakfast before they left though "Maple and brown sugar, right Ianto?" she asked as she set a bowl of oatmeal in front of me.

"Exactly. Thank you," I told her.

"No problem, Remy," she looked at Remy who was smoking by an open window "breakfast and I wish you wouldn't do that in the house."

Remy put out his cigarette and sauntered over to the table. He gave Rogue an air kiss "My house, my rules, chere. Now if you want it to be your house and your rules all you gotta do is by my wife."

Remi-Anne giggled and I nearly choked on my orange juice.

Rogue rolled her eyes and swatted Remy with a dish towel "You ever quit?"

Remy smiled innocently "I thought you didn't want me to."

Rogue sat down "Eat up, Remi-Anne and I gotta be on the road soon."

"All right" Remy added extra sugar to his oatmeal "how long you gonna be gone again?"

"Few days, I'm taking her to Memphis too."

Remi-Anne smiled "I get to see where Elvis lived and Rogue says that Tennessee has some of the best barbecue in the country. After Texas of course" she added.

Remy moaned over dramatically "Oh, god, my daughter is a Texan. Well, we'll have to fix that."

"What exactly is Opryland?" I asked.

"Cheesy," Remy muttered.

"No it ain't" Rogue said.

Remy looked at me, "Take the Grand ol' Opry and blow it up into an amusement park—that's Opryland."

Rogue rolled her eyes again "We might go to Dollywood too, haven't decided yet."

"That would be so cool" Remi-Anne said "Do you think Dolly Parton would be there? She's one of my favourite singers."

"Mine too" Rogue said.

"And me" Remy had a distant look in his eyes but he snapped out of it quickly "Anyway…"

"Dolly Parton's the one with the…" I started.

"Yes" Remy said.

…

Remy hugged Remi-Anne "You be good, sweetheart."

"I will Daddy, don't worry."

He kissed her and she got in the car. Remy turned to Rogue and held out his keys—he was letting Rogue borrow his car for the trip "You be careful, chere."

Rogue took the keys "I'm a better driver than you think I am, Remy."

"That's not what I meant, Anna."

Rogue gave him a hug "I won't let nothing happen to her, I promise."

"I know" he kissed her hair and let her go.

She ruffled my hair and got in the driver's seat. She started the car "Behave yourselves, boys."

"You'll call, right?" Remy asked.

"Don't worry, Remy. We'll check in every time we stop, okay."

"Good."

…

Once the car was out of sight, I looked at Remy and said "So, how are we gonna get around? Your motorcycle is still in New York."

"There's this thing, perhaps you've heard of it? It's called a bus."

"Very funny."

It was Saturday and Remy didn't have to work so we decided to spend the day walking around. All my friends from school were busy. Oh well.

We were at a café in the French Quarter when some motorcyclists pulled up. "Will you teach me how to ride one?" I asked Remy.

Remy looked at the bikers "Oh, it's the Black Rats. Idiots better be careful 'round here." He looked back at me "If you want, once you have your license."

"Cool. Thanks."

One of the bikers came up to us and grabbed Remy's shirt "Did I hear ya call us idiots?"

Remy stood up and took hold of the biker's wrist "You really don't wanna be doing that, mon ami."

The biker let go and stepped back "I seen you before. You a thief."

"I have my moments" Remy allowed his eyes to glow for a brief second "and you in Thief territory. It would be healthy for you to go elsewhere."

The biker and his two cronies smiled "You haven't heard?"

Remy blinked "Heard what?"

"We have a deal with the Thieves. We go where we want."

Remy blinked again "Jean-Luc didn't tell me that."

"Then maybe he don't trust you and want you gone" the bikers stepped forward. This wasn't looking good.

"That ain't true."

I stood up and decided to take a risk "Basil was our father" Tad had written what his nickname in the gang had been. Why he'd been called Basil, he neglected to explain.

The bikers looked at me and Remy groaned. Perhaps it was a mistake, only one of the three bikers looked around Tad's age.

That one stepped forward and looked over us both "You're Ioan's boys?"

Remy nodded "That's right. Long story."

"You knew our father?" I asked.

The older biker nodded "He was a good kid, went and joined the army. What happened to him?"

"Dad," said the biker who had threatened Remy "what…?"

"Shut up, Francis."

"Your name is Francis?" said the third biker.

"I'm Gus" the older biker held out his hand. He looked like your typical biker, big, bearded and wearing a leather vest.

Remy and I looked at each other, shrugged and then shook his hand, introducing ourselves.

"Our father had a heart attack last year" I told him "he didn't make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good friend."

Remy snapped his fingers "Disney rodents!"

"What?" I said.

"Our dad was called Basil" Remy said to Gus "you're Gus and he mentioned someone called Ratigan. You name yourselves after Disney rodents."

Gus smiled "Disney and other cartoons. We're not as badass as people think we are."

I sank back into my chair, this was unbelievable. Tad's letter had made them sound so… and what Remy had said about them…They didn't sound like the types to call themselves after cartoon rodents. "Well, at least Tad had been Basil. _The Great Mouse Detective_ is one of my favourites."

…

When we got back home, we found Wolverine's truck out front, along with his and Remy's motorcycles. Remy and I looked at each other "Weird" we both said.

Jamie came out the front the door "I hope you don't mind us waiting inside."

Days before something fell from the sky and crashed into the swamps. Officially nobody had found it yet, but every agency including UNIT was looking. Jamie and Logan had found out that Sabertooth was there too and they wanted to know why. Well, Logan did, Jamie came along to see Remy.

"The Professor says its none of our business" Jamie explained over coffee "whatever this thing is but he is also curious why Uncle Sabertooth would be here."

"Stop calling him that" Logan growled.

"But it's true."

"I don't care. I don't remember and he's a bastard so don't call him that." He took a breath "this is good coffee" he said changing the subject.

"Thank you," I said.

Remy leaned back "Ianto blended the beans himself. Boy's got a gift."

"It's true, Ianto" Jamie smiled "you should open your own coffee shop someday."

That was an interesting idea, I'd have to consider it. But I was starting to think more and more that I wanted to join the team, do something worthy with my life like my brother. Though sharing my coffee with the world would be worthy according to some, well several actually.

That evening Logan took his bike and went looking for Sabertooth. Remy and Jamie were in Remy's room and I was building a house of cards in the living room. It was coming along quite nicely despite the continual shaking coming from Remy's room. Someone was having great sex, rather unfair if you ask me.

Just as I was placing one last card on the roof, something flashed before my eyes. It was the second vision I'd ever had. I saw a priest, he was in trouble, being attacked by something. There was also a blonde girl, she was trying to help. I knew the priest, his church was just a couple blocks away. When my vision cleared, my card house was destroyed. I stuffed a bunch in my pockets, grabbed my wooden staff and ran out of the house. I didn't think of Remy and Jamie till I was at the church and I felt it was too late to go back for help.

I heard screams coming from the back of the building. I ran towards it. Sabertooth was holding the priest, Father Michael in the air, demanding to know where something was. The girl I saw and another man were trying to talk him down.

"Put him down" said the girl "there's no need for this." She was Cockney, I like Cockney girls. Wait, Ianto concentrate you idiotic hormonal teenager.

"You know" said the man, he was English too "I've had bad luck with cat people lately. Let's change that, eh?"

I did a flip into Sabertooth's line of sight "Put him down Sabertooth" I held my staff out threateningly.

Sabertooth laughed "Well if it isn't Gambit's little brother."

"Yeah, you wanna fight someone, fight me."

"I don't know if that's a good idea" said the Englishman.

Without a word Sabertooth threw Father Michael at the Englishman and went for me. I dodged and blocked him with my staff. I knew the wood wouldn't hold against him for very long.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I heard the girl say.

"Yeah. Father, what about you, eh?"

"I think my wrist is broken."

I whacked Sabertooth with my staff "Not like you need it, right Father? Unless that's allowed, I mean. Okay, not the time" I spun out of the way of Sabertooth's claws.

"Father, Rose get inside" said the Englishman called Doctor.

"Should we call the police?" asked Rose.

"No!" I flipped out of the crazy cat's swipe range long enough to charge a couple of cards and throw them at him. "Police won't do any good. Get…" Sabertooth came at me again. I used my telepathy to send an image of the house to Rose and of Remy and Jamie. I prayed she got the message. The next time I managed to look in that direction, she and the priest were gone. The Doctor was still there though.

"Maybe you should, I don't know" he said to me "stop and run?" he also tried to talk at Sabertooth "That's not very nice you know, picking on someone smaller than you."

"Shut up, you bloody Englishman!" I shouted "you're only making him angrier."

"Yes, all right but I'm not English. I've always wondered why Prydonians sound English…"

I tuned him out and focused on keeping myself alive.

* * *

…

_Remy_

Just as Jamie wrapped his delectable mouth around what he liked to call my 'ragin' Cajun' a blonde woman burst into my bedroom. I didn't recall ordering one—not that I ever was a patron to that sort of business. Like I would pay people.

"What the hell?" we both sat up, Jamie covered himself. I didn't bother.

"God, I'm sorry" she was English and her cheeks were bright red "the front door was unlocked. Do you know a Welsh boy? Dark hair? Really flexible?"

That was worrisome. Was someone going to be grounded six ways from Sunday? I sighed "That depends. Who are you?"

"I'm Rose. Look, the boy's in trouble. I saw these things in my head, I think he…"

That was Ianto she was talking about all right. I pulled on my jeans and stood "What kind of trouble?"

"He's fighting this big cat thing."

Jamie swore in Welsh, he too had gotten into his jeans.

"Damn" I grabbed my coat "take us to him."

When the three of us got outside, Wolverine pulled up. After a quick explanation, Jamie got on Wolverine's bike and I took Rose on mine. I may have broken the speed limit getting to the church. I was surprised that my bike didn't flip when I skidded to a stop. There is a reason bedroom slippers are not recommended footwear when riding a motorcycle. Fortunately my feet were not fucked up. They just got a little scraped.

Right then Sabertooth slashed through Ianto's staff and got him across the abdomen. I threw a card at Sabertooth and Wolverine leapt at him. Rose and I ran to Ianto who was being tended to by a skinny man in a trench coat—it looked like one I'd seen Janis Joplin in once.

"Ianto!" I got on my knees and gathered him in my arms.

"Remy? Oh, thank God it worked" he was pale and shaking. I moved the skinny guy's handkerchief and looked at Ianto's wounds. He was bleeding from three slash marks but it didn't look like he needed stitches. His blood was very light in colour though. I pulled my own handkerchief from a pocket, added that to the other one and took over putting pressure on the cuts "What were you doing out here?"

"Had a vision. Am I going to die?"

"Oh no" said the skinny man, he was English too "just a flesh wound mostly. Might scar a little and I think you need to be eating more leafy greens."

"I hate leafy greens" Ianto moaned.

"Who are you?" I asked the Englishman.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. I'm guessing you're Gambit?"

"Oui. We need to get him to the hospital" I looked at Rose "go in the church, call 911."

…

While Wolverine chased after Sabertooth, the rest of us went to the hospital with Ianto. Father Michael had a minor concussion and a fractured wrist. Ianto as it turned out just needed a few stitches and a couple of his ribs were cracked. Thankfully he didn't lose enough blood to require a transfusion but they did tell me his blood was very low in iron, almost anaemic. And chances were more than good he'd have permanent scars across his belly.

As we waited for him to be bandaged up, Jamie and I got caught up with what had happened.

"What was Sabertooth after?" I asked Father Michael.

"I think it could be the jewel I found last week when I was fishing."

"What jewel is this then?" asked the Doctor "seems everyone's after it, even UNIT which really has me interested."

"It's orange. I thought I'd get it appraised and maybe fix up the church a bit."

"Do you have it with you?" Rose asked.

"No, it's back at the church. It's pretty big, bigger than the Hope Diamond."

I stood up "You know what? I don't think I care. I'm gonna go check on Ianto." I went back into the recovery area.

He looked so small lying there, chest and stomach wrapped up. I wanted to yell at him for leaving the house without telling me, for taking on Sabertooth by himself but the words died in my throat. I couldn't yell at him, seeing him like that. Maybe once I got him home. I sat down next to him, he looked miserable.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I've been attacked by a mountain lion."

"Close enough. You said you had a vision?"

"Yes. I saw Father Michael in trouble and Rose too."

"Why didn't you come and get me?" what I was feeling then, I can't quite describe. I could have lost my brother and I don't know what I would have done.

"There wasn't time" he said weakly "I'm going to need help putting my shirt back on."

"Your shirt's ruined."

"Why is your coat buttoned up?"

"I didn't put on a shirt before I went after you."

"I don't think the nurses would mind if you unbuttoned it."

"Yeah well, Rose turns red every time she looks at me and Jamie. Jamie had his mouth on me when she walked in."

"Oh, sorry about that. I knew I needed help, she was closest so I sent her images of what to do. I wasn't sure if I could reach you."

"Lucky she's a fast runner then."

Ianto tried to sit up but winced and bit his lip "Help me up."

"You'll stay down till the doctors say you can move. They haven't decided if they need to keep you overnight. You didn't lose a lot of blood but you're very low in iron. You also had a fever when the paramedics got you."

"I remember. I passed out didn't I?"

"Oui, for about a minute. You're still pale."

"Why aren't you yelling at me? You yelled at me last time Sabertooth ruined one of my shirts."

"Last time all you got was a bruise on your backside" I snapped.

"That's better, thank you."

"You'd rather I yell at you?"

"It scares me when you're quiet. It means you're really pissed off."

I sighed heavily "Ifan, you scared the hell out of me tonight…"

A nurse stuck her head through the curtain "Mr. Lebeau? Your friends are asking for you. They say it's important."

I nodded "Merci" I stood up and looked down at Ianto "you stay there."

I went back to the waiting area where the others were. Jamie, Rose and Father Michael were watching the Doctor talk to a man in camouflage and a red cap. This man looked suspiciously familiar.

Jamie came up to me and whispered "According to my nose, that man is your father."

Well, the man did look like Ioan Jones but… "Impossible."

The man turned and saw me. First his brows furrowed and then he saw my eyes "Oh my God. Remy?"

I stared at him open mouthed for a moment or two and then sputtered "You're supposed to be dead." Of course Ianto did tell me that he never saw the body. He was told it was misplaced.

"It's a long story. Does that mean…?" his eyes focused on something behind me.

"Tad?"

I turned, Ianto was standing there, clutching his bandages and looking dead on his feet. "I thought I told you…"

Ioan took a step forward "Ianto, what…"

Ianto fainted then, Jamie caught him fortunately.

Ioan ran over to him and kneeled. He looked up at me "What happened?"

"Uh, same question."

"It's complicated."

"Yeah, whatever. Then you get to yell at him for being at idiot." I think I may have shouted that last bit.

Ianto woke up "Oh God. Why does Heaven look like a hospital waiting room?"

"Ianto, you're not dead" Jamie said gently.

"And what makes you think you'd go to heaven?" I muttered, temper starting to uncork.

"Ianto, it's okay" Ioan took his hands "I'm not dead either. I'm alive."

I took a few deep breaths "I need a smoke" I stormed outside before I started blowing things up.

* * *

_Ianto_

Remy stormed outside, eyes glowing brightly. If I had the energy to be pissed off I'd be too. What was Tad doing alive and in UNIT of all things? Jamie helped me into a sitting position "Tad, I don't understand. You said you were sick. In your letters."

He opened his mouth but a couple of nurses came over to us.

"Mr. Jones, you're supposed to be resting."

I groaned "I'm not Mr Jones, he's Mr Jones" I pointed at Tad.

"Are you his father?" one of the nurses asked Tad.

"Yes, yes I am."

Because of that fainting spell, the doctors decided to keep me overnight for observation. They moved me into a room; thankfully there was no one else in it. Jamie took Father Michael back to the church and would guard him the rest of the night. Wolverine was still out hunting Sabertooth. Everyone else went up to the room with me. It was after visiting hours but I think they respected Tad's uniform and the Doctor flashed a blank piece of paper in their faces.

"Why are you all in here?" my voice was hoarse, I was exhausted and in pain.

"You can't go home tonight" Remy said "I would hate for anyone to have to explain something twice."

"Oh yes. Captain Jones" the Doctor looked at Tad "why is UNIT after this jewel?"

"No" Remy stood up "I don't care. I want to know why Ianto thought you were dead. You abandoned him."

I winced, knowing that wasn't all Remy was upset about. "I don't get it, Tad" I said "I had a vision that you had a heart attack."

Tad looked sick to his stomach and I sensed that he was feeling horribly guilty.

"Doctor," Rose said quietly "maybe we should leave them alone."

"But—yes, all right" the Doctor stood "let's see if they have a shop."

"I like red grapes" I called to them as they left the room "and the shop would be closed."

"Grapes?" Remy looked at me, "grapes? You people are weird. Whatever happened to flowers?"

"I did have a heart attack" Tad said softly "but I survived."

Remy crossed his arms "You best start explaining, sir."


	16. Tad's Story

"**Tad's Story"**

_Remy_

Ioan took a breath. I couldn't refer to him as Tad, Dad or anything like that at that point. I was very upset. He looked at each of us in turn "I lied when I wrote that I was sick. Remy, Ianto I'm so sorry but I had no choice. I wrote those letters knowing I might never see either of you again."

"There's always a choice" I grumbled.

"This time there wasn't, there really wasn't."

"Really?" I glared at him "why'd you leave Ianto then? Was it to protect him like you and mama did to me?"

Ioan cringed and wore the look of someone on a rocky boat "Let me…"

"Because let me tell you, leaving like that sure as hell didn't protect him!"

"Remy!" Ianto sat up "don't…"

"No! He needs to know" I looked at Ioan "the state he was in when I found him…" my voice came out harsh and quiet.

"Remy, please" Ianto pleaded.

I ignored him "we didn't read your letters till more than two weeks after he was in New York. We found out we were brothers before we got them. Two of my team mates with really good noses smelled the relationship."

Ianto sighed wearily and leaned back, accepting that there was no stopping me "I guess I wasn't ready to open the envelope Tad, so I stowed it at church. I had Father Dafydd mail it to us."

I had wanted Ioan to explain first but I was building up momentum. I wanted him to know what happened to Ianto so he'd really regret this supposed 'no choice' of his.

"Then how did you meet?" he asked.

"I'm in the X-Men" I told him.

"I know" he said "I've looked you up. I knew you'd grow into a good man."

"What?" Ianto sat up again "You knew…and you didn't…and the very fact that you never told me a damn thing about where I come from…Remy, slug him."

I was sorely tempted, believe me.

"I'd deserve it" Ioan sank into a chair.

I started pacing and told Ioan how the Professor had sent me to Cardiff to be mutant recruiter. I told him about Ianto's cocaine addiction and what he had almost done to get a fix. Ioan was completely silent during my tirade, pale and fear and regret were set in his eyes. Good, that's what I was going for. "He was already addicted to drugs when you left" I finished "and you didn't think he'd wind up a homeless pick pocket?"

"Tad," Ianto forced himself out of bed "I don't like it when you're quiet. Are you going to yell at me?"

At the same time Ioan and I snapped "Get back in bed, Ifan!"

Ianto winced "Yes sirs. Thank-you" he crawled back under the covers.

For several moments it was quiet, save the sounds of the hospital outside the door and the street down below.

"I'm not angry at you, Ifan" Ioan stood up and went over to the bed "I should have made sure you'd be taken care of before I left."

Ianto scoffed "You shouldn't have left at all. Why did they tell me you were dead? Does it have anything to do with Mam's Time Agency?"

"You better start talking" I said "_Dad_."

Ioan took a shaky breath "Your mother's agency wasn't the reason I left. The last time I saw any sign of them was the last time I saw her. UNIT is the reason I left."

At no response from either of us, he continued.

"I guess it started when I joined the US Army back in '71 and they sent me to Vietnam. I got separated from my unit in the jungle that's when I stumbled across it."

"Across what?" Ianto and I asked.

Ioan bit his lip for a moment and then said "You know how in Men in Black, Agent K ended up joining by accident? That's what happened to me."

"You joined the Men in Black?" Ianto asked.

"UNIT. That's what I came across in the jungle, UNIT officials dealing with aliens. I can't tell you everything but I joined UNIT and they arranged for my move back to Wales."

"Hold on, I'm confused" Ianto's arms were crossed "you've been in UNIT—and by the way, I'm not sure what that is—this whole time?"

'That's right" Ioan nodded.

"But you were a tailor."

"Yes, that's also correct. I was undercover. It was my job to observe the actions of another group. I can't tell you any more than that. I'm sorry."

"But why did you leave Ianto?" I asked softly.

"Special assignment, very dangerous. UNIT had to move me after my targets discovered they were being watched—they're run by the Crown, they weren't happy. They're known for erasing memories and making people disappear. Faking my death was to keep them away from me, UNIT wanted my memories in tact. But in order to convince this other group, I had to convince you Ianto. I'm sorry."

"The heart attack wasn't real?"

"Oh it was real. It was just brought on by a drug."

I had a feeling I knew what this other group he was referring to was. Bloody Torchwood indeed. I took a breath "Okay, a sort of witness protection. I think we can accept that, right Ianto?"

Ianto sighed "I suppose. But what's this special assignment? Does it have to do with that jewel? Because it only just showed up last week and you've been gone half a year."

Ioan started pacing "Understand I cannot tell you everything. It is far too dangerous. But there are more of those jewels out there, they've been falling all over the Earth. Individually these jewels are powerful in their own right but UNIT believes that when brought together they can be even stronger. Somehow everyone else believes that too, that's why all the Earth's agencies are after them too. Intel reports that representatives from Torchwood are here as well."

"What's Torchwood?" Ianto asked.

"You don't need to know."

I tried to piece together all that he'd told us "You said you wrote those letters because you didn't think you'd see us again. Did you think this assignment would kill you?"

"Possibly" he stopped pacing and looked at me "these jewels have been known to kill people who touch them."

"Not everyone though, right?" Ianto said "because Father Michael's not dead."

"No, not everyone. They seem to choose who they kill."

"Do they do anything else?" I asked.

Right then the Doctor came back in the room. Rose wasn't with him "You were right, Ianto the shop is closed. Rose is in the cantina looking for grapes."

Interestingly, Ioan saluted him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes "What have I told you about saluting?"

"Sorry sir."

That was it. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?" I asked the Doctor.

"He's the Doctor" Ioan said as if it should be obvious "he works with UNIT sometimes."

I looked at the Doctor and he shrugged "When I feel like it. Now, Captain Jones, these jewels, I heard you explain them. I was listening. Answer Gambit's question, do they do anything else?"

"Studies show that some of them augment a mutant's powers."

I rubbed my forehead "That explains Sabertooth, Magneato must've sent him."

"And what does UNIT want with them?" the Doctor asked.

I suddenly thought of something "Wait a minute. UNIT's run by the United Nations, right? That means countries working together. So why are the other agencies after these jewels?"

"Oh, it's the same everywhere" the Doctor said "nobody really wants to share and they always have a reason why they should get the most power. Now, I would like to take a look at the one Father Michael has."

"But why are you here?" I asked again "did you know about these jewels?"

"Oh no. Rose and I came here to look around. We didn't hear about them till we got here."

"You're not human, are you?" Ianto said suddenly.

The Doctor smiled "And what makes you say that?"

"I can't read your thoughts and the things I saw in Rose's head."

"Very good."

"You're an alien?" I asked "you know what? I don't care. Whatever. I just want to go home and smoke about three packs of cigarettes."

"That's very bad for your health you know" said the Doctor.

"I don't care."

"Doctor," Ianto said "why did you show the nurses a blank piece of paper?"

"Oh?" the Doctor pulled out what looked like a mini leather notebook and flipped it open "Still blank?"

"Yes."

"No, it's not Ianto" I said "it says that he's Sir Doctor of Tardis."

"I'm telling you it's blank" Ianto said.

The Doctor grinned and put the little book away "That's all right, it doesn't work on everyone."


	17. At the House

"**At the House"**

_Ianto_

I forgave Tad, I was too tired to hold a grudge and I felt that he regretted his decision to leave me. Well, I'd forgiven him for leaving me, I wasn't exactly prepared to forgive him for not telling me a damn thing about our family for fifteen years. I knew that Remy had forgiven him too but it would take some work for him to actually say the words. He wasn't calling him Tad though, wasn't calling him anything really, not since that rather condescending Dad he called him earlier.

The next morning I was released from the hospital. I was very upset because due to my injuries I wouldn't be able to train for at least a month or whenever my ribs healed and my stitches were removed. It was bloody annoying but I decided that when I was able to I'd train extra hard. I'd had it with near death experiences.

The Doctor had gone with Tad to talk with UNIT and Rose came home with us. I really quite liked her. Jamie had acquired Father Michael's jewel and was keeping it safe on the Doctor's request. When we got home, Wolverine was there, he'd lost Sabertooth's scent in the swamps.

While the adults were in the kitchen talking, Rose was in the living room with me though I could tell she wanted to be eavesdropping.

"How are you feeling, Ianto?" she asked.

"Honestly? Stupid. I shouldn't have taken him on by myself." I looked at the remote on the coffee table, I didn't feel like reaching it. Times like that I really wished I had telekinesis.

"At least you survived. It was really brave of you though. And you're really strong. I didn't think a boy your age…"

I looked at her "I'm older than you though. I can see it in your head. I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time controlling my telepathy right now."

"That's all right" she smiled "but yeah, I guess you are. Bit weird. Only right now, I'm older."

"You're a time traveller."

"You don't seem weirded out by that."

I shrugged "Remy and I, our mam was a time agent. She's from the future."

"No way? I knew a time agent once. The Doctor and I met him in 1941."

"Really? So then I don't have to explain time agents to you. That's good, I'm too tired."

I heard the microwave go off and moments later Remy came in the living room carrying a bowl of something. He set it before me, in it was green mush "Eat this" he said.

"What is it?"

"Spinach, high in iron. Good for the blood."

"I hate spinach."

Rose covered her mouth and choked back a giggle.

The doorbell rang then. Remy went to answer and moments later Tad and the Doctor came in the living room.

"Oh I love spinach" said the Doctor upon seeing the bowl.

"Then you can have it" I shoved the bowl away.

"Ifan" both Tad and Remy said in a warning tone.

I shuddered "Stop doing that, that's creeping me out."

"Ifan," said Tad in his 'I'm your father' voice "you'll eat it and like it."

I sighed "I know, I know, there's starving kids in Africa." I stuck the fork in the bowl and pulled out some of that leafy green mush. I put it in my mouth, chewed and swallowed "needs salt."

Once the three of them left the living room Rose leaned over to me "My mum used to tell me that, about kids in Africa, I once told her to send them the vegetables."

"Yeah, told that to Tad once. Got grounded."

"Me too."

We shared a laugh.

I finished the spinach quickly, tasted it less that way. When I was done I stood up "I think we should take this to the kitchen" I held up the empty bowl and fork and used my hinting voice.

She caught on "Right. Let's go then."

When we got to the kitchen the men were sitting around the table staring at the jewel. It was bright orange and about the size of Sabertooth's fist. The Doctor was waving some sort of glowy stick over it.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"In a word: bad" the Doctor picked up the jewel "nobody should have these things."

"How bad are they?" Jamie asked "On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst."

"Oh, fourteen, I'd say. Individually."

"And when brought together?"

"Forty-two; they need to be destroyed. Not all the pieces are here but we need to make sure that never happens."

"Any special way to do that?" Remy ran a playing card over his fingers.

"Now, that I don't know. I need to take it back to my Tardis to run some tests."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

Remy looked up at me, "You don't need to do anything except stay here and rest."

"You're not my fa—oh, crap."

"You'll do as your brother says" Tad barked at me in Welsh.

I leaned against the counter "I don't have to stay here by myself do I? I assume you're all going out to do whatever."

"Actually," Remy stood and picked up the kitchen phone "you're going somewhere I know you'll be safe—safer anyway." He dialled a number and moments later he said "Jean-Luc" into the phone. He spoke in French which was irritating because I hadn't quite mastered it yet (Remy was doing remarkably well with Welsh though). He moved to the other side of the kitchen.

"Is he talking to Jean-Luc Lebeau?" Tad asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded "Jean-Luc's the one who adopted him."

I didn't think it was possible for Tad to get any paler than he already was. "But what I'm interested in, Tad" I said "is your prolific youth. A motorcycle gang, Tad? Really? You? Nicknames after cartoon rodents, Tad? Really?"

Tad laughed nervously under the curious looks from the others "Well…you see, I was much younger then."

The Doctor leaned back and put his feet up on the table (which irritated the OCD neat freak in me), tossing the jewel up in the air "UNIT is always surprising me. I remember once, the Brigadier…"

Remy hung up the phone "Ianto, Jean-Luc will look after you. He'll pick you up."

Tad stood up "Remy, you were raised by the Thieves' Guild?"

"Oui, I was. It's a long story. Maybe we'll discuss it when we get this jewel thing taken care of" Remy's voice was clipped, he may have forgiven Tad for some things but clearly not everything and clearly he was still trying to understand the reasoning. Tad's letters hadn't told us everything after all. Then Remy's brows furrowed "was that almost twenty years ago now? Mon Dieu" he shuddered.

I smirked "Just realised you're going to be twenty-eight in May?"

"Shut up."

…

The others had gone on ahead to do whatever while Remy and Tad waited with me. Other than that it was pretty much uneventful waiting for Jean-Luc to come and fetch me, except for a couple of things. I complained a bit that it was unfair that everyone else, even Rose got to go out and fight the forces of evil while I had to be baby-sat by thieves.

Remy sighed "Garçon, even if you weren't injured…" he looked at Tad "ya know, you can take over parenting at any time."

Tad smiled slightly "But you're doing so well."

"Since you're alive, I don't think it's my job anymore."

"You're right. Ianto, even if you weren't injured we still wouldn't let you go with us. You're too young."

"But Jubilee…" I began.

Remy held up a hand "Don't start with that."

"Well," Tad said "I'll be back in a moment, just gonna run to the loo."

"It's up the…" Remy started.

"I know where it is" Tad left the kitchen.

It took a moment for both of us to process that "How does he know?" we said.

We left the kitchen, went up the stairs and waited outside the bathroom. When he came out, he looked at us and said "This is where my parents and I lived. You didn't know that?"

"No" Remy said "we didn't. You neglected to mention in your letters where you lived."

"How did you get this house?" Tad asked.

"I'm still not sure actually" Remy told him about unknowingly at first meeting Mam and then finding the deed to the house in his name.

"Interesting" Tad said.

The doorbell rang. It was Jean-Luc. We all went back downstairs.

"Ioan, it's good to see you alive" Jean-Luc said.

"Jean-Luc" Tad said tersely.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Black Rats, remember?" said Tad.

"Apparently, they on the same side now" Remy told Tad, then he turned to Jean-Luc "There a reason you didn't tell me you knew my daddy?"

"I didn't feel it was pertinent information."

Remy's eyes flashed "Did you know he was my father?"

"Oui."

"I'm gonna kill you!" now Remy's eyes were blazing.

Tad put a hand on Remy's shoulder "Remy, it's all right. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"You're defending him?"

"No, but we have other things to do today. If you trust him to look after your brother, then so do I. We'll all sit down and have a lengthy conversation later."

Jean-Luc nodded "I agree wit' that."

I sighed "Why has my life become a soap opera?"

…

On the way to the Thieves' Guild mansion, Jean-Luc and I didn't speak much, except for about generic things like the weather. When we got there, I asked him "Why didn't you tell Remy you knew who his real father was?"

Jean-Luc was silent for a long moment "Ton père gave up his rights, Remy did not need the stress of knowing the truth. It was better for him to fantasise."

I sort of saw the logic in that but still, Jean-Luc should have been honest with Remy "If he ever decides to forgive you, it'll take him awhile."

"Je sais."

I decided to try and take a nap, I was so tired. I dreamt when I slept, it was quite nice, despite being a bit weird. Though I had no idea where the man I dreamed about came from. In my dream there was a warehouse and I knew it was in Cardiff. I was wearing a suit and I felt a little older, which was interesting. I was holding a bar of dark chocolate and trying to distract a pterodactyl which was just plain weird—not the chocolate though. Chocolate always plays a part in my dreams.

An incredibly gorgeous man was sneaking up on the dinosaur. He was dressed in 40's style clothing and wearing a military coat which suited him nicely. He grabbed onto the pterodactyl and ended up flying around with it. Eventually, the man fell and landed on me. We rolled out of the way of the dinosaur which crashed to the ground. I ended up on top. We were laughing and then caught each other's eyes. Our lips inched closer together…and then I woke up.

"Damn it, just when it was getting good."


	18. At the Cemetary

"**At the Cemetary"**

_Remy_

I didn't know how I was supposed to be feeling. On one hand, it was great that my father was alive and maybe we could have a relationship and we could be a family; him, me, Ianto and Remi-Anne (who I should probably bring up at some point). On the other hand, Ioan had abandoned both of his children, choice or not. And did I really want a relationship with him?

After Ianto left with Jean-Luc (who I just did not want to think about at the moment) Ioan said "I guess we should catch up with the others."

"I don't know what to call you" I found myself saying.

He blinked "Whatever makes you comfortable I reckon."

"That's just it, I don't know what would make me comfortable. Talking with Ianto about you I can refer to you as Tad but I don't know if I can call you that to your face. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, I understand. Everything takes time, son."

I sighed "Time, I realised recently what a stupid word that is. Well, let's get going, you have a car with you right?"

"Yes, it's outside. Don't you have one?"

"Yeah" we left the house and I locked up behind me "Rogue has it though."

"She's in the X-Men too, right?"

"Oui," we got into his jeep "she's taking Remi-Anne to Opryland and other cheesy places in Tennessee for a few days."

"Who's Remi-Anne?" Ioan started the engine.

I smiled, pulled out my wallet and took out a picture of Remi-Anne. I showed it to him "Your granddaughter."

"My granddaughter?" good thing the jeep was still in park otherwise we might have crashed into something. He took hold of the picture "You have a daughter?"

"No actually she's Ianto's" I barely managed to keep a straight face.

"Don't do that and never scare me like that. Ianto's only fifteen. How old is she?" he indicated the photo "ten?"

"Just turned on the eleventh" I said "it's a long story. And don't worry, I've informed Ianto he's not allowed to make me an uncle before I'm thirty."

"Good" he nodded "but let's make it thirty-five."

"Oh so true."

We laughed. Once we calmed down a bit he said "She's adorable, Remy."

"Merci. Stick around a few days and you can meet her. I think she'd like that. And…" I cleared my throat and looked him in the eyes "it would be nice to have you for Easter on Sunday."

"I think that can be arranged," he said softly "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do. Tad" and it didn't feel weird saying it. Still had a few things to talk over and work out but I could call him Tad. It was better than saying 'hey you with the hat'.

"Is Rogue Remi-Anne's mother?" Tad asked.

"Godmother," I said "Remi-Anne's mother died a few months ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, I didn't even know about Remi-Anne till January when Ianto and I came down here."

"Whoa."

"Like I said, it's a long story. So, where we going?"

"Oh yes" Tad shifted gears "The Doctor parked his Tardis in St. Louis No.1."

I looked at him "Is he insane?" that cemetery was an overgrown maze of tombstones and it wasn't the safest cemetery in New Orleans.

"Probably but I've heard he can't always control where his Tardis lands."

"I'm assuming this Tardis is his spaceship?"

"Yes."

I didn't bother to ask if it was in disguise or not. I figured it probably was, and likely relatively small otherwise someone would have noticed it—then again this being New Orleans, maybe not, "Where in the cemetery?"

"Good question."

"Great."

It didn't take very long to get there and when we were looking for a place to park I decided I should probably tell Tad about Jamie. My way of thinking, better get everything out in the open right away so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. "By the way," I said "I'm bisexual and that's if I have to choose a label. I hope that isn't a problem not that I care."

"I'm not a strict Catholic, Remy" he found a spot along the sidewalk and cut off the engine "it doesn't bother me, never has. The stories your mother told me…but you probably don't want to hear about that."

I thought about it "Probably not."

Tad turned in his seat to look at me "I've wondered about your brother but it's hard to tell with him. He likes to dress well but he skateboards and hates 'Dancing Queen.' And what you told me about the day you met him…"

"I'm not a big fan of that song either. But he's bisexual too…I think. Sometimes I don't know if he really likes girls or not. I know he wants to experiment."

"What teenage boy doesn't? Anyway, do you have anyone special in your life? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Both?"

"Well, uh…" I took a breath "that's where it gets interesting. I love Rogue very much but because of her stupid powers I can't touch her. But I do have a boyfriend who I also love. Jamie."

"Jamie? The other Welshman, that Jamie?"

"Oui, that Jamie. Speaking of, he's standing at the gate" I had looked out the window and spotted him.

We got out of the car and went over to him. "What's up?" I asked.

"I'm to lead you back to the Tardis. Remy, Captain Jones," he nodded in greeting "did you see Ianto off all right?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

Tad looked Jamie over as if he were looking over a horse "How old are you?" he asked him.

"Huh?" Jamie blinked, caught off guard.

"I told him about us" I told Jamie assuming that's why Tad had asked about his age.

"Oh, let's see what year is it now? '99? I'll be sixty-three in July."

"Sixty-three? You don't look sixty-three" Tad said.

"It's my healing powers."

"I see" Tad looked at me "he's older than me."

"Yes, well, does age really matter?" I said "let's go back to this Tardis thing."

…

As we trekked our way to the Doctor's ship, Tad pummelled Jamie with questions…in Welsh. Now, I was doing quite well learning the language but there were some things I couldn't make out. I think Tad pretty much wanted to know if Jamie's intentions toward me were honourable and the like. It seemed though that Jamie answered all Tad's questions to his satisfaction.

I sighed "I appreciate your concern and everything," I said to Tad "but is now really a good time to grill him?"

We arrived at the Doctor's ship which was in the shape of a British police call box—I'd seen one on an old British show I saw on PBS once. Wolverine was leaning against Marie Leveau's tombstone.

I shuddered "Wolverine, please don't do that. Show some respect for the voodoo queen."

He smirked and straightened up "The Doctor and Rose are inside testing that thing." He looked at Tad "You grilling my boy?"

"Yes, I hope that's all right."

Wolverine shrugged "I grilled yours."

"Over hot coals" I muttered.

"Oh I love barbecue" the Doctor had come out of the Tardis "but there'll be time for that later."

"Is Ianto all right?" Rose asked.

I nodded "He'll be fine. So, what's the deal on the gemstone?"

"Ah" the Doctor held it up "this particular one is full of kinetic energy, it will augment that power and it's the only way it can be destroyed."

"Isn't that kind of ironic?" I said "Nevermind, give it here. I'll blow it up" I held out my hand.

Suddenly Wolverine leapt in front of the Doctor while shouting "Get down!" Wolverine went down, hit in the chest with a bullet. He'd be out for a few. Things went rather quickly after that.

Rose knelt down by him just as a bullet flew over her head.

"This is why I hate guns" the Doctor muttered while dodging another one.

Jamie pulled Rose behind a tombstone "He'll be fine. Don't worry."

Tad and I looked around for the shooter "Assassin!" we both said. Tad had his gun out.

"Over there!" Jamie pointed, getting hit in the shoulder.

"Let me at 'em!" Wolverine leapt up with a snarl.

Then Tad did a sort spinning roll manoeuvre and fired his gun. The sniper fell out of a tree, dead and clutching an assault rifle.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked.

Tad smiled slightly "Beret used to be green."

I stared at him "You were in the Green Berets?"

"That's very nice" said the Doctor "but did you have to kill him?"

"He was trying to kill all of us" Tad said defensively.

"But you didn't have to kill him!"

Wolverine groaned "I'm with Ioan."

"Second" Jamie held up his hand.

"Third" I said "he was just an assassin. He would have been killed for failing anyway…slowly. Tad did him a favour. Now, give me that thing and I'll get rid of it."

The Doctor sighed heavily and held out the jewel but then it was snatched out of his hand by a long slimy tongue.

Wolverine and I swore "Toad!"

I got some cards ready "Where the hell is he?"

"This way!" Wolverine ran down a pathway. We all followed.

"We can't let that thing get into the wrong hands!" the Doctor shouted.

"Thank-you Doctor Obvious" I spotted Toad and threw some cards at him "gonna have me some frog legs tonight."

"Heh heh" Wolverine unsheathed his claws "Damn straight."

"You know" Jamie said "you two make a good team."

I looked at him "what did I ever do to you?"

"You want it?" Toad leapt on top of a tombstone, holding the jewel "come and get it."

Wolverine started forward but then…

"Not so fast Wolverine" Sabertooth stepped from some shadows. He was holding Rose.

We all looked behind us. No one had noticed she wasn't with us. He must have grabbed her during the shooting.

"Let her go" said the Doctor, voice a bit harsh. He looked kind of scary.

Rose was trying to free herself but her struggling wasn't doing any good against Sabertooth's strength.

"Come on, Victor" Wolverine rubbed his claws together "you know it's me you want. Put the girl down."

"No thanks, Logan, she's prettier than you."

Rose tried to struggle some more.

"You know," I pointed at Sabertooth and Toad, who was hopping on top of the tombstone "I wonder about you two sometimes. You're always working together, like Avalanche and Pyro—I swear there's something going on there."

For a few seconds all that could be heard in the cemetery were crickets. "Oh come on" I said "you don't mean to tell me that nobody's wondered about those two? Avalanche and Pyro? All the signs are there, I'm telling ya. Then there's…"

Quick as lightning Tad shot Sabertooth clear in the head, allowing Rose to escape and run to the Doctor.

"That didn't kill him" I said.

"Perhaps not but it put him down for the count."

Toad had stopped hopping and was staring at us. He smiled nervously and tried to leap away. I went after him, jumping up to another tombstone. I caught up to him and knocked him down with my staff. Wolverine retrieved the stone and tossed up to me. I caught it and felt its powers go through me. Damn, it felt good. That could get addicting.

I realised that blowing it up in the cemetery wouldn't be wise "People, we gonna have to go someplace more open to destroy this thing."

Wolverine kicked the unconscious Sabertooth a few times before we left and we tied Toad up with his own tongue.

We ended up going to Pontchartrain, figuring that dropping the charged up jewel into it would cause the least amount of damage. Hey, Pontchartrain is half the size of Rhode Island, it's a big lake. I had a seaplane nearby so I went up in that. When I was over the centre of the lake I charged up the jewel and reluctantly dropped it into the lake. It caused one hell of a wave.

When I got back down to the others who were standing by the levee, they were all soaked and the ground was wet too. The wave must have gone over the barrier.

"They really need to do something about those levees" I said "reinforce them and make them taller I swear."

Tad wrung out water from his cap "UNIT only has five other jewels Doctor, what do you want to do with them?"

"Oh, Rose and I will take care of them" the Doctor said "I don't think the levees can take another wave like that."

"I keep saying" I ran a hand along the wall "government needs to fix 'em, we get one good hurricane and at least the Ninth Ward will be wiped out."

"Well" the Doctor stretched his arms "Rose and I should get going."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" I said "I've a hankering for barbecue and I'm sure Ianto would like to see you both before you take off."

"Why not, Doctor?" said Rose "we have time don't we?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment, breathed in and let it out "I am a bit hungry."

* * *

**Is dinner really that important? Maybe Ianto will summarise for Jack later. Or we might go over it briefly in the next chapter. Anyway, I'm sure how many more chapters till we get back to the present. Even with fast forwarding there's a lot to do. I want to spend a little longer in New Orleans, Ianto has to get his codename—which I plan on being soon—we have to go over a little bit of Ianto's time on the team and then we have to send him back to the UK and Torchwood. We'll see what happens. Please stick with me.**

**Oh and please review.**

**TTFN**


	19. Tad's Family

**Hey, gang. Sorry about the wait, I didn't mean to take over a month but I do have other stories to work on. Anyway, this is sort of a transition chapter, in a sense. There's some talking and certain things will be elaborated later on.**

**Disclaimer: This contains dialogue of a religious nature. No offence is intended, I have great respect for any religions mentioned.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"**Tad's Family"**

_Ianto_

That impromptu barbecue Remy decided to throw that night was a lot of fun actually. I beat everyone at chess—well, everyone except the Doctor but he said that he had eight hundred and sixty-five years of experience with the game.

"Do you have a code name, Ianto?" Rose asked me at one point "it looks like all the other X-Men do."

I felt my cheeks burn a little "Well, I'm not part of the team yet."

"Because he's too young" Remy said from over at the grill.

"But Jubilee…" I protested.

"Don't care" Remy waved a barbecue fork at me "you are not…" he looked at Tad who was munching on some crisps "Seriously, you really can take over now. I quit, I've got my own kid to be a parent to."

I looked at Rose "But I am trying to think of a code name. Any suggestions?"

She was quiet for a moment "Maybe something to match your brother since you have similar powers." She looked 'round at everyone "Gambit is a chess move right?"

The Doctor nodded "The opening move."

"So" Rose looked back at me "it should be something chess related too, especially since you're so good at it. What's the last move called?"

"Endgame" I answered.

"Then you should be Endgame. I think it would be great, Gambit and Endgame the perfect team."

I smiled "I like it. Endgame it is. Thank-you, Rose."

…

That night after the Doctor and Rose had left and Jamie and Logan were out somewhere, Remy and I showed Tad the letters Mama had left us. Tad was silent with glistening eyes for a long while after he read them.

"Are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

He took a shaky breath "I'll be fine," he looked at us "Boys, I am so sorry for all that your mother and I put you through."

"Didn't turn out so bad though," Remy puffed on a cigarette "everything happens for a reason I guess."

"Although Tad," I said "prior to faking your death, you could have sent me to the Xavier School, reunited with Remy, explained things. Why did you feel you had to keep it all a secret?"

Tad sighed and stood up "May I have a cigarette?" he asked Remy.

My brows furrowed "You don't smoke" I said.

Tad sighed again "I may have hid it from you. It was mainly just a stress reliever every once and awhile but lately it's become more of a habit."

Remy handed him a cigarette and a lighter "You don't carry your own?"

"Thanks" Tad lit the cigarette and took a puff "I try not to when I'm in uniform."

I leaned back with an exasperated sigh "Any more secrets you'd like to tell us?"

"Your grandparents are actually dead."

"God, I hadn't even thought of that" and then I remembered something "What about this house Mama mentioned?"

Tad took another puff of smoke "It's in Newport but it belongs to your uncle."

"We have an uncle?" Remy and I both said.

Tad started pacing "My older brother, he's a marine biologist. I never mentioned him to your mother so she assumed the house was mine. Geraint was letting me stay there till I found my own place. He travels a lot."

I stood up with a wince—I was still in pain "why have I never met him? Shouldn't I have gone into his custody when you 'died'?"

"Yeah," Remy said "he shouldn't have been on the streets."

Tad stopped pacing and sank back onto the couch "I haven't spoken to my brother in years and you did meet him once, Ianto when you where two. It was after we moved into the flat. Geraint said we could stay at his house but UNIT required me to be in Cardiff not Newport."

"Why haven't you talked to him?" Remy asked "and Ianto still should have gone to him, shouldn't he?"

Tad sighed wearily "I used my UNIT privileges to erase ties to my family."

"Why?" I asked, sitting back down "Did you and your brother have a fight or something?"

"Yes actually. Your grandparents had planned to stay here once your grandfather retired. When we moved here my brother was already at University so he wasn't with us. It was just Kara and I with our parents."

"Who's Kara?" we asked.

"My younger sister."

This was ridiculous. Why the hell had he kept all of this from me? What was the point? Because I could tell that he wasn't lying now. Good Lord, my life was becoming more of a soap opera every minute.

Tad continued when Remy and I didn't say anything "Kara's much younger than me, she was only a baby when we moved here. You see my parents were oh, twenty when Geraint was born and four years later they had me. My mother wanted a daughter but it took them thirteen years. Kara was their miracle baby. In fact when Mam got pregnant with her, she was almost positive she had early onset menopause and she was only about thirty-seven." He took a breath "I haven't seen Kara since she was six when I joined the army. I still kept in touch with Geraint, he didn't have a problem with me for dating a mutant. I heard from him that Kara ran away from home when she was fifteen because she was a mutant and Tad wasn't overly pleased about that."

Remy it seemed was riveted so much so that he didn't bother to light another cigarette once he was finished with the first one—he normally would have done so "This is better than any soap" he blinked "not that I watch soaps that is. So, uh, what did you and ton frère fight about?" he now lit another cigarette.

Tad took a deep breath "In 1985 my parents were murdered right here in this house."

I think I gasped and Remy choked on tobacco smoke. I thought there was a weird feel to that house.

"When Geraint told me" Tad continued "I at first thought it was assassins but then he told me how they were killed. It was too messy to be an assassin job."

Remy shuddered and his eyes darted around the living room "Where exactly were they killed?"

"In here actually" his eyes glistened once more. That explained why I felt he was so uncomfortable in here. It freaked him out and while he felt guilty for some reason he didn't commit the crime.

Remy shuddered again "What? How…?"

"There used to be carpet in here, Mam had it put in when we moved in. She hated taking care of hardwood floors. Geraint had the carpet ripped up before he put the house up for sale; he'd inherited it you see. The police thought that only a mutant could have killed them due to how vicious it was."

"Ridiculous!" Remy and I exclaimed, both offended.

"You'd be surprised what a regular human can do with an axe or chainsaw" Remy muttered.

"I know" Tad said "I told him that but he was convinced it was Kara who killed them. I refused to believe him, that's what we fought about. He thought she must have fallen in with the wrong crowd and…"

"How exactly were they killed?" I asked "and what's Kara's power?"

"The police report said they were in pieces like a wild animal had got to them. It wasn't more detailed than that."

"Mon Dieu" Remy breathed "well, it could have been an axe, the police in this city are not the best and I think more than a few are in the pockets of both Thieves and Assassins."

Tad nodded "I know so I'm not sure what really happened."

"What's Kara's power?" I asked again "is it wild animal like?"

Tad shrugged "I don't know, your uncle didn't say but I assume so if he thought it was her."

Remy stood "What's tomorrow, Sunday?"

"Today's Sunday," I told him "why?"

"Oh yeah. What do you think about calling a priest to bless the house?"

"I think that would be wise. But this coming Sunday which is Easter, we are going to church right?"

He looked at me "You are the weirdest little bisexual boy. And church on Easter always gives me nightmares."

"Why?" Tad and I asked.

"Because they always talk about the Crucifixion and Resurrection. And why are you asking me?" Remy said to me "Tad can take you if you really want to go because I don't think Remi-Anne's Catholic. Now speaking of Easter, I need to get some chocolate, Peeps and eggs."

* * *

_Remy_

I couldn't sleep that night, what Tad had told us had freaked me out. I just couldn't believe that I was so drawn to a house that my grandparents were murdered in. What was up with that? And why had Mama acquired it for me? It's possible she didn't know I suppose.

I got out of bed quietly, careful not to disturb Jamie—he and Wolverine were going back to New York in the morning and he needed his sleep. I went to sit by the window. Tad had returned to UNIT's New Orleans office but he promised to take me and Ianto to breakfast in the morning. I had to work afterwards so Ianto would spend the day with Tad. Remi-Anne and Rogue weren't due back till Wednesday; I should probably call them and tell Remi-Anne that she had a grandfather after all.

"Are you okay, Cariad?" Jamie sat up in bed, apparently I wasn't as quiet as I thought. Then again, I occasionally forget he has super senses.

I shrugged, knowing he could see me in the light coming in from the outside.

He got out of bed and came over to put his arms around me "You wanna talk about it?"

I leaned into his embrace "Ever since the Professor sent me to Cardiff to fetch Ianto my life has become increasingly complicated" I blinked surprised at the words that had come out of my mouth. I hadn't even realised that had been on my mind.

He kissed my forehead "Everything happens for a reason, Remy. Do you believe in fate?"

I sighed "I don't know what I believe in anymore, Jamie. Considering all that's happened lately, I have to wonder if there is someone up there planning it all and having a good laugh."

"Have I told you what I believe in?"

I thought about it and realised that no, he hadn't. Belief systems was one thing we'd never discussed. I remembered back to Christmas when Nightcrawler read from the Bible, Jamie had looked like he was listening politely but there was something in his body language I couldn't quite make out. At the time I just brushed it off, thinking he was just bored and would rather be doing something else like me. "No," I told him finally "you haven't."

"My mother died when I was a child, I told you I was raised by my godfather and that's true, I was but only after my grandmother died when I was ten. My grandmother believed in the Old Religion."

"She was pagan?" I asked.

He nodded "Celtic to the core," he got a wistful look in his eyes "she told me stories of the Celtic gods and faeries and magic. She was a bard, she made magic through her storytelling. And she taught me about the old ways. When she died she left me all her books and journals. I was fascinated and I wanted to learn more, I needed to learn more. My godfather's not a religious man, he believes in science and facts and really quite atheist I think. He didn't exactly discourage my studies but he didn't support them either. He rolled his eyes a lot but that didn't put me off, nothing could. Eventually I became a druid."

"Wait, hold up, you're a druid?"

"Yes."

"We've been together five months and you haven't told me? Jamie, this is something a couple needs to communicate. It's not something you should keep from your loved one."

"I know, I'm sorry" he took my hand "I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Like this, you should have told me." I sighed and then said "it doesn't bother me if that's what had you worried. I read about it, I know it's not like what some monotheistic people think it is and they got a lot of their facts from Roman historians."

Jamie nodded "Yes and the Romans liked to lie about who they conquered" there was bitterness in his voice.

I just had to ask "What do you think of Ianto being Catholic?"

Jamie's face tensed up for a moment before he answered "The way he acts, I wouldn't call him Catholic and I think he's trying too hard. I also think he should be ashamed to call himself Celtic" his voice had risen.

"He's listening at the door isn't he?"

"Yes and that's all I'll say on the subject because it's against my beliefs to proselytise because that'd be sinking to their level" he crossed his arms and sat down "okay I'm done."

I went to the door and opened it. Ianto was on his hands and knees, if he hadn't been injured he would have been faster "Go back to bed" I told him.

He opened his mouth but all that came out was the start of letters.

"You can't think of anything to say can you?"

He stood up "Well we all hate the Romans" with that he walked back down the hall to his room.

…

Jamie and Wolverine left before sun up, which was good because Ianto was still asleep and I didn't want him to try and say anything Catholicy to Jamie.

When Tad arrived to pick us up, Ianto and I were not dressed yet. It was seven and I didn't have to be at work till ten that was my excuse. Ianto's was that it was spring break and due to his ribs it was hard for him to dress.

"So, where do you work, Remy?" Tad asked while Ianto was getting ready "I figure we can eat somewhere nearby."

"I haven't told you yet?"

He shook his head "No, but things were pretty crazy yesterday."

"Can I tell him?" Ianto was slowly making his way down the stairs.

"Well…" I began.

"He works at a tailor shop" Ianto interrupted "and he's quite good."

"Really?" Tad looked at me "a tailor shop?"

I shrugged "It's nothing really, just a little something so I don't have to rely on the Professor. The backroom caters to mutants."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, it's a little challenging trying to fit a suit on someone constantly changing the size of his dick. I hate that guy."

…

All throughout breakfast I got tailoring tips from Tad, it seemed Ianto was right, he was quite pleased with my choice of work. After work, the three of us would go visit with Coach Rawlins and the next day Tad would see the Black Rats, if he didn't run into them first that is. Tad would be staying with us for awhile. He had managed a decent amount of leave from UNIT—the Doctor recommended it and apparently UNIT tends to listen to him. I fear the day UNIT stops listening to the Doctor because I think everything would go to hell.

…

But before we went to see Rawlins, we stopped off at the house so I could check the mail. It was mostly bills but one envelope got my attention—it had the school seal on it but it was addressed to me. I stared at it for a few moments.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"1999" Ianto and Tad answered "why?"

I opened the envelope slowly "Son of a bitch!"

Ianto took the letter from me "An invitation to your ten year high school reunion. And this upsets you because?"

"Because it's been ten years" I whined.

Tad smirked "Feeling old are we?"

"Hush up, your thirty year is next year" I told him.

He blinked "What? It is?"

"You graduated in '70 didn't you? Next year is thirty years since."

He was silent for a moment probably doing the math "Bloody hell!"

Ianto bit his lip "Oh please don't make me laugh, it'd be painful."

"Shut up" we both told him.

…

That night after a nice visit with Rawlins we came home to find Jean-Luc waiting in the living room. I guess it was time for that conversation. Goody. See my sarcasm? I wasn't looking forward to this. What other mysteries would we uncover now?

"So," Tad sat in a chair across from Jean-Luc "You adopted Remy?"

Jean-Luc nodded "When he was eight."

I put a hand on Ianto's shoulder "Well if you two want some privacy…"

"Non," Jean-Luc held up a hand "please sit, no more secrets should be kept from you two."

Ianto and I sat on the love seat, seemed like we'd have to take part in the conversation.

Tad looked at me "So you were in the orphanage till you were eight?"

"Oui," I said "when I ran away. The new director believed that mutants were of the devil and he liked to beat me. My powers didn't develop till I was thirteen, if it weren't for my stupid eyes…"

There were other reasons but I don't know if I'll ever be ready to talk about them. Thankfully, Tad and Jean-Luc didn't press for further information. I'm sure Ianto had his suspicions though but he wisely didn't bring it up.

Moving on…the next day was nice, once I got off work anyway. Tad, Ianto and I went to a party thrown by the Black Rats in honour of Tad being alive. I remember there was a lot of cheese—weirdest fucking biker gang, I swear.

* * *

**I know, I know. Don't worry, there'll be more in the next chapter, which I plan to have up sometime in January. But you never know with those muses, it might be up sooner than expected but that's unlikely with the other stories I need to update this month. I hope you'll stick with me. I plan on the next chapter being longer than usual—maybe find out a little more about Tad's family and of course he has to meet his granddaughter, after that we'll be done with New Orleans, head back to New York for a bit and move on to Torchwood. That's the plan anyway. Wish me luck.**

**BTW, I start winter quarter classes January 3****rd****, a smart person would say that updates would be fewer after that but I tend to get my best fanfic ideas when I'm supposed to be doing something else ;)**

**If I don't see you before then…Happy Merry December Holidays! Those of you that read my other fics, you'll definitely see me again before the month is out—I plan to have Immortality updated next. **

**TTFN**


	20. Keeping Up With the Joneses

**I know I said "January sometime". I'm sorry but school started and I was trying to type this "properly"—I'm taking a keyboarding class.**

**Anyhow, things are start speeding up in this chapter, so if you get confused let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I'm taking a lot of liberties with this story but then isn't that what fanfiction is supposed to be for?**

* * *

**"Keeping Up With the Joneses"**

_Remy_

Tad was helping me cook Easter dinner that Sunday. Ianto and Remi-Anne were watching that claymation special about the Easter Bunny.

"So," I said "I understand you're not a big fan of spices."

He was basting the ham "who told you that?"

"Well," I checked the boiling potatoes—they needed more time "when Ianto first arrived here in the States he thought Tabasco was spicy. He's getting over it now. But he told me the spiciest things you had in your place were garlic and cinnamon. You've sheltered that boy, Tad."

Tad sighed "I know. Spices remind me of your mother."

"Oh. You really loved her didn't you?"

"Still do" he put the ham back in the oven "Remi-Anne resembles her in personality."

I smiled "Yeah?"

He nodded "Most definitely. You'd best keep an eye on that girl."

"When she starts dating, I'll have a gun and will be cleaning it on the front porch while I wait for her to get home" and I damn well meant it.

Tad grinned "It's what I'd do if I had a daughter."

We worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "I'm glad you're here" I said "It's helping Ianto a lot and Remi-Anne adores you." Remi-Anne had been ecstatic to find out she had a granddaddy.

Tad smiled slightly "and you?"

"Glad for myself too" I told him honestly "I hope you can stay for awhile."

"After my leave I might just put in for a transfer" and then he hugged me. It was the first time he held me so close since I was an infant. After a second I hugged him back. I knew he truly regretted leaving me and I knew I could really forgive him. I'd always imagined that a person is supposed to feel safe in his father's arms. I was right.

Just under two months later was my birthday. I didn't normally celebrate but I had a feeling things would change that year. I woke up the morning of my twenty-eighth birthday with a hangover. I had drunk myself silly the night before dreading the day. It wasn't so bad as someone who wasn't there the night before was in bed with me.

"Happy Birthday" Jamie kissed me.

"Merci" I smiled.

He waved a hand in front of his nose "You need to brush your teeth before you kiss me again."

It was the best birthday I'd ever had. Ianto didn't once act like a brat, Remi-Anne gave me a mug with her picture on it, Tad had made me a suit—where I would wear it, I didn't know but he made me one and that was nice. One of the highlights of my day was that Rogue was there too. Her present to me: a peck, if ever so light and quick on the lips. It made my day. Jamie gave me an engraved cigarette case.

"I'm not encouraging you to smoke" he said when I'd unwrapped it and was practically drooling over it "but I figure you could use one."

I kissed him "I love it. Merci and if I ever quit smoking I'll still show it off."

* * *

_Ianto_

Life was good. Better than good. Tad moved into one of the spare bedrooms and we were a family, the four of us. The house felt more at peace too after we had it blessed by a priest, a shaman and a voodoo priestess—Remy wanted to be sure.

Speaking of such things, while I healed from my injuries I began thinking about what Jamie had said and that maybe he had a point. I wasn't being a very good Catholic. Maybe worshipping God/the Divine in that way wasn't quite right for me. I'd have to do research and a lot of praying for guidance. Because I had to believe in a Higher Power; with all the wonderful things in the world-the universe, how could one not?

But enough about that. While I was unable to do any physical training—when I wasn't doing schoolwork—I concentrated on mastering my telepathy. I also worked on practicing my occasional precognition—in order to do that I decided to learn Tarot cards. I thought, why not? I learned it so quickly and enjoyed it, I began thinking that I could also use them as a weapon. It'd be an expensive weapon though—unless I designed and made my own. I'm a fairly decent artist, well decent enough so that when I draw people they actually look like people. The first card I drew was the Magician—I used the Doctor's face and working from memory, it came out pretty good if I do say so myself. Of course I have a sharp memory. It would take awhile to design my own deck—there are over thirty cards in a tarot deck after all—so until then I would just have to buy in bulk because I didn't want to use playing cards.

During the time I was healing I was able to get my learner's permit. I should have gotten it back in February but Remy kept putting it off. Anyway, now that I had it I could finally start driving lessons. Let me just say this, Remy hates being in the passenger seat, despite the fact that I quickly became a very good driver. My brother is paranoid.

I passed my driving test with flying colours when I took it on my sixteenth birthday. We'd spent most of the summer in New York where I trained more in the danger room and had more lessons about how jets work. Scott wouldn't take me up in one till I had my driver's license. So I would get actual flying lessons when we went back up there during Christmas break. Yep, life was good.

There was one incident though when I got to prove my worth as a possible member of the team. It was two days before Christmas and that afternoon, the only X-men in the house were Remy and Scott, the only available ones anyway. Jean was four months pregnant, she and Scott were so happy it was sickening. The others were out doing various and assorted activities. Jamie and Logan wouldn't be back till the next day, they were in Cardiff visiting Jamie's godfather. Rogue had taken Remi-Anne out shopping. Storm and Jubilee were visiting the Morlocks and Beast was helping Dr. MacTaggert with an experiment on Muir Island. Tad, who had come with us was at a meeting at the U.N. He wasn't a mutant but boy, could he shoot a gun.

Remy and I were playing pool in the rec room when the alert went off.

"Gambit," Scott's voice came over the intercom "suit up, we've got a problem."

Remy sighed "Be right down."

I followed him "Can I help?"

"No" he said without stopping.

"Oh come on" I said as we reached the locker room "I'm ready."

He looked at me sharply "You think so?" He looked over at Scott who was already down there "what we dealing with?" He started getting dressed.

"Pyro, Avalanche, and the Blob. They're making a mess down town."

"May I help, Cyclops?" I asked him "because I'm sure I can."

Professor Xavier came in the room "I think Ianto's ready for some on the job training. He has done remarkably well in the danger room."

Scott nodded "Very well. Then I don't think we'll have to bother the others."

Remy grumbled, "Fine. But if anything happens to him, you two can be the ones to tell Tad."

"Tad says I can fight the forces of evil if I think I'm up to it" I reminded him.

He reached into his locker, pulled something out and tossed it at me "I was gonna wait till Christmas to give that to you."

I looked at it. I knew what it was right away and I opened it like Remy had shown me on his. "My own staff?"

"Oui, and remember what I told you. You whip that out, you don't let go till you done with it."

…

I didn't have a uniform, so I went in what I was wearing, jeans and a hoodie. I took a deck of tarot cards with me. We took the van down town as it wasn't that far.

"So," Scott glanced at me through the rearview mirror "Endgame is it?"

"Yep" I nodded.

"Nervous?" Remy asked.

"Nope."

"Liar."

We made it down town in record time. Gambit and Cyclops leapt into action right away, the three evil brotherhood members were causing a hell of a mess. Gambit took on Pyro and Cyclops started blasting at Avalanche. That left me with the Blob. Fantastic.

I had a flashback to the night I was almost…violated by that overly fat guy and I was frozen. Not good.

Blob started towards me "Look boys, a new baby X-man to play with." He grabbed me before I could react. When he held me up in the air that's when I started struggling. However kicking at him did absolutely no good whatsoever. He threw me but I managed to land on my feet.

Gambit then went after the Blob "Endgame, take Pyro!"

Relieved, I did as I was told. I started dodging Pyro's flame throwing.

"Stay still, why don't you?" Pyro shouted at me.

"No, more fun this way" I said back as I pulled out a few cards and charged them "Shall I read your cards?" I threw them. Only one managed to hit Pyro and he was back on his feet in seconds.

"Right then, a baby Gambit, how cute and he's British too" he shot at me again and got my sleeve.

After I put it out I pulled out my staff "All right you bloody Aussie, it's personal now. This is my favourite sweatshirt" I did a flip towards him and whacked him with the staff. At one point I managed to crack his fuel tank or whatever, he was not happy—especially after I hit him in the balls. Not long after that he and the other two took off.

I leaned on my staff and saw Cyclops and Gambit whispering—I couldn't hear them but I had a feeling of what they were saying. Cyclops was concerned with the way I froze with the Blob. Gambit leaned in and whispered something in his ear—I guessed what. Cyclops seemed to relax somewhat—after a look of horror—and they both came over to me.

"You okay?" Gambit asked "I shouldn't have left the Blob to you."

I shrugged "You didn't know I'd have a flashback, I didn't know. I'm sorry about that Cyclops. I shouldn't have frozen like that, it was dangerous."

"Yes it was" he nodded "but it was your first real fight so it's okay. And once you got into it you fought well" he clapped me on the shoulder "Nice work Endgame."

"Thanks" I smiled.

Gambit put an arm around me "Yeah, you did good, frère. Nice landing too by the way. Much better than the last time someone threw you."

"Sabertooth didn't throw me, I kicked out of his grasp."

After we helped a little with the clean-up and tended to some bystanders we headed home. Gambit turned in his seat to look at me "'Shall I read your cards?'" he imitated my accent "Really Ianto? You couldn't think of anything better?"

I stuck my tongue out at him "Oh like it's any cheesier than 'Pick a card any card' and 'Get ready to play wit' Gambit'. Shall I go on? Then there's what you say when you win."

Cyclops sighed heavily "Guys!"

Gambit looked at him "and what about you Mr. 'For the sake of all humanity' and 'Don't make me hurt you' and 'let's do this by the numbers.'"

Cyclops mumbled something and then said "We can debate stupid catchphrases later, right now I would really appreciate some quiet."

…

After a debriefing with the Professor I found Tad interrogating Will in the family room. I bit back a groan. Since they first met in the summer, I'd been avoiding this, always making sure Tad never caught Will alone.

I flopped on the couch next to Will "You know," I said to Tad "the uniform makes you look more intimidating."

"That's the point. What happened to your sleeve?"

I leaned back "A psychotic Aussie happened."

"You went out on a call?" Will asked.

"Yes I did. It was awesome."

"You okay?" Tad asked "Those are burns on your arm."

"Not even first degree, I'll be fine."

….

* * *

_Remy_

That Christmas Eve, Tad had cornered both Jamie and Will.

"I wish we had a sister" I said to Ianto as we watched from the other side of the room "maybe he wouldn't pester our boyfriends so much."

Ianto tapped his coffee mug to mine "Here, here. But then if we had a sister, she might have a girlfriend."

I laughed "Probably."

"Has he interrogated Rogue?"

"Non, Dieu Merci. But I think he approves of her."

_Would you marry her?_ He asked me telepathically, _if she was able to control her powers?_

_If she'd have me._

_What about Jamie?_

_Not that its any of your business, but Jamie and I did have that conversation. He wants me to be happy, wants me to have someone to grow old with and if I ever find that person, especially if that person turns out to be Rogue, he'll let me go. He'd let me go anyway if I ever wanted out._

_Will you?_

I thought about it _I don't know. If Rogue's ever able to touch and she'll have me, I don't think she'd mind sharing me. But if she wanted me to herself then that's what she'll get. If that never happens though, I can see myself staying with Jamie._

_But he'll outlive you._

_Most likely. Word of advice, petit __frère__: try not to fall in love with someone who's nearly impossible to kill. _I spotted Rogue across the room, she was standing under the mistletoe.

_Rogue's nearly impossible to kill. Most people wouldn't survive the things she survives._

I ignored him and went over to her. I kissed the top of her head "Best be careful where you stand chere, you never know what thief will wanna scoop you up."

She rolled her eyes but they sparkled and she smiled "Remy, I swear."

Then I heard Jubilee say something I did not want to hear "Bobby, you made it!"

My head snapped in that direction and sure enough Iceman walked into the room. Damn it. I did a good job resisting the urge to say that out loud.

"Hey Bobby" Rogue hugged him as he approached her. The coffee in my mug started to boil.

A comforting hand was on my shoulder "I take it that that's Iceman?"

I looked at Jamie "You haven't met him yet?"

"Nope. He never seems to show up when I'm here."

"Hey" Wolverine shook the ice freak's hand.

"Hey Wolverine. Do I finally get to meet your son today?"

"That's my cue" Jamie said and went over to them "Hello" he held out a hand to Iceman "Jamie Davies."

"Bobby Drake" he shook Jamie's hand "it's nice to finally meet you."

Ianto was standing next to me now _You really don't like that guy, don't you?_

_Non._

_But you're right, he is hot. I guess it's my turn to meet him now._

_I'll give you fifty bucks if you flirt with him and make him squirm._

_Done. _Ianto smiled and approached him "Hi, you must be Bobby. I'm Ianto, Remy's brother. It's a long involved story."

Drake shook his hand "so I hear. It's good to meet you" he looked over and saw me "Hey Gambit, long time."

"Iceman" I nodded. Honestly, how uncreative was he to call himself Iceman? That kind of takes away the element of surprise.

"So Bobby," Ianto smiled a seemingly seductive smile and got into Drake's personal space "I hear you work with Spiderman sometimes. Is that true?"

"Uh yeah sometimes" he took a step back. Rogue, Jamie and Wolverine were looking at Ianto with raised eyebrows, clearly wondering what he was doing. Ianto was backing Drake up towards the mistletoe.

"So," Ianto ran a hand down Drake's arm—okay, he was starting to overdo it "you seeing anyone?"

Drake's face was red and he began to stammer "Uh well…what cologne are you wearing?"

"I don't believe in cologne."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Ianto away from him "Okay, petit frère, you're scaring him."

I gave Ianto his fifty dollars and wondered if it was possible to control those 51st century pheromones we'd inherited from our mother.

For Christmas Ianto was presented with his own uniform and communicator. This meant that though we'd still be living in New Orleans for awhile (probably till Ianto graduated), the Professor felt that Ianto was ready to be an official part of the team. If there was a problem that required all the X-Men or my specialty he'd be invited to help. And I suppose, if something happened down in Nawlins as it did sometimes, Ianto and I could work together. Gambit and Endgame, the more I said it, the better it sounded.

I had designed his uniform months before when I saw he had the balls to be on the team. I just hoped he would like it. It was like mine only red where I was blue. Let me explain. When I first joined the X-Men, I wore these black and red pants with a red shirt and these god awful blue boots. Not long before I met Ianto, I changed it up when the Professor acquired new material for our uniforms. Now, I wore solid bluish-black under my brown leather duster (I used to wear a regular trench but that was destroyed). I gave Ianto solid reddish-black and a black leather duster. I went with this design because a)he was just starting out and he could change his look as he got more experience and b) that thing Rose said about Gambit and Endgame being the perfect team—we might as well look like a team.

Ianto acted like such a girl when we gave it to him after the Professor's speech about his strength and desire to help and whatnot. Ianto was excited, he jumped around and hugged everyone. He is so gay, I don't see why he pretends to be interested in girls.

…

Time sure does fly when you're happy, don't it? The next few months flew by. They were good too for the most part. Maybe too good in retrospect.

Ianto did decently in school, not quite as well as Tad and I did but Ianto had issues with that Welsh temper and his distaste for homework. Don't get me wrong, my brother is very intelligent; he just didn't apply himself in school that much. He didn't see the point if he was going to be a part of the X-Men. He turned his Ds and Fs into Bs and Cs when he was informed that he could not be a part of the X-Men if he flunked out of school.

Ianto also ran into some trouble with the law. I'm still not sure what exactly possessed him to give into peer pressure and try shoplifting. Shoplifting? Of all the stupid things and it was at a rival tailor shop to the one I worked at. The thought was nice and all but he got caught. He was the only one of his "friends" who was. I think it was a set up. I found out one of the boys was related to an assassin. Tad was away on some UNIT training thing when this happened.

Neither one of us was very happy with him. Because of Tad's UNIT standing, Ianto could have gotten diplomatic immunity but Tad was so furious with him, the brat ended up spending a month in juvie. He received a lecture from Scott and the Professor as well. Ianto also got sentenced to juvie for being lippy with the judge. This is why I avoid being arrested, I just know I would say something to make things worse. I wondered which side of the family we got this 'speak before we think' habit from. I asked Tad and he claimed we got it from Mama. I'm not sure if I believe him or not.

Remi-Anne was quite popular at school and had an insane amount of friends. I think she just might be a better charmer than I am. And unlike her uncle, she never got into trouble. She was well behaved and did all her homework—trouble with math though but that's understandable. There was only one incident with her that I had issues with. Not long after her 11th birthday she needed to start wearing a training bra. I was horrified. It's one of a father's worst nightmares, his little girl growing up.

I really had to start keeping an eye on her. If she was wearing a training bra now, it wouldn't be long before other female issues. I had every intention of NOT being a grandfather before I was thirty five. If that happened nobody would find the body of the boy responsible. Is it wrong to plan a murder for something that hadn't happened yet? I'm sure there are some father's who wouldn't think so. Scott agrees with me, he just won't admit it. He and Jeanie had a baby girl by the way.

* * *

_Ianto_

The summer before my senior year, we discovered something that made us decide to find out the truth about our grandparents' murders and our aunt Kara. When Tad first told us about Kara, Remy asked Professor Xavier if he could—when he had a moment—use Cerebro to find her. It'd been a year and he'd found no trace of her. And there was no physical trace of her either, no trail, not anything since she first ran away from home.

That summer we found out why. We were visiting the X-Mansion when Magneato started causing some trouble with his minions. The entire team was needed. In fact almost every superhero in New York was needed. Magneato for some reason had teamed up with Doctor Octopus. Just why, no one had any idea. Until we got there. Turns out the bad guys had discovered another one of those alien jewels and they took it upon themselves to attack the UN. Magneato had already disabled all their guns and wrapped all the soldiers in a couple of lamp posts. They were not happy, and Tad officially hated Magneato—he was one of the soldiers.

I'm afraid I don't remember most of the battle because after Magneato liberated my and Gambit's staffs—the jerk—I tripped on some rubble Avalanche had made. Sabertooth (whom I really, really hated by this point) grabbed me and threw me against a wall. I was knocked out instantly.

When I came to I was in an alley, some distance away from the fighting by the sounds of it. Of course my head felt a little funny and I don't think my ears were working quite right. I groaned and made to sit up, I fell back immediately as I felt like my brain was doing a triple axle in my skull.

"You better stay down for awhile" a hand was on my forehead "you hit that wall pretty hard." A woman sat over me, she spoke in an indeterminable American accent. My vision was a little fuzzy but I could see she was maybe in her thirties, dressed almost like the Scarlet Witch only blue and she had dark hair under a helmet similar to Magneato's.

"Is my skull cracked open?" I asked, because, well what else are you gonna ask after you've hit your head.

"No just the skin a little but I stopped the bleeding. You got lucky. You have a concussion though."

"Who are you? And where are we?"

"I could only carry you a few feet so we're not far."

"Oh then my hearing has gone screwy. You sound like you're on the other side of a room and you're right next to me. Have you said your name yet? I'm…"

"You are the one called Endgame" she said.

"Yeah and you? Don't think I've seen you hanging with Maggie's crowd before." Yeah, I just called Magneato Maggie. So?

She smiled a little "I'm not usually in the field. I'm called the Prophetess."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You remind me of my brother."

That should have meant something to me but I couldn't quite grasp what.

"And you're Welsh" she continued "I'm originally Welsh."

"Really?" my foggy brain was beginning to clear somewhat as long as I stayed lying down. "You've lost your accent."

"I don't think I ever had it. I was just a baby when we moved here."

"Pity. Wales is lovely. I miss it." It was the first time I'd said it and I realized it was true "so what's a nice lady like you working for wosname?"

She was silent for a moment, as if thinking of how to respond. Finally she said "I owe Magneato a debt."

Thunder suddenly boomed overhead and there was a flash of lightning. If there was one piece of metal that Magneato couldn't control, it was Thor's Hammer. Sounds of the battle faded and then I heard my name being shouted.

Jamie, Remy and Tad all came running into the alley. The Prophetess stood up and Tad froze at the sight of her. Remy and Jamie knelt by me.

"You okay?" Remy asked.

"Nice Welsh American lady with mixed priorities says I have a concussion" I say weird things when I have a concussion, I've noticed.

Jamie looked at her, then at Tad and sniffed. That was familiar.

Tad swallowed and finally spoke "Kara? Is that you? My god, you look just like Mam."

She stared at him for a minute or so and took off her helmet. "Ioan?" the second she took off that helmet her thoughts came rushing into my head like a jackhammer at an ungodly hour of the morning. But I couldn't quite make sense of them just then.

Suddenly, seemingly by itself the helmet was placed back on her head and she rose into the air. Magneato had her. How is it he always manages to get away?

"Wait a minute" Remy said "That was our aunt?"

Jamie nodded "Yes."

I passed out again after that—because I tried to sit up. I woke up in the X-Mansion's infirmary about an hour later.

* * *

_Remy_

Ianto got really lucky. That special material our uniforms are made of kept him from breaking his ribs and Sabertooth hadn't thrown him very far so the force of impact wasn't as great as it could have been. Still I cannot say how much I wanted to kill that son of a bitch and that night Tad was added to the list of people that would like to see Sabertooth dead.

Anyway while Ianto was out Tad never left his side and I think he was in shock from seeing his sister. I think we all were a little. What the hell was Kara doing with Magneato? It didn't make sense unless she really did kill her parents and was evil. But then why did she help Ianto? Why was my family continually getting more confusing?

I was in the room when Ianto woke up. With a blink and a shake of the head Tad got out of whatever funk he was in.

"Ianto, how do you feel?" he asked.

Ianto groaned "Like I've been thrown at a wall by something that should be extinct."

I smirked "Good, so you don't have amnesia 'cause that's pretty much what happened."

Prof. X also smiled somewhat "other than that, how do you feel?"

"I think I'll live but I also feel like slashing off Sabertooth's head to see of that will kill him."

I snorted "worth a try but I think Wolverine's first in line."

"What did Kara say to you?" Tad asked face pale and sweaty.

Ianto took a breath "That she owes Magneato" he looked at the Professor "when she took off her helmet I saw a bunch of her thoughts. Can you help me sort them out?"

Xavier nodded "of course, once you're a little more rested though."

"I realize that might be wise sir but I think I need to get this done as soon as possible or I'll lose it all."

"Very well."

I pulled Tad out of the room knowing Ianto would not like him hovering.

"What could that mean?" Tad muttered in Welsh "that she owes him? Why is she with him? And what the hell are her powers that she's called the Prophetess?"

I shrugged "we'll find out soon enough. Let's go get some coffee, maybe Irish coffee" I lead him to the kitchen. I needed something alcoholic.

We were both a little buzzed by the time Xavier called for us to come to his office.

"Is Ianto all right?" Tad sat down.

Xavier nodded "He'll be fine, he's sleeping now. He asked me to tell you what he saw in your sister's head. Would you like to hear it?"

Tad swallowed "will I like it?"

"Parts I think."

"So she's not evil then?" I asked "she was helping Ianto."

"She is not evil, she feels obligated to Magneato."

"What for?" Tad and I said.

"I'm afraid Ianto did not catch the details but it looks as if he helped her after the deaths of your parents, Ioan."

"What about them? Did Ianto see what happened to them?"

Xavier pursed his lips for a moment and put his hands together "Ioan, was your father ever violent?"

Tad's face went even paler "Yes, he took his anger out on anything or anyone that got in his way. He beat the hell out of me when he found out about Winnie."

"From what Ianto saw Kara returned home in 1985 to—we believe—try and reconcile with your parents."

"Okay, so what happened to them?"

Xavier took a breath "I am sorry to tell you this but your father killed your mother."

Tad fainted, it was a good thing he was sitting down.

Apparently, at least from what Ianto and Xavier could infer Bronwyn Jones died protecting Kara from her father and then in a rage and self-defense Kara killed him. It looked like she may have messed with the policemen's heads so they wouldn't figure out that Geraint Jones Sr. had killed his wife. Tad figured she didn't want her brothers to know what a bastard their father was. That was all Ianto got before Magneato put that helmet back on her—that and the fact that Kara is telepathic and quite possibly clairvoyant.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you like what's going on. **

**The plan is that things are going to go faster in the next chapter and it might be longer than this. I can't guarantee anything though. I do know that I want to get Ianto to Torchwood soon though—maybe a couple more chapters. And just to hint: I hope you're not too attached to any OCs because one or two of them might not be around much longer. I'm sorry but it has to happen, I have a plan.**

**Now, I'm going to work on the next chapter of "Not Unbreakable" and don't worry, it should be a happy chapter with some drama but no deaths.**

**TTFN **


	21. Dark Day in October

**Hey gang. Sorry for the delay but you know stuff happens. This chapter isn't the long one I promised last time but the next one is. How do I know? Because it's already written and will be up in a couple of days.**

**Warning: This chapter contains sadness.**

* * *

"**Dark Day in October"**

_Remy_

After that revelation Tad tried to get a hold of his brother, Geraint. He taught marine biology at universities in both the Cardiff and London areas—at different times obviously. Uncle Geraint however, was not at his house in Newport. Nor was he at his place in London which he apparently shared with a doctor and his medical student son, some cranky Cockney called Owen.

Tad spoke on speaker phone with him "Do you know where Dr Jones is?"

"Sabbatical somewhere" Owen answered with an irritated yawn "you've any idea what time it is over here?"

Tad sighed "Yes and I apologise but it's very important that I speak with my brother. Do you know where he's on sabbatical?"

"Nope, wasn't paying attention."

"Is your father home?"

"Nope, he's on a double shift."

Then Tad asked something that both Ianto and I had been wondering "What exactly is the nature of the relationship between your father and my brother?"

Owen chuckled "I have absolutely no bloody idea. Never see them here at the same time. Is that all?"

"I suppose, if you hear from Geraint, will you let him know I called?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you."

"Whatever," he hung up.

"He was a bit rude" Ianto said "I like Cockney girls but Cockney blokes get on my nerves."

Tad sighed again "To be fair, it is after midnight over there and it was rude on my part to call so late."

"Still, I didn't like the sound of him; I hope I never have to meet him."

I stretched my arms "If Geraint and his dad are in some kind of romantic relationship, you might have to meet him someday, he'd be kind of like a cousin."

Tad shook his head "They're probably just house mates. I'm fairly certain my brother is not interested in anything but his work."

We didn't hear anything from Uncle Geraint and we didn't hear anything about Aunt Kara either. With that damn helmet Cerebro couldn't trace her. Even once we were back in New Orleans we hadn't heard anything.

* * *

_Remy and Ianto_

It was not long after Ianto started his senior year when life stopped being so good to us. The day was like any other October day in New Orleans, warm and muggy, normal. But Ianto had a bad feeling all day, accompanied by an upset stomach. Being slightly empathic himself, Remy picked up on it and felt ill as well. Neither one of us was happy, we were both cranky and snappy at anyone who crossed our paths. Remi-Anne, though not empathic sensed something was wrong.

"You two shouldn't be so gloomy" she said as the four of us gathered for lunch "it's Saturday. Maybe we can go catch some crawfish."

"Or we can go to the dollar movies" Tad said "I haven't seen The Mummy yet."

"I'd rather stay here" Ianto said tersely "something's not right."

"You shouldn't let a bad feeling prevent you from having fun Ianto."

"The last time I felt like this" Ianto tried to keep his voice calm "you disappeared on me."

Tad sighed "Well, I'm not planning on doing that again any time soon. Don't worry. Remy, why are you in such a snit?"

Remy leaned back, trying to relax "I'm picking it up from him" he jerked a thumb at Ianto.

Tad sighed and shook his head. He looked at Remi-Anne "How do you feel about going to the movies, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I definitely wanna go" she smiled at him.

"Then that's what we'll do" he looked back at us "if you want to stay that's fine. I'm taking my granddaughter to the cinema."

Five minutes after they left we were still sitting at the kitchen table.

"You honestly think he's gonna disappear again?" Remy asked.

Ianto shrugged "I can tell he doesn't want to but there's every chance UNIT might make him." He sighed "Did he look all right to you?"

"He looked a little pale. Why?"

"I get the feeling he's hiding something. I haven't looked into his thoughts, don't think he'd appreciate it."

The phone rang an hour later.

"It's not good" Ianto said, wishing the phone wasn't really ringing.

Remy answered "'Allo. Oui…" he paled "we'll be right there" he hung up.

"It's Tad, isn't it" Ianto stood up.

Remy took a breath, "Heart attack."

"I told you UNIT would take him again."

"We don't know that. He's at the hospital, come on."

"Where's Remi-Anne?"

"A police woman is waiting with her."

…

When we got to the waiting room, Remi-Anne immediately ran to Remy.

"Daddy!" her cheeks were wet with tears.

He crouched down to be level with her "What happened Cherie?"

"We were getting a snack and Grandpa started breathing really hard and he fell."

A police woman approached us "Mr Lebeau?"

"Yes, thank you for looking after her. Do you know what's going on with my father?"

"No sir, but the doctor should be out soon."

Not long after the cop left, Tad's attending physician came out to talk to us. Tad's heart attack had been severe but he was stable for now but it didn't look good. Apparently, Tad had been having heart problems and he'd been hiding it from us.

The first thing he said when we were allowed to see him was "UNIT has nothing to do with this Ianto."

The next few days went by in a dreamlike haze for us. Tad had another attack when he tried to check himself out and he was promptly returned to his room. We were informed that surgery was his only chance, even though chances of surviving the surgery were about as good as surviving the next week. Tad agreed to the surgery.

On the day of said surgery we had Jean-Luc stay with Remi-Anne. We would wait at the hospital. Before the surgery Tad had confession with Father Michael and then he asked to see us.

…..

* * *

_Ianto_

I didn't want to believe that Tad was really sick. I'd already lost him once and I didn't want to go through that again. I prayed that he'd be all right but somehow I knew he wouldn't be. I wondered if perhaps that vision I had back in '98 had been about this heart attack and not the induced one UNIT forced on him.

"In case this goes wrong" Tad told me and Remy before the surgery that rainy October day "I just want you boys to know that I love you."

"You're going to be fine Tad" Remy swallowed, he didn't believe it either.

"Maybe" Tad's voice was weak and sounded far away "but just in case…do you see that envelope on the nightstand?"

As I was closest I picked it up "It's addressed to Mama."

"Yes, if you ever see her, give her that please. If I don't make it…"

Remy nodded "Sure but don't be talking like that."

Tad smiled weakly "Take care of each other and take care of that granddaughter of mine."

"We promise" I said "but Tad please…"

Nurses came into the room, it was time.

I kissed Tad's forehead, knowing but not wanting to believe that this was the last time "I love you Tad." I said in Welsh.

He squeezed my hand "I love you too."

Remy swallowed and kissed Tad too "I love you" he spoke in French. His voice shook and I knew that that was the first time he'd said it to Tad.

Tad squeezed his hand as well "I love you too."

Two hours into the surgery, the surgeon came into the waiting room to speak to us. He didn't need to say anything.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I know, I know. Some of you are upset with me for actually killing Ioan but I felt it needed to happen for other things to happen later on. For instance, do you really think, being in UNIT Ioan would let Ianto join Torchwood? I don't.**

**Yes, it was Owen they were talking to on the phone at the start of the chapter.**

**I'm not sure if we'll ever find out more about Remy and Ianto's aunt, maybe, maybe not. It might be one of those questions that remain open so there's a possibility of a sequel someday. A small possibility.**

**Okay the next chapter we start skipping ahead. It'll be 2003 at the start of the next chapter. The years between this chapter and that one may be referenced in dialogue or flashbacks sometime.**

**In the next chapter Ianto makes it to Torchwood. Are you excited?**

**Like I said it'll be up in a couple of days. I'd like some reviews for this one first, please? With sugar on top? No one's going to die in the next chapter, well someone will disappear but they won't be really dead even though they'll be presumed so. It's all part of the plan. Yes, I have one of those. The world must be ending. **

**Anyway, as I'm trying to work on this story, updates for my other stories might take a little longer than usual but who knows what the muses will throw at me.**

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	22. Battles

**Here ya go like I promised. As I think I said we might reference what happened between October of 2000 and later summer 2003 later on. It does a little in this first paragraph.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains discussions of a sensitive nature. No offence is intended by anything the characters say. **

**BTW this chapter covers late summer 2003 to the Battle of Canary Wharf in what is 2006 in this universe, just so you know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**Battles"**

_Remy_

Late summer 2003

After Ianto graduated high school we moved back to New York and he really threw himself into the team. Tad's death had really affected him. He also grew way closer to Will. They found an apartment together in NYC once they were both 18. Ianto was still part of the team but Will was never cut out for it so he started classes at NYU.

On Ianto's 20th birthday Jamie and I took Ianto and Will out on a double date.

"He's not 21" I told Jamie when I realized he had snuck a bottle of champagne into the trunk of the car "neither one of them is 21."

Jamie grinned "Drinking age in the UK is 18."

"This isn't the UK."

"Oh relax, it's just one bottle. Ianto and Will are responsible adults. Besides I wasn't planning on leaving it with them."

I sighed "All right, I just don't want to be accused of contributing to the delinquency of minors."

"Oh don't worry."

We went up to the apartment after I set the car alarm. It was after all New York City and I didn't trust New York City. Ianto and Will's apartment was on the fifth floor of a six floor brownstone. There was no elevator—good but annoying exercise.

Will answered the door "Hey guys, Ianto's just finishing getting ready. Come on in" he stood aside and then shut the door behind us "You both look good."

"Thanks sweetie, so do you" Jamie hugged him. We were going to a nice restaurant so suits were required.

Jamie handed the champagne to Will "I brought this for later."

I went back to the bedroom, the door was open. Ianto was just putting on a tie—badly.

I leaned in the doorway "Bon anniversaire petit frère."

He smiled at me "Diolch. Can you help me with this? I bloody hate these things."

I chuckled and went over to him "I don't see why. You look good in suits." I adjusted his tie.

"I know" he looked in the mirror and unnecessarily smoothed down his jacket "Did you bring me a present?"

"Maybe and Jamie brought champagne."

"Cool. Will got me cufflinks. See" he held out his wrists. He wore pewter Welsh dragon cufflinks "he found them online."

"Very nice" I said and pulled out my present to him from my jacket pocket "here you go. It's not much but I thought you would like it."

He opened it "A stopwatch?" he pulled it out of the box "It's gorgeous Remy. Thank-you" he hugged me. I patted his back and released him.

"Well I know you have a fondness for those things."

"Well there's lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."

"I know."

We laughed and left the bedroom.

"Will" Ianto held out his present "Remy got me a new stopwatch."

"It's an antique" I said "so don't be too rough with it."

Three weeks later something happened that made Ianto decide to go back to the UK.

…

* * *

_Ianto_

I refused to believe he was dead. Everyone thought he was but I just couldn't believe it. Remy said that if Will were alive he would have come back to me. But maybe he couldn't or didn't want to. I could accept that but I couldn't accept that he was dead. I think I would know if he were even though Cerebro couldn't find him. Something was blocking it.

Let me start again.

It was September and still boiling hot in New York. Will and I were at the movies, enjoying the air conditioning when my communicator beeped. I took the call in the men's room.

"What's up?" I said into it.

"Endgame," came Cyclops' voice "we need your help."

"Where's Gambit?"

"Remi-Anne got in trouble at school. Gambit will join us when he can, besides you're closer."

I sighed, wondering what my angel of a niece could have done. Without knowing anything about it, I decided she was framed "All right. Where at?"

…

I told Will to wait for me at the cinema and went to join the other X-Men. I should have told him to go home. The team was only a few blocks away so I ran. The Juggernaut was being himself and making a mess of things. He was just one guy but that magic helmet of his gave him the strength of ten or more. We always needed at least half the team to deal with him.

I whacked him with my staff when I saw him toss Jubilee aside. It didn't do any good. He picked me up and threw me. I barely managed to land on my feet, as it was I fell when an explosion came from the south. I scrambled up; the plume of smoke was coming from the direction of the cinema where I had left Will. Oh God no. Please no. It gets hazy after that. I know I ran back to the cinema, it was nothing but flaming ruins. I know I ran towards it but I think a couple of firemen held me back. I was screaming I'm sure, but I don't know what I was saying.

The next thing I remember is that I was in the Professor's office and he was telling me that of the 131 people in that cinema only 50 survived and not one of them was Will. I retreated into myself after that and was almost catatonic till the Professor came in after me three days later.

* * *

_Remy_

I kept my temper during the meeting with Remi-Anne's vice-principal. My daughter had gotten herself into big trouble when she was caught under the bleachers doing things with a certain part of a 16 year old boy's anatomy. It wasn't intercourse (if it had been the boy would be dead) but it was still inappropriate. As it was her first offense she wasn't expelled but she was suspended for two weeks and she would be grounded indefinitely.

"Remi-Anne Charlotte Lebeau" I said to her when we reached the car "what were you thinking? You're only 14."

"I'm sorry Daddy but I really like him."

"That's no excuse!" I snapped "I do no want to be a grandfather before I'm 35!"

"You won't be. I was just sucking him off."

My face was hot and I think I made an 'ewww' sound. "Mon Dieu!" I did not want to be having this conversation with my daughter "Get in the car."

It was then my communicator beeped. I answered "Still need help with Juggernaut?"

"No" said Cyclops "just get home. Ianto needs you."

"What's wrong?"

"Will. There was an explosion."

….

Sometimes, very rarely, when a telepath suffers something traumatic he will retreat within his own mind. This is what happened to Ianto after he was told that Will was dead. He still walked and went to the bathroom but other than that he was unresponsive. He wouldn't eat and only drank when someone forced him. At first we waited for him to come out of it on his own but when he didn't by the third day, Professor Xavier decided to take action. He went into Ianto's mind and ten minutes later he pulled him back to reality.

Ianto waited two months before he accepted that Will was not coming back though he still refused to believe he was dead.

….

* * *

_Ianto_

It was Thanksgiving when I announced that I wanted to return to the UK.

"What?" Remy sputtered, nearly choking on his apple cider.

"You heard me. I can't stay here right now." I looked around at the Professor and the others "I appreciate and am thankful for all you've done for me but I think it's time for me to be on my own."

"But you're one of us" Remy said, clearly confused by my decision.

"Yes but I have to be on my own for awhile, Remy. This is something I need to do. You understand, don't you?"

"Have you thought carefully about this Ianto?" the Professor asked.

"I have sir. I don't know if it's the right thing to do or not but I won't know unless I try."

He nodded "Of course. You know we will help and support you in whatever way we can."

…

After dinner Remy took me aside "Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

I sighed "Because I knew you'd try and talk me out of it. I'm twenty years old, brother. I can make my own decisions."

"I know that but why back to the UK?"

"Because it's where I'm from. I want to travel the island awhile, see things I haven't."

"I get that but Ianto…"

I held up a hand "I might come back but it's time for me to move on, Remy and I can't do that here right now. You understand that right?"

He sighed "Of course I do. But I'm your big brother, I'm allowed to worry."

"Yes but you also have to let me go. I'll be fine Remy, I promise."

I left New York on January 2nd 2004. I could have left sooner but I knew the others would appreciate it if I spent Christmas with them. I took a taxi to the airport, not wanting teary goodbyes in public. I hugged everyone.

"You are always welcome, Ianto" the Professor told me "and you will always be an X-Man."

I smiled "Thank you sir."

Remi-Anne hugged me tightly "You'll e-mail me right?"

"Of course" I kissed her cheek "go easy on your dad, yeah? Stress induced grey hair is not a look that would suit him." Even today, I still have trouble believing she was doing what she got caught doing at school. I guessed she must be growing up.

She giggled "I'll try."

Remy pulled me into a hug "Call if you need anything."

"I will" though I was thinking that I probably wouldn't because I was like that.

"If I hear you screw up in any way, shape, or form I guarantee I will find you Ianto Jones."

"I know."

…

Quite honestly I wasn't sure what I wanted to do once I was back in the UK. I wanted to travel sure, but I also wanted to earn my own money. I needed to find a job of some sort and my own flat at some point. I flew into London but then I went up to Edinburgh where I'd stay in a flat Dr. MacTaggert had found for me. The rent was paid up for three months by the Professor even though I had insisted it wasn't necessary—I suspected my brother had something to do with it. Either way, I had three months to find a decently paying job.

I spent the first week exploring though, because except for an occasional visit to Mirror Island I'd never been to Scotland before. That was one reason I chose Edinburgh to live in first—that and I didn't feel like returning to Cardiff just then. I hadn't been back there since Tad's funeral and I just wasn't ready to face it again. There was also less of a chance of running into my uncle in Scotland than in Wales or England. He had come to Tad's funeral—we'd finally been able to reach him—but Remy and I decided not to pursue a relationship with him.

As I explored Edinburgh I kept my eyes open for job postings. I also decided not to use my powers for awhile. I wanted to see what it was like to be a normal human being. I couldn't completely suppress my telepathy though—some people think entirely too loudly.

On my fifth day in Edinburgh, I finally saw a job posting in the newspaper for a clothing shop. I decided to give it a go, I could sell clothes, I thought. I did know a thing or two about fashion after all.

I hate retail, I decided after the second day. People I can handle but "shoppers" I can't stand and they think about the stupidest things. It was driving me mad.

I was straitening out a rack of jackets and thinking about joining UNIT or possibly the Foreign Legion when I heard someone thinking about Torchwood. That got my attention.

All I knew about Torchwood was that UNIT didn't like them and a friend of the Professor's was somehow involved with them. To what extent I didn't know.

_Bloody Torchwood 1_, the man was thinking so loudly that if it weren't for the fact his lips weren't moving I'd think he was actually speaking, _always ignoring me unless they want something. Fucking English bastards. _The man was thin, maybe in his fifties and obviously Scottish due to his accent and his kilt. His greying hair was long and wild and he smelt like tobacco and lemon drops. He started to rifle through some shirts.

"May I help you sir?" I approached him. I wanted to know more about Torchwood but I didn't want to purposefully look into his thoughts. Maybe if I made friends with him.

"Yes I think so" he looked up at me "I'm trying to ally with an associate in Cardiff, join together against our bastard contemporaries in London. I want to get him a shirt or something."

I wondered if he was talking about Torchwood's base in Cardiff—I figured they must have one. "Do you know what style he likes?" I asked.

"Yes, I think he thinks it's still 1941 because that's how he dresses. Say, you're Welsh."

"Yes sir" I nodded.

"Polite too" his eyes focused on something behind me "speak of the devil himself."

"Archie!" an incredibly handsome man approached us. He looked familiar.

"Jack" the Scotsman smiled "I thought you were sending Miss Costello."

"Changed my mind. Why'd you want to meet in Edinburgh?" the man was American.

"Better shopping" Archie said "This young man was just helping me find a shirt."

The American saw me and grinned "Hello. Captain Jack Harkness" he held out a hand.

I breathed and caught his scent, it overpowered Archie's-for which I was grateful-and it was delicious. His smile was dazzling and I recognised him. He was the man from my dream, the one I had when I was fifteen, about the pterodactyl and chocolate. I'd had it several times since then and other dreams involving that man. They'd become more frequent since I lost Will. Now, I find out that the man is real and I was frozen. I just couldn't move. I was staring at him like some little girl and he was still grinning at me.

"Okay then" he said and patted my shoulder. "Come on Archie, I'll buy lunch" the Captain walked away.

Archie gave me a small smile and followed him.

Ianto Jones, I berated myself maybe five minutes later, you are an idiot. Not only did I make a fool of myself in front of my dream man I also failed to find out anything more about Torchwood. My first chance to move on after Will and I failed miserably. Stupid.

That night I dreamt about Jack again and I decided that I had to join Torchwood somehow. I felt it was the best chance of seeing Jack again. Now, how the hell did I join Torchwood? More importantly, what was their view on mutants? Also what exactly did they do? I figured it was something similar to UNIT.

I quit the shop and focused on finding out about Torchwood. It quickly became an obsession that got me nowhere. A month later I was frustrated with the whole thing and I decided to take a trip to London to look around. I also needed a break from the Scottish…before I started a war with them. I wanted to fight alongside them not against them when we finally rebelled against the English. What?

It was my second day in London and something happened that sent Jack to the back of my mind for the time being anyway. I was sitting in a coffee shop near Canary Wharf when she walked in. Everyone else disappeared and all I saw was her, a beautiful goddess, tall, leggy, and skin like cocoa. Excuse me for being poetic. The next thing I knew she was talking to me.

"Hello, I haven't seen you in here before" she had a London accent and a gorgeous smile.

For a second I was stunned that the goddess was talking to me. Certainly she was out of my league, certainly I wasn't good looking enough for her to be talking to me. But then maybe she was just being friendly. I swallowed "He—hello" I said "er…no…I'm…er… here on holiday." As I've said before, with girls I gibber like an idiot.

"That's a Welsh accent isn't it?" she sat across from me.

"Yes" I smiled slightly "but uh I'm living in Edinburgh right now."

"Really? That's cool. I've always wanted to visit. Have you lived there long? You're accent seems a bit faded."

"Only about a month, but I lived in America for five years before that."

"Really?" her brown eyes were wide with interest.

"Yeah" my confidence was growing "my mother was from Louisiana."

"That's cool. I'm Lisa" she held out her hand.

I took it and kissed it "I'm Ianto." I bought her a coffee and we chatted till she had to go back to work. She told me she worked in an office in Canary Wharf. She was dressed like it. We exchanged numbers and made plans to meet again the next day. I was completely smitten.

Two weeks later I moved to London and Lisa helped me find a job at H.C. Clements, a security systems firm. It was a simple job in reception but it paid better than the clothing shop and I didn't have to deal with shoppers. Although I did feel that there was something fishy about the company, but if wasn't affecting me then I didn't want to deal with it. I was fed up with playing a hero.

Lisa and I weren't dating and I wasn't even sure what she thought of me. We were friends, yes, and we'd kissed but nothing more than a peck on the lips. So I didn't know. I wasn't even sure about what I wanted, if I was ready for another relationship. I'd never had one with a girl. I'd gone out with girls—with Will's permission—in high school but I never went further than making out.

I wondered if she was waiting for me to make the first move. I wondered if she thought I was gay.

We met for lunch my second week of work. It was time to try and move on.

"Lisa" I said once we sat down with our food "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and a movie this weekend?"

She blinked "Ianto, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, does that surprise you? I like you Lisa."

"Wow" she smiled "I like you too Ianto. I just thought you were gay."

I knew it. Everyone thought I was gay (they still do). I shook my head "No, I'm not gay."

"It's just you're so nice, you're not like other guys."

I smiled "Well, I went to school in New Orleans. Proper Gentleman 101 is a required course."

"So, have you ever…" she trailed off and did some weird shake of her shoulders, implication clear.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell" like I was going to tell her I was a virgin—when it came to women anyway.

She smiled and what she thought of that I didn't know, nor did I care to find out.

….

* * *

_Remy_

It was June and I was on the phone with Ianto.

"Wait a minute" I said after he filled me in on what he'd been up to lately. He'd been so busy with his new job he hadn't had time to call "You've been seeing this woman how long?"

"Since March" he said.

"And you haven't slept with her yet?" I was astonished. I hadn't been aware the boy had that much control.

"Well, she seems to be under the impression that I am a gentleman so she hasn't tried anything."

"And you haven't either?"

"Well no. I uh, that's why I want your advice. I've never been with a woman before. Besides I haven't been sure about taking it to the next level yet. I'm not sure how much time I should wait after Will."

"It's been nine months Ianto and since your voice didn't crack when you said his name, I think it's been enough time."

"Yeah I guess."

"Have you told Lisa about Will?" I asked.

"Er…she doesn't even know I'm a mutant" he said nervously and I could picture him looking over his shoulder.

"You haven't told her? That's even more important than her knowing about Will."

"I know. I know but I'm not sure how she'll take it. I want to be sure she'll accept it first."

"I understand" I sighed "but you should tell her about Will. I'm sure she'd appreciate you being at least mostly honest with her."

"I know. I will."

"And if she doesn't like your sexuality…"

"She thought I was gay at first."

I laughed "Not surprising. Most people do."

"Anyway, when I do make it to home base with Lisa…"

"Okay, baseball analogies and your accent don't mix."

He sighed and continued "I would like your advice."

"Wear a condom. I'm not thirty-five yet."

"I thought we agreed on thirty."

"Nope, sorry. Changed it. Tad's orders."

He sighed again "Remy. What does one do with a woman? I mean I know where everything goes but how do you please a woman?"

"Check her bathroom, make sure she's been washing properly."

"Oh my God. You know what, I'll figure it out."

"You might wanna talk to her about it."

"Later Remy."

"See ya" I hung up and found Remi-Anne and Rogue waiting to talk to me. Remi-Anne looked petrified. I was worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Rogue gently nudged Remi-Anne forward "Just tell him."

I swallowed "Tell me what?"

Remi-Anne gulped "Daddy" she was shaking and I thought she was scared of me.

"Petite, what is it?" though I had a sinking feeling of what she was going to tell me.

She gulped again "I'm pregnant."

I don't remember the next five minutes at all. I was told I shouted so loudly I was heard in the Danger Room. The phone I was still holding charged and I threw it at the window. I then stormed outside. The next thing I knew Rogue was grabbing me in the garage and apparently stopping me from going to commit murder.

"Where do you think you're going, Remy Lebeau?" she had me by my shirt collar.

"To kill the boy responsible" I blinked realising I had no idea who that was "you wouldn't happen to know his name would you?" I struggled out of her grasp.

"I can't believe you" she shoved me so hard I fell on my ass "you automatically assume your daughter intentionally had sex."

"Of course not!" I got to my feet "I'm sure she was seduced and if she had been forcibly raped I would hope I would have heard about it by now and the boy would already be dead!"

Rogue had been floating, making herself taller than me, she now landed with a sigh "She wasn't raped, Remy but she is scared and she's in love. She has no idea what to do and right now she needs her daddy's support and understanding."

I leaned against my car "She's in love with this boy? Why don't I know anything about it?" my voice was calmer but my insides were shaking.

"You know how you are. She didn't think you'd approve. And he didn't seduce her, she says it just happened and I believe her."

"You knew about this boy?"

She nodded "Remi-Anne tells me a lot, especially things she's uncomfortable telling you."

I felt a tiny twinge of jealously that my daughter didn't tell me everything but then I was also glad she trusted Rogue like that "Well you are her godmother. She loves you like her own mother." I wish you could be, I thought. Over the past few years, Rogue had become a second mother to Remi-Anne and that made me happy—that had been my intention.

Rogue gave me a smile "And I love her like she was my own. I'm so grateful for the opportunity you gave me by making me her godmother, Remy."

I really wanted to kiss her right then but I said "So she came to you when she found out she was…"

Rogue shook her head "She came to me when she noticed her period was late. She was panicking and didn't want to tell you anything till we found out for sure. So I bought her a pregnancy test."

"Why not just have Beast run a test or something?"

"She didn't want it getting back to you before she told you herself. I think Logan knows 'cos he's been looking at her funny. Jamie too."

I made a mental note to talk to Jamie about not saying anything to me. I took a breath "Does she want to keep the baby?" Oh God, I couldn't believe my stupid premonition I had when I first met my daughter was coming true. Only in a different way. I was sure if I left her with the Thieves I'd be a grandfather before thirty-five but this… was unexpected. Had I done something wrong as a father?

"She doesn't know what she wants Remy. You need to talk to her."

I nodded "Will you talk to her with me? You might as well be her mother after all. I wish you were officially" I finally told her. It was probably the closest I was ever going to get to an actual proposal.

Her eyes glistened and she threw her arms around me. I held her close "I think about it sometimes" I told her "about what it would be like. We're still young. We could still have our own babies. I figure we could have the wedding outdoors, maybe under some magnolia trees." I'd never shared this with anyone and maybe technically this wasn't the right moment but for some reason I felt compelled to tell her. "You'd be so beautiful in your gown, not that you'd need anything to make you more beautiful."

I felt hot tears on my shoulder and I was crying into her hair. She sniffed "An old fashioned wedding, that's what I'd want. Southern style, the dress would be creamy white and full. I'd even want a corset and a hoop skirt. You'd wear coat tails and a top hat. I think about it too, Remy."

"Coat tails huh? Anything for you, chere. We could honeymoon someplace tropical and then we could get our own house somewhere that's not too hot or too cold."

"And at least two babies, one of each and we could get a dog, a real dog not one of those little things."

"A cat too, to keep the rodents away and we could have a garden."

"A big house 'cos Remi-Anne would live with us till she got out on her own. And we'd have guest rooms for when Ianto visits with his family."

"Whenever he gets one. We could have big reunions with the X-men too."

"And a porch swing, we have to have a porch swing. Once we get older we can sit out there and watch the neighbourhood."

"It's also where the kids can shuck the corn and we can watch them play in the summertime." I kissed the top of her head.

She kissed my wet shirt covered shoulder "Yes." We held each other for awhile, enjoying the fantasy. It felt so right holding her and I knew we would fit together perfectly, like we were made for each other. But something clearly went wrong with the order. But then maybe we had to figure it out ourselves, that's why Whoever's in charge up there gave us mountains right, so we could learn how to climb. We were still young enough so maybe there was still hope that that fantasy could become reality.

"Remy," Rogue said after awhile "you should probably get that under control before we go talk to your daughter."

"Get what under control?"

She pressed up against me and it was then I noticed I had an erection, a very strong one. I rubbed against her "I'm surprised you didn't say anything sooner, chere."

She pulled away from me "Remy. Just take care of it."

"What right here? You wanna help?" I gave her a seductive smile.

She rolled her eyes "You wanna end up in a coma?"

"Be worth it, non?"

"Remy!"

"You are such a mood killer."

As we left the garage Rogue said "We could have a special room for you and Jamie too."

"You'd share me with him?"

"Of course" she smiled.

"Anna, you're the best wife ever."

"Of course I am."

"And you know, if you want we can get you a strap-on and…"

"Oh my God, Remy."

"What? I think I'd find it highly erotic."

"You are so weird."

"Oh you'd enjoy it."

…

A little later we found Remi-Anne in her bedroom. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were red. Now for the hard part.

"I'm sorry I shouted, sweetie" I sat next to her. Rogue sat in the desk chair.

Remi-Anne shrugged "I expected you too."

I took a breath "So, let's talk about this. First, tell me about this beau of yours. I promise not to hurt him when I interrogate him about his intentions."

Rogue rolled her eyes and said to Remi-Anne "Go on sugah."

Remi-Anne took a shaky breath "His name is Kenny and he just turned seventeen yesterday."

Drat, I thought, he couldn't be arrested for statutory rape, c'est la vie. "This the same boy you got caught under the bleachers with?"

"Uh huh" she nodded "he's really nice and he supports mutant rights, his whole family does. Dave Adams is his cousin."

"Dave Adams? That's Yankee Doodle Dandy, right?" I looked at Rogue "the one that always called Ianto 'redcoat'?'

"Yes and he's not called Yankee Doodle Dandy."

"Well he should be. Where's he now?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Harvard" Rogue said.

I looked back at my daughter "Well I trust your judgement of people so if you really care for this boy, I'd like to meet him. Have you told him about…uh…"

She shook her head "Not yet. I don't know what to do. If I don't keep the baby would I have to tell him at all? Or should I have the baby and give it up? What do you think Daddy?"

I swallowed. Religious I'm not, but I never liked the idea of abortions even though I believe in pro-choice. I know that sounds contradictory but it never affected me personally before. "It's your body sweetie. I'll support whatever decision you make" I hugged her "I love you."

Rogue came over and kneeled by her "we all do sugah and we will all support you."

…

"What do you think?" I asked Jamie later that evening as the two of us were making dinner.

"What do I think about what?"

"Remi-Anne being pregnant. Your opinion matters just as much as mine and Rogue's."

He chopped some carrots "She asked me earlier. I'll tell you what I told her; I believe that she got pregnant because it was meant to happen. Everything happens for a reason Remy."

"So you think she should go through with it?"

He nodded "But weather she keeps the baby or gives it up for adoption should be entirely up to her and Kenny."

"How long have you known his name?" when he didn't answer I said "Mon Dieu, am I the only one that didn't know his name?"

Jamie took a breath "Despite the fact I'm Celtic, I still hold an old fashioned view on things. I think she should marry the boy and keep the baby. But it is entirely up to them."

I sighed and decided to change the subject. I wrapped my arms around him "By the way, it's confirmed that Rogue would share me with you if you know…"

Jamie smiled and kissed me "You have the world's greatest girlfriend."

"I do, don't I?"

…

The next day Remi-Anne called Ianto to tell him the news. I caught the tail end of her side of the conversation.

"I want to keep the baby" she was telling him "but I don't know if I should. Yes, I know your view on abortions. His name is Kenny" she rolled her eyes "no he doesn't wear an orange hoodie. No, you can't send him one."

I bit back laughter at that. Ianto claimed to hate "South Park" but he sure liked to reference it.

Remi-Anne sighed "I'll let you know. Do you want to talk to Daddy? Okay, have fun on your date. I love you Uncle Ianto." After a pause she hung up.

"Still has the Catholic view on abortions doesn't he?" I asked her.

"Yep but he has nothing against sex outside of marriage."

"Well, he'd be a hypocrite if he did." I took a breath "so, you want to keep the baby?"

….

* * *

_Ianto_

Two months into my work at H.C. Clements I was transferred to Torchwood 1 at Canary Wharf. Apparently, H.C. Clements was a cover operation. I had found that out when I was asked to take a file down to the lower basement. They liked my organisational skills and ability to remember things so they wanted me in research. Lisa had put in a good word for me. I passed their tests and I made sure they did not find out that I was a mutant or my connection to the X-Men. Torchwood didn't trust mutants. So why the hell did I agree to work for the prejudiced bastards? Oh, because I was head over heels in love with Lisa. And when I found out that Captain Jack Harkness was head of Torchwood 3 in Cardiff; that just made things better.

I was surprised to learn that Torchwood 3 was renegade and didn't share 1's views. That was a good thing, I eventually decided when I found out just how anti-Doctor Torchwood 1 was. I should have quit but I didn't want to leave Lisa, I just couldn't. My love for her outweighed my respect for the Doctor.

…

In March 2005 my great-nephew was born. Remi-Anne named him Ioan, in memory of her grandpa she said. She and Kenny didn't marry by the way but he stood by her, which was good because otherwise I would have had to hurt him.

Despite Remy's age of 34 he'd gotten used to the idea of being a grandfather and he was ecstatic to have a grandson. Two days after Ioan was born I received a box of cigars wrapped in blue ribbon in the mail. I passed them out to my mates, I can't stand cigars.

In August of that year, Hurricane Katrina struck. Remy was right about those levees. I took emergency leave to help sort out the damage and the rescues. I was still in New Orleans when Hurricane Rita hit the Gulf. It was not pleasant. But New Orleans survived, she always does.

….

When I finally got up the courage to tell Lisa that I was a mutant, those ghosts started showing up and Torchwood started helping them. I didn't like the feeling I got from them, I knew they weren't actual ghosts. I just didn't know what they were. I decided to put off telling Lisa for awhile.

It was in April when the Doctor was finally captured and being just a junior researcher that was all I knew. There was no way I was going to get close to him

Not long after I heard the news about the Doctor being in Torchwood Tower I was in a hallway on my way to deliver something to a higher up when I saw her. It had been seven years but she hadn't changed a bit. She was wearing a lab coat and trying to blend in even though she didn't seem to see me and we were alone in the hall. I did a quick glance in her head to make sure she'd already met me. Would she recognise me though?

"Miss?" I got her attention.

Rose held up a blank piece of paper I recognised to be the Doctor's psychic paper. "Hello I'm…"

"Rose you know that crap doesn't work on me. More importantly I recognise you. It's me, Ianto."

Her eyes widened in recognition "Oh Ianto" she hugged me "look at you, you're all grown up." She stood back and looked me over.

"Yeah, finally older than you" I admit I did have a bit of a crush on her.

She smiled but then it faded just as quickly "Hold on, what are you doing here? Do you work here?"

All of a sudden I felt mistrust from her. I scanned her thoughts again; she was here with the Doctor and her mother for some reason. They didn't trust those ghosts. "I'm just a junior researcher and I only joined because of my girlfriend" I told her truthfully. "But" I took her hand and kissed it "that can be fixed."

She blushed "You haven't changed. Still flirting with anything that moves?"

"Not anything. Only things I think are pretty."

She laughed "Just like Jack you are" she touched my cheek "those fifty-first century pheromones and everything."

"Who's Jack? Do I have competition?"

"Captain Jack Harkness" she said with fondness "I mentioned him to you, the time agent we met in 1941. He travelled with us awhile but we lost him somewhere."

"Oh yeah" then I blinked, recognising the name "A Captain Jack Harkness commands Torchwood 3 in Cardiff."

Her brows furrowed for a moment "Well it can't be the same Jack. I don't think. But if you ever find out he is give him my love if I don't run into him before."

"Will do" I took a breath "so Rose, what do you need?"

"Sorry?"

"Because you're my friend I won't turn you in. I'll help you in whatever way I can."

"Thanks, Ianto but I'm trying to find the Doctor. Do you know where they would have taken him?"

"Probably to the sphere, ask him what it is. The room is just round the corner." I pointed down the hall. "Now, I should deliver this" I held up the folder I was holding.

"Thanks, hey did you ever become part of the team?"

I smiled "Still am technically, just trying something different for awhile. Thank you for the code name by the way. I use it with pride."

She grinned and hugged me again.

"Good luck" I told her and just for good measure I kissed her on the lips; with tongue, fulfilling a teenage fantasy and all.

She smiled again and took off down the hall. That was the last time I saw her.

…

I couldn't find Lisa during the battle; I knew she had been taken. I thought if only I could get to her before she was converted. I dodged the lasers of cybermen and daleks, easily, my agility not forgotten. I had suppressed my kinetic powers for two years, I called upon them now and picked up whatever I could find and used it again the aliens, no longer caring if anyone saw.

When the battle was over and the cybermen and daleks had been sucked back to wherever they came from I continued to look for Lisa. There were very few survivors though. The rational part of me didn't think I'd find her but the rest of me refused to give up. I couldn't lose her too. I couldn't. Not after Will. I didn't think my heart could take it.

Before I found her I literally ran into the Doctor. He looked miserable and furious at the same time.

"Doctor?" I said.

"Ianto Jones. Rose mentioned you were here. Why are you here? Do you have any idea what Torchwood has done?"

"I uh, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I'm just a junior researcher and I only joined because of my girlfriend. Who I need to find. She was taken by the…"

"You won't find her then. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Get out of here, Ianto. Go back to New York. Be Endgame. You'll be better off."

Then I noticed that Rose wasn't with him. I searched for her mind but I couldn't find it "Where's Rose?"

"Gone" he said and kept walking "Go back to the X-Men" he said before turning the corner.

"What do you mean gone?" I called after him but he didn't answer.

I kept looking for Lisa. I found her. Sometimes I wish I hadn't.

….

There was only one place I could keep her alive, Torchwood 3. But they'd never help me; they'd want to kill to her. Everyone knew that Captain Jack Harkness hated anything to do with Torchwood 1. I'd have to sneak her in somehow, hide her somewhere. But to do that, I'd have to get Harkness to hire me. I'd have to turn on the charm, Harkness was known to flirt with everyone and if he was Rose's Jack…it'd be all the easier. It was time to return to Cardiff.

* * *

**Yes we will see Will again. It's all part of the plan. See they were never going to break up unless I did something about it. You know how attached Ianto gets to his lovers. Well he does.**

**Anyway, next chapter fun times in Cardiff with the Captain. Yay! Finally!**

**It'll be up when it's finished and I've started on the next one. Wish me luck. Especially as spring classes start on Monday. I'll be busy with school crap.**

**TTFN**


	23. Torchwood 3

"**Torchwood 3"**

_Ianto_

By the time I got to Cardiff and had hidden Lisa in my new flat, I realised that I had no real plan beyond that. I would have to make things up as I went along because I couldn't waste much more time. I knew where Torchwood 3 was, TW1 had blueprints and I acquired them from the archives, along with a few other things I figured could come in handy.

So I started with watching TW3's tourist shop entrance. I got a feel for the Captain's movements by following him. He had no idea. He was still as hot as the day we met in that shop—or rather I met him as I had been too awestruck to say my name. I wondered if Archie had told him. Despite my ulterior motives, I enjoyed watching Jack; there was just something about him. I felt drawn to him for some reason and I felt it was more than the fact he kept haunting my dreams.

I had remembered something about him too. I had seen him before the shop, before that first dream. It was when Remy and I were in that motel after he came to recruit me and I was still coming down off of cocaine. I was asleep and out of it but I opened my eyes for a few seconds. I saw the most gorgeous man talking with Remy in French. Remy looked annoyed with him. I fell back asleep and completely forgot about it till recently. Well that might have explained my dreams.

I still dreamed about him by the way even though I so wanted to save Lisa. It was getting annoying, why wouldn't the bastard stay out of my dreams? I had followed him to Heath Park one night when I saw a weevil over power him. It was time to reveal myself. That sounded weird, didn't it? Especially as I was stalking him.

I didn't want to use my powers; I didn't want him to know I was a mutant. Not yet anyway. If he was the friend of Xavier's involved with TW3, I didn't want that to be the reason he hired me. I didn't want him to know I knew the Doctor either, not until I knew he was the same Captain Jack Harkness Rose told me about.

I picked up a stick and whacked the weevil on the back a couple of times and then it went after me. It backed me up against a tree and scratched above my ear. Jack tackled it, sprayed it, and put a bag over its head.

I caught my breath "Thanks" I said.

"No, thank you" he stood up "and you are?"

I stepped towards him and held out a hand "Jones. Ianto Jones."

He shook my hand "Nice to meet you Jones. Ianto Jones. Captain Jack Harkness."

I looked down at the weevil "Lucky escape" I spoke as if I did this sort of thing all the time.

"I had it under control" he sounded suspicious. Maybe he recognised me?

I looked up at him "You think so? Looked pretty vicious. You're uh" I reached out a hand to his shoulder where the weevil had bitten him. It had stopped bleeding "you were bleeding."

He flinched away from me "Had worse from shaving." I decided to let it go at that, if my growing suspicions were correct then it was best not to ask.

"Looked like a weevil to me" I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he was lying and I didn't even need my powers to tell that. "I'll take him from here" he picked up the weevil and threw it over his shoulder "Thanks for the assistance." He started to walk away.

"Anytime" I called after him "By the way, love the coat." I made sure to sound flirty.

I wondered about how he had stopped bleeding like that. I thought of what Jamie had said of his godfather, that he wasn't a mutant but couldn't die. I thought of rumours about Captain Jack Harkness. They said he was immortal, that he'd been in Torchwood about a hundred years. I remembered that Jamie said his godfather's job kept him away a lot. I wondered…it certainly looked like my suspicions were true. Still I wouldn't tell him I was a mutant. Not yet.

…

Phase 1 was complete, now for phase 2. Everyone loved my coffee, so the next morning I made a cup and brought it to the docks. I waited for Jack outside the tourist shop. He rolled his eyes when he saw me.

"Morning!" I greeted him cheerily "Coffee?" I held out the mug.

He looked at me strangely, took the mug, sniffed and took a sip. Did he think I would poison him?

"Wow" he said and handed it back. Wow? All I got was a wow? Had I messed up my recipe? I'd have to test it later.

I decided to cut to the chase "I wanna work for you."

"Sorry no vacancies."

I figured he'd say that. "Look, let me tell you about myself."

He sighed and started walking down the dock "Ianto Jones, born August 19th 1983. Went to high school in Louisiana; adequate student but not extraordinary. One minor conviction for shop lifting in your teens; month in juvenile hall. Father was in UNIT. Moved back to the UK 2 years ago and you joined the Torchwood Institute in London. Junior researcher. Girlfriend: Lisa Hallett."

"Deceased," I lied.

"Sorry," he didn't sound sorry.

He hadn't mentioned me being a mutant so he must have only looked at TW1's files.

"Look you checked me out," I said.

"You knew what a weevil was. Thought I was gonna have to come deal with you."

We had stopped walking and I was facing him. "But instead you could see I had the right qualifications for the job."

"There is no job. We're nothing to with Torchwood London. I severed all links."

This was not going how I imagined it, "Yet when it burnt two members of your team scavenged the ruins."

"Don't want the equipment getting into the wrong hands," he kept trying to get away from me and I kept getting in front of him.

"And you're the right hands are you? Trail period three months."

"No."

I started to beg. I didn't care about money, I had more important reasons.

"I saw what they did at Canary Wharf. What am I supposed to do with those memories?"

He said I wasn't his responsibility and walked away. I figured it was best not to follow him.

"Same time tomorrow then," I called after him. I would wear him down.

"There is no job for you here and there never will be."

"I really like that coat!"

This went on for three days. I would wait for him outside the shop with coffee and follow him for awhile. He tried to ignore me but there were times when I thought he'd either strangle me or snog me. If I had to choose, I'd choose the latter. Maybe he didn't like my outfit or he wasn't a morning person.

I put on a suit on that third afternoon, I was going to visit Tad's grave and then visit Father Dafydd. As I was on my way home that evening my rift activity locator beeped. What luck, maybe that would get his attention. When I got to the warehouse I was momentarily frozen when I saw the pterodactyl. I remembered that dream. I rolled out of the way as it flew at me.

I ran back to my car and got a bar of chocolate from the glove compartment. Yes, I keep chocolate with me. What of it? When I was satisfied the dinosaur liked chocolate, I went to find Jack. Not far down the road, I jumped in front of his car.

He slammed down the breaks and got out, "Okay this has to stop." He seemed to be quite angry.

"No listen to me."

He was wagging his finger at me, "I don't have time for this. Look I don't care what your problem is, I want you out of this city by sunrise. There is no place for you here. Go back to London, find yourself a new life. Keep stalking me and I'll wipe your memory!"

"No but the thing is…"

"Look any conversation between us, no matter what the subject is over, finished, done forever. I'm getting back behind the wheel of that car, if you're still standing in the road, I'm gonna go through you." He turned around.

Now or never, "So you're not gonna help me catch this pterodactyl then?"

He looked back at me so quickly I wondered if he was prone to whiplash, "What?"

Oh so now he was interested. I took a breath, "Pterodactyl in a warehouse. Thought you might like to know. I can take you to it."

He sighed and indicated the passenger side, "Get in the car."

I bit back a smile, finally a step in the right direction.

He said one thing to me on the short drive to the warehouse, "What's with the suit?"

Ah, so the suit peaked his curiosity. Well, I did look good in suits. But I might as well tell him the truth, "I was visiting my father's grave and I lit a candle for him."

He didn't say anything to that as he parked the car and got out. I followed. He opened the boot and pulled out a case. From that case he pulled out a syringe.

"Okay, that is the only special equipment you've got?" I said.

"Yeah, 'cos I keep dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV," sarcasm did not become him.

"Torchwood London would have…"

He glared at me and moved to the warehouse door.

We opened it but quickly ran out again and leaned against the door.

"How'd you find it?" he asked.

"Rift activity locator."

"Torchwood London."

"See quality kit."

The pterodactyl screeched.

"It's quite excitable," Jack sounded like he was enjoying himself.

I caught his scent, still delicious, "Must be your aftershave."

He smiled, "Never wear any."

Another clue, "You smell like that naturally?"

He grinned this time, "51st century pheromones. You people have no idea."

I knew it! He was Rose's Captain Jack. But I couldn't tell him that, not yet. That was the ace up my sleeve if this pterodactyl didn't get me a job.

"You ready for another go?" he asked me.

"I'm game if you are."

We went back inside and split up. We met back in the middle of the warehouse once the pterodactyl had landed.

Jack took a step forward, holding out his hands, "We're not gonna harm you. You can't stay here," he said gently to the dinosaur, "come back with me, I've got somewhere nice and big where you can fly around."

I touched his shoulder, "So you'll let the pterodactyl in and not me?"

"We need a guard dog," he was still looking at the dinosaur.

"I could be that. Like a receptionist, building maintenance, food and drink, dry cleaning even. That coat of yours must take a battering. Like a butler, I could be a butler." I was begging again, I wondered what he thought of my desperation.

"We don't need a butler."

I touched his shoulder again. Why did I keep doing that? "Excuse me, dried egg on your collar."

"It was a busy week," He moved forward again.

I pulled him back, "What exactly is your plan?"

He pulled his arm free, "I'm gonna be the decoy."

"And it will rip you to sheds," even if he really couldn't die, I didn't want to see him torn apart and I didn't want him to know that I knew quite yet.

"Dinosaurs?" he scoffed "heh, had 'em for breakfast. Had to, only source of precooked food protein after the asteroid crashed. Long story," he added to the look I was giving him. He was definitely a time traveller then. He handed me the syringe, "here you go; one injection to the central nervous cortex. I'll keep it occupied. Move."

"No," I handed the syringe back.

"What?" he finally really looked at me.

"It knows me; I'd be a better decoy." I had to prove my bravery to this guy.

"Way too dangerous."

"No, I've got a secret weapon," I pulled out another bar of chocolate from my jacket "chocolate, preferably dark."

I was able to distract the dinosaur while Jack snuck up from behind. He grabbed its feet just as it took off. I watched in amazement ready to catch him if necessary. He fell just after he injected the dinosaur. He landed on me, sending us both to the floor. I've banged my head on concrete so many times in the past seven years, I'm surprised I don't have brain damage. Just as Jack said, "sorry," for landing on me I rolled us out of the way as I noticed the dinosaur falling towards us.

We both started laughing. Somehow I had ended up on top.

When we caught each other's eyes, the laughter ceased. I so wanted to kiss him right then but I had to think of Lisa. I didn't want Jack to think I was more desperate than I already seemed. Besides if I had kissed him I think I might have confessed everything that night. "I should go," I got up and started to walk away.

"Hey," he called after me, "report for work first thing tomorrow. Like the suit by the way."

I held back my sigh of relief till I got to my car. Mission accomplished, I found my way into Torchwood 3. But then why did I feel so guilty all of a sudden?

…

Two weeks later, Jack took me down to the shooting range.

"Now, I'm not planning on putting you in the field anytime soon but in the unlikely event anything gets in here, you're gonna need to know how to use a gun. Ever use one before?"

"A shotgun sir," I told him honestly.

I had snuck Lisa into a storage room in the basement a couple days earlier and I wondered if he suspected anything. But I couldn't get anything from his head; there was absolutely nothing in there. It was like reading a corpse. Did that have something to do with his immortality?

"A shotgun?" he arched an eyebrow. I imagine he was wondering when I ever needed to use a shotgun and probably picturing what I looked like holding one.

I switched to my Cajun accent, "Oui, gator huntin' in the bayou. Pretty good aim too if I do say so myself."

He stared at me open mouthed and there was a change in his trousers. Seems he liked my Cajun accent. He swallowed, "Gator huntin'?"

"Why sure, it's what we do in Louisiana. Only an itty bitty spot that'll kill a gator right quick." I was enjoying the effect this was having on him.

He shook his head as if to clear it, "Ianto, I know you went to school there and everything but…"

I switched back to my normal accent and thickened it, "My mother was from Louisiana, sir and my father went to school there as well."

"Really?" the bulge in his trousers hadn't changed. Apparently he liked the Welsh as well.

"Yes sir."

"Well," he picked up a shot gun and handed it to me, "show me what you got."

After he was satisfied with my skill with a shotgun, he asked, "Now, what about a handgun?"

"Er…I know how to dodge them."

"What?"

"I was in the French Quarter at the wrong time, the Thieves' and Assassins' guilds were having a shoot out." I left it at that and thankfully so did he.

Jack's way of teaching one how to use a gun is very…well, let's just say that if I hadn't enjoyed it so much, it would have been classified as sexual harassment.

….

Lisa and I were arguing, about what I don't know, I couldn't hear the words. She was herself though, normal and that made me happy. She tried to walk away, I grabbed her arm, "Don't leave me!"

"Let me go Ianto! You have to let me go."

I awoke in a cold sweat. Why would I dream that? No, I wouldn't let her go. I was going to save her, I had to. I couldn't lose her too. I couldn't.

…

I'd been at TW3 for four months when Jack took me on a weevil hunt. The others had already left when we got the alert and I had stayed back to do some more cleaning. With the exception of Jack, I was always the first to arrive and the last to leave. Often I would stay in the backroom of the tourist shop, so I could check on Lisa in the middle of the night.

"Ianto," Jack said, "come with me."

When we got to the location, that same park where we officially met as it happened, we split up. I found the weevil first, or rather it found me.

It was in that moment when it attacked me and sent me to the ground I realised just how out of shape I was. While they still had a decent shape, my abdominal muscles were starting to go soft. I hit the ground hard, especially as it was on the pavement just outside the park. I was beginning to think I was cursed. Had I pissed off a voodoo priestess or someone?

Stars flashed before my eyes but I came to my senses when I felt the weevil's claws dig into my shoulder and its putrid breath on my neck. My X-Men training came rushing back to me. I kicked the weevil off of me and sprang to my feet to face the creature. It lunged at me and I leapt over it, kicking it to the ground as I landed.

"Sabertooth you're not," I said, nothing like a good fight to feel like my old self again.

The weevil got up and went at me again. I dodged it and kicked it hard in the head. I heard bones snap, I'd broken its neck. Oops. I hadn't meant to kill it. Owen wanted one to observe and whatnot.

"Ianto!" Jack came running up on my left. Oh so now he shows up? "You okay?" he indicated my bloody and torn jacket.

"Yeah, just a scratch," I put a hand to my head, "and headache."

Jack kneeled by the weevil, "It's dead."

"Sorry, I didn't…"

"It's okay," he stood, "if Owen wants one for observation, he can choose one himself. I saw that kick, where'd you learn it?"

"New Orleans," it was the truth; that was where I learned that particular kick.

He looked at me a moment, searchingly. I remained calm. "Huh," he said, "why didn't you use your gun?"

"Forgot."

"Well don't do it again. Forgetting can get you killed. Now, let's get this thing in the SUV and I'll have a look at your injury. Take its feet." He picked up the shoulders.

I knew he could carry one by himself but I picked up the weevil's feet anyway. As soon as I did, a sharp pain ran through my shoulder. I dropped my end off the weevil, "Agh!"

Jack dropped his end and came over to me, "What is it?"

"Just…nothing," I put my hand over the claw marks, "it's fine."

"Liar. Let me see," he removed my hand, "claws went deeper then you must have thought. Might have cut a nerve. I'll call Owen."

"He'll be sloshed by now, sir."

"Good point. A&E it is, I don't trust myself with a wound like that."

"And what will we tell them?"

He was quiet a moment, "We could tell them you were attacked by a crazed mutant."

I stared at him in shock, "I will do no such thing! A mutant didn't do this and we're not going to say one did."

"Okay calm down. We'll tell them it was a rabid dog unless you're in PETA and gonna have a problem with that too."

I made a face, "I happen to like eating cow."

He smiled, "All right, get in the car. I'll carry the body."

"Wait though; won't they want to give me a rabies shot?"

"Are you already vaccinated?"

"Yes."

"Then you should be fine."

…

Fortunately a nerve wasn't cut but the wound was infected and I had a concussion. Seriously, why hadn't my brain exploded or something yet? The hospital cleaned the wound and gave me antibiotics. Jack said Owen would have a look at it in the morning.

"I'll take you home," he said once I was released from A&E.

"Thanks," I said as I got into the passenger seat, "I'm sorry sir."

"For what?" he started the car.

"For snapping at you. It's just…" I didn't want to tell him the whole truth yet so I went with part of it, "I support mutant rights."

He smiled at me, "Yeah, kind of figured. I wasn't really going to tell them that. I just wanted to see how you'd react. I won't have prejudice on my team."

"You won't get any of that from me sir."

"Good and you don't have to call me sir. Nobody else does."

"I was raised to respect persons of authority."

"Ah yes, you're a UNIT brat." He was silent for the rest of the drive to my flat, "here we are."

"Thanks," I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked at him. Oh what the hell? I could always blame it on the concussion. I leaned over and kissed him. To my surprise, he kissed me back. It was exactly how I dreamed it would be.

I moaned and he snaked his tongue in my mouth. He tasted so good. When we pulled apart for air I said, "Wanna come in?"

"And I was beginning to think my flirting was getting me nowhere."

I smiled seductively at him, "Maybe sometimes I like to play hard to get."

"Always did like a challenge."

We got out of the car and I led him inside my flat. "Make yourself comfortable," I told him as I closed the door, "I'll go make some coffee." I went to the kitchen and started up my coffee maker. When I returned to the living room Jack was looking at photos on my mantle. There was one of me and Lisa on a picnic and one of me and Will at Times Square on New Years Eve 2002.

"I'm bisexual if you were wondering," I told him.

He looked at me and grinned, "You know, I kind of figured."

"If I must use a label," I added.

"Hate labels myself."

When I figured he wasn't going to ask me about the people in the photos I said, "Coffee should be ready in a few. Do you want to pick up where we left off now or," I ran a hand down his arm, "later?"

He pulled me to him, "we can start now." He put his lips over mine and we stumbled to the couch. I slid off his braces as his mouth moved to my neck.

"Oh god," I moaned. As much as I had dreamed of this moment, as soon as he slid his hand down my trousers, I froze. But it wasn't thoughts of Lisa that froze me, it wasn't thoughts that I'd be betraying her. It was the thought that if Jack ever found out about Lisa he'd think I was using him and it was also thoughts of Will.

Jack removed his hand from my trousers and looked at me, "Ianto, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I scrambled off the couch, "I really want this but I can't. I just can't," my eyes stung.

He stood too, "What's the matter?"

I took a breath, what could I risk telling him? "I haven't been with another man in more than two years."

"Okay but you don't have to be scared."

I shook my head, "It's not that. It wouldn't be fair to you, not if I keep thinking about him." My eyes fell on Will's picture.

He followed my gaze, "Ah, I see. What happened?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I took another breath and sniffed back tears, "a cinema exploded in Brooklyn in 2003, did you hear about that?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend was there?"

I nodded, "Will. His name is Will. But they never found his body, so I don't know if he's dead. Sometimes I wonder if he just used the opportunity to leave me. I don't know why though, things were great and when we argued we always had fantastic make-up sex not long after." I couldn't stop the tears now.

Jack's arms were around me and he was rubbing circles on my back. "Hey, it's okay, I understand."

I cried on his shoulder for a bit before I was able to pull myself together. "I'm sorry, Jack," I pulled away from him, "I guess I'm not good company tonight."

"Don't worry about it," he kissed my cheek, "You're not ready yet, I understand. Let me know when you are," he gave me a gentle peck on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning. Get some rest."

I sighed heavily when he left. Ianto Jones, you are an idiot. I went to my bedroom and dug out the cufflinks Will got me for my twentieth birthday. The other reason I had frozen now that I thought about it was that Jack had been moving exactly like Will, only with much more skill. A strange thought came to me, if Jack was from the future, was it possible for…? Nah, I didn't believe in such nonsense. Jack was probably moving completely different to Will but my concussion addled brain was confusing things. That's all it was. I cried myself to sleep that night.

…

The next day at work I thought things would be awkward between me and Jack but he just carried on as if nothing happened and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. The subject wasn't brought up again though he continued to flirt with me and after awhile I started to flirt back again.

….

I never really liked Suzie. She thought way too quietly for my liking so I never accidentally heard her thoughts. I never purposefully looked either, I wish I had but then I would have had to explain to Jack. It was one of those double edged sword things.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of Gwen Cooper, she seemed nice enough, persistent, and the retcon hadn't worked on her as she remembered. But I know Jack had given her a low dose—to this day I'm certain he was testing her. The annoying thing about Gwen was that she thought too loudly for my liking, so I knew rather quickly that she had found out about Jack's immortality though she didn't know about his other secrets. That for some reason gave me a sense of satisfaction. After the first couple of weeks I could tell she was enamoured of him, I couldn't blame her of course. Jack was just one of those people.

While Jack flirted with me from time to time, quite often the entire team wouldn't pay any attention to me. They only really noticed me when they wanted something. I was fairly certain my power wasn't invisibility. That had been Will.

…

I had finally found someone who I thought could help Lisa, Dr. Tanizaki an expert in cybernetics. A week before he was to arrive we'd started to get reports of a new drug on the streets that had strange side effects. Gwen acquired a sample from the police and Owen's tests confirmed it was of alien origin.

"Jack!" Tosh called from her computer, "I think I found the dealer." She'd been using the CCTV and police reports to locate the dealer. Jack wanted him stopped.

Jack went over to her, "We got a name?"

I started passing out a round of coffee.

"Yes," Tosh said, "he's been using an alias for the police but facial recognition got a match. Stephen Kensington."

I nearly dropped the tray. No way, not that English twat. I made my way to Tosh's desk and sat coffees before her and Jack. I had a look at the image on the screen. Fuck, it was him.

"He's from Oxford originally," Tosh continued, "been in Cardiff about three weeks. Oh! He attended the Xavier School in West Chester, New York."

Not good, not good. I moved away from the desk, hoping my worry didn't show on my face.

Jack sighed, "A mutant then. Does it say what his abilities are?"

"No, to find that out I'd have to hack into the school's files."

Jack patted her shoulder, "Don't do that. Professor Xavier is a friend of mine. Owen, Gwen with me," he had switched to his captain voice, "let's go pick him up. I wanna talk to him."

"But aren't mutants dangerous?" Gwen asked.

"Not all of them," surprisingly Owen had taken the words right out of my mouth. "They're humans Gwen and like us average Joes, some are good and some are not so good."

Jack regarded Owen for a moment, "Owen, I had no idea. You support mutant rights?"

"'Course I do, they're people too."

I saw Owen in a new light, maybe he wasn't the jerk he seemed to be after all.

…

An hour later they returned, an unconscious Stephen over Jack's shoulder. Owen was soaking wet.

"What happened?" Tosh asked.

"Bastard tried to drown me," Owen muttered, "with his hands. By not touching me."

Jack set Stephen on the floor, "Keep an eye on him. I'm going to get something," he swooshed to his office.

"And him?" I pointed at Stephen.

Gwen had her gun trained on him, "Jack stun gunned him."

"Wish he hadn't though," Owen knelt by him, "electricity and water don't mix. I'll have to examine him, see if there's any damage done."

I was definitely seeing Owen in a new light. While Stephen had tried to kill him (which admittedly surprised me and what was he doing dealing alien drugs?) and Owen didn't like him for it, I could tell that he was a doctor first and foremost. He'd make sure Stephen was all right and then he'd beat the crap out of him. I'd be happy to help, I hated that bastard.

Jack emerged from his office with some sort of device in his hands. It looked like a collar. No, don't tell me.

He kneeled and put it around Stephen's neck. Then he pushed a couple buttons on his wrist strap. "You can lower your gun Gwen."

"What the hell is that?" Owen asked.

I knew what it was; Remy had told me about them. I found a chair and sank into it.

"It stops a mutant from using his powers," Jack explained.

Owen stood up, "Jack, that's not right."

I cleared my throat, it wasn't like me to speak up but this was personal, "I agree with Owen."

Jack sighed, "His powers are dangerous."

_So are mine_, I thought, _what are you gonna do when you find out about me?_

"Where'd you even get that thing?" asked Owen.

"Did it come through the rift?" Gwen asked.

Jack shook his head, "In the 90s there was this island that lured mutants to it, made them think it was mutant friendly. But as soon as they got there these collars were placed on them and they were made slaves. The X-Men took them out. Torchwood scavenged what was left behind."

The girls looked shocked, I felt sick—my brother had been forced to wear one of those collars—and Owen looked furious, "Dangerous powers or not Jack, it's not right to make him wear that thing. Can't we just hand him over to the X-Men?"

"Owen, he tried to kill you. No arguments. This is just until we question and retcon him. Now, I'm going to take him to the cells for now and we'll question him in the morning," he picked up Stephen and looked around at us, lingering on Owen and me, "anyone not comfortable with this doesn't have to come in. You can all head home for the night."

I saw Jack in a new light too and I didn't like what I saw. Dangerous powers or not those bloody collars were cruel—it was like de-clawing a cat or putting one of those no-bark collars on a dog. I hated Jack in that moment. Just one more week and Lisa would be better and I could get away from that monster.

Owen huffed and went to the locker room. He was still wet but I knew he'd be out of there as soon as he changed his clothes.

I usually stayed late but I couldn't risk being in the Hub when Stephen came to, I couldn't risk him seeing me. So I decided not to come in the next day.

Owen had changed quickly and approached me as I was doing some last minute tidying up before taking off. "Wanna get a drink?" he asked me.

I stared at him, "Huh?"

"Don't be so shocked" he looked over his shoulder, Jack was just coming up from the cells. He looked back at me and whispered, "I'll wait outside," and he headed for the cog door, "Jack, if his condition changes for the worse call me." With that he was gone.

I finished my work and left without a word to Jack and even before the girls. I wanted to see what Owen was up to.

True to his word he was waiting outside the tourist office, just out of range of the cameras.

"Sorry," I said, "but did you ask me to go for a drink?"

He arched an eyebrow, "That surprise you?"

"Well, I didn't think you liked me much."

"Funny, got the same impression from you."

"I don't know you."

"There ya are. Come on, let's take a walk." He started off down the docks.

After a confused second, I followed and caught up with him. "So, you're a mutant supporter?"

"Yeah, mutants are people too."

"I was under the distinct impression that you weren't too fond of people."

He shrugged, "Depends on the people."

I sighed, "With you there."

We up in Mermaid Quay before he spoke again, "So, you're a mutant."

I stopped dead. How the hell…? "How…?"

He stopped and turned towards me, "Thought so. I'm you're doctor Ianto."

"But…" I stuttered.

"What? You're wondering why I would take such a close look at your blood work?"

"Among other things."

"Don't worry I haven't told Jack. I assumed he didn't know," he continued walking.

I caught up with him, "He doesn't. How…"

"Well my suspicions started after that first physical I gave you. I noticed in your X-ray that your ribs had been cracked and broken a few times. At first I thought you'd just been a skater or something."

"Well I was," I said.

"Then I thought of those scars on your stomach."

"That shouldn't mean…"

He held up a hand, "'Course not. There was no reason to investigate further. I had thought that if you were a mutant Jack would know and he'd let the rest of us know."

"Torchwood 1 didn't like mutants," I stated flatly.

"I know but they didn't test for it did they?"

"No thank God. But what led you to…"

"I'm getting there," we were outside of the Quay now and walking along the street. I guess Owen didn't want to go to any of the bars the Quay had to offer. "Then you got scratched up by that weevil," he continued, "and the fact you'd smacked your head pretty hard on the pavement. There was no lasting damage. I've read Dr. Henry McCoy's work on mutants and he says that a lot of mutants heal faster than average humans even if they don't have healing powers. See what I'm saying?"

I nodded.

"You ever read his work?" he asked.

I shook my read, "Why when I can just ask him to explain it to me?"

He looked at me wide eyed, "You know him?"

I smiled, "I call him Hank or Beast, depending."

"So you went to the Xavier School?"

"Yep, another reason I don't want to go in tomorrow. Stephen and I were roommates."

Owen let out a low whistle, "Maybe that's a reason you should."

"Maybe. You were explaining what led you to check my blood work?"

"Right well, it was maybe a week before Gwen came along and we were all in the conference room eating lunch. Jack had turned on the news. They were talking about the X-Men and you got really pale. I happened to be looking at you at the time 'cos I was gonna ask you to pass me a fork. Anyway, then the news started talking about those fuckers that are against mutants, 'Friends of Humanity' or whatever they're called. You're hands started to shake and I swear your eyes glowed this bright blue colour."

"Oh," I sighed, "they tend to do that when I get angry."

"So I thought I'd test my theory and had a closer look at your blood. It's weird though."

I felt my brows furrow, "What do you mean?"

"Not only did I see the X-gene but there was something weird with the DNA you get from your mother's side."

Oh what the hell? I took a breath, "My mother was a time traveller from the 51st century."

He stared at me a moment or two, mouth open. Then he shook his head, "if I was in any other job, I'd never believe it."

"Please don't tell anyone and I'll tell Jack in my own time."

Owen nodded, "Secret's safe with me mate. Doctor/patient privilege and all. Though sometimes with those stories he tells I think Jack's must have travelled in time himself."

I gave a noncommittal shrug, not wanting to reveal Jack's secret, "Wouldn't surprise me."

"So where's your mum now?"

"No idea. Disappeared when I was a baby. It's a long story, one I don't feel like telling right now."

"No problem," we came to a pub, "this is a good place." There was a mutant friendly sign in the window. We went inside and Owen ordered two beers while I found a table.

He joined me moments later. "I figure we can talk freely in here."

"What were we doing outside, talking with caution?"

"But there's more of a chance someone will hear us indoors. So this Stephen bloke, with his power, do you think he's gonna be okay with Jack having stun gunned him?"

I took a drink, "He should be, been shocked before. I'm sorry he tried to drown you, Lord knows he's threatened me with it enough times."

"Didn't get on did you?"

"He's English," I said simply, "no offence."

Owen actually chuckled, "None taken."

I'm not much of a talker, well I hadn't been lately and now that Owen knew what I was and was cool with it I felt like talking. "It wasn't just us sharing a room. There was also a Scot, a prideful Bostonian and a Southerner. That damn Bostonian constantly called me, Stephen and Danny the Scot redcoats."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. And Danny and I would make fun of Stephen for being a snobbish prick." I told him of the time I was forced to share a room with them and had him laughing most of the time. I also told him about Remy and our time in New Orleans and the weirdness that is our parents' romance.

"Wow," Owen said, "that's some heavy shit. But awesome too. So, you're actually an X-Man?"

I nodded, "But I'm sort of on sabbatical right now, you could say. Will was my boyfriend and I lost him three years ago. I needed a break from this evil fighting stuff."

"Then I think you're in the wrong Torchwood, mate."

I laughed a little "True but it's preferable to London. I was so ashamed to be working there."

"Why were you?"

"My girlfriend."

"So you're bisexual?"

I shrugged "Like Jack I hate labels." We had moved from beer to liquor by now "You know Owen I really appreciate what you said in the Hub. Made me see you in a new light."

He snorted "Don't go getting all mushy on me."

"I'm not. Why are you a mutant supporter though?"

He shrugged "Various reasons. One you're all human, two, I think you're awesome and three, my mother's not. I'm rebellious like that."

I smiled "You think we're awesome."

"Well yeah, it's gotta be fucking cool to have a super power."

"Sometimes" I took a swallow of Scotch "sometimes I can't control my telepathy."

"You're telepathic?"

"I haven't intentionally read your thoughts though, wish I had read Suzie's though."

"Well you know hindsight and all."

"She thought too quietly so I never accidentally heard her thoughts and Tosh thinks in Japanese. Sometimes you think loudly and the answer is Val Kilmer by the way."

"What?" He blinked "shit."

"Now, Gwen she thinks way too loudly. God that woman's driving me mad. It's always 'oh I love Rhys but Jack is so handsome and I think he likes me. If he only he made a move and told me so. Oh but I just can't leave Rhys. But Owen's kind of cute too.'"

Owen was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair "That was a damn good Gwen impression mate."

"And sometimes I swear I hear dripping in her head."

Owen had to hold on to the table. At one point we were asked to leave and we started pub crawling. It gets a might fuzzy after that.

I remember sometime we were walking along and talking about what a bastard Jack was being and how we should let the X-Men know about Stephen. I decided to use a payphone to make an anonymous tip. I think I got the answer phone. I believe I said something along the lines of 'This is an anonymous tip. Stephen wosname, the prick from Oxford is being held by Torchwood Cardiff for dealing alien drugs.' But as I was quite drunk by this point I may well have said alien dung.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in my flat on my sofa with Owen next to me. What the hell? At least we were both still fully clothed. "Owen" I shook him awake despite the fact the action made me dizzy.

He groaned "What?" he blinked and sat up "where are we?"

"My flat."

"How…"

"Don't know. Oh" I saw a note on my coffee table. I picked it up. "Does this look like Jack's writing to you?"

"Could be. What's it say?" we read it together.

The note said:

_Boys,_

_Ran into you when I was checking a rift alert. Ianto's was closer so I plopped you here. I suggest you both sober up, I'm sure Ianto knows some southern hangover cures. Owen, I'm gonna need you to come in at some point today to examine Mr Kensington. Ianto, you don't have to come in if it makes you uncomfortable but coffee would be nice. I think it's great you two are finally getting along._

_Jack_

_PS. I'm still up for you two to either make me jellies or have some mirage tango, if you are._

We looked at each other "What the fuck?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"I think the payphone and then you were telling me about how you and your brother cranked called the Fantastic Four."

"Yeah, me too." I slowly stood "You know, I think that's one mystery I don't want solved."

"Yep."

"So, I'll go make that hangover cure."

We both went into work that day. I figured I would make the coffee and then steal away to the archives. At one point my mobile rang. I looked at the caller ID. Oh crap.

"Hello Professor Xavier" I answered.

"Hello Ianto. How are you?"

"Oh just dandy and yourself, sir?"

"I'm well. Ianto, tell me did you call the mansion yesterday evening around six, it would have been midnight your time?"

"Er…why are you asking me?"

"A rather drunk Welshman left a message regarding Stephen Kensington."

"It wasn't Jamie?"

"Jamie was perfectly sober fighting Pyro at the time. Ianto."

I sighed "All right it was me."

"And how do you know this about Stephen?"

I guess the secret was out now. I had wanted Torchwood to be my personal thing, that's why I hadn't told any of the X-Men. "I work for Torchwood. It's a long story, sir. Please don't tell Jack it was me who called. I haven't told him I'm a mutant yet but I will in my own time."

"I understand Ianto. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Has Stephen gone evil? He was dealing those drugs and he tried to drown our medic."

"I do not know but I will ask Jack to hold him for us. I'll ask Moira to send Banshee to collect him."

"Thanks Professor and you should now that Jack has one of those collars and is using it on Stephen."

He was silent for a moment "Thank-you Ianto and I will keep your name out of it."

When we hung up I mentally reached out to Stephen.

_Kensington, it's me Endgame. Don't say anything or I won't help you._

_Endgame?_ He responded _where are you? Are you here?_

_Yes but Captain Harkness doesn't know I'm a mutant so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything or I will hurt you._

_I don't even know what I'm doing here._

_You do remember dealing alien drugs don't you?_

_Drugs yes. What do you mean alien?_

_Doesn't matter. Do you remember trying to drown Owen?_

_The Cockney? I wasn't going to kill him. Then I felt like I was being electrocuted. Where am I? This isn't the police is it?_

_The less you know the better. What were you doing dealing drugs?_

_I needed the money. Why is this collar on my neck?_

_If you behave Jack'll remove it. I'm sure he will anyway. The Professor's sending Banshee to collect you._

_What for?_

_Why do you think you great pillock?_

_Sheep shagger._

_Shut up._

Jack's voice came over the comms "Owen! Ianto! Which one of you tattled to Professor Xavier?"

Shit.

* * *

….End of chapter


	24. Cyberwoman

"**Cyberwoman"**

I stood outside the gate watching the others play basketball in the Hub. Dr. Tanizaki would be there soon. What the hell were the others still doing there? They were supposed to be going out for the evening. Owen had invited me earlier but I had to decline and now everyone was so wrapped in their badly played basketball game, they didn't notice me.

Jack it seemed had forgiven me and Owen for calling the Professor, while neither one of us admitted to making the actual call we confessed that we'd agreed on it. Jack also handed that collar over to Banshee when he came to collect Stephen—who wasn't retconned by the way, he hadn't seen enough to warrant it.

The game finally ended when Owen made an illegal move causing him and Gwen to win.

"Yes! First round's on you, boss."

They still weren't acknowledging my presence as the gate opened and they gathered their things. That was all right though, I didn't want them to think I was up to something.

_Sure you don't want to come?_ Owen asked me telepathically as he passed by.

_Yes, thanks. I've got filing._

_Suit yourself _he shrugged.

Jack tossed me the ball as he passed me; without a word I might add.

…

Dr. Tanizaki arrived just as I'd finished ordering pizza; I had told him how to get in the Hub. But it was all right, I wouldn't give Jack the chance to fire me. Tonight Lisa would be cured and we'd be long gone by the time anyone noticed anything. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

I'd only half heard what Tanizaki was saying as he examined Lisa—I was just so happy that there was finally hope. At some point, we moved to the medical bay.

I was worried when he told me to be prepared to lose her but I knew it was a risk we had to take.

But it worked, whatever he did worked, Lisa was able to breathe on her own. I was ecstatic; now that she could breathe on her own we could start on reversing the conversion process. Then the computer beeped. I tapped the keyboard; the others were on their way back. Crap, no worse than crap.

I told Tanizaki to get Lisa back to the basement while I cleared up. I deleted the CCTV footage and cleared up the med. bay not that Owen would have noticed if anything were out of place. In fact, he'd notice if it were too clean and organised. When that was done I ran back down the corridor to help Lisa and Tanizaki the rest of the way.

"As soon as they're gone, I'll be down" I closed the door behind me and made my way back to the main Hub.

The others were at their workstations when I arrived, they didn't seem to see me.

"Ianto!" Jack called.

I froze, afraid he'd found out.

"Would you work some coffee magic?" he asked.

I turned and looked up at him; he put his hands together in a gesture of please. I nodded and went up the stairs to the kitchenette. As I prepared the coffee I listened to the others below. The lights flickered. Oh no.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked.

"Internal power drain" Tosh said.

"What's causing it?"

This was not good. I had a feeling I knew what was causing it but why…?

Jack came out of his office "Something big to drain that amount of power. Tosh, run a system diagnostic."

I cleared my throat and stepped to the railing where they'd see me "Actually…" I thought of a lie "We've been having generator problems all evening. I was down there checking earlier. Couple of bits of cabling have come loose. I thought I'd fixed it." They all looked at me "let me have another look."

Jack nodded "Fine. Go check."

"Want some help?" Gwen asked as I left. And I swear that was the first time she'd acknowledged my existence all day.

"It's fine" I called back.

….

"You've got to shut down the power!" I shouted when I reached the storeroom. I shut the machine off. I turned to really look at Lisa, she was just standing there. I couldn't read her thoughts; I hadn't been able to since before she was converted. I thought it had something to do with the metal in her head. I looked for Tanizaki, he was lying on the floor, clearly dead, face torn apart and bits of metal sticking out of his head.

"Oh, God! Oh, my God! What happened?" I knelt by him.

"His upgrade failed" Lisa said.

"Was it an accident?" I stopped realising what she'd said "Tell me you didn't do this!" Since I'd found her in the wreckage, every so often she'd say things that made her sound like she was completely converted but she was mostly herself. I swear she was. She wanted to be human again. She did.

Lisa looked at me "I wanted to repay him for helping me. By removing the weaknesses of his humanity."

Please no. I stood up "What have you done? You've killed an innocent man!"

"It's all right."

"It's not all right! They're gonna come looking for me in a minute. If they see the body, if they find out what we've been doing ..."

"I can deal with them" this wasn't right, she wasn't sounding like herself. My plan was crumbling around me. Had I lost Lisa already?

"Don't you go near them!" I had to think. It was a setback, had to be. I wouldn't give up just yet "You didn't mean to do this. Something's happened to your mind. Um ... just,  
um ... Some kind of side effect from this whole process. It's post-traumatic. You didn't  
mean to ..."it sounded ridiculous even to myself "You've ruined everything now!" I pushed her back.

I turned away from her, breathing deeply and unable to believe that I had just pushed her. I'd never done that before. I turned back around and cupped her cheek "How hard have we had to work to keep you alive? And now you do this." I rested my forehead against hers "I need you to stay in here. Rest. Don't come out unless I tell you." I stepped back and looked at the body. I looked back at her "This can't happen again, Lisa. If you harm anyone else, I'll ..." I trailed off, not knowing what I'd do.

Lisa cocked her head "Yes? What will you do?"

I didn't answer because the thought just came to me. I knew what I'd have to do and I didn't want to think about it "Okay, the body. Got to deal with the body" I crouched down "I can do this." I wondered how many Hail Marys and Heavenly Fathers I'd have to do, there was no way I could go to Confession about this. Maybe UNIT had a Catholic Chaplin nearby? My eyes stung "This is my fault! I'm responsible for this!" and I was. I was the one who brought Lisa down here, the one who brought Tanizaki down here. I took a breath. I had to hide the body.

As I dragged the body down the corridor, the power went again. It didn't matter, I could hardly see through the tears anyway.

"Ianto," Jack's voice came over the comms "we've got another dose of darkness. You found anything?"

I couldn't answer him, I just couldn't.

"Ianto? I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels."

I kept dragging the body well away from that storage room. The lights kept flashing on and off. I found an empty room in a hall that I was sure only Jack and I knew about and only I used. I dragged the body into it. There was a tarp there; I had to cover the body for now. I'd worry about proper Japanese rituals later. "I'm sorry" I said before covering his head.

I said a small prayer before getting up and heading back to where I'd left Lisa. As I neared I heard Gwen screaming and then I saw Jack at the doorway. He was pointing his gun at something. Without thinking I rushed at him as he fired. I pushed him against the door "She doesn't know what she's doing!"

He pushed me back "You are fighting the wrong guy!"

Lisa walked past us, leaving the room. Gwen was in the conversion unit, the arms lowering towards her. She was still screaming.

Jack and I rushed over to her. I tried to shut the machine off but Lisa had changed all the circuits. There was no choice "Shut off the power everywhere!" I told Jack.

Jack spoke into his comm. "Toshiko, cut all the power in the base!"

"I do that, the base goes into lockdown! We'll be trapped," came Tosh's voice.

"Just do it!"

I was starting to go into a daze. I'd failed, everything was ruined, Lisa was acting like a full cyberman and it was all my fault.

The power went out and reserve red lights came on. I saw Jack check Owen who I'd only just noticed, he was out cold on the floor. Then Jack said something to Gwen and she responded. Jack looked at me and back at her.

"It's all right" he said.

I had to get out of this daze.

"Where is she? Where did she go? Please tell me you got her" Gwen said.

Jack looked back at me "Stand guard by the door."

I picked up a torch that was on the floor. I looked at Gwen "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"What for?"

"Let's just get out of here" Jack said as he got Gwen out of the unit.

He carried Owen over his shoulder as we made our way back to the Hub. He ordered me to walk in front. We were nearly at the door that led out of the corridors when Lisa stepped in front of us and just looked at us.

Gwen gasped "Oh, God, there she is. What is she?"

"Some form of Cyberman." Jack answered "They're us, upgraded. Humans with emotions removed, created on a parallel world and supposedly destroyed on this one."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

Lisa moved away.

"She's gone" I said and then I felt the muzzle of Jack's gun against my temple. He cocked it. I guess he'd figured it out.

"Get us back to the Hub" he sounded furious.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Resisting the urge the shoot."

I was wishing that he would. Why prolong my inevitable trip to Hell?

Owen woke up just before we got back to the Hub and Jack set him down. Jack then put a hand on my shoulder, clearly restraining me. I wasn't resisting. When we got back to the Hub, Jack ordered "Tosh, get everything from the weapons room. Fast as you can."

Tosh looked at him "It's locked down, there's no manual override."

"Just open the store!" he turned back to me, gun still trained on me "On your knees! Hands above your head!"

I did as I was told, praying that I'd wake up from this nightmare.

"Jack," Tosh said "for God's sake! What are you doing?"

"Tosh!" he barked "I gave you an order! Gwen help her!"

Jack lowered his voice "Did you know that thing was down there?"

No point in lying now. "I put her there." I looked up at him, damn did he look scary.

"You hid a Cyberman within Torchwood? And you didn't tell us? You didn't tell us you were a mutant either. Don't think I hadn't figured it out! What else are you hiding from us?"

I felt my eyes flash. Of course he'd figured it out. "Like you care. I clear up your shit. No questions asked and that's how you like it. Even if you'd known from the start I was a mutant would my job have been any different? When did you last ask me anything about my life?"

Jack lowered his gun.

"Her name's Lisa" I continued "She's my girlfriend."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Gwen "We could have helped you."

"Torchwood exists to destroy alien threats. Not too fond of mutants either. Why would I tell you?"

"A little loyalty, perhaps?" Owen was hurt more than angry, I tried to ignore his emotions. We'd become quite good friends the past week.

I wasn't ready to let go yet "My loyalty's to her! She worked for Torchwood. She was caught up in battle. I owe it to Lisa…WE owe it to her…to find a cure."

Jack took a breath "Ianto, you have to believe me. There is no cure. Those who are converted stay that way. Your girlfriend will not be the exception."

I tried to fight more tears. I didn't want to believe him "You can't know that for sure."

"You can" Owen said "you're telepathic. Does she have a human mind in there?"

"Doesn't mean anything. I can't read Jack's thoughts either."

Jack's eyes went wide but then he took another breath "Look, you need to know what's happening here. Because this is where these things start. Small decisions that become mass slaughter. These creatures regain a foothold by exploiting human weakness. Then they take a base. Rebuild their forces. And before you know it, the Cyber race is spreading out across the universe, erasing worlds, assimilating populations. All because of the tiny beginnings here. We need to stop her ...together!"

I stood up "You're not listening to me! The conversion was never completed!"

"She already tried to kill Gwen! You think she's gonna stop there? There is no turning back for her now!"

"I'm…I'm not giving up on her. I love her. I can't lose her too! I won't! Can you understand that, Jack? I told you about Will but you're so full of yourself you probably forgot. Haven't you ever loved anyone?"

He was silent for a moment, his face betraying no emotion but anger "You need to figure out whose side you're on here. Because if you don't know, you're not going to make it out of this alive."

"You're an X-man Ianto" Owen looked at me "they're supposed to be better than this."

Jack's eyebrows shot up again "You're a what?" he looked at Owen "how did you know that?"

"He told me last week when I told him I knew he was a mutant." Owen sighed "Jack there's no way, this weapons store's gonna open."

I hadn't told Owen about my kinetic powers, I was saving it for some other time. And I wasn't about to let them find out now. I wouldn't let them get anything that could kill Lisa.

Tosh shook her head "It's going to take six hours for the power to restore."

"Let me talk to her." I said "I can still save her. Save all of us. She's not a monster."

Lisa came into the Hub then. I headed towards her.

"Ianto!" Gwen called. I ignored her.

"Lisa…"

She looked at me.

"It's me."

"You can't just let him go…" Gwen was saying.

Jack sushed her.

Lisa looked around at the Hub. "The army will be rebuilt from here. This building is suitable."

"Who are you?" Jack asked her.

"Human point two."

My world was crumbling more and more "No! Lisa…"

Jack took a step forward "So how come you look like human point one?"

"I do not understand."

"Look at yourself. Go ahead."

She looked at her reflection in the metal on the wall.

I got closer to her "Remember, Lisa. Remember who you are.

"The upgrade is incomplete."

"You're still human" I moved closer still.

"I am…disgusting. I have…I am wrong."

"We can help you."

"I must start again. Upgrade properly."

"For God's sake! Have you heard yourself? Lisa, please. I brought you here to heal you. So we could be together.

She looked at me "Together. Yes. Transplant my brain into your body. The two of  
us ... together. Fused. We'll be one complete person. Isn't that what love is?"

I cried "No."

"Then we are not compatible." She grabbed me by my neck. Oh please no. She threw me across the water and I landed on the concrete. I was knocked out instantly. Why always me?

…

I woke to the sensation of being kissed. It was quite nice till I opened my eyes and realised who was doing it. I hated Jack at the moment. I gasped.

"Shh!" Jack held a finger to my lips.

I thought I should be getting up but my head was throbbing so I allowed him to hold me till I heard Lisa scream. I scrambled up and ran to the medical bay. All I saw was Lisa, a scalpel in her stomach. I kneeled before her. I only vaguely heard what Owen and Gwen were saying to me.

Then Lisa's eyes opened. I think I yelped as I moved back.

"Ianto, move! Get out!" Gwen pushed me up the stairs "Get out I said! Move!"

We ran back to the main hub. Owen looked at Jack "You should be dead."

Should he? What happened while I was out? No, I didn't care.

"I'm the stubborn type" Jack picked up a blowtorch and lit it. He picked up a squeeze bottle from a desk and came towards us "Get behind me!"

Owen and Gwen dragged me behind him. He held the blowtorch towards Lisa who was coming to us. She stopped. "That's right" Jack said "stay back. This will at least give you heartburn."

"The power will run out. I can wait." Lisa said.

I refused to believe she wasn't Lisa anymore "Jack, help her. Give her a chance to surrender…" I tried to go to her but Owen and Gwen held me back. I could have fought them off.

"Have you not seen what she's done?" Owen said.

"Let her stay in the cells! We have to reverse the process!"

"I've told you!" Jack shouted "we're past that! Hold him back!"

"What are you gonna do?" Gwen asked.

"Don't ask questions, just get him on there and hold him!"

Owen and Gwen pulled me on to the slab lift and held me tightly. I was struggling, I should have been able to get away. I must have had a concussion, those things always weaken me. Jack squeezed the contents of the bottle onto Lisa. Oh no. I knew what he was going to do.

"What is that stuff?" Gwen asked.

"Kind of a barbecue sauce. It helps it identify its food."

"Helps what identify its food?" had she not noticed the flying dinosaur we keep as a pet?

Jack put down the blow torch and joined us on the slab. He looked at me "I'm sorry." He actually sounded it. "Come on Tosh, hurry up."

"You'll kill her!" I shouted as Myfanwy flew out from her nest and attacked Lisa. I struggled to get an arm free "Let me go! Let me help her!"

"Hold him still!" Jack barked. The slab began to rise.

"NOOO! Call it off her! You can do that! Have some fucking mercy!" I finally wrenched my arm away from Gwen. I reached into my pocket for the only weapon I had—my mobile. I charged it and threw it at the pterodactyl. I missed.

Gwen grabbed me again and Jack opened the trapdoor in the ceiling. We reached the top. Jack stepped off the slab and Owen and Gwen pushed me off, finally letting me go.

Tosh came running towards us "It worked! What happened to…?"

Jack waved a hand "No" he looked at me "so, you're more than just a telepath?"

"You could have saved her!" I punched him in the face sending him to the ground.

Gwen pushed me back. Owen helped Jack up.

I hated Jack so much then "You're worse than anything locked up down there! You could have saved her!"

"It was the only thing that would stop her!"

Tosh then said "Listen, when I was at reception, I managed to trip the lockdown timer. The power should be coming back on any second. We can get back in."

Without another thought I ran to the tourist shop entrance. The others followed, shouting at me to stop. I could outrun them though. I reached the shop and pulled my gun out from under the counter as I opened the passage. I pointed the gun at the others as they arrived.

"Ianto, don't be stupid!" Gwen exclaimed.

I'm fairly positive my eyes must have been glowing at this point. "I've nothing left to lose." I felt my power run down my arm towards the gun, I stopped it though. Just barely. No point in killing myself, not yet anyway.

Jack stepped forward "There's always something left to lose."

I pointed the gun at him. "I'm going to save her. Anyone tries to stop me and I'll shoot them."

"Ianto, put the gun down…" Gwen pleaded.

Jack grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm back. I dropped the gun. Jack's other hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall. He pointed his own gun at my cheek. "You make a threat like that, you better be prepared to follow it through. You disobey me now ... I really will shoot you."

"Get off me!"

"You wanna go back in there? You go in there, she's still alive, you execute her." He turned me around to look at me.

I shook my head "No way."

"You brought this down on us. You hid her. You hid yourself from us."

That set me off "You're a hypocrite. You're one to talk about hiding. I know what you are Jack Harkness. You think I haven't heard the rumours? That Captain Jack Harkness can't be killed. You couldn't trust us with that? You trust her though apparently" I pointed at Gwen "I heard her thoughts" I swear I had no control over what I was saying now.

"Ianto stop it" Jack's voice was dangerously low.

There was no shutting me up now, he just tore apart my world, I was going to strip him of his shield of secrets "I knew you couldn't die when I figured out you were Jamie's godfather. But I know something no one else does, you're a Time Agent from the 51st century."

I didn't think Jack could get any more pale "Ianto…" He took a breath "I am not the issue here and those are not life threatening secrets! Yours are!"

Gwen touched Jack's shoulder "Jack…"

He took several deep breaths "You're an X-Man? You should know how a team works and it's time for you to stand as part of this one. The girl you love has gone. Your loyalty is to us now."

"You can't order me to do that. You are not my commander."

He pressed the gun into my cheek "You execute her or I'll execute you both!"

I glared at him "I won't do it. You can't make me. You like to think you're a hero. But you're the biggest monster of all."

The others weren't moving.

"You're an X-Man" Jack said "prove it. What would your commander order you to do? Cybermen are more dangerous than Sentinels."

"Professor Xavier would try to help her."

"Only till he saw there was no hope and he would have seen that long before now! You're not only betraying us by letting her live but you're betraying the X-Men too. You're putting the entire planet at risk! Where's your integrity? Now, pick it up."

"God dammit, Ianto" Owen stepped forward "Think of your family, your brother and niece and your great-nephew. He's just a baby, he can't defend himself. And your dad was in UNIT. What would he think if he saw you now?"

That did it. Invoking my father always put sense into me. I had to accept it now. I'd been in denial since I found Tanizaki dead, it was time to stop.

"I'm giving you ten minutes" Jack said "then we're coming in. Pick. It. Up."

I picked up my gun, looked at them all and headed down into the Hub. I ran there. It was in shambles. Computers were toppled over, there was blood everywhere but no sign of Lisa. Then I saw the pizza boxes. Oh God no. I'd forgotten. I reached out to our pizza girl Annie's mind but I couldn't find it. Please no. I ran to the basement.

"Lisa!" when I got to the storage room, at first all I saw was Lisa's blood covered body on the floor. She was dead. I started to cry. I tried to lift her head but the metal came off in my hands.

"Ianto…"

I grabbed my gun, stood and pointed it at the voice. It was Annie, the pizza girl but she was covered in blood and there was stitching across her forehead.

"Ianto, it's me. It's Lisa." She walked over to me "I'm human again. You fought so hard for me, I had to hold on for you, so I took this body and transplanted the brain."

I looked down at Lisa's body "You're not Lisa."

"You always said you didn't love me for what I looked like. Last time you said that, it was a Saturday. We were hungover. You made cheese toasties, and moaned I hadn't de-scaled my kettle. That night, we camped on a beach in Brittany. It got so freezing we wore our coats and shared one sleeping bag. When we woke up the next morning, a dog was pissing on our tent."

I cried as she spoke, only Lisa would know those things.

She continued "Hold me, Ianto. I need you to hold me. I need you to tell me it's  
all right."

I stepped forward and held her. It wasn't right. Lisa wouldn't do this. I stepped back and cocked my gun.

"What are you doing? Ianto, it's me. I did this for you!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" but my hand was shaking and I couldn't shoot "Lisa!" I turned away from her.

"We can be upgraded…together."

I heard gunshots. The others were there, all shooting at her. She fell onto the conversion unit, looking at me. I fell to my knees and cradled my Lisa's body.

I don't know how long I sat there before my tears fell silent and I started rocking back and forth. I'd lost all sense of the others until Owen's voice broke through my haze.

"Jack, I thought you gave that to Banshee."

"I had an extra one."

I looked up. Jack stood before me, in his hand was one of those collars. What? He crouched down.

Owen came forward "Jack, you can't put that on him."

"You saw his power! In the state he's in now, there's no telling what he'd do." Jack put the collar around my neck and activated it. I suddenly felt weaker and the haze started to come over me again.

"Jack…" I think that was Tosh who spoke.

Jack pulled me to my feet "Any of you question me now, you'll go in the cells with him!" He dragged me to the cells and shoved me in one next to Janet. "Until I decide what to do with you!" he closed the door.

The sound it made shook me "You can't do this to me!" I banged on the Plexiglas "Jack! All I did was try to save the woman I love!" he ignored me and walked away "This proves it Harkness! Proves what a monster you are!" I tried to charge the door but of course the collar prevented me from doing so. I sank onto the bench, I ached all over and my head was throbbing.

It was then it hit me. The woman I loved died at Canary Wharf; the cyberman was just using her memories to use me. Lisa would never harm anyone; she couldn't even kill a spider. I brought it down here; I put the team at risk, the whole world. Two innocent people were dead because of me. Everyone would hate me now. I deserved it. I deserved to be in that cell with that collar around my neck. I deserved to be punished. Oh God. I couldn't deal with this.

I was still wearing my tie. I was able to get it off from under the collar and I fashioned it into a noose. Would it work though? Was it long enough? I took off my jacket, deciding it would help smother me. Oh, maybe my shoelaces would help. They were soaked it blood but I managed to remove them from my shoes and began to rework my noose. I was so intent on my work that I didn't notice the running footfalls or the cell door opening.

The noose was ripped from my hands "What the hell do you think you're doing?" it was Owen.

"Going there!" I stood up and tried to get the noose away from him "Give that back! I can't do this anymore!"

"No!" he pushed me to the floor "I'm not gonna let you take the coward's way out." He threw the noose outside the cell and closed the door, staying in with me.

I looked up at him "I'm going to Hell anyway, might as well get it over with. Why wait for Jack to kill me?" I drew my knees to my chest and put my head down.

"What makes you think he's gonna kill you?"

"I deserve it."

Owen sighed "For trying to save your girlfriend?"

"Two people are dead because of me!"

"Two people?"

"Dr. Tanizaki, expert in cybernetics, Li—it killed him."

"Where's his body?"

"Unused corridor off the archives, in a store room, covered with a tarp. I don't know what I was thinking."

"We'll find him" he sighed again and I felt movement next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder "be honest with me Ianto, why didn't you tell anyone about Lisa?"

"I told you."

"The real reason, Ianto. You know this Torchwood is different than London. We would have tried to help if you told us from the start. Instead you begged your way in. Why?"

"Jack wanted nothing to do with me the minute he found out I was in Torchwood London. He wouldn't have helped if I'd told him."

Owen was silent for a moment and he took a shaky breath "You don't know that. Now, we'll probably never know. I'm sorry this happened. Ianto, I can't condone what you did, not the way you did it. But I can understand why."

I looked up at him, he was kneeling next to me "You do?"

He nodded "and I would have helped." He took another shaky breath "Before coming here, I had a fiancée, Katie. I loved her more than anything and one day she got sick. She was diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's. Too early. Eventually they decided it was a tumour instead but it wasn't."

"What was it?"

"I was waiting outside the surgery when Jack shows up. There was a sound and the surgery doors sort of pushed outwards like there was a blast. We go in and everyone's dead and there's an alien in Katie's brain. When the surgeon cut into her, the alien released a toxic gas killing everyone. Katie too." He wiped an arm across his eyes.

"Oh God Owen, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No one does, except Jack."

"He didn't retcon you."

"No, he knocked me out. I woke up in hospital with everyone telling me some fucked up story and telling me I was crazy. I looked for the bastard and long story short, he hired me" he took a breath. "Ianto, what I'm saying is that I get it. If I'd seen any chance, any hope, I would have torn the world apart to save Katie. God knows I wanted to."

I was going to speak but I groaned instead, I was in such pain.

"Come on" he pulled me up "on the bench. I brought my kit down. I need to have a look at your injuries."

"'m fine" I sat on the bench.

"You bloody well are not" he picked up his medical bag which had been on the floor "you probably have a concussion and it wouldn't surprise me if your ribs are at the very least bruised. You hit your head hard, how the hell did you wake up from that?"

I shrugged "I've had worse throws believe me. Or Jack is my one true love and his kiss brought me back to life."

"See, you're making jokes. That's good, means you're not too badly damaged."

"Defence mechanism. It's when I don't make jokes that you have to worry."

"I'll keep that in mind. Take off your shirt. I'd bring you to the med. bay, but I don't think you and Jack should be near each other right now. He's pretty pissed at you."

"I imagine. Maybe I shouldn't have told his secrets like that but he was being a hypocrite being mad at me for hiding myself." I unbuttoned my shirt and I saw that my hands were still covered in blood. Lisa's blood. I froze.

"Here" Owen dug in his bag, then took my hands and started cleaning them with a moist wipe.

"I loved her" I said.

"I know."

"I couldn't lose her too and people are dead because of it. Because I was so damn selfish. I had a dream where she told me to let her go. Why didn't I listen?" I started crying again and this time I didn't think I could stop.

Owen's arms were around me "It's gonna be okay."

I don't know how long I cried on him before I lost all energy. I just stopped and I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could still see and hear though.

"Ianto?" Owen gently pushed me back so I was leaning against the wall "Ianto? You okay? You in there?" he waved his hand in front of me "Ianto?"

I couldn't answer. The best way I can describe it is it was like I was trapped in a car on the train tracks, the keys were missing, the doors wouldn't open, I couldn't get to the place where I could hotwire it and a train was approaching. I couldn't see it yet but I knew it was coming. I had to get out, get back in control of my body or…The Professor would be able to pull me back but there was no way I could communicate that to Owen. I hoped he would figure it out. Oh, and did I mention the tracks were on a bridge over water?


	25. Punishment

_This chapter is dedicated in memory of Elisabeth Sladen. You and your beloved character Sarah Jane Smith will be greatly missed. Rest in Peace._

* * *

"**Punishment"**

…TW…TW…TW…

Despite knowing he shouldn't, Owen tried to shake Ianto into responsiveness "Ianto, what's wrong? Snap out of it. Shit." He dug in his bag for a penlight and shone it into Ianto's unblinking eyes. The pupils reacted, that was something at least and he was breathing. But what was wrong with him?

Was he catatonic or was he suddenly overcome with Locked-in syndrome? Owen needed to do a full examination and he couldn't do that down here. He needed to at least get Ianto to the lab—a clean hospital would be better though. He tapped his ear—his Bluetooth wasn't in it, he'd left it at his desk.

Owen took a breath "All right, Ianto, sit tight a mo' yeah? I'm gonna go up top and get help to bring you to the med. bay. And in case this is some kind of act" he picked up his bag and Ianto's jacket "I'm taking these with me." He left the cell and closed the door, just in case.

When he got up to the Hub, he first checked the CCTV of Ianto's cell, he still hadn't moved. Owen turned on the medical scanner.

"How is he?" Tosh asked softly.

"At the very least he's gone into shock. Hopefully, the scanner will tell me something but I'd like to give him a full exam myself and I can't do that down there." He looked around "Where're Jack and Gwen?"

"Gone to find Tanizaki's body; I'm looking up information on him."

Owen sighed "You all were watching what was going on down there?"

"Jack and Gwen left as soon as Ianto said where the body was. I stopped watching; it looked personal."

"It was. Thanks Tosh." Owen checked his watch "Can't be taking that long. Maybe they're having sex."

Tosh made sort of an ick sound.

Owen looked at her "You don't like that idea? Gwen's gagga for him, a five year old could tell. That and Ianto says she thinks loudly."

A small smile touched her lips then she said, "I don't think Jack and Gwen would work as a couple, I just can't see it. I think Jack and Ianto would be great together though."

"Keep dreaming Tosh, no way is that gonna happen now. Maybe Jack can forgive him for this cyber thing but not the revealing Jack's biggest secrets thing."

"Personally I don't see why Jack's so upset about that. I don't care where he's from or that he's immortal. Actually, I'm not surprised."

"Same here but why didn't he tell us?"

Tosh shrugged, "I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe he thought we'd experiment on him."

Owen sighed "Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I'd know there was no way to keep that bastard still. What bugs me is that Gwen knew he couldn't die. Why the hell did he tell the newbie?"

"I didn't have a choice," Jack and Gwen came up from the tunnels; a body bag slung over Jack's shoulder, "Suzie shot me right in front of her."

Owen stood up, "And why not let us know? Don't you trust us as well?"

"Maybe I was waiting for the right moment," his voice was clipped and he took the body down to the lab.

Owen bit back a sigh and sat back down. His computer beeped, Ianto's scan was complete, "Oh God." Ianto's heat rate and breathing had slowed dangerously, he was dehydrated and anaemic. He hadn't been taking care of himself, obviously since his last physical. He also had a high fever.

"Owen," Jack came over to him, "go ahead and do the autopsy when it's convenient but I want the metal incinerated. I put the body in cold storage."

"Jack, I think you should call the X-Men."

"What for?"

Owen pointed at the screen, "'Cos he's not moved in ten minutes and according to the scan, he's neither in shock, catatonic, nor does he have Locked-in syndrome. He's not even blinking, Jack. I need to get him to hospital, the lab at the very least."

Jack sighed, "Look, he's telepathic right? Sometimes when a telepath suffers some trauma they retreat into themselves. I'm sure that's all this is; he'll come out of it on his own. Or he could be faking it."

Owen pointed at the screen again, "You can't fake those results, Jack. How can you even suggest that?"

Jack breathed deeply, "All right, if he doesn't come out of it by morning then I'll call Professor Xavier." His tone indicated there was to be no argument.

"Fine," Owen stood coming to a decision, "can I at least get a few things from his flat to make him more comfortable? Might help bring him back to reality."

Jack was silent for a moment then nodded, 'That's a good idea. Go ahead." He went up towards his office "His key should be in the shop," he called over his shoulder.

"Can I help?" Gwen asked.

"No, faster if I do it myself. Tosh, keep an eye on Ianto, let me know if there's any change."

…

Owen had barely noticed the state of Ianto's flat the previous week when they were both hung over. Now that he was fully sober he saw that it was hardly more than a matchbox, at least compared to Owen's penthouse. However, it was a very clean matchbox. One glance told Owen that Ianto was most certainly anal retentive and possibly OCD. Owen liked things to be sanitary but this was ridiculous. Deciding not give Ianto anymore stress once he got home, Owen made sure to wipe his feet on the mat and leave his shoes by the door.

Now, what would make Ianto more comfortable? He saw the photos on the mantle and decided to leave them. Pictures of dead lovers might just make things worse. There had to be a picture of his brother around somewhere. According to Ianto they were quite close so where would he keep a picture? Owen made his way to the bedroom—the very cramped bedroom. It was full of organised clutter. How the hell did Ianto live like this? He barely had to, Owen told himself; he probably rarely left the Hub.

The second thing Owen noticed was that Ianto didn't have a bed, he had a futon—a very uncomfortable looking futon. How could anyone sleep on that? Owen saw a Bible on the bedside table, maybe that'd help. He set it on the futon; he'd make a pile of stuff.

If only Owen could find the number to the X-men, surely Ianto's brother would know what would make him comfortable. But what if Jack was watching his phone? Then Owen noticed the laptop, it was under a stack of Batman comics. Batman? It figured. He slipped the computer out from the pile. It was black engraved with an X inside a circle. Bingo. Maybe this was something all X-men had. Owen opened it and turned it on. Great there was a password. What the hell would Ianto's password be? Lisa? No. Will? No. Coffee? No; surprising that.

Owen sighed in frustration and saw a button with the X-men symbol on it. Couldn't hurt, could it? Owen pressed it. The screen changed and a man's face appeared, he was wearing red sunglasses—Cyclops according to Ianto's description.

"End—who are you? Why are you using Endgame's private line?"

Owen didn't have time for this, "I work with him all right. My name is Dr Owen Harper and Ianto has suffered a mental and physical blow. I need to talk to Professor Xavier right now."

"What happened?" he sounded concerned.

"Just get the Professor. It's an emergency and get Ianto's brother too. Now!"

"All right, I'll patch you through."

About a minute later a bald man appeared on screen, he had kind blue eyes and he looked remarkably like Patrick Stewart. "I'm Charles Xavier," he said "how can I help you Dr Harper?"

"Ianto's in trouble, he's not moved in nearly an hour. Jack said that when a telepath suffers something traumatic this can happen, that they retreat into themselves."

Xavier nodded, "Yes that's true."

"But he's not even blinking. The scans show brain activity but his breathing and heart rate have lowered and he's got a fever. I think his body's shutting down, Professor…"

The sound of running footfalls interrupted him and then another man's face appeared on screen "What is it? What's happened?" his eyes were red and black and he spoke with some kind of US southern accent.

"You're Ianto's brother, right?" Owen asked him.

"Yes, what's happened? Is he okay?"

"He's unresponsive. Professor, I think he needs you 'cos I'm at a loss."

"What do you mean unresponsive?" Remy asked, "What happened?"

"Look I don't have a lot of time. I just came to Ianto's flat to find some things to make him comfortable and hopefully a way of contacting you lot."

"Why couldn't you just call?"

Owen bit his lip, what the hell? "Jack wanted to wait till morning but I don't think Ianto will last that long."

The Professor nodded, "I understand. I'll call Jack and tell him I'm on my way." He went off screen.

Remy stayed on though, "What happened?" he asked again.

Owen sighed; he didn't want to tell him. It should be up to Ianto on whether or not to tell his family the details. "Look I have to get back to him so just tell me what would help bring him back to reality."

"Not until you tell me what happened to make him like this."

Might as well tell him some of the truth, "Lisa's dead."

Remy's eyes widened, "Mon Dieu, why didn't you say so in the first place? All right, his Bible,"

"Yeah, got that. What else?"

"His X-men coat and maybe uniform. They might be in his closet. Hanging on the door."

Owen checked and sure enough there was a black leather coat hanging inside the door. Hanging with the coat was a reddish black one piece, it looked like either long johns or a leisure suit but Owen was sure it was neither. He placed the ensemble on the futon with the Bible, "What else?"

Remy took a breath, "Ianto labels everything, there should be a jewellery box somewhere, it's oak and looks like it belongs in an old gentlemen's club."

Owen scanned the room and saw it on top of the chest of drawers "See it."

"Okay, inside there should be a necklace, sort of metallic, it should be in a bag labelled 'From Will, Valentine's 1999'."

Owen opened the box and found the necklace, "Got it. Anything else?"

"Our dad's UNIT cap, if it's not on display, it'll be in a box and there should be a red dragon my daughter made him for his 18th birthday."

The stuffed dragon was sitting on the futon, "'Kay, got the dragon" then Owen saw the UNIT cap hanging on a hat rack in the far corner of the room. He had to climb over stuff to get to it. Also hanging on the hat rack Owen noticed was a blue graduation cap, with a 2001 fob hanging with the tassel.

"Owen," Remy said, "you did the right thing, calling us. We'll be there soon, about two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Oui, our jet's fast. Look after my brother," he ended the connection.

Owen got back to the Hub fifteen minutes later. Tosh and Gwen were quiet at their workstations, Jack stood above at the railings looking down at him and glaring. Owen sighed, guess Xavier called him.

"Owen," Jack's voice was unnervingly calm, "a word."

Owen set down Ianto's things, "It's not like you ordered me not to call them."

Jack came down the stairs, arms crossed, "It was implied."

"No, it bloody was not. Ianto could be dying Jack, his family needed to know. I didn't tell them what really happened, I didn't tell them about the fucking collar—which I think is making him worse. All I told them was that Lisa was dead."

"You still went behind my back."

"Yeah I did and I'm glad I did. Ianto needs help I can't give him and I think you bloody well know that. I'm a doctor first Jack, I follow you second. Deal with it."

Jack's shoulders relaxed and he uncrossed his arms. He opened his mouth but Owen wasn't done.

"And I don't see why you're so fucking upset. Yeah, Ianto brought a cyberman here but he wanted to save the woman he loved. Even you can't blame him for that. Okay, so he knew your fucking secrets and didn't tell you. That's what really has you pissed. I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling you and if you ever want to find out why then he has to survive. To start we're going to move him to the lab and you're going to help. Since you gave me authority over all things medical that's an order!"

Jack took a breath, "You know, you're awfully cute when you're authoritative."

Owen clenched his fist and resisted the urge to punch, he had no doubt Jack would get plenty of punishment from Ianto's brother.

Tosh stood up, "And Jack, we don't care where you're from and if you're immortal, you're still our leader. Right?" she looked at Owen and Gwen.

Gwen nodded, "Of course. I told you they'd handle it well."

"Why I didn't tell the X-men about the collar, giving you the chance to take it off him before they get here. Now move!" he shoved Jack towards the vaults.

* * *

…GGGGGGGGGGGGG…..

_Remy_

All Owen would tell me was that Lisa was dead, all he needed to say really. Ianto didn't handle death well and to lose Lisa just over three years after Will, no wonder he was unresponsive. Still I had to wonder what exactly had happened, it must have been bad if Owen felt the Professor was the only one who could help.

Speaking of, I looked around after I ended the connection with Owen, it seemed like Xavier had left the room to call Harkness. Was there a reason he felt I shouldn't be in the same room? I left his office and found him in the hall on his cell phone.

"Jack, Owen was right to call me. I don't care. I'm on my way whether you like it or not. I'm bringing Dr McCoy and Ianto's brother. Yes, Gambit. Two hours," he hung up.

I didn't ask him what that was about though I wanted to.

He looked up at me, "Get Cyclops; prepare the Blackbird."

…

Cyclops and Storm flew us to Cardiff, Storm provided the cover. Rogue came along to carry us all to the ground—there wasn't time to land the jet. Jamie insisted on coming too, because he felt if Jack should be unreasonable he'd be able to talk to him. But why would Jack be unreasonable? I mean, sure he wanted to wait till morning to call Xavier but admittedly I might have done the same thing—if I didn't know my brother so well that is.

…

It was barely sunrise when we got there. Cyclops hovered the Blackbird over where Xavier told him—Roald Dahl Plass. I looked down and saw Harkness waiting in front of a fountain. Rogue took me and Jamie down last.

"Give Ianto my love," Rogue said, "and tell him if he ever scares me like this again I'm going to hog tie him and throw him in the mud."

I managed a chuckle, "The mud will put him off; I think he'd like the hog tying," I gave her a light kiss on the cheek, "Merci, chere."

"I'll see you boys later," she flew back into the Blackbird and it took off.

"Of course you know Jamie," the Professor was saying, "and you've met Remy."

"What happened?" I asked—well, demanded before Harkness could say anything.

As I've said I'm a touch empathic myself—how I know who to flirt with and who to avoid—but I was getting nothing from Harkness emotion wise. Physically he looked exhausted; his voice matched his appearance when he spoke, "If you'll all follow me."

"Has there been any change in Ianto since Dr Harper called?" Hank asked.

"No," he led us across the Plass. I was going to ask him again when Xavier's voice entered my head.

_Remy, we'll find out soon enough. Be patient._

Harkness took us to a tourist office then through a secret tunnel, into an elevator, through a door out of The Jetsons and finally a gate. I found the Torchwood base unimpressive; the pterodactyl didn't even phase me, having seen them in the savage lands. Pesky critters if you ask me, like bats, giant bats.

"Owen!" Harkness called.

Owen appeared from up some steps and Harkness made introductions. I hardly noticed the two pretty ladies; that's how worried I was for my brother.

"Right," Owen said, "come with me," he looked at Xavier, "er…how close do you have to be to Ianto?"

"If he is as bad as you say I must be touching him."

"Right well, there are stairs."

"Not to worry," Hank took hold of the wheel chair.

Owen took us to a set of stairs that led down into a pit. It was obviously their medical area. Ianto was lying on a slab, hooked up to monitors and what I assumed was life support. He was naked save for a sheet covering his lower half and a pillow was under his head. Someone had even put his dragon in the crook of his arm. I leapt over the railing and went to him. His eyes were wide open and unblinking. I held his hand.

"I'm here, petit frère, it's gonna be okay. Whatever happened, it's gonna be okay."

Owen came down the steps and Hank carried Xavier, wheel chair and all. He set him down by Ianto's head.

"You'd best fill us in Dr Harper," Hank said, "how long has he been like this?"

Owen took a breath, "Since around nine last night."

"What exactly happened?" I asked him.

Owen groaned, "Look, I think its Ianto's choice to tell you the details but essentially…"

"He hid his cyber girlfriend in my basement and it tried to kill us all," Harkness stood above at the railing.

"Jack!" Owen exclaimed, "I thought…"

"No, I'm the boss and they should know what Ianto's done because I'm handing him over to them."

I was positive he was leaving some details out as he told the story but that didn't matter. I was upset to learn that Ianto had been working for Torchwood London for two years up until it was destroyed. I'd only recently found out he worked for Torchwood in Cardiff. Why the hell did he keep that from me? I felt my eyes blaze as Harkness finished, "You put him in a cell for trying to save his girlfriend?"

"He was unstable, I saw his power."

"If he was so unstable then why didn't he blow his way out before he got like this?" I held up Ianto's hand, it was cold. "Professor, hurry up."

The Professor put his fingers over Ianto's temples and bent down over his head, "Ianto" he said.

I looked back up at Harkness, "Well?"

The anger on his face had melted and was replaced with…fear? He took something out of his pocket and tossed it to the floor, "Last one I have, I swear."

"You son of a bitch!" I let go of Ianto's hand and advanced towards Harkness, "how dare you put one of those on a telepath! No wonder he got this bad."

Harkness stepped back from me as I stepped closer, "Well it clearly wasn't just the collar because he didn't get any better after I took it off."

I slugged him across the jaw, with a bit of charge put into it. It sent him to the floor. He sat up and looked at Jamie for help as he pushed his jaw back into place. But Jamie only moved to restrain the white woman who had tried to run to Jack. The pretty Asian woman stood still, clearly unsure what to do.

Harkness got to his feet, "I had no other choice."

"Oh?" I took out my staff and charged it up, "Have you thought of trying to understand him?" I swung at him but he managed to sidestep me…for the moment. "He didn't want to lose her too. Don't you know anything about love? Or are you just a cold hearted son of a bitch?" I hit him this time and used the staff to flip him to the floor. I think I heard bones snap but I really didn't care at that point. I knew he couldn't die.

The white woman broke free of Jamie and ran to Harkness, "Jack!" she looked up at me, "You killed him."

"Did I?" I blinked, "Pity."

Jamie sighed, "You're lucky he's immortal," he went over to the woman, "it's okay Gwen, he'll be fine."

"Beside the point."

"Mon Dieu," I scoffed, "Am I the only one who doesn't like him?" I went back down to Owen's pit.

* * *

…XXXXXXXXXXXXX….

When Charles entered Ianto's mind he first saw the young man's most recent memories and emotions. Owen was definitely right to call him. When Charles got past the memories he found himself standing on a railroad track in desolate wasteland. He would have to seek Ianto out, he was in here somewhere. Charles could just barely hear him calling for help. He also heard a train in the distance. That was not good.

Charles hurried along the tracks and eventually came to a high bridge over turbulent water. There was a car stuck on the bridge, Ianto was trapped inside it.

"Ianto!" Charles called as he ran to the car.

"Professor!" Ianto pounded on the windows, it looked like he was trapped in the backseat "Professor, I can't get out! The doors won't open and the keys are missing."

Charles came to the car and tried to open a door, it wouldn't budge. "Don't worry Ianto, I'll get you out. You just have to work with me."

"I don't know if I can. I can't get to the wheel otherwise I'd be able to hotwire it."

The train was getting closer, "Ianto, we don't have much time." Charles glanced at the space before the car's front window—Ianto was able to see and hear everything that was going on outside his body.

"Did that make you feel better?" Hank was asking Remy.

"No, but he still deserved it."

"What's going on, Professor? I'm under the impression that Remy just beat up Jack."

"It seems that way," Charles tried another door. It gave a little, "Ianto, push on this door. Once I'm inside we can get you to the front seat because you're going to have to drive."

"I can't."

"Ianto, do you want to die?"

Ianto sniffed and shook his head, "No."

"Then work with me," Charles pulled on the door again and Ianto pushed on it. Just as the train rounded a mountainside that suddenly appeared they got the door open and Charles climbed inside. He took in his surroundings, "Ianto, there is absolutely nothing keeping you back here. What are you afraid of?"

"Everyone will hate me."

"No, nobody will hate you. What you did you did out of love and nobody can fault you for that."

"But two people are dead because of me."

"And you will have to live with that for the rest of your life. And Ianto, that is the best thing you can do for them, live and carry on. Be the man I know you are; do not let their deaths be in vain. Now, start this car or you won't be the only one becoming a vegetable because I am not leaving you."

Ianto sniffed again, nodded and climbed over to the driver's seat. "I don't know if I ever had keys." He opened a panel in the steering column and began to fiddle with the wiring.

"Make it quick, Ianto," the train was speeding towards them.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can. You don't rush artistry."

"What?"

"Nothing," the car revved to life and Ianto stepped on the gas. He drove off the bridge and off the tracks, barely avoiding the train. The car came to a stop.

Charles climbed over to the front passenger seat, "Now, we find the road."

"Right."

"Though tell me, why would hotwiring a car be considered artistry?"

"Er…oh look," he pointed to the "sky", "they seem to be excited about something. I think my breathing's returning to normal."

"Ianto."

"Look can we just forget I said that?"

"No."

"Remy taught me, he's the one that called it artistry."

Charles sighed heavily, "Just find the road, Ianto."

After they found the road, Charles took his leave of Ianto's mind.

He sat back in his chair, on the table Ianto's eyes had closed and his heart rate was returning to normal. He was asleep.

"He's sleeping now," Charles told the others in the pit, "let him he's exhausted. It should be about an hour before he wakes."

Owen breathed a sigh of relief and then he asked, "Will there be any side effects? His organs almost completely shut down."

"He will likely be very weak for several days and might not be able to walk out of here but he's young and I am confidant he'll make a full recovery."

"Dr Harper," Hank said, "let's see if we can get an IV into him now that his blood's flowing properly again."

"Yeah, I'm sick of sponging water into his mouth and please Dr McCoy, it's Owen."

"Then you must call me Hank."

"Remy," Charles said, "as long as Hank is busy will you help me up the stairs? You can come back when we're done speaking."

Remy gulped but nodded, "Sure."

With much less ease than Hank Remy managed to push Charles up the stairs. Jack was sitting in a chair pale and rubbing his temples.

"What happened up here?" Charles asked. It hadn't been necessary; Ms Cooper's thoughts were extremely loud. Charles sighed, "Ms Cooper, there is no need to shout."

She blinked, "What? I didn't say anything."

"Apparently," Ms Sato said, "you think loudly. Owen told me that's what Ianto says."

"I do?"

Charles nodded, "Quite." He looked up at Remy, "A word in private please, Remy."

Remy understood, "But he's not dead anymore."

"That is not the point, Remy."

Jack stood, "Charles, it's okay. If I were him, I would have killed me. I deserved it."

Part of Charles agreed but killing was never the answer, "Perhaps but even so, I would still like a word. You too Jack. Do you have an office?"

Jack pointed up another set of stairs.

Charles sighed, "Any place we can talk that's wheel chair accessible?"

* * *

TW…TW…TW…TW…

Jack took Charles and Remy down to the archives, at least the part of them that didn't have stairs.

He had been furious with Ianto but he understood why he did what he did. At least when it came to the cyberwoman. Jack knew what it was like to lose a loved one, more than once so he knew where Ianto was coming from in that regard. Ianto couldn't bear the thought of losing his girlfriend after he'd lost his boyfriend in the way that he did.

Jack could even forgive Ianto for this. Owen's words earlier that night and what Remy had said to him made Jack realise he might have done the same thing if the shoe were on the other foot.

But what Jack couldn't understand is just how Ianto knew his secrets if he claimed he couldn't read his thoughts? Okay, the immortality thing was easy to figure out, Jamie had a big mouth—he just loved to talk about his 'Uncle Jack'—and Ianto was clever, he could easily figure out that Jamie's godfather and Charles' friend were one in the same. But how the hell had he known the rest?

"Jack, are you paying attention?" Charles' voice brought Jack back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah, sure."

Charles took a breath, "While I feel your actions regarding Ianto were unnecessary they are understandable."

"What?" Remy exclaimed, "You're not taking his side are you?"

"I am not taking anyone's side, Remy," he hadn't taken his eyes off Jack, "the collar was unnecessary Jack, when I first entered Ianto's mind I saw his most recent memories. At the time you placed the collar on him he was too emotionally drained to use his kinetic powers even if he wanted to but you weren't to know that. Still, there is a reason Jack when we spoke last week that I told you never to use one of those deplorable devices on a telepath. When you ask me for advice on mutants I expect you to listen."

Jack leaned against a filing cabinet, "I know and I'm sorry. I was so furious with him. You have to understand my position here. There are only half a dozen Torchwood operatives left still working, including Ianto. He put the entire planet at risk and if that were to get out to the Crown, UNIT would surely find out as well and they'd just love a reason to shut us down. I had to do something."

"So," Remy said, "you put that damn piece of machinery on my baby brother so you can keep your job? Is that what you're saying?"

Jack winced, "I didn't mean it like that…I think."

"That's what it sounded like. Look, the Professor and Jamie explained about this Rift thing. Why does Torchwood have to watch it? Can't UNIT take care of it?"

If Remy was Ianto's brother that meant he was a UNIT brat too. Wait a minute, how were they different nationalities? Oh well, he'd find out later, "Like Torchwood London UNIT wouldn't give anything that comes through the Rift a chance."

"They would if the Doctor told them to."

Jack blinked, "How do you know that?"

"I've met him, so has Ianto, Jamie and Logan. In Nawlins."

This was new information, Jamie hadn't told him that. "Who was with him?"

"Pretty thing by name of Rose Tyler."

The pieces were falling into place but why would the Doctor or Rose be talking about Jack? He'd have to ask Ianto. But why didn't Ianto tell Jack he knew the Doctor? Then again, Jack thought, it wasn't something friends of the Doctor talked about.

Charles looked into Jack's eyes, "What else is there Jack? Something else made you angry, I think I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something."

Jack sighed again, "He never told me he was a mutant, never told me he knew you. He knew about my immortality which I grant him is easy to figure out but he didn't tell me he knew. And," he took a breath, what the hell, "he knew some other things about me that no one else did and he revealed those secrets to my team. Looking back, I was asking for it. I just don't know how he knew that stuff. You saw it didn't you? When you were in his head?" The thing that really upset Jack was that he was starting to fall for Ianto, there was just something about him that made Jack feel like no one else had. And for this to happen…but he couldn't tell Charles and Remy that. Remy would likely hit him again.

Charles nodded, "But you will have to talk to him about it." He looked up at Remy, "As for you, Remy, killing Jack was not necessary."

Remy looked around the room they were in, "Ianto works down here doesn't he?"

Jack arched an eyebrow "You can tell that?"

"Oui, it has his signature organising style."

"Remy," Charles said.

Remy grumbled, "I don't see the problem, I knew he couldn't die."

"That is beside the point. We none of us know what keeps Jack alive, any death could be his last."

"Hasn't happened yet," Jack muttered, "but really Charles, it's okay. I'm glad he did it, it knocked some sense into me."

Charles sighed, "Still, Remy, what you did…"

"I'm sorry, all right. Fine, I shouldn't have killed him, that was sinking to an assassin's level but you can't deny if Wolverine were here he would have skewered him."

"He's right, Charles," Jack said, "If Logan were here, I'd be shish kebob o' Jack."

Charles shook his head, "I give up. Remy, you may return to Ianto now."

* * *

…EEEEEEEEEEEEE….

_Ianto_

I didn't want to open my eyes because every inch of my body ached. I suppose that was a good thing, it meant I wasn't paralyzed. But still. I did open my eyes though, I could sense Remy fretting and just about everyone else. Remy was standing by me, holding my hand.

"Hey," he said, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a train," I groaned. I tried to sit up but I ached too much and Remy gently pushed me back down on the pillow.

"Easy."

Owen and Hank came into view.

"Ianto, on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst how would you rate your pain?" Owen asked.

I took a breath, "10.5."

Hank put something into my IV drip, "This should help."

"Thank you."

"Remy," Hank said, "we're going to examine Ianto now."

Remy sighed, "all right, I'll get out of your way," he kissed my cheek, "Rogue sends her love and she says if you ever scare her like that again she's going to throw you in mud."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Remy let go of my hand and went up the stairs. He stood at the top though.

"Ianto," Owen said, "You're gonna have to sit up for this. Are the drugs working yet?"

They were and it was very nice. "Yeah, this slab doesn't move does it?"

Owen shook his head, "Sorry, I keep telling Jack we should be fully equipped down here."

Hank helped me to a sitting position, my head still throbbed but I didn't care—must be an effect of the drug. Oh, had they given me morphine? That would be nice.

Working together my two favourite doctors examined me rather quickly. I was dehydrated but the IV was quickly remedying that. I was also anaemic and they both scolded me for not taking care of myself. I had a concussion (quel surprise) and my ribs were bruised. I would also be very weak for several days.

"I have a question," I told them, "I've had several concussions over the years; do you think I'll ever have an aneurism because of that?"

They looked at each other and Hank scratched his chin, "I don't think so Ianto, you do heal quite well and there haven't been any adverse effects so far."

"Sure there has," Remy said from above, "they've made him say stupid things all the time. You've heard him, Beast."

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

"Watch your language boy."

Owen cleared his throat, "Anyway Ianto, Jack'll want to talk to you when you're feeling up to it."

I sighed, of course, I was probably going to be fired, by this point I was confident death or retcon were out of the equation, not with the Professor here, "Might as well get it over with. Any chance I can get dressed first? And maybe something to eat?"

The only clean clothes I had was my X-men uniform which was fine by me, it was comfortable. I tried to eat but I couldn't keep anything down and all I was able to drink was water. My doctors were for some reason against the idea of me having coffee for at least a few days. The jerks.

They moved me to a chair but kept the IV in me and made me stay in the medical bay, which was good because I had no desire to go up to Jack's office.

Owen and Hank left the medical bay and not long after Jack came down. He leaned against the wall facing me.

"You betrayed my trust," he stated simply.

"I know," I said. While I was trapped inside myself I realised that I didn't really hate him, he'd only acted in the way he felt best at the time. I had betrayed him in so many ways, he had every right to be angry with me. Besides he couldn't be so bad if Rose and the Doctor liked him. I took a breath, "I'm not sorry for trying to save her but I am sorry for the way I went about it. I should have asked for help."

Jack nodded, "That's what I wanted to hear about that particular topic."

I finally looked up at him, "I realise now that the woman I loved died at Canary Wharf, and that the cyberman was just using her memories to get to me."

Jack nodded again, "And I can forgive you for that. You're not the only one who lost someone at Canary Wharf."

Instinctively I knew he must be talking about Rose, her name after all had been on the list of the dead. "Rose Tyler," I said.

"Rose Tyler," Jack sighed, "That brings me to my main concerns. How the hell did you know all that about me? I grant you guessing about the immortality but I don't think Rose and the Doctor would talk about me. Remy said you met them."

I nodded, "In 1999, it's a long story. And you're right, the Doctor didn't bring you up at all and Rose wouldn't have if I hadn't mentioned time agents."

Jack's brows furrowed, "How did you know about time agents?"

I mulled it over, might as well tell him. "I'll show you," I called Remy telepathically _Remy, do you have a picture of Mama on you?_

_Oui, pourquoi?_

_Bring it to me, please. I'll tell you about it later._

Moments later Remy came down the stairs and handed me the photo of Mama holding Remy when he was just born. "Thanks, Remy. Go back up please."

He grumbled, "This better be good," but he complied with my request anyway.

I held out the picture to Jack, "I'll start at the beginning. That's my and Remy's mother. Perhaps you know her?"

Jack took the picture and his eyes widened, "This is Gwendolyn Le Beau, daughter of the CEO of the Time Agency. I thought your brother's eyes looked familiar. And the way he smelled when we first met, I just wasn't sure." He got close to me and sniffed, "You normally wear cologne don't you?"

"Didn't want you getting wise before I felt like telling you. I'm sorry sir, I should have from the start."

"How did this happen?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and told him about Tad having to fake his own death to avoid being retconned by Torchwood—Jack managed to look contrite—and how I met Remy. I told him everything from the letters to meeting Rose and the Doctor and finding out Tad was alive and a captain in UNIT. I even told him how suspicious I was when Tad got sick for real. I was sick of lying. And I didn't want Jack to hate me, it occurred to me that I couldn't stand it if Jack hated me. I also told him how we'd met at that clothing shop.

"Ah," he smiled, "so that was you." Then he sighed and looked at the picture again, "it's always the boss's kids who are the rule breakers. Have you ever noticed that?"

I shrugged.

"So, you told Rose about your mother and she told you about me?"

"Well not by name at first. Here's how the conversation went:

'_At least you survived. It was really brave of you though. And you're really strong. I didn't think a boy your age…'_

_I looked at her 'I'm older than you though. I can see it in your head. I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time controlling my telepathy right now.'_

'_That's all right' she smiled 'but yeah, I guess you are. Bit weird. Only right now, I'm older.'_

'_You're a time traveller.'_

'_You don't seem weirded out by that.'_

_I shrugged 'Remy and I, our mam was a time agent. She's from the future.'_

'_No way? I knew a time agent once. The Doctor and I met him in 1941.'_

'_Really? So then I don't have to explain time agents to you. That's good, I'm too tired.'"_

"So then how did you figure out it was me?" Jack asked.

I took another deep breath, "I saw Rose before the battle. I flirted with her a bit and she said 'Just like Jack you are.'"

Jack grinned with a laugh.

"I know right now it doesn't seem like it. Anyway I asked her who Jack was and she said your name and that they'd lost you somewhere. I said that there was a Captain Jack Harkness commanding Torchwood 3." I took a breath, it was time to give him Rose's message, "and she told me that if I ever found out you were her Jack to give you her love if she didn't see you before."

Jack smiled and his eyes glistened, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry sir, I should have told you earlier."

"It's okay, let's stop worrying about should haves. Did you talk about anything else?"

I shook my head, "I showed her where they might have taken the Doctor. I wished her good luck and I kissed her."

Jack looked at me, "You kissed Rose Tyler?"

I let myself smile, "On the lips. With tongue. I had a bit of a crush on her when we first met."

Jack grinned, "Lucky." Then his smile fell, "Do you know what happened to her?"

"No. I ran into the Doctor after the battle and he just said she was gone. I should have stayed with her."

Jack sighed, "Like I said enough with the should haves. Though I wish you did tell me you knew all that stuff."

"So do I."

"Well you know what they say about hindsight."

"Yeah. So…" I swallowed, "is there anything else sir?"

"Yes, let's get back to your other lies," he used his captain's voice.

"Yes sir."

"You lied to me about being a mutant, about knowing the X-men, those are things you should have told me to use one last should have."

"I know."

"Like I said I understand why you hid the cyberman but I'm still going to have to punish you."

"Am I fired?"

Jack took a breath, "Not necessarily."

"Huh?"

"Ianto, I could use someone like you on my team; you're brave and clever. But we both need to learn to trust each other again and to do that we need time apart. Officially and for the moment you're suspended indefinitely until such time I see that you're fit to return. I can't just excuse what you did."

My brows furrowed. Suspension? That was it? "I understand sir."

"I'm not finished yet. You will spend your suspension with the X-Men and I order you to get proper counselling. Not just for recent events but I think the Battle of Canary Wharf affected you more than you let on. You are after all one of only twenty-seven survivors."

I nodded, surely this couldn't be it?

"Unofficially," Jack continued, "you are receiving proper mourning leave as well as the time to decide whether or not you actually want to return to work at Torchwood."

That was actually a good question. Did I want to?

"I will periodically check up on you during this time and we will talk more about your options. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir but aren't I getting off easy? Torchwood Lon…"

"You know I couldn't care less about Torchwood London. By the way according to the Torchwood chain of command you would be CEO of London."

I blinked, "I what?"

"Of the twenty-seven survivors you had the highest ranking, the rest were other junior researchers under you, file clerks and two cleaning ladies."

"Seriously?" this was new information. I had no idea who else had survived, my main concern had been Lisa.

"Seriously but they're not gonna be rebuilding Torchwood 1 anytime soon, it's not in the Crown's budget. Now, I'll let you rest some more before you leave."

…

Since it was daylight when I woke up we had to wait till nightfall for the Blackbird to come get us. I had to be carried out of the Hub, it wasn't so bad because Hank carried me and that's always enjoyable. About an hour before the Blackbird arrived, Owen had taken Remy to my flat to get some more of my things—if my flat was a mess the next time I saw it, there'd be hell to pay.

The entire Torchwood team waited with us up on the Plass as dark storm clouds gathered in the sky.

"Remember to take it easy for awhile," Owen was saying to me, "and do what Hank says."

I smiled, "What if he tells me to hop on one foot while singing the Star Spangled Banner?"

Hank rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't…"

"I think he's starting to feel better," Remy said as the jet appeared overhead.

Owen sighed, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"I love you too, Owen."

Owen grumbled and shook my hand.

Rogue landed next to us and she was introduced to Torchwood. I think Jack was about to flirt with her but Remy glared at him and he wisely didn't. You don't mess with Remy's girl. Unless you're me.

"I'll take you up first Ianto," Rogue said as she took me from Hank, "I hear you can't walk today."

"Oh I can," I put my arms around her, "it's just I'm not very good at it right now. Every time I try my legs give way and my head swirls about. You can give me my sponge bath."

Rogue sighed but she smiled, "I guess you're feeling better."

"You better watch it, boy," Remy ruffled my hair, "or when you're better I'll take you out to the woodshed."

"We have a woodshed?" I said my goodbyes to Torchwood—Tosh kissed my cheek with a 'feel better, Ianto' and then Rogue took me up to the jet and set me in a chair. "I have a new found respect for the Professor," I said.

Rogue kissed her gloved hand and then touched my cheek, "That's probably a good thing." She then went to get the others. Once we were all in we headed for home.

….

* * *

**Okay, if Prof. X seemed different than you're used to it's because a) I don't have access to the cartoons and b) I only have the first movie on tape and my VCR's not working. But I think he was himself. BTW, you are all aware he can walk when he's in someone's mind, right? I think I have some readers who've never seen or even read the X-Men.**

**And before you yell at me for Remy killing Jack put yourselves in his shoes. Besides, Jack needed more than just Owen yelling at him to put sense into him. He needed a throw down from Ianto's big brother.**

**And wasn't Owen just awesome in this?**

**Next chapter will be rated M due to some graphic scenes, and no I'm sorry they're not pleasant ones. Ianto has a nightmare; I'll leave it at that. Also there's going to be not so much fun in the Appalachians. **

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	26. Of Recovery and More Road Trippin

**Okay folks, here's the next installment of "Gambit & Endgame".**

**Rating: M (the scene in question is all in italics as it's a dream so you can skip it if you want, it's fairly graphic and scary, in my opinion anyway) You're all going to read it, aren't you? Then you're just as twisted as I am.**

**Summary: This is about Ianto's recovery and the boys take another road trip to New Orleans. This time they're going through the Appalachians. Before that they take a side trip to Boston where Ianto meets someone very interesting. If you can't figure out who it is then I don't know what to do with you.**

**Please remember to review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**Of Recovery and More Road Trippin'"**

_Remy_

After a day, Ianto was moving around on his own and after a week he was able to train again. Of course, he threw himself into it. That meant that he wasn't facing his issues. He was also putting off the counselling Harkness had ordered him to get and it couldn't be done by the Professor. Ianto had to see a special UNIT shrink. Harkness had contacted one in New York who owed him a favour and fortunately Dr Mordecai Freeman had also known our tad. I spoke to Freeman on the phone—he sounded like Barry White—and he told me that he would do his best to help Ianto; apparently he had owed our tad a favour too but never got to pay it. He also assured me that whatever Ianto told him wouldn't get back to the rest of UNIT.

Despite Harkness' order, Ianto was unwilling to see Dr Freeman.

"All I need is to sweat it out," Ianto said as he pummelled a punching bag in the gym.

"No," I told him, "you need to talk about it."

"I don't want to see anyone who owes Jack a favour."

"Look, I talked to Dr Freeman and he's not doing this for Jack, he's doing this for Tad."

Ianto sighed, "Still, I don't need a shrink," the punching bag flew to the other side of the room.

I was tasked with getting Ianto to see Dr Freeman. That Sunday I had a plan and I actually got up early to implement it. I went into Ianto's room and shook him awake.

He groaned and looked at his clock, "I just got to sleep an hour ago. What?"

Ah, so he was having trouble sleeping. I didn't ask him about it though, "Come on, put on your Sunday best."

"Why?" he sat up with an arched eyebrow.

"I know you're not exactly religious anymore but you still believe. I'm taking you to church; it might make you feel better."

I knew he was suspicious but he met me in the kitchen half an hour later dressed in a suit and tie. I had even put on a suit, just no tie though. I didn't want to over do it.

…

I am so glad I'd phoned ahead and asked the priest to make sure he threw something into his sermon about the benefits of Confession. When the time came for Communion, Ianto went up to the altar to get it. Phase 1 was complete.

"You're a conniving word I can't say in church," Ianto told me as we left the building.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

He switched to Welsh, "If I see this Dr Freeman, think I'd be able to see a Catholic Chaplin with UNIT?"

"Maybe. Why?" I said also in Welsh.

"I can't make Confession to someone who's not going to believe in aliens."

"We can arrange it. You have an appointment with Dr Freeman tomorrow morning."

* * *

_Ianto_

I had to see Dr Freeman first but I wouldn't tell him everything not till I made Confession. I have to say though that Dr Freeman was very handsome for a man his age. He looked like Nat King Cole but sounded like Barry White. Maybe these therapy sessions wouldn't be so bad. Shame he was older than my tad.

After introductions he had me sit in a chair in a corner of his office. "Ianto, this isn't official today, we're just going to get to know each other all right? I won't even take any notes." He sat in a chair facing me.

"Remy told you I wouldn't say much till I made Confession didn't he?"

"Well yes, but even if he hadn't this is still what we'd be doing today."

I shrugged, "Okay. So then…?"

"Just tell me whatever you feel comfortable telling me. But why don't I start?" He told me that he had a wife of 38 years, three sons—one who was a captain in the Marines—and that he once won a Nat King Cole look-alike contest.

"What about a Barry White sound-alike contest?" I asked him, trying not to be mesmerised by his voice.

He chuckled, "I haven't heard of one of those but if I ever do…Now, Ianto why don't you tell me a little about yourself, it can be anything at all."

I thought about it, what was I comfortable telling him right now? "Er…well sir, what do you already know about me?"

He put his hands together, "I know you are the younger son of the late Captain Ioan Jones, are a member of the X-Men as well as an agent of Torchwood 3 in Cardiff. That's about it, I haven't looked at your UNIT file and Captain Harkness has yet to send your Torchwood file."

"He probably won't, he doesn't like UNIT knowing too much."

Dr Freeman sighed, "Yes I know."

"Besides if he were going to send it at all, it would be the hard copy and I doubt he'd be able to find it. I don't think he's seen the archives for months not since he hired me. That's what I do there, take care of the archives and make coffee and a bunch of other stuff nobody else can be fagged to do."

He nodded, "That so? Well, we'll talk more about Torchwood next time we meet. Tell me, do you have any hobbies?"

Hobbies? I had to think about that one. "I like to experiment with coffee and er…" what the hell counted as a hobby? "I think that's about it. Can I ask how you knew my father?"

He smiled, "Of course." He told me that he had known Tad since Tad first joined UNIT. Freeman had been part of the troop Tad had stumbled across in the jungle. Freeman had been the one who recommended that Tad join because he noticed how unfazed he was by what he had seen.

Dr Freeman glanced at his watch, "I think that's all we have time for today. I'll take you to the Chaplin and we'll meet again tomorrow, is that all right?"

I nodded, "Sure, I guess."

"And may I suggest you take up some hobbies in addition to coffee? They say variety is the spice of life."

…

I couldn't sleep again that night, while the Confession made me feel better at the time I made it, the nightmares continued to plague me. Nightmares of Canary Wharf which I had supressed while concentrating on Lisa were hitting me with full force, I also had nightmares of Lisa and Will and particularly terrifying ones where Jack decided to kill me after all.

Around two in the morning I gave up on sleep and decided to wander the mansion. I was staying in a room they'd set up for me in the X-Men quarters. I made my way to the dormitories just because. All was quiet, which was to be expected it being a school night.

Memories came rushing back at me, memories of my dorm mates, Will especially. I left the dorms and went to the library. There were wonderful memories in there, I made my way to the farthest corner where Will and I first made love. I sank to the floor and cried for awhile. It didn't help me sleep though. When I'd cried myself out it was after three. I dragged myself to my feet and continued my wandering.

I found myself outside in the chilly early morning air, staring at the pool. I took off a slipper and tested the water with a toe. It was cold, the pool heater wasn't on, hypothermia within half an hour I was sure.

Remy's pool house was dark; that meant he was asleep or in Jamie's room. I stripped down to my boxers and slipped into the water. I just wanted the nightmares and the pain to end. However my impulsive plan for hypothermia and drowning was foiled after about ten minutes.

Wolverine was just getting home from some time in the woods out back. "Ianto?" he stood at the edge of the pool, "what're you doing?"

"What's it look like?" I responded through chattering teeth. I was attempting to float in the deep end but the cold was starting to hamper me which was what I wanted.

Wolverine mumbled something then jumped in and pulled me out. Even if I wasn't weak with cold I couldn't have struggled against him. Despite his short stature he would always be stronger than me. "It's not worth giving up, Ianto, nothing is." He carried me to the infirmary and woke Hank. I received a lecture. And when Remy found out he yelled at me.

I had resolved to end my life—despite what the Professor had said to me—the next chance I got. At least I had until my niece had a chat with me.

As I was getting ready for my appointment with Dr Freeman, Remi-Anne came barging into my room. Fortunately I already had my trousers on.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded, baby Ioan on one hip, her free hand on the other.

I sighed and put on a t-shirt, "Seemed like a good idea at the time and can't you knock? What if I'd been naked?"

"I don't care. I want to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school or something?"

"Uncle Ianto."

I sighed again and sat on my bed, "I think you're getting a little old to call me 'uncle'. All right, what is it?"

"Here, hold him," she handed me the baby; he was about 18 months now, "I need my hands free." She did tend to talk with her hands so to speak, I wondered if there was Italian on her mother's side.

"Can't he walk yet?" I asked.

"Of course he can, I still want you to hold him. He can talk some too. Say 'hi' to Uncle Ianto Ioan."

Ioan looked at me and sure enough he said, "Hi, unca Ianto."

I felt myself smile, "Hi, Ioan."

Remi-Anne started to pace and gesture, "I know your heart's broken right now but that's no reason to kill yourself. You have so much to live for. Would Lisa want you to be miserable? Would Will?"

I bounced Ioan on my knee, "No."

"Well, then. Now, I admit I don't know a lot about what happened in Cardiff or what you did but it couldn't have been that bad or you'd be in jail instead of here."

Or I'd be dead, I thought.

"And anyway," she said, "if you really wanted to die I don't think you would have let Wolvie pull you out of the pool or you would have done something that was a lot quicker and messier." She stopped pacing, "Don't you wanna see your great-nephew grow up? Don't you want your own kids some day?"

I sighed and kissed Ioan's forehead, "Yes and I don't know." Then I immediately handed the baby back to his mother, "What on earth do you feed him?"

She laughed, "Wanna change him?"

"No thank-you, I have therapy to get to."

That day I told Dr Freeman about Canary Wharf and Lisa. I did not tell him that I'd been attracted to Jack. I felt a little better for telling him all this and I realised that the battle had affected me more than I first thought. Unfortunately studies have shown that anti-depressants don't do a damn thing for telepaths but I was able to be prescribed sleeping pills, I would just have to get them from Hank as needed. Did these people not trust me or something?

While I did sleep that night I still dreamt. I had a particularly disturbing and violent dream regarding Jack.

_I was in a cell at Torchwood, wearing a suit and feeling very nervous. I wasn't wearing one of those damn collars but I wasn't trying to escape. I was waiting for something…or someone rather._

_The door to that particular cell block opened and Jack came striding towards me, his expression unreadable as he stood outside the cell and faced me._

"_So," he said, "you want to be punished, do you?" his voice was thick with either anger or lust, I couldn't tell._

"_Yes sir," I said._

"_Good," he opened the cell door and entered it, "I'll punish you." He put his hands on my shoulders, "You're going to do whatever I say, understand?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_And you don't speak unless I tell you to. Is that clear?"_

_I nodded._

"_Good. Stand still." He ordered and took his hands away. He began to walk slowly around me, looking me over like I was a horse or car or something. All of a sudden he pushed me roughly against the cell wall and attacked my mouth with his. He pried my teeth apart and snaked in his tongue. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to moan or not, if I couldn't speak but I did anyway, I couldn't help it. Then Jack bit my tongue, drawing blood._

_He pulled away, "Take off your clothes."_

_I complied and once I was completely naked, he ordered me to stand still once more and he again proceeded to look me over. When he was in front of me he got close, grabbed my cock and leaned in, his hot breath on my neck, "I can tell where your 51__st__ century DNA is most apparent," he bit my neck and tugged hard on my cock. My knees buckled but I managed to stay upright. "Do you want me to punish you, Ianto?" he whispered in my ear._

_I nodded._

"_Do you want me to hurt you?"_

_I nodded._

"_Good. But first…" he pushed me to the floor, "on your knees."_

_I got on my knees as he slipped his cock out of his trousers. He stroked it a couple of times and it doubled in size, no more than doubled._

_He put a hand on my shoulder, "Suck," he ordered, "and swallow," he shoved his cock in my face and after a breath I took it in my mouth. Was it just me or did his dick seem bigger once it was in my mouth and down my throat? He didn't seem pleased with my attempts to suck him off because he started to fuck my mouth himself, either that or it was part of the punishment. I was getting quite frightened at this point and beginning to rethink this punishment thing because I knew where that huge cock was going once it was done in my mouth._

_I don't know how long it was before Jack's hot cum began to ooze down my throat but his cock did not soften. He pulled out of my mouth and pushed me to the floor again. He kneeled down and pulled me into a sitting position, "I'm going to fuck you soon, fuck you so hard you'll be begging me to stop but I won't because this is what you want, isn't it?"_

_I managed to nod even though inside I was screaming, 'No, no, changed my mind'._

"_But first," he punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. He pulled me to my feet and chained me to the wall with chains that weren't there before. The shackles cut into my wrists and I was facing the wall, almost pressed into it that's how little chain there was._

_I couldn't go through with this, this was too much, "Jack, don't…"_

"_Did I say you could talk?" He whacked the back of my head, "It's too late now, Ianto, no second thoughts. I'm going to punish you and you're going to like it." I felt him line up his cock and without preparing me at all, he drove in._

"_No!" I screamed, "Please!"_

"_Yes!" he screamed back and pounded into me so hard I thought I'd be ripped in two._

"_Please, Jack stop," I cried._

_In response he just fucked harder and reached around and grabbed my own cock, hard despite myself. I swear I thought I would die, he was just going deeper and deeper and I knew that that liquid running out of my arse was not his cum._

"_Just kill me please," I begged._

_His hands moved to my neck while he still buried himself in me._

…

I jolted up in bed breathing heavily and looking wildly around my room to make sure that's where I was. That dream had been so hadn't been the first dream I had in the past week where Jack had his way with me before killing me but it had been the most detailed. I'd rather have flashbacks to Canary Wharf; honestly that's how terrifying these dreams about Jack were.

At my session with Dr Freeman that day, I told him about Jack and the dreams I'd been having, only edited.

"Let me ask you something," he said, "are you in love with Jack?"

"What?" I sputtered, "Where did you get that idea?"

"You're attracted to him, you feel guilty about betraying him, you don't want him to hate you and you feel he should be the one to punish you."

"Th-that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I'm just a head case Freud would love to analyse."

Okay, Freud would probably say that I was in love with Jack and had hidden BDSM desires. What did he know anyway? He was dead and I hear he smoked terrible cigars.

* * *

…

_Remy_

"Maybe he's right," I said after Ianto told me that Freeman had said the X-men were just adding to his stress, "Ianto, no one expects you to join us in the field right now but you do it anyway."

"Well…"

I held up a hand, we were sitting in Central Park, eating hot dogs, "with the way you're feeling right now, it's dangerous to yourself and to the rest of the team."

He arched an eyebrow, "Is this you talking or Cyclops? It sounds like Cyclops."

I sighed, "Well okay, he did say something to me and he's going to talk to you today. But I agree and I think you do too. You're not up to fightin' right now."

Ianto leaned against the bench, "Dr Freeman suggested I get away for awhile. We could still have sessions over the phone or Skype."

"Bon. Let's go down to Nawlins, just you and me. We'll take the new car."

He smiled slightly, "Okay, but can we go through Boston this time?"

"Oui, even though it's not on the way to Nawlins. I don't know if you know this but Boston is north of New York. Nawlins is south."

"Of course I knew that. Will you let me drive sometimes?"

"I suppose."

"And let's not go through Mississippi again."

I shuddered, "Unfortunately we have to but we won't stop."

"Why don't we go through the Appalachians? It might be nice to see first hand why some Welsh immigrants would choose to settle there."

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

…

We were ready to go the next day.

"You okay?" I asked Ianto as he got in the car that morning, "You look a little tense."

He shrugged, "I called Jack to let him know where I'd be."

"And he's not okay with it?"

"Oh he is, says whatever helps so long as it's legal."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Can we just go?"

…

We were on the road for maybe half an hour before Ianto spoke again. "I guess hearing his voice rattled me a little."

"Why?"

Ianto looked out the window at the passing scenery. "I keep having dreams about him."

I glanced at him briefly, "What kind of dreams? Should I pull over now so I don't crash us?"

"If you feel you must; knowing you it's probably wise."

I pulled off the freeway and found a parking lot. "What's up?"

Ianto took a breath, "I used to have nice dreams about him, even while I focused on Lisa, even before we met. But lately, they haven't been so nice."

"How so?" I asked gently.

He still wouldn't look at me, "I'm always in the Torchwood cells, and Jack comes down to punish me."

Though I had an idea, I asked anyway, "How does he punish you?"

"The BDSM kind, only scarier."

"Mon Dieu, Ianto."

"I don't know what it means. Dr Freeman says it's because I want Jack to punish me and other things I'd rather not discuss with you."

I sighed heavily, sensing his confusion, "Maybe what you need is a one night stand with someone."

"What?" he looked at me finally.

"Might help. When was the last time you had sex? I imagine there's plenty of gay bars in Boston unless it's pussy you're wanting."

He rolled his eyes, "Not if you talk like that. You are so disgusting sometimes, Remy."

…

It took some convincing but Ianto agreed to try and have fun when we went out on our first night in Boston. We went to a club in the city's South End. I decided to be responsible and only have one drink and not seriously flirt with anyone. That way I could keep an eye on Ianto. We kept our distance though, drove us crazy when people thought we were together.

After a couple of drinks, I noticed, Ianto started to relax. At one point, I saw him catch the eye of a man of unimpressive height who then approached him.

"Aren't you a nice piece of eye candy?" he spoke with an English accent and was sexy in a tie me down and hurt me sort of way. Oh dear.

Ianto smiled seductively, "If I'm eye candy, what are you?"

The Englishman pulled Ianto to him, "Dance with me and find out."

A little while later Ianto left the club with him. I went back to our motel room to wait for him. I didn't start to worry till morning when Ianto still hadn't come back. He wasn't answering his cell nor was I able to call him telepathically. He was either out of range, unconscious or…I didn't want to think about it.

Just as I was leaving to look for him, he came back.

"Ianto, where the hell have you been? I was worried sick. Why didn't you answer me?"

"I'm sorry," he was pale and shaky; "I was too busy panicking."

"Panicking? What happened? Did that English guy hurt you?" if he did there'd be one less Englishman in the world.

Ianto sighed and sank on to his bed, "Not really, I think. Just stripped me naked and handcuffed me. He didn't touch me other than that."

My brows furrowed, "But he looked like the tie me down and hurt me type."

"I think he is but…I saw he was wearing a wrist strap like Jack's only smaller so I called him on being a time agent."

"And?" I prompted.

"I told him about us and Mama. I think it was a mistake. He said 'I bet Daemon would love to hear about this' and then he disappeared. Once I got free and dressed I just wandered, thinking about what happened."

"Ianto, why the hell did you tell him all that? You know the Agency was after Mama."

"I know, I know. God, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I was drunk."

"That's no excuse."

"I know."

I sighed, "Did you get this guy's name?"

"No. Made me call him 'Captain' though I think he's that North Londoner Tad told us about."

"You should probably tell Harkness."

Ianto sighed, "I know, I will. I don't want to but I will."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

I had wanted to put off telling Jack about my encounter but Remy wouldn't let me. Jack knew the Time Agency and therefore should know about the incident. I stared at my mobile for several long moments before I found the courage to press the button.

"Ianto," Jack answered, "how's it going?"

I got right into it, "Er…Sir, er, do you know a time agent who's about Owen's height, North London accent, and sexy in a tie me down and hurt me sort of way?"

After a long pause he said, "I might. Why?"

"Well…I sort of met him last night."

Another long pause, "What happened?" was it just me or did he sound jealous just now? Interesting. I'd think about it later. I swallowed my nerves and told him what happened.

"First of all," he said when I was finished, "There is no way in hell that bastard would ever be captain, not unless he cheated. Second of all, what the hell were you thinking?"

I cringed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was drunk and I know that's no excuse."

He took a breath, "Okay, don't worry. Chances are he knew who you were from the start. Way too much of a coincidence he'd be in Boston same time as you. You're lucky he didn't have his way with you. He likes to use other things in addition to his dick. And it wouldn't surprise me if he'd drugged you with truth serum. Did you accept a drink from him at all?"

I swallowed again, "Er…maybe. But would truth serum even work on a telepath?"

"51st century variety would. We're all gonna have to be vigilant. Daemon Le Beau is a vindictive psychopath, he hates when agents break the rules, his rules anyway and he takes revenge. Your mother broke the rules, Daemon will go after you and your brother, grandsons or not. He will likely continue to send that idiot you met to do his dirty work."

"Did you ever break the rules?" I asked tentatively.

"Probably but as they took two years of my memories, I can't be sure."

"Oh God."

"Anyway, when will you be in New Orleans?"

"A couple days to a few. We're going through the Appalachians so there might be snow. Why?"

"I was thinking of taking the team on a little holiday, might as well visit you."

"What about the Rift?"

"Oh UNIT can baby-sit for a few days."

I took a breath, "Well yeah, that would be nice," I lied.

"Great. See you in a few days then," he hung up.

…

"Seriously," Remy was saying as we filled up the tank before heading into the mountains, "Torchwood has a Range Rover? That is so unimpressive."

"Well it's a kitted out Range Rover which is why I am perfectly capable of driving your car," I said. Remy had recently bought a new red Range Rover, "So will you let me drive, please?"

"Fine," he said and tossed me the keys.

"And if it's so unimpressive," I said, getting into the driver's seat, "why do you have one?"

"I meant unimpressive for a secret alien catching organisation."

"Well Jack doesn't want to be too flashy."

"I find that hard to believe," he muttered as he put the gas nozzle back in its place and closed the gas cap on the car. He got in the passenger seat.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Some people you just don't mesh with."

…

I had a bad feeling as we drove into the mountains and it's nothing to do with the fact that twice, Remy had to yell at me, "Other side of the road, Ianto!"

After an hour I turned on the radio to help distract me from my bad feeling. It however was nothing but static.

"Remy, can you put a CD on or something? This road is getting creepy." There was no one else on the stretch of highway, there was an over abundance of trees and the sky was overcast.

"You're right," he said and put on a Tim McGraw CD, "you think it'll snow?"

"Yes," I said and glanced at the car's thermometer, "it's almost freezing."

Remy looked at the map, "There's a rest stop up ahead; wanna stop for lunch?"

"Not particularly. I just wanna get through these mountains as quickly as possible."

"You're gonna have to stretch your legs at some point. You're not used to driving like this."

I sighed, "Yeah, all right."

"Next turn off."

…

When I parked the car, I made a big show of taking the key out of the ignition and putting it in my pocket.

Remy glared at me, "Shut up."

I grinned at him.

We got out of the car and got the cooler from the back. We were the only ones at the rest stop.

"Huh," Remy said, "I guess there ain't a lot of people travelling through this neck of the woods this time of year." He set the cooler on a picnic table.

"Yeah," I said, "if we get caught in a blizzard let's promise not to eat each other."

"Oh relax, we'll be fine. We've got a 4-wheel drive and all weather tires. Sit down and fix yourself a sandwich." He sat down and opened the cooler.

I sat on the other side of the table so we could watch each other's backs.

He rolled his eyes.

In response I said, "I've heard things about the Appalachians."

"It was either this or longer through Mississippi."

After a few minutes I started to relax, it was actually kind of nice here. Maybe I was being paranoid. We started talking about this and that, random stuff we usually talk about. I even told him about the night Owen and I got sloshed.

"You know," he said, "I like Owen. He's a good guy."

"Yeah," I smiled, "he is. I'm glad we're friends. He told me how he ripped Jack a new one when he got done calling you guys."

Remy chuckled, "Would have paid to see that."

"Yeah, he's the one who got Jack to take the collar off me. Should have heard the words Owen called him as they carried me up to the lab. I wanted to kiss him, Owen not Jack."

"Is my impression that he's straight correct?"

I nodded and decided not to tell him about Owen's adventures with alien pheromone spray.

…

I went to use the rest room before leaving the area. The door was locked. I went around to the ladies' room. Also locked. Huh. In lieu of blowing up a door, I found a bush.

"Your turn, Remy," I said as I returned to the car, "bathrooms are locked so you'll have to use a bush. What is it?"

He was staring at something through the trees to the right of the car. "There's something carved into that tree," he pointed.

"What?" I followed his gaze. From the distance I couldn't quite make it out, "Wanna look?"

He nodded and we both cautiously made our way towards the tree in question. When we were close enough to see what was on it we both stopped.

Carved into the tree was the Welsh word for 'harvest'.

…

* * *

_Remy_

It started to snow so I let Ianto keep driving. Snow and Gambit are not friends.

"Snow in October, stupid mountains," I muttered.

"It's just a flurry, Remy, it's hardly even sticking." He took a breath, "What kind of harvest do you think? That carving looked fairly fresh."

I shrugged, "Je ne sais pas. Could be anything."

Ianto slowed when we came to our turn off. "There's a detour sign. 'Road closed due to rock slide'."

"All right, might as well do what it says."

He took the detour. Fifteen minutes later we came to a tree in the road. "Okay," he said as he stopped the car, "that's just creepy. Isn't this how horror movies start?"

"Your idea to go through these mountains," I reminded him. "Come on; let's see if we can move it."

He shut off the car and we got out. We examined the tree, it was decently sized; there was no way we could move it ourselves. We'd need Rogue to move it or Wolverine to hack it to bits.

"I'm going to guess," Ianto said, rubbing the back of his neck, "that there isn't a saw in the car's emergency kit."

"'Fraid not, don't reckon the car people thought of tree blocks."

"Well they should, I don't think we can blow this up without damaging the road," he pulled out his cell phone and swore, "Do you have a signal?"

I checked my phone "Nope." I looked over the tree and saw a plume of smoke "It looks like there's a building over that way. Maybe we can get some help moving this."

Ianto went back to the car and got out the map, "According to this there's a ghost mining town around here 'Wolf Hill' it's called. Maybe that's it."

"Let's find out."

"I don't know Remy, I've got a bad feeling."

As much as I trusted my brother's bad feelings, we couldn't stay out there all night, "We don't have a choice. Allons-y," I climbed over the tree and after a moment Ianto followed.

Just on the other side of the tree was a turn off onto a small dirt road with a battered sign bearing the words, "Wolf Hill population 25."

"I've always thought ghost towns were supposed to be completely abandoned," Ianto said.

"Not necessarily, sometimes folks just refuse to leave their homes no matter what. Like last year in Nawlins, the mayor ordered everyone to evacuate but not everyone listened."

We walked up the road and it wasn't long before we came to a small group of buildings. What once was a booming mining town could now not even qualify as a village.

Ianto swallowed, "If I here a banjo…"

"Oh relax, we're not in Georgia. Hello!" I called, "Anyone home?"

A middle aged man came out of an old house to our left, "Can I help you boys?" his accent was Welsh.

Ianto smiled at him, "Yes sir. There's a tree blocking the road back there. We were wondering if we could get help moving it," he sounded his most Welsh.

The man looked at the sky, "It's getting a bit late for the tree people to come up this way and I'm afraid we don't have the equipment to move a tree that size."

Wait a minute, we hadn't said anything about how big the tree was.

The man continued, looking at Ianto, "I haven't heard a real Welsh accent in a long time. What brings you here?"

"Oh, we're just passing through. I'm Ianto Jones and this is my brother Remy. Long story why he has a Cajun accent."

"I'm Ewan Sherman and you boys are more than welcome to stay the night."

"Merci," I said "but why are you here?" now I had a bad feeling. Ianto was on edge too.

Ewan smiled…creepily, "My ancestors settled this area over a century ago. When I heard about the town's decline, I thought I'd come to help. I come from Brynblaedd in the Brecons, sister village to this one."

_Remy, _Ianto said to me telepathically, _I think we have a problem._

Before I could respond back someone grabbed me from behind and put a cloth over my nose. I tried to struggle but the chloroform worked quickly and I blacked out.

…

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was in a dark place and then I noticed that my hands were cuffed behind my back. I slipped out of those easily enough—there ain't no handcuffs that can hold Remy Lebeau. As I let my eyes adjust I saw natural light coming in through cracks in a boarded up window. I went to it and looked out. It was snowing more heavily and I figured I must have been in the attic of the house Ewan had come out of. Now the question was what the hell was going on? Where the hell was my coat which had all my weapons? More importantly, where the hell was my brother?

_Ianto, _I reached out to him, _can you hear me?_

_Remy, _he answered, _thank God. I was worried. Where are you? I think I'm in a basement. It reminds me of the Lady in Yellow but I don't think she's behind this. I think it's actual human cannibals._

_I'm in the attic. God knows why they separated us. Did they take your coat too?_

_Yes, the bastards. I am not happy, not that I'm as attached to it as Jack is to his but…_

_Yeah, yeah. Think you can get…wait, what you said about the basement, does that mean there's body parts down there?_

_Yep, and there's someone else down here. Been here a couple days, says these people like to make their dinner sweat first. Remy, it's Lieutenant Michaels of UNIT, only he's a captain now._

_Seriously? _We'd met Lt. Henry Michaels at Tad's funeral, Tad had been his mentor, _what's he doing here?_

_He was on his way to visit his family in Beckley and he has no idea what happened to his car. I told him we hadn't seen it._

_Well obviously we'll take him with us. Think you can get out?_

_Easy as coffee._

_Good, we'll meet outside. Anyone gets in your way just knock 'em out. We'll let the police handle this._

I found the attic door a few moments later. It was locked. However, it was an old, flimsy lock. I didn't even need a lock pick. I just gave the knob a hard twist and the door swung open.

I crept down the stairs without a sound. I've never figured out if my stealth was a natural ability or I just learned it really well in the Guild and perfected it once in the X-Men. Of course, even my stealth is no match against a hundred year old creaky step and it was loud too. I jumped the last few steps to the second floor hallway and someone rushed at me from a room. He was holding a knife and I grabbed that wrist before he could strike me. We wrestled and fell into the room he'd come out of. I was stronger and I banged his hand on the floor till it broke and he let go of the knife. Then I knocked him out. I took in my surroundings and I saw I was in a bedroom and lying on the bed were Ianto's and my coats.

"Dieu Merci," I checked the pockets, everything was still in them. I put on my coat and threw Ianto's over my shoulder. I left the room wondering why no one had come to investigate the commotion. I didn't wonder long as I heard another commotion coming from downstairs. I ran towards it. I followed the noise to the kitchen. Once I saw what was in the kitchen, I swear Psycho music started playing in my head. I tried to ignore the blood and hanging body parts and focused on the people.

Lieutenant or Captain rather, Michaels was breathing heavily and standing over a prone body on the floor. I looked to my left and saw Ianto backed up against the stove, Ewan's hands around his throat but Ewan wasn't moving. He was perfectly still and Ianto was staring into his eyes, hands on his temples. Mon Dieu. I grabbed Ewan and tossed him away from Ianto, "Ianto snap out of it!"

He shook his head, "I…"

"Later," I gave him his coat, "this is when we run. Captain Michaels," I looked at him, "you good to run for your life?"

He nodded, "Always."

…

We ran back to the tree, Ianto and I leaving explosions in our wake. We were being chased, I think by the entire village. I'm not sure how but the three of us managed to move that tree in front of the road to Wolf Hill.

"Know what I'm thinking, I'm thinking that detour sign back there was a fake," I said.

"It was," Henry said, "I checked before coming this way. I really was on my way to visit my parents but I took the opportunity to investigate disappearances in this area."

I decided to not tell him he was crazy for doing that by himself and instead asked, "You know this country?"

He nodded.

"Then you drive," I tossed him the keys which I had acquired from Ianto's coat.

It was snowing pretty heavily but Henry managed to drive us to the next actual town without crashing. We reported the village to the police and Henry called the FBI.

"Are you sure?" Ianto said as Henry walked us to our car, "we can give you a ride to your parents."

Henry nodded, "Someone has to lead the FBI to the village. Thanks though."

I sighed, "Well let us know how it turns out and you can visit us in Nawlins if you want."

Henry smiled, "I'll keep you informed. Thank-you both, you saved my life."

"Will we have to testify or anything?" Ianto asked.

"Possibly, I'll let you know."

"I hope they get the death penalty. West Virginia has the death penalty, right?"

"No actually. But we're not in West Virginia, we're in Virginia and that village is in Virginia. And Virginia has the death penalty."

"We're in Virginia?" we both said surprised.

Then Ianto glared at me, "This is what happens when you read the map."

"Hey, you wanted to drive."

Henry cleared his throat, "Anyway, so where my parents are in _West_ Virginia is a little out of your way. I'll call you when this thing is sorted."

I put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "Come on, frère let's get out of here."

…

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. For those of you familiar with the character Henry Michaels from my Torchwood/Highlander crossover "Immortality: Greatest Gift or Greatest Curse?" no worries, I'm NOT going to kill him in this story. **

**And you did all figure out who that Time Agent was, right? I like to call him Spike the Space Pirate but that's me.**

**Next time on "Gambit & Endgame" we're in New Orleans and team Torchwood pays a visit. Storm and Rogue are also down there (Remy's idea, wants an even number of men and women). There's going to be a Fais dodo, maybe some volunteer work, Jack and Ianto have another talk and just to make things interesting the Evil Brotherhood shows up. Rumour has it they've tracked down another one of those alien gem things from a few chapters back.**

**Please review. Reviews make me happy and a happy author is a productive author. Besides, we're almost at 200 for this story. Let's make that happen for this chapter, please. Pretty please with sugar on top and a dose of Janto fluff, I know that's what ya'll are after. **

**Hmm…Janto Fluff, sounds like it should be a brand of marshmallow cream ;)**

**TTFN **


	27. Swampwood

**Hey gang, so sorry I'm late but I just finished this Friday night and I needed to reread and stuff. It should have been finished on Wed. so I'd have the next chapter well on its way but time got away from me.**

**Disclaimer: "Coeur des Cajuns" is by Bruce Daigrepont, "Louisiana Saturday Night" is by Don Williams (I've a feeling he was before Alabama) and "Battle of New Orleans" is by Johnny Horton. Full lyrics of the latter two songs are at the bottom. As are translations for "Coeur des Cajuns."**

**Near the end of the chapter we go into 3****rd**** person again for a little, it was the only to do the scene properly.**

**Oh and I'm not sure but there might be a dash of Gwen bashing here but it depends on one's definition of Gwen bashing.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

* * *

"**Swampwood"**

_Ianto_

I understood Remy making an itinerary of things to show team Torchwood but I still wasn't sure why he would invite them to stay with us, Jack especially. Remy didn't like him at all and I think I've figured out why—their flirtatious personalities counteracted each other. In other words, they were too much alike to ever be friends. I know that sounds weird but there you are.

These were my thoughts as I drove to the airport to pick up Jack and the others. They already had their luggage when I pulled up to them. To my own surprise I genuinely smiled when I saw them—mostly for Owen and Tosh though. I was still unsure of Jack and Gwen—well, if I'd never heard her thoughts I probably would like her more.

I got out of the car and greeted them, "Bien Venue á La Nouvelle Orléans, mes amis."

Jack grinned, "Oh Ianto, you know what that accent does to me," he shook my hand. I kissed his cheek just because I knew he'd like it. I kissed the girls and I gave Owen a brotherly shake and hug.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"Oh much better," I said back in my normal accent, "thank you." I opened the passenger side doors for them, "Sir, everyone, you all get in and I'll put your things in the trunk."

"Yay," Jack said as he got in the front passenger seat, "I'm still on the right side of the car. There's just not a wheel in front of me."

"I don't think I've ever seen you in jeans before," Gwen said to me.

"Well, if I'm not working, I'm not gonna wear a suit in this weather."

"You look good," Tosh said.

"Merci," I kissed her cheek again.

The girls got in the back and Owen stayed out to "help" me load the luggage (four suitcases) and I think to be a concerned friend/doctor at me.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked in a whisper.

I sighed, "I didn't say I was okay. I said I was much better. I've no desire to attempt suicide and I'm having fewer nightmares. Can we talk later?" I wouldn't tell him of my harrowing adventure in the Appalachians though; it was bad enough I had to tell Dr Freeman.

"Yeah sure," he said, "Did you get that video I emailed you?"

"Yes," I smiled, "I found it very amusing. Thank you."

I explained some of the sights as I drove back to the Garden District, "Rita wasn't as bad as Katrina but it sure as hell didn't help matters. We were just recovering from the worst disaster in New Orleans history when another hurricane struck. It was horrible."

"I took time off work," I continued, "to come and help after Katrina and then Rita hit."

"That must have been terrifying," Gwen said.

"Well it wasn't as bad as it could have been. New Orleans avoided a direct hit of both hurricanes, but still yeah, it wasn't pleasant."

"And you really went to school here?" Tosh asked.

"For two and a half years yeah, Le Moyne High home of the Buccaneers. French Buccaneers that is. I lettered in basketball senior year."

Jack looked at me in amazement, "You did?"

"Yep," Oh did I not mention that before? My apologies, but yes, it's true, I had to do something to stay out of trouble. "Which is why, I feel I have the right to point out that you all suck at basketball."

"Then next time you play with us," Owen said.

Jack's eyebrows were arched, "Ianto Jones was a jock? I don't believe it."

I smiled, "True story. I've got my letterman back at the house. Speaking of, we've got the guest rooms all set up. Oh and Rogue and Storm are here too. Remy thought an even number of men and women would be nice."

"I like his thinking," Owen said.

"Yeah so maybe we can have a game of four on four later. We've got a hoop out back."

"Oh wow," Gwen said when we got to the Garden District, "You've got a house here?"

"It was our grandparents," I explained, "when they moved here from Wales. Our mother acquired it for Remy when he was eighteen. It's a long story."

When we got to the house I parked behind Remy's Mustang which he'd been keeping down there in the garage. "I hope ya'll are hungry, Remy's making jambalaya for lunch."

We got their luggage and I led them inside. "Just leave your things in the hall for now and we'll join the others in the kitchen."

Zydeco music was blaring from the kitchen; I guess Remy wanted to make an impression.

"Welcome," Remy smiled when we entered the kitchen, he was standing by the stove, "You've met ma belle chere, Rogue," he nodded his head towards her and then to Storm, "and this is Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm, African weather goddess extraordinaire."

Storm rolled her eyes, "Remy."

Jack held out a hand to Storm, "Hello. Captain Jack Harkness." I just knew he'd flirt with her. After the rest of the introductions we all sat down to lunch.

Remy and I were the only ones to add extra Tabasco to our jambalaya. After two bites Owen had to drink some milk.

I chuckled and said to him, "I thought you ate curry."

"Only when I'm drunk," he muttered, "You guys got any beer?"

"Only American I'm afraid," I smiled, "won't even get you buzzed."

Owen sighed, "I'll take what I can get."

Remy got up and opened the fridge, "Anyone else?"

"I'll take one, please," said Tosh.

Remy got a couple of Buds from the fridge and tossed them to Tosh and Owen.

"This is really good, Remy," said Gwen, "where'd you learn to cook?"

"Merci Gwen," Remy sat down and leaned back in his chair, "and where I grew up we had to learn to do everything for ourselves."

"Where'd you grow up?"

Remy regarded her a moment, "You were a cop right?"

She nodded.

"Then I respectfully decline to answer without my attorney present."

Gwen blinked, "I don't understand."

I waved a hand, "Don't worry about it, Gwen. We'll be going there tomorrow for a fais-dodo."

"A what?" Owen asked.

"Cajun party," Jack said. "I was in Louisiana and Mississippi in '69 to '71, special assignment," he added to the looks we were all giving him. "I had to try and integrate into the culture." He said this in a Southern accent, it wasn't really bad exactly but the fact that it was coming out of his mouth….

At the same time Remy and I burst out laughing. Rogue it seemed was trying hard not to.

"Captain," she said, "Don't ever speak with that voice again. It don't sound right with you."

"And," I managed to gasp out between laughter, "you sounded like a cross between a cowboy and an evil plantation overseer."

That got Owen laughing too.

"Well people with mid-western accents," Remy said, "can't do southern right anyhow."

Jack grinned, "Key word there was 'try.' I was not good at it. I was beaten to death once. Do I really sound like I'm from the Mid-West?"

"'Fraid so sir," I told him.

"But where is this party?" Gwen asked. Does she ever quit?

Remy and I stopped laughing.

_We can't let the Guild know she's a cop. _Remy told me telepathically.

_She's not anymore._

_Once a cop, always a cop; even the corrupt ones._

_You're right and we definitely can't tell her you were raised by thieves. She's still not happy with you for killing Jack._

_Being polite enough._

_That's what she does._

"Oi," Owen snapped his fingers, "you two are talking telepathically, aren't you? What are you chatting about?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," we both said.

"But…" Gwen started.

Jack held up a hand, "Drop it Gwen."

"Cops ain't trusted too much around these parts, Gwen" Rogue said, "considering most of them are corrupt."

"Oh that's not true chere," Remy said "only some of them. And NOPD is getting better, I think last year put things into perspective. Don't take it personal Gwen."

The subject was dropped for the moment anyway.

As the dishes were cleared away Remy said to me, "Mon frère, hows about we show tes amis how you can fight."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, Ianto," Jack said, "I saw you take down that weevil but something tells me that wasn't the limit of your skills."

…

* * *

_Remy_

We all went out back for the sparring session. "Ianto," I said, "light the Citronella and Owen don't over do it on the 'squito spray, we don't want them getting immune."

Owen was practically showering in mosquito repellent, "er…right."

Ianto bit back a smile as he lit the candles. When he was done he said to Jack who was still wearing that damn wool coat, "Sir, aren't you a bit warm in that? It's over ninety degrees with the humidity."

Jack grinned, "Benefit of full 51st century DNA, automatic regulation of body temperature."

"Bullshit," I scoffed, "our father told us our mother suffered in this weather more than he did because the climate was so much different than her own. Apparently in the next 3000 years they save the ice caps and the weather gets better. Time agents have to take special pills to not keel over in extreme climates."

"It's true sir," Ianto said, "our tad did tell us that and we asked the Doctor and he confirmed it. 51st century folks just aren't built for 21st century climates. One reason he doesn't like time agents."

Jack looked at us and sighed heavily, "Between your mother and the Doctor…" he muttered and took off his coat. It was apparent the weather was not as agreeable with him as he had implied. He was sweating. He draped his coat over a lawn chair, rolled up his sleeves and sat down. "I'd really love one of those pills right now."

"So," said Owen, "even your immortality doesn't protect you?"

"Nope. Except for the fact telepaths can't read my thoughts my body's the same as when I died the first time until I get hurt or die that is. So yes, I am more susceptible to heat stroke than you are." Then he took off his over shirt leaving on just his t-shirt.

Owen handed him a water bottle, "You might want to hold on to this."

"By the way, Harkness," I said as I extended my staff, "in my house we knock on doors. Is that understood?"

Jack actually looked scared, "Perfectly."

"Remy," Ianto said, his own staff ready to go, "don't do that."

"Do what?" I feigned ignorance.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Let's just do this."

"Don't you need mats?" Owen asked looking at the ground.

I sighed, "Ianto, tell the good doctor why we don't need mats."

Ianto rolled his eyes again and said in his Cajun accent, quoting what I told him during his first staff lesson, "Because in real life you won't have mats around when you're fightin'." Then he swung at me. I blocked him of course.

"Come on petit frère, you can do better than that," I swung at his knees, he jumped over my staff, "Ianto, this ain't jump rope."

"Pity," he said as he did a flip, "because I'm ever so good at jump rope. Ice cream sundae, cherry on top," he chanted, "how many boyfriends do you got?"

Whenever we banter like that we occasionally forget people are watching.

"Are you two sparring or playing?" Storm said.

"Bit of both," I blocked another blow from Ianto.

"Ianto," said Owen, "it really disturbs me that you know a jump rope rhyme."

Ianto laughed, "It really disturbs me that you recognised it as one."

We kept at our play fight till we came to a stalemate, "Face it frère," I said as we pushed against each other, "you ain't ever gonna be better than me."

"At least I'm as good as you. Shall we call it?"

I nodded, "Trois."

"Un, deux, trois," and we backed away from each other.

"Now, that's a warm up," Ianto used his Cajun accent and he picked up the basketball that was on the patio, "anyone up for a game?"

I laughed, remembering what Ianto had told me about Torchwood's lacking in basketball skills, "Sure thing, Rogue, Storm, how 'bout it?"

Rogue smiled, "Why not? I need to work off that jambalaya." No she didn't, go figure women.

Storm nodded, "I am always up for a refreshing game of basketball."

"And how will we set up the teams?" Owen asked.

"I think," I pulled Ianto to stand with me and the X-women, "X-men versus Torchwood."

Ianto smirked, "But we'll thrash them."

Exactly, I thought, teach that dandy some humility.

Jack stood up, "Is that what you think?"

"No offence sir," Ianto gave him that sweet and innocent look he was so good at, "but the X-men play basketball to relax and have I mentioned I was captain of my school's team?"

Jack stretched and cracked his knuckles, "Oh you're on. Team, put your game face on."

"Just to warn ya'll," Rogue said, "don't be grabbing my arms," and she explained about her powers. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt that day.

"Good to know," Gwen said.

"All right," I took the ball from Ianto, "team conference. You folks might wanna do that too," I said to Torchwood. We X-men huddled.

"Just how bad are they?" Rogue asked.

"So bad it's funny," Ianto said.

…

We thrashed them naturally, creamed them but good. They didn't get one shot and we weren't even using our powers. Jack tried to cheat once, so did Owen but they failed. We agreed that next time would be boys vs. girls so it'd be more evenly matched.

After supper that evening we all sat in the living room to watch TV. I turned on the news; I admit I was a bit paranoid about checking the weather report. Rogue sat next to me on the couch and rested her head on my shoulder. I took this as an invitation to snake my arm around her waist.

"You two make a cute couple," Gwen said.

"See," I told Rogue, kissing the top of her head, "everyone thinks so."

"Oh hush up, swamp rat," Rogue snuggled closer.

Ianto stood up, "Owen and I are going out."

"Where?" I asked.

"Gus's place," he answered. Gus, our tad's friend from the Black Rats owned a bar, "anyone wanna come?"

"It's a biker bar," I warned the others.

"A benign biker bar," Ianto said, "They name themselves after cartoon rodents."

"No thanks," Jack said "bikers of any kind unnerve me. They're so biker-ish."

"I think I'll stay here too," Gwen said.

"What about you Tosh?" Owen stood "let your hair down."

"Oh go on Tosh," Jack said "I'd like someone responsible with them."

"All right, it might be fun," Tosh stood too.

Rogue and Storm also declined to go.

"Hey," I told Ianto, "walk or take a cab and Tosh, I strongly suggest you don't take your purse. Just carry your ID in your pocket."

"You think I'll need my ID?"

"Cherie, I guarantee you will get carded."

"But I'm thirty-one."

"Don't look it."

She blushed.

…

After those three left I said, "So anyone wanna watch a DVD? I only have the over-the-air channels; I don't bother with cable down here."

When everyone agreed to a movie, Rogue got up and started to dig through the DVD collection, "Let's see what you got."

"Where exactly are they going?" Jack asked.

"Dive called the Rat Hole."

"Why would they go there?" asked Gwen.

"We've got pull there," I explained, "Owner was a friend of our dad's. Don't worry. Anyone want a drink?" I got up and went over to my globe shaped wet bar.

"I'll have my usual, Remy," Storm said.

"Me too, sugah," Rogue said and then she giggled as she held up a DVD. "Let's watch this."

Jack leaned back "Only because it is Johnny Depp will I willingly watch another Captain Jack."

Rogue was holding _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

…

The next morning I went downstairs to find Ianto and Owen passed out on the couch. Ah, to be in your twenties, I miss those days. I heard movement in the kitchen and went to investigate. Jack was pouring a glass of water.

"Morning," he grinned at me. I had to admit, it was a dazzling smile. God, I needed a coffee.

"Bonjour," I nodded "Did you see those two out there?"

"I was awake when Tosh got them home. She stayed the most sober. The boys were out of their skulls, I helped drag them in."

I started to get out ingredients for breakfast—I didn't dare touch the coffee machine while Ianto was in the same house. "Did they bring up jellies and mirage tango again?"

Jack laughed "Ianto told you about that?"

"He tells me most everything." Keyword there was most.

"No they didn't bring up jellies and mirage tango. But Owen did tell me that even he was turned on by Ianto's rendition of Sexbomb."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to know."

"Me neither."

We shared a laugh and I changed the subject, I wasn't about to be friends with the guy. "I'd start coffee, but it's Ianto's job. I'll get a hangover cure going though. I know how to wake him up."

"How?"

"You go out there and say 'Ianto, if you don't get up now, your brother's going to make instant coffee and force it down your throat'."

…

"Where exactly are we going?" Owen asked as we were about ready to leave after breakfast.

"Ninth Ward," I answered "we're going to help gut a house and other clean up things. It's community thing, there's even a blood drive going on and a special bus with water and medic-types if anyone gets overheated. Everyone," I said "it's gonna be a hot and muggy one today so make sure you bring extra sunscreen and 'squito spray, they be all over the neighbourhood. Bunch of standing water still around out there. Where's Harkness?" I asked, not seeing him.

"Still getting dressed," Ianto said.

"Still?"

"Well you told him that what he usually wears wouldn't be conducive to hard labour."

I blinked, "That mean he brought something other than what he usually wears?"

"I sure did," Jack came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Oh my God," said Gwen "you actually own jeans?"

"Surprised?" he grinned.

I swear Ianto's eyes were bugging out and I bet if he had been wearing a bell on his dick, we would have heard a ding. Ianto gave Jack a wolf whistle. "May I say sir, that you look incredibly sexy?"

Jack's grin got even wider if possible, "You may. And Ianto, we're on vacation, call me Jack."

"All right," I said with a clap of my hands, "let's get going. Ianto, you feel up to driving?"

"Yep, I'm fine."

"Okay," I tossed him the SUV keys "you take tes amis, Rogue and Storm with me in the Mustang."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

I let Jack walk in front of me on the way to the SUV and I was ever so glad I did. I whistled again. I opened the passenger door for him, "Allow me."

"See," he said to the others, "Ianto knows how to treat me. I don't know what's wrong with you three," he got in.

"Captain's pet," Owen muttered as he crawled into the back seat.

"Why are we doing volunteer work?" Gwen asked once we were on the road.

Remy told me that he signed us up for this because he felt Torchwood needed to learn some humanity and remember there's a world outside the Hub. I didn't want to tell them that, especially since Gwen was supposed to be the one reminding the team what it was like to be human but I sensed she was starting to forget. "Volunteer work is good for the soul," I said "makes you look good to the Man Upstairs."

"Could it be perhaps," Jack said "this is a spot of revenge, making us work?"

"Remy's the one that signed us up," I told him.

"I know."

I sighed, "We meant to do some work down here anyway and Remy figured since there'd be more people with us it'd be better. By the way, Owen if you don't want to do physical labour you can volunteer your services to the Red Cross."

"Hmm, manual labour or do what I went to school for? I need to think about that one."

"Oh my God" Gwen gasped as we drove into the Ninth Ward. "I can't believe it. It's one thing to hear on the news that so many people lost their homes but to actually be here and see all these ruined houses."

"It's like a bad dream," Tosh whispered. The tone in the car became sullen and contemplative.

I parked behind Remy's Mustang, a little ways away from the event. "Remy wants to talk with everyone before we check in." We got out of the car.

"Okay people, listen up," Remy took on an authoritative tone "We're gonna be here a few hours so stay hydrated, rest when you need to and be on your best behaviour." He looked pointedly at Jack, "And these are southern church people who still live in the 20th century. I ask you to remember that."

Jack held up his hands, "Hey, no problem. I understand."

Owen sniffed, "What is that smell?"

Remy arched an eyebrow "That would be the smell of a year after two devastating hurricanes and a massive flood."

Owen looked contrite, "Right, sorry."

_Why Remy wants you guys here, _I told Owen telepathically, _thinks Torchwood needs to learn humanity, remember the world outside the Hub._

Owen looked at the damaged homes, news images of the flood flashed through his mind, _Maybe he's right._

…

It was my job to brief Torchwood on proper swamp etiquette for tourists before we left for the fais-dodo that evening. Rogue and Storm already knew the drill.

"Firstly," I stood in front of them in the living room "the party is hosted by Jean-Luc Lebeau, Remy's adoptive father, I also consider him to be a father figure." Then I switched to my Cajun accent "and I will be speakin' like this the rest of the night. Where we're going they call me François—it's my middle name" I added to the looks they were giving me. "Now, for the rules: Wear comfortable closed-toed shoes. Do not go into the water under any circumstances—unless you wanna be gator bait. Unless you're allergic to anything, do me a favour and try all the food, it's polite. You may see Remy and I take off our shoes but that's because we know what we're doing. I suggest you keep your shoes on."

"You don't have to tell me that" Owen said.

"Now, over the years these people have become more open minded, still try not to flirt with anyone the same gender and do not flirt with anyone wearing a wedding ring. You will get shot. Follow our example. You will not be told the exact location of where we're going," I took a breath "but please relax and have fun. It is a party after all and don't be afraid to ask questions."

"Who exactly are these people?" asked Gwen.

"Except that one."

"Are they criminals? Is that why you're being so hush-hush about it?"

What the hell made her think that? Maybe she was a better cop than I thought. I kept my expression neutral, "I respectfully decline to answer without my attorney present."

"Ianto," she whinged.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder "Give it a rest, Gwen. If it were at all dangerous or illegal, I'm sure they wouldn't be taking us."

"Merci, Jack," I told him.

"No problem, _François_," he grinned.

…

Jean-Luc's mansion was not in Jefferson Parish but in Orleans Parish south of New Orleans outside Westwego on some dry land in Bayou Verret. We drove to the outskirts of Westwego and left the cars (both equipped with alarms that would alert Remy's communicator)—we had to go by boats from there. My team was surprised we had to go through the swamp to get there—well, Tosh, Gwen and Owen anyway. Jack didn't seem bothered by it.

"Should we have brought some Dramamine?" I asked a green-looking Owen at one point during to the boat ride. I was driving one and Remy drove the other.

Owen waved a hand, "Nah, I'm fine. It stinks out here."

"Welcome to the swamp, city boy," I grinned.

"Shut up."

Remy and I zig zagged the boats through the swamp, just so no one would remember how we got there. Gwen was a bit miffed, thought we were only doing it because of her police background but it's Thieves' Guild policy when you bring visitors to the mansion.

The sun was just starting to set by the time we arrived at Jean-Luc's mansion.

He was waiting for us on the porch. "Remy," he smiled.

"Père," Remy hugged him and kissed his cheek "ça va?"

"Ça va bien et François" he smiled at me.

"Bonsoir, Jean-Luc" I also hugged and kissed him. Then he made a show of checking for his belongings.

I rolled my eyes, "Mon Dieu."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Only kidding, garçon. Mademoiselles Storm et Rogue, lovely to see you again," he blew kisses to them. Then he saw Jack and I nearly died of shock. "Jack," Jean-Luc gave him a genuine smile, "you haven't changed a bit."

"What?" Remy sputtered.

Jack grinned "Never, Jean-Luc. You're looking good."

"What?" I squeaked.

Then they hugged and kissed each other's cheeks.

"WHAT?" Remy and I exclaimed.

"Non," Jean-Luc was saying to Jack, "I'm getting old."

"Wait a minute," Remy pointed at Jack and Jean-Luc "You two know each other?"

"Sure," Jack nodded "we met when I was down here in '69."

"So, they know about you?" Jean-Luc asked Jack in French.

"Yes, they do," Jack responded in English.

"Just how well do you know each other?" I asked, detecting a fondness between them.

Jack just grinned but Jean-Luc answered, "Well enough."

"No way," I shook the unwanted images out of my head. Ewww.

Remy figured it out and he was none too happy. "You have got to be kidding me! All that time growing up, I was afraid you'd send me to one of those facilities for being bisexual and all that time you knew _him_…well? What the hell?"

Jean-Luc regarded him calmly, "Perhaps if you had tried talking to me, Remy."

"Sides it was just once," Jack said.

"It was every night while you were here," Jean-Luc reminded him.

"It's not my fault I'm addicting."

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and finally seemed to notice the other members of Torchwood. "Where are everyone's manners tonight?" he looked at me and Remy—who was still fairly livid "are you going to introduce me to the rest of tes amis?"

…

* * *

_Remy_

Rogue's hand in mine was enough to calm me down. Then after the rest of the introductions, Jean-Luc and Jack started laughing. What?

"Something funny?" I asked.

Ianto looked at them "You jerks!" he exclaimed "You never had sex."

"Nope," Jack said "but not for my lack of trying. I knew the idea would bug you two" he looked at me and Ianto "so I called Jean-Luc when I was in the bathroom before we left and set it up."

"Jack's personal preferences never bothered me" Jean-Luc said "but I never crossed that line myself."

Ianto took a breath "Jack, you're not my boss at the moment right?"

"Right," Jack nodded.

Ianto whacked his shoulder though not with as much force as I would have used. Jack pretended like it was though, the big drama queen. Finally, we made our way out back to join the party. Later though I would have a long overdue chat with the man who raised me.

One of my favourite songs was just starting when we got back there and I immediately pulled Rogue out on the dance floor. "C'mon, chere."

"_Well, you get down the fiddle and you get down the bow, kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the flo'. Dance in the kitchen till the morning light, Louisiana Saturday night."_

As absorbed as I was in dancing with Rogue, I did notice that the others weren't moving yet. Instead they were gathered by the food table, watching. Ianto was at least tapping his foot, but still the boy should be ashamed of himself.

"_When the kinfolk leave and the kids get fed, me and my woman gonna slip off to bed, have a little fun when we turn off the lights, Louisiana Saturday night."_

When the song ended, the live band started getting ready and Rogue and I went over to our un-dancing friends.

"Ifan François Jones," I said "you oughta be ashamed for not dancing right away and standing over here like a geek at Homecoming."

"Désole, I just thought we'd watch you two first. 'Sides I wanted a pork rind" and he popped one in his mouth.

The band started up with some Zydeco.

"Jack," Storm held out her hand "would you like to dance?"

Jack grinned (can't the man ever _not_ show his teeth?) "With you? Absolutely."

To I think everyone's surprise Owen turned to Tosh "How 'bout it, Tosh?"

Tosh's smile could have lit up Alaska in winter "Yes" and she took his hand.

I don't think Ianto was happy about being left with cop lady but he took it like a man. "C'mon, Gwen, I'll show you how we do it down here."

…

After a couple of minutes Gwen was commandeered by my foster brother, Jacob and Ianto started working his way through the single ladies at the party. And after a couple dances with Storm, Jack started doing the same. It could have been my imagination but I think they were competing. Well, if I wasn't sticking with Rogue, I would beat them both. Charmer is my middle name, well, Ioan is my middle name but you get the idea.

Now a fais-dodo is an all night dance so that is what we did. We danced all night, with periodic breaks to rest and eat of course. At one point, Ianto and I were asked to sing. We wouldn't have agreed if there hadn't been moonshine available—naturally we told Gwen it was perfectly legal moonshine. She started getting tipsy after one shot. I noticed that Jack and Storm were the only ones who didn't drink any alcohol. Anyway, so Ianto and I sang _Coeur des Cajuns_. It's a favourite of ours.

_La joie de vivre, c'est dans l'accordéon,_

_La joie de vivre, c'est dans les belles chansons._

_La musique c'est une tradition_

_Et c'est dans les cœurs de tous les Cajuns._

_Chagrin de cœur, c'est dans l'accordéon,_

_Chagrin de cœur, c'est dans les belles chansons._

_La musique c'est une tradition_

_Et c'est dans les cœurs de tous les Cajuns._

_Dansez ensemble les vieux et les jeunes._

_Priez ensemble les vieux et les jeunes._

_La tradition c'est pour tour quelques-uns_

_Et c'est dans les cœurs de tous les Cajuns_

_Un `tit bébé dans les bras de sa maman,_

_Aprévalser dans les bras de sa maman._

_Il va apprendre la tradition_

_Et c'est dans les cœurs de tous les Cajuns._

_La joie de vivre, c'est dans l'accordéon,_

_La joie de vivre, c'est dans les belles chansons._

_La musique c'est une tradition_

_Et c'est dans les cœurs de tous les Cajuns._

_Chagrin de cœur, c'est dans l'accordéon,_

_Chagrin de cœur, c'est dans les belles chansons._

_La musique c'est une tradition_

_Et c'est dans les cœurs de tous les Cajuns._

It was sunrise when we decided to leave. Jean-Luc and Jacob guided us back to our cars as Ianto and I were still too tipsy to think clearly. As it was I let Storm drive the Mustang and I had to let Jack drive the SUV. Thankfully he knew how to drive in this country and he didn't get pulled over—Ianto's told me stories of the captain's driving.

When we got back to the house we all hit the sack for a few fours—our own personal sacks of course.

…

"I have never had so much fun," Gwen said later as we ate lunch "thank you for taking us."

I shrugged "No problem, glad you enjoyed yourself. Saw you dancing with Jacob most of the night."

She blushed "Oh yes, he's very nice."

Ianto looked at her "Don't you have a boyfriend back home?" he was back in his Welsh accent.

"Yes, I do. Oh, Jacob's nice and everything but he's not Rhys. Jacob had no idea what rugby was."

Ianto snorted "S'okay, Remy doesn't fully understand it either."

"True," I said "but I do like to watch it."

Jack laughed "Maybe I should start, men in cute little shorts, covered in mud and pounding into each other. It does sound enjoyable."

"I always thought so," Ianto said.

"So what're we doing today?" Owen asked.

I sat up in my chair and smiled "I thought we'd check out the Audubon Zoo and then tonight we can go on a Haunted History Tour."

"Remy," Ianto said "you're not paying for all eight of us are you?"

"Zoo was my idea" Rogue told him "so me and Storm are helping out."

Jack grinned "Allow me to pay some too. It wouldn't be a proper holiday if I didn't get to spend money."

…

God help me but I was actually starting to enjoy Torchwood's company, Owen and Tosh were great and it was fun to tease cop lady. As for Jack, we'll we'd never be friends but I was tolerating him and we were getting along fine. I think he was a little intimidated by me—my own fault I did kill him and made it very clear that I wasn't afraid to do it again.

We had a blast at the zoo, walking around and snapping pictures. There's a nice one of all four ladies pretending to look scared in the swamp exhibit. It always surprises me and makes me glad when Storm shows expression and proves she can have fun. I got a great picture of Storm holding a baby white alligator. My favourite is of me and Rogue in front of the white tiger enclosure.

We had dinner at the zoo and the ghost walk that evening was the perfect end to the day. Tosh clung to Owen, that was nice to see and Rogue clung to me which was even nicer. Storm was perfectly calm throughout the tour, she don't scare easily. Jack seemed amused till we got to a spot outside St. Louis No. 1. The guide was telling a particularly disturbing story when Ianto snuck up behind Jack and…blew in his ear. THAT got him to scream…like a girl. I was laughing so hard I actually fell to the ground.

…

"That cemetery where I scared you" Ianto said to Jack once we were back at the house.

Jack shuddered "You don't have to remind me."

Ianto smiled "That was where the Doctor parked his Tardis when he was here."

"When I first met him I thought he wasn't quite right in the head. Maybe I was right after all."

"He told us he can't always control where it lands" I said.

"He would say that," Jack muttered.

….

* * *

_Ianto_

I was quite surprised when I realised that I actually liked spending time with my Torchwood team mates. Tosh, Owen and I were turning into the Three Musketeers (Remy and Jack's description of our friendship); Tosh would be Aramis, Owen has to be Athos and that makes me Porthos. Tosh loves it when she gets to explain some kind of technology and the best thing is to let her even if you haven't a clue what she's saying. Owen was staring to realise this and was spending more one on one time with her. Something good was going to happen between them sometime soon, I could feel it. My respect for Jack had returned and I liked him once more. I was also confidant that those BDSM nightmares of mine would never become reality. Maybe there was a chance that one day when we were both ready we could try that romance thing again. As for Gwen, she grows on you though I didn't see us ever becoming best buddies. She's a good woman overall if a little suspicious of people who lie to her for her own good and I could tell that while she was pretty set in her feelings for Rhys she still fancied Jack. I hoped it wouldn't come to anything because I kind of wanted to stake a claim on Jack myself…and I did not fancy the idea of sharing—that's the 20th century half of me.

The team's fourth night in New Orleans we were all out just wandering around the city. We ended up at a bar near Jackson Square. Remy started singing "In 1814 we took a little trip, along with Colonel Jackson, down the mighty Mississip. We took a little bacon and we took a little beans and we caught the bloody British in the town of New Orleans."

Jack looked at me then his eyes flicked to the door of the bar, indicating he wanted to talk.

We walked a little ways down the street before he spoke.

"You're feeling better," it wasn't a question.

"I am," I nodded, "this time with my family has really helped—it's reminded me of a lot. Thank you."

We were in the centre of Jackson Square, facing each other. "Have you made a decision about what you want? I think you're ready to come back to Torchwood if you want to."

I thought about it, "I don't know Jack. Honestly, I haven't given it much thought; I guess I've been treating it like the pink elephant in the corner. I do miss it and Cardiff and spending time with you guys has shown me that I've missed you too."

"We certainly miss you," he said, "not just your coffee and superior filing. We took you for granted before, that won't happen again."

"You also ignored me quite often," I decided to tell him, might as well get everything out in the open, "sometimes I felt like I was invisible, like you wouldn't even notice if I wasn't there."

Jack made a motion as if to take my hand but stopped himself, "Ianto, I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. I just thought that you wanted to be left alone."

"But not completely ignored till someone wanted something," I snapped.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, it's not like I wasn't trying to be inconspicuous but it still hurt and that drove me mad. I tried so hard not to like you people so it would be easier but…" I trailed off.

He smiled slightly, "Hey, we're a hard bunch not to like. Your brother seems to be losing his resolve not to like me."

"Puh, he tolerates you. Likes you like one likes someone they only see at work."

Jack shrugged, "It's a start. I'm certainly not about to make him mad again."

"That would be wise."

"Do you want to come back?" he asked after a moment.

"I honestly don't know, Jack. Like I said I do miss it, but when I'm there I miss the X-men. I miss being out in the field fighting the bad guys."

"You can be an X-Man who works for Torchwood, freelances even if you want. I talked with Charles about it, you'll always be a member of the X-Men. Not all X-Men live at the mansion."

"I know, might be fun to start a branch in Cardiff someday."

"And if it's the field you want then you got it. You're good, aliens have bad guys too and you can also fight any evil mutants who come to town."

I regarded him with an arched eyebrow "You want me back? Because it sounds like you're trying to convince me."

"Well yes, I do want you back. You're valuable Ianto, irreplaceable. We need you, I need you."

I was touched; it was nice to feel needed. "Thank you, Jack that means a lot. I still need some time to think about it though. But the odds look to be in your favour."

He smiled, "Take all the time you need. You know, I like this new you, you're confidant, you've been smiling more and your sense of humour has really shone through."

"New me?" I blinked "I've always been this way."

"You've always been a flirtatious and witty neat freak?"

"Yep" I grinned "would you like to get to know the real me?"

"It's the real you I want to hire." He took a breath "Now for the other bit, I hope it was implied but I feel I should say it: I forgive you Ianto, for everything and I know I can trust you now. Can you trust me?"

It wasn't hard, "Yes Jack, I can trust you. And at the very least, no matter what I decide, I'd like us to be friends." I held out my hand.

"So do I," he grabbed my hand and somehow we ended up hugging. It felt so nice to be in his arms and his scent, oh god. I breathed it in. "I do have one condition if you come back to Torchwood" he said still holding on to me.

"What's that?" I didn't feel like letting him go either.

"Never wear cologne again, your real scent is to die for" he put his nose at the crook of my neck and breathed in.

"Deal" simultaneously we pulled back a little to look into each other's eyes, arms still around one another. I was so close to kissing him but then something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Impossible. I turned sharply, releasing Jack. It was a bit crowded in the Square that evening but I swear I saw him. I took off after the figure without a word to Jack.

"Will!" I shouted, he must have been some ten feet ahead of me with people in between us but it was him. I know it was. I felt him, for the briefest of moments I felt his emotions but it wasn't long enough to tell what kind of emotions they were. "Will!" I called again as I rounded the corner I saw him turn down. The street was deserted and he was no where in sight. That of course didn't mean he wasn't there. "Will, if that was you please show yourself. I know what that looked like back there but that wasn't what it was." I tried reaching out to his mind but I couldn't find it. Maybe it wasn't him, maybe I was seeing things.

"Ianto."

I jumped, I hadn't realised Jack had followed me "Sorry, I…"

"Are you okay?"

"I thought I saw… but I guess I didn't. I'm sorry, Jack, for running off like that."

"It's okay. Are you gonna be all right?"

I swallowed "Yeah, I'll be fine." I thought of trying to kiss him but the moment was ruined. I guess it was my mind's way of telling me I definitely wasn't ready for another relationship.

"Ianto," Jack's gaze was focused on something behind me, "that museum, should it be closed right now?"

"Probably," I said without looking.

"Then I think we have a problem."

I turned and groaned. Sabertooth, Pyro, Avalanche, and the Blob were all standing outside the museum and then Toad hopped down from the roof. And then they saw us.

Sabertooth chuckled, "Well boys, look it's the Cajun's brother."

I pulled out my staff, thank God it was a chilly evening and I'd worn my coat "Why am I always the Cajun's brother to you people?" I stood in front of Jack "what're you up to? Something nefarious, no doubt."

Pyro was looking at Jack "Looks like Endgame's got a new man."

I knew telling Jack to get the others was useless—he'd already whipped out his gun and I've yet to find out just how the hell he got it on the plane because Torchwood is supposed to be outside the government so how could he use that as an excuse? He must have smiled at them. I called Remy telepathically, thankfully he wasn't drunk.

"So you and Avalanche tie the knot yet St. John?"

Pyro shot flame at me, I pulled Jack out of the way and behind a bench. "Take out Sabertooth if you can, the others are on their way."

Jack took hold of my hand "Be careful."

I'd been very tired that night but suddenly I was filled with a new energy. Weird. I leapt over the bench tossing cards at the bad guys while I did. "What were you doing in the museum?"

Sabertooth grinned and inclined his head to Toad who held up a sparkling gem, roughly the size of a golf ball. Great, another one of those ruddy alien rocks "You want it baby Gambit? Come and get it."

I threw more cards at him "Stop calling me baby Gambit!" then the road started to shake. Fortunately, Remy, Rogue and Storm arrived then.

During the fight, I heard Jack fire once and then he swore and said "Oh it's personal now." Toad had snatched his gun out of his hand. I almost felt sorry for Toad. Almost. After that I focused on the fight and lost track of Jack.

* * *

…RRRRRRRRR….

Those dirn sons of guns actually managed to get away with the gem. That by all accounts was not good. If only Rogue hadn't gotten stuck in this trash can Sabertooth had thrown her in, oh the next time she got her hands on him.

"Here, let me help" Jack grabbed her gloveless hand before she could stop him and nothing happened except him pulling her out of the trash.

She stared at him, still holding his hand "How are you doing that?

"I wasn't sure I'd be able to, just thought I'd chance it. You needed help and I'm the only one here who'd recover quickly if your powers did work on me."

Everyone else was now staring at them, Remy's eyes were wide "What? How?" and it was clear even to someone who wasn't telepathic that he was thinking 'That is not fair!'

Jack let go of Rogue's hand "Couple of different reasons I can do that. How 'bout we go back to the house?"

…

Once there he explained, "One option is that my immortality has something to do with it but I don't think so."

"Why not?" Rogue asked.

Jack took a breath "Mutants still exist in 3000 years."

"We assumed that" Ianto hadn't sat down; he was being pretty fidgety; in fact it looked like he was on a caffeine high "our mother's a mutant otherwise Remy and I wouldn't be. Both parents have to carry the gene."

"Yeah" said Jack "but so many people have abilities they're not called mutants anymore."

"Are you saying you're a mutant?" Remy asked.

"I hate that word but yes," he looked at Ianto "I'm sorry Ianto I gave you too much. It's been awhile since I purposefully used my power."

"What?" Ianto's brows furrowed "Too much of what?"

"Energy" Jack looked back at Rogue "I think that's why I can touch you; my power is the exact opposite of yours. I can give people energy through touch and I think our powers cancel each other out."

Remy was clearly in some kind of shock as he looked back and forth between Rogue and Jack "I…I need a cigarette" and he lit one much to the discomfort of everyone else—except Ianto who also lit one—but it was his house.

Rogue approached Jack "But you can control your power?"

"Took me a long time to learn though. You can too, I'm sure of it."

"Jack," Owen drawled "you are the world's biggest hypocrite, you know that right?"

"What?" Jack blinked "oh, because I didn't tell you guys and I was upset with Ianto for…well, I don't use my power all that much and sometimes I forget I have it. No?" he said to the unbelieving looks everyone (his team especially) was giving him "okay, I have no valid excuse for not telling you. I'm sorry. Are we good?"

Ianto sighed "Yeah, figured you had to have some secrets I didn't know about."

Tosh and Gwen nodded and smiled.

"Whatever," Owen shrugged "from this day on Harkness you will cease to surprise me. Next thing, you're gonna tell us 51st century men can get pregnant."

For a moment Jack looked like he was mulling something over and then he said "Only if the circumstances are right."

Remy and Ianto both choked on their cigarette smoke.

"Oh I'm sure you two aren't at risk," Jack told them, "you're only _half_ 51st century."

Gwen shook her head "I never know when he's joking."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

Putting Jack's possible joke far out of my head I realised something. Opposite they may be but Jack and Rogue's powers were similar, too similar to be a coincidence if you asked me. Not only that but when she wasn't wearing perfume, Rogue smelled like magnolia, vanilla and roses. Jack had said he was in the Mississippi area in '71 and Rogue was born in '72. They both had a fondness for high places. And the most telling clue, I finally noticed was that they had the same smile.

I wanted to talk to someone about this but I didn't want it getting back to either Rogue or Jack in case neither one of them had any idea. There was one person I could trust with such discretion and it was the same person I was sure would have noticed these things too. Storm.

_Ororo, _I called to her telepathically, using her real name let her know it was really important that I talk to her—besides in my head was the only way I could pronounce it properly, _have you noticed Jack and Rogue have the same smile?_

_Yes, I have. Do you think it's possible that Jack is Rogue's real father? There are enough clues to warrant an investigation._

_I think it's very feasible but they might not have any idea so we shouldn't tell them unless we're sure._

_I agree. I can check Mississippi records for Rogue's birth certificate._

_And I'll run a background check on the man who she says is her father._

_We should take our time on this, Ianto, unless…Rogue's not interested in Jack now that she can touch him?_

_Oh no, her heart belongs to Remy, I can tell. I think she's saving herself for him. Also Jack wouldn't dare try anything with her._

So Storm and I agreed to individually investigate this question and once we found sufficient evidence on paper and the like we'd bring in Hank and Owen.

Now, back to my personal dilemma. Did I want to go back to Torchwood? Yes, I did and I would. I'd stay with Remy for a few more days after Jack and the others went back to Cardiff, make extra sure I was ready and then I'd fly back in the Blackbird since that was how I flew out of Cardiff.

* * *

**Dedicated in memory of all the lives lost during and after Hurricane Katrina.**

**Okay, we can end this chapter there. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter done by next week—I should have it started by now, but I've been slacking, damn school work.**

**Please review. I want to reach 200 this chapter. Pretty please?**

**Here's some of the pictures taken (times like this I really wish I could draw, oh well, you'll just have to be satisfied with my descriptions but if any of you can draw…)**

**Ianto and Owen posing like idiots in front of the Komodo dragon enclosure at the Audubon Zoo.**

**Jack in between Tosh and Gwen, by an ornamental tree.**

**Jack coming out of the men's room, grinning—Ianto had been trying to catch him off guard but it didn't work so it looks like Jack had a satisfying experience in the men's room.**

**Owen flipping off the camera with ice cream on his nose.**

**Tosh sticking out the tip of her tongue as she's trying to choose something in the gift shop—caught unawares.**

**Jack in between Ianto and Owen, Owen giving Jack bunny ears.**

**Remy in between Rogue and Storm in front of some flowers.**

**Ianto and Remy in the swamp exhibit.**

**Gwen as she screamed when a snake lunged at the glass of its terrarium.**

**Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen, and Gwen in front of the zoo's sign.**

**Remy, Rogue, Storm, and Ianto in front of the zoo's sign.**

**Let me know if you have any other ideas for pictures they could have taken. I'd like to hear them.**

**Translations:**

**Coeur des Cajuns: Heart of the Cajuns**

**Joie de vivre: joy of living**

**Chagrin de Coeur: heartache**

**Pour tout quelques-uns : for everyone (regional)**

**`tit: short for petit (small)**

**Les bras: the arms**

**Aprésvalser; waltzing (regional)**

**Les vieux: the old**

**Les jeunes: the young**

**Chanson: song**

**I hope that helps.**

**Now, here are the full lyrics to the songs I only quoted.**

Lyrics to "Louisiana Saturday Night"

Well, you get down the fiddle and you get down the bow,  
Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor.  
Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light:  
Louisiana Saturday night.

Waiting in the front yard, sitting on a log;  
Single shot rifle and a one-eyed dog.  
Yonder come my kin folk in the moonlight:  
Louisiana Saturday night.

Well, you get down the fiddle and you get down the bow  
Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor  
Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light  
Louisiana Saturday night

My brother Bill an' my other brother Jack,  
Belly full o'beer and a possum in a sack.  
Fifteen kids in the front porch light:  
Louisiana Saturday night!

When the kinfolk leave an' the kids get fed,  
Me an' my woman gonna slip off to bed.  
Have a little fun when we turn out the lights!  
Louisiana Saturday night!

Well, you get down the fiddle and you get down the bow,  
Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor.  
Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light:  
Louisiana Saturday night.  
Yeah, you get down the fiddle and you get down the bow,  
Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor.  
Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light:  
Louisiana Saturday night.

Get down the fiddle and. you get down the bow,  
Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor.  
Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light:  
Louisiana Saturday night.

Lyrics to "Battle of New Orleans"

In 1814 we took a little trip  
Along with Colonel Jackson down the mighty Mississip.  
We took a little bacon and we took a little beans  
And we caught the bloody British in the town of New Orleans.  
[Chorus:]  
We fired our guns and the British kept a'comin.  
There wasn't nigh as many as there was a while ago.  
We fired once more and they began to runnin' on  
Down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico.

We looked down the river and we see'd the British come.  
And there must have been a hundred of'em beatin' on the drum.  
They stepped so high and they made the bugles ring.  
We stood by our cotton bales and didn't say a thing.  
[Chorus]  
Old Hickory said we could take 'em by surprise  
If we didn't fire our muskets 'til we looked 'em in the eye  
We held our fire 'til we see'd their faces well.  
Then we opened up with squirrel guns and really gave 'em ... well  
[Chorus]  
Yeah, they ran through the briars and they ran through the brambles  
And they ran through the bushes where a rabbit couldn't go.  
They ran so fast that the hounds couldn't catch 'em  
Down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico.**

We fired our cannon 'til the barrel melted down.  
So we grabbed an alligator and we fought another round.  
We filled his head with cannon balls, and powdered his behind  
And when we touched the powder off, the gator lost his mind.  
[Chorus]  
Yeah, they ran through the briars and they ran through the brambles  
And they ran through the bushes where a rabbit couldn't go.  
They ran so fast that the hounds couldn't catch 'em  
Down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico.


	28. Small Worlds

**Hey, gang.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains dialogue taken from the episode "Small Worlds." I changed it up quite a bit though and if you don't like all those pesky Jack and Gwen moments in the original episode then don't you worry because I have removed them, They don't even happen because Jack takes Ianto to the fairy lecture instead.**

**Now, the end of this chapter might go a little quickly for some of you but I think I make up for it by getting rid of Gwen moments.**

**Special thanks to DarqueQueen7 for reminding me that Ianto's uncle knows Owen's father. That gets revealed in this chapter. I hope you like what I did with it.**

* * *

"**Small Worlds"**

_Remy_

Once I was back in New York, I went out with Jamie. We went to our favourite club in NYC.

"Did you have fun in New Orleans?" Jamie asked as we sat at the bar.

"Oh yeah and you'll be happy to know that I don't hate Jack anymore. We'll never be best buds but I am no longer planning on writing _101 Ways to Kill Jack Harkness_."

Jamie laughed "That's good," but it was a fake laugh. He'd been upset with me since I killed Jack. I don' t think it was so much the fact it had been Jack I killed that upset him but the fact I had killed someone at all. Admittedly that upset me too.

I sighed, "Still mad at me aren't you?"

He blinked, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"For killing your godfather."

"It's not like I tried to stop you."

"You were still upset with me. You thought I was just going to beat him up and you were upset that I'd actually killed him."

He downed his scotch, "I'd rather not discuss this Remy."

"I think this is something we need to discuss. I'm not happy about it either. You think I'm glad I killed someone? I hate myself for the fact I was able to do it. I've had nightmares where I kill someone who won't wake up."

Jamie put his hand over mine and kissed me, "I'm not upset with you anymore, Remy."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Nothing. Just tired is all. I missed you." He was lying, something was wrong.

"Don't lie to me, Jamie, something's wrong. What is it?"

He sighed exasperatedly and stood up, "Something I need to sort out on my own and I will let you know when I do. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you at home," and he stormed out of the club.

I stared after him unsure whether or not to go after him. What had just happened?

After a stunned minute or two, I followed him. He couldn't have gotten far if he'd stayed on foot but I didn't see him anywhere. He could have gotten into a taxi but still I decided to walk down the street a bit. But after a few minutes, it was clear he either went in the opposite direction or he took a taxi.

I pulled out my cell and thought of calling him but I decided to give him some space. What was bothering him though? Was it me? Was he tired of us and was trying to think of a way of letting me down gently? Was there someone else? Is that where he had gone? Oddly, the thought he could be having an affair didn't bother me as much as it was apparently bothering him—if that were the case anyway.

Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and pulled me from my thoughts. What? I snapped my head in that direction so fast I nearly got whiplash. "Will? Is that you?"

The man across the street looked like Will only severely burned on more than half his body and face. I was about to go to him when he vanished as quickly as he had appeared. Had I been seeing things? But why would I hallucinate my brother's more-than-likely dead boyfriend? Ianto had told me he thought he'd seen Will in New Orleans but put it off to a mind trick. Surely we both couldn't see the same hallucination, could we?

I spent the rest of the night looking for Will to no avail. By morning I was tired, cranky and my neck hurt. I decided due to evidence to the contrary that it must have been a hallucination.

…

When I got home I skipped breakfast and sat outside my pool house with a cigarette. I was debating whether or not to tell Ianto about what I'd seen but he had enough to worry about now that he was back at Torchwood. I was also worried about Jamie.

As if reading my thoughts, Logan approached me right then, "Where's Jamie?"

I took a couple of puffs before I answered "Je ne sais pas."

"Didn't he come home with you?"

"Non, he took off on his own around eleven upset 'bout something and no it wasn't my fault. He said he wasn't mad at me. Something else, wouldn't say what."

Logan took one of my cigarettes and lit it "He's been acting weird lately, since about three days after you left. I was hoping you'd have some idea."

"Sorry," I looked up at him "How do you mean weird?"

"Moody, snappy. He won't talk to me about it."

"I'll try talking to him later but I get the feeling he wants to be left alone."

…

I was in the kitchen when Jamie came home around eleven that morning—a full twelve hours since he left me at the club. He came in the kitchen and poured himself a coffee.

"Where have you been?" I asked with more irritation than I intended.

"Hello to you too," He replied with just as much irritability.

I sighed, "Sorry, I was worried."

He took a drink of coffee, "I'm sorry too."

"Jamie, what's wrong?"

He sighed heavily and was silent for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. "I need some space, Remy."

I blinked, "Space?"

"I need some time to sort out my head. I don't know if this is working anymore."

"What? Have I done something?"

He shook his head, "No Remy, it's not you. It's me."

"But what's wrong?" I was getting irritated again.

"I need to sort this out on my own," he said evenly.

I was tired, I still hadn't eaten and I lost it, "Fine, I'll give you space. But I thought we were one of those communicative couples!"

"And when was the last time we acted like a real couple? It's just been sex, Remy."

Again the thought that he might be having an affair crossed my mind, "Fine! You want space? I'll give you your damn space!" I stalked out of the kitchen and back to my own space.

I was so upset I didn't even feel like smoking and normally in the hour I spent lying in bed I would have gone through a whole pack. I couldn't sleep even though I knew I should, so I just laid there, staring at the ceiling till there was a knock on my door.

I forced myself out of bed and answered it. It was Kenny, Remi-Anne's boyfriend and he was holding baby Ioan.

"What?" I said gruffly.

"Is now a bad time, Mr Lebeau sir?" he sounded nervous and I wondered just why he had brought the baby.

I sighed "If it were I wouldn't have opened the door. What's on your mind?" I stepped aside to let him in.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important," he said as he came inside.

My daughter's boyfriend wanted to talk to me about something important? Oh God, I did not need this right now.

I sighed again and flopped down on my couch, "Is what you have to say something I might hit you for? Is that you have my grandson? Because I won't hit you if you're holding him."

Kenny laughed nervously, "Um…maybe."

I held out my arms, "Give him to me. I won't hit you if I'm holding him either." My grandson had a talent for keeping me calm.

Kenny handed me the baby and I held him up, "Your daddy's a coward, yes he is."

Ioan giggled.

"So," I said to Kenny, "what do you want?"

"It's about Remi-Anne."

I looked at him sharply, "You didn't knock her up again, did you?"

"What? No. No, of course not, sir."

"Then what is it?"

"I want to marry her and I want to ask for your blessing."

He was very lucky I was exhausted and holding the baby. "She's only seventeen," I pointed out, "and still in school."

"I know," he said, "it would be after she graduates, whenever she wants really."

I had thought of this scenario many times over the years. What do I do when some boy asks for my daughter's hand in marriage? I couldn't think of a damn thing. I yawned, "Can you give me a few days? I've got questions and I can't think of them right now."

"Of course," he said brightly, "take all the time you need."

"I will," I held out Ioan to him, "take him, I got stuff to do."

…

Chances were I'd say yes. Kenny was a good kid—young man rather, he had a job while taking classes at the local community college. I know it doesn't sound like a recipe for success but he comes from old money Bostonian stock. It's what every father wants for his daughter, to marry into money, isn't it? I suppose it helped that she loved him. But I wanted my daughter to go to college, her SAT scores were excellent and I didn't think she'd applied anywhere yet. I needed to speak to her about that.

I found her training by herself in the Danger Room, no wonder Kenny had the baby. Remi-Anne, in addition to agility like me and Ianto can produce a force field to protect herself.

While I was in New Orleans she'd cut her hair and dyed it fuchsia. I was so tired from the drive when I got home the day before I didn't notice. Now I did and I wasn't happy about it.

"Remi-Anne," I said as I joined her in the scenario, "who gave you permission to do that to your hair?"

"You did," she flipped to dodge a laser blast.

I threw a card at a fake-Sabertooth, "I said you could cut it, I said nothing about dying it like an Easter egg."

"It's not permanent Daddy, relax," she put up a force field around us both as a fake-Mystique shot at us, "Are you okay? You weren't at breakfast."

"Wasn't hungry. Have you applied to any colleges yet?"

"Nope," she let down the force field and kicked at fake-Mystique.

"Why not?" I rolled out of the way of fake-Toad's tongue. Thankfully I ended up next to the interior control panel because this was fucking ridiculous. I can have a serious conversation with my brother during a fight but not my daughter. I shut off the scenario. "There a reason you were doing level 3 by yourself?"

"Practising," she said.

"For what? The apocalypse? You're not even on the team."

"Not yet."

Not ever, if I have anything to say about it, I thought. "Answer my question. Why haven't you applied to any schools yet?"

She shrugged, "Thought I'd wait awhile before I decided."

"How long?"

"Least a year."

That was reasonable, I thought, she did have a child to look after. "Okay, but have you thought about where you want to go?"

"Honestly Daddy, I'm not sure if I do at all." Oh she did not just say that to me when I'm not in the best of moods.

"What? You're not sure if you want to go to college?"

"Nope."

"But I want you to," I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Well maybe I don't," she used a teenagery tone of voice.

"And what would you do instead?" my voice was tight.

"Be a part of the team."

Then I snapped, "I don't want you on the team!"

"That's not your decision!" she shouted back.

"It damn well is my decision! You are my daughter and you will do as I say. You will go to college and get a nice safe career."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"The hell I can't! I am your father, Remi-Anne. You will go to college because your uncle and I didn't."

"And you both turned out fine," her arms were crossed.

"I don't want you in this life! This life where every day you can get yourself killed…"

"Everyone has that chance, Daddy. No job has a guarantee of surviving the day."

"But some have better chances than others! I want you to go to college."

"Well I don't!" with that she nearly ran out of the Danger Room.

"Remi-Anne Charlotte Lebeau, you come back here! Don't you walk away from me!"

She ignored me of course, if she heard me at all.

Scott was just coming into the Danger Room as I was leaving. "I saw Remi-Anne run by," he said, "everything okay?"

I sighed heavily and kicked at water bottle someone had left on the floor, "Abby's what six, now?" I asked. Abby is his and Jean's eldest child. By this point they also had a four year old son and another daughter not much younger than Ioan.

"Yes," he nodded, "why?"

"Best get into her head now that college is important. Oh and start preparing yourself. Teenage girls are frustrating," I left without further explanation and made my way outside.

If Jamie and I had been speaking I probably would go talk to him but then even if we were speaking I realised that I'd much rather talk to Rogue. I found her in the rec room with Jean and her and Scott's three kids.

"Abby," I said to the six year old.

"Yes Uncle Gambit?" she looked up from her colouring book.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A lawyer. I can help lots of people that way."

Jean's prideful smile could have lit up the Eastern seaboard after a power outage.

"Genius," I kissed Abby's cheek, "that's a wonderful idea, sweetpea. You can teach Remi-Anne a thing or two about properly placed ambition."

"Huh?"

"Ask your mommy," then I turned to Rogue, "Do something with your daughter."

Rogue blinked, "What? Remy…"

I held up my hand, "Allow me this, chere. I don't care if it's not official or by blood or whatever she's your daughter too and I want you to do something about her."

She sighed and took my arm, "Come on Remy, let's take a walk." Once we were in the hall she said, "What's going on?"

"Your daughter doesn't want to go to college."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to her, make her see reason, 'cos she sure as hell ain't listening to me."

She stopped and faced me putting a gloved hand to my cheek, some how she had led me to her room, "Did you sleep last night?"

"No and I haven't eaten either," then I broke and told her everything that went on since Jamie left me at the bar. My knees buckled and she held me as I sobbed on her shoulder. I didn't even realise I had reason to cry—must be the exhaustion and hunger.

She rubbed my back, "Remy, hon' you need to sleep."

"Can't."

She set me down on her bed, "Sure you can."

"This an invitation chere? 'Cos I'm accepting."

She rolled her eyes, "Go to sleep, Remy."

"Make me."

"Fine, ya damn Cajun," she put a hand on my shoulder, "just enough to knock you out," and she kissed me, full on the lips, for longer than those little pecks she'd been giving me. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss I felt sweet oblivion wash over me and for once I didn't care.

…

* * *

_Ianto_

The night before my first day back at Torchwood, I couldn't sleep well. I tried but every time I closed my eyes I thought of Jack and those fantastic consensual-sex dreams. But when I was awake I thought of Will.

At one point when I was in that place between sleep and awake I thought I heard a noise but it wasn't quite loud enough to rouse me fully. I thought I must have been dreaming when I felt cold hands on my body. But then I realised I was in fact awake. I was really quite frightened. Who was in my flat and why were they ravishing me? More importantly, why the hell couldn't I move? I thought for a moment I was being attacked by a succubus or an incubus rather as they sure as hell weren't female hands roving over me.

When the cold yet oddly familiar hands slid lower down my body I forced myself to sit up and the feel of the hands vanished. "Who's there?" I called with a shaky voice.

There was no answer. I turned on the bedside lamp. I didn't see anyone. I looked in every tiny nook and cranny of my flat before I decided to go to the Hub. It was only just gone three in the morning but no way was I going back to sleep.

I dressed in a suit not out of habit but because I felt it had become my signature style at Torchwood. Jack had his style and I had mine and everyone else was boring. Well Owen did wear funny buttons on his lab coat.

Before I left my flat I stood at the front door and said "All right if anything's in here, if you're not gone by the time I get back I will call a priest. I have an exorcist on speed dial."

Since my flat was not far from the Hub (and when I say not far, I mean half an hour on foot) I decided to walk. I wore my duster so I wouldn't catch pneumonia in the chilly morning air. I needed the walk to help clear my head.

…

The Hub was quiet when I got there. Jack wasn't in sight, he was either sleeping wherever it was he slept or he was somewhere else. Where, I didn't care to ponder.

Friday night, when I got back to Cardiff Jack had taken me around the Hub as if I was a brand new employee. I was given the new codes, given my own workstation among the others and surprised to see that the Hub was not in shambles.

Had they learned to clean up after themselves? Or was this just a Welcome Back Ianto present? Whatever the reason it was nice to come home to.

My archives had remained untouched—meaning there was a pile of stuff waiting for me to catalogue but that was fine. I still had my workstation down there as well. That meant I had three workstations including the tourist office. Cool.

I turned on my computer in the main work area and began to look for something to do. Soon I came across some weird weather patterns that gave me an inky feeling. They didn't make sense, clear in one spot and rainy in another and it was obvious a mutant wasn't responsible. I remembered there was a file on something similar so I went down to the archives to find it.

I read as I walked back to the main Hub. I saw Jack out of the corner of my eye. I stopped and turned towards him.

"You shouldn't be here" he said.

"Neither should you" I went over to my computer and sat down.

Jack stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder "What d'you got?"

"Funny sort of weather patterns not caused by a mutant," I looked at his hand, after the experience I had I really didn't feel like being touched.

He removed his hand and peered at the monitor, "Hmm, I've seen something like this before."

"Not good right?" I tried and failed to stifle a yawn, "I've got an inky feeling."

"Definitely not good. We'll have to keep an eye on it," he looked at me, "You okay? I expected you early but not this early, it's just gone 4."

I yawned again, "Sorry. Couldn't sleep," I looked up at him, "weird dreams."

"We still have three hours before the others start trickling in. Why don't you go take a nap in my bunker? I'll watch the inky weather."

"Bunker?" I asked with another yawn,

He held his hand to me, "Here, I'll show you."

After a moment's hesitation I took his hand and he led me to the hole in his office floor I hadn't bothered to investigate before. I climbed down the ladder after him. Bunker was right.

"You sleep here?"

"Only when I feel like sleeping. I really don't need to."

"Even immortals should sleep. Are you saying you just keep going and going till you drop from exhaustion and pop right back up again like the Energizer Bunny?" that whole statement was penetrated by yawns.

"Yep" Jack grinned "Get some sleep Ianto." He started back up the ladder "I'll wake you around 6:30."

Once he was gone I took off my shoes, jacket, and tie and set them on a chair before climbing into Jack's version of a bed. And I thought my futon was bad. At least Jack's sleeping arrangements smelled good.

I was almost asleep, wrapped up in Jack's delightful sheets when I swear I heard footsteps on the ladder. I opened my eyes, "Jack?" but no one was there. I must be hearing things, I decided. I closed my eyes and as soon as I did I felt those hands again. That was it, I screamed as I scrambled up the ladder.

I literally ran into Jack in the office doorway and I clung to him.

"What's wrong?" he held me.

"There's something down there. Something touched me" and I told him what happened.

"Here sit down," he sat me in his desk chair, "I'll go check."

A minute later he came back up, "There's nothing down there Ianto."

I stood up, "I know what I felt Jack. It was an incubus or something."

He arched an eyebrow, "An incubus?"

I nodded, "Demons are real, Jack. I've had first hand experience," and I told him about the Lady in Yellow in Mississippi.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "I heard those stories when I was down there."

"You don't believe in demons do?"

"I believe there are things part of this world that we can't explain."

"And I had you pegged as an atheist type."

He shrugged, "maybe more agnostic. You gonna be okay? If something was down there, it's not now."

I sighed and leaned on him before I could stop myself, "I guess. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

He wrapped his arms around me and it felt so right to be held by him. I breathed in his scent and then I rested my forehead against his. We were so close.

"I really want to kiss you," I found myself saying.

"What's stopping you?" he ran a hand down my back.

I pulled away, "I don't know. I'm sorry Jack, I just…" I took a breath, "I'll make some coffee. I'm not gonna be able to get back to sleep." I started to leave the office.

"Ianto," he called.

I turned, "Yes sir?"

"Want your shoes?"

…

Owen was on his mobile when I brought him his coffee later that morning.

"Dad, I've told you it doesn't bother me. Never has. I just worry."

Decorum told me to walk away and not eavesdrop but curiosity got the better of me and I hovered. Besides Owen was sitting at the workstations, Tosh and Gwen could hear him too, though I don't think he realised it.

"You Dad," he was saying, "I worry about you. I just don't get how you can be in a relationship when you guys practically never see each other. You both work like…Oh, really? Night, you see each other at night? Is that really…?"

I was just about to listen to decorum when Owen said "Why d'you wanna tie the knot with a marine biologist anyway? Especially one who always smells like fish."

What now? Owen's dad was involved with a marine biologist?

"Yes, he does Dad."

A marine biologist who was male? Wait a minute. I was blatantly staring at Owen now, come on give me another clue.

Owen sighed heavily, "Dad relax, I'm not saying Geraint's not a great guy…"

"Bingo!" Holy crap, I said that out loud. Everyone was staring at me. Jack had even come out of his office. Owen was the cranky Cockney on the phone six years before when Tad had called looking for his brother. I thought Owen had been rude and said I never wanted to meet him and now he was one of my best friends. Weird. Of course, Tad had said that Uncle Geraint wouldn't be in a relationship because he was married to his work.

"No Dad" Owen said into the phone "I'm not at a bingo game. Just my mate Ianto being weird. Really? Well, it's a common name around here. Look Dad, I'm at work, my boss is glaring at me." Owen's cheeks took on a red tinge "I love you too" he hung up.

"What?" he grumbled to everyone "and what's got you acting like a spaz?" he said to me.

"Sorry, I was just…didn't realise…" _I'll tell you later, _I told him telepathically. I made my way to the kitchenette as Gwen tried to ask Owen what the phone call was about.

He gruffly responded "None of your business."

_Ianto, _he called to me a couple minutes later, _what was that about?_

_Sorry, I didn't mean to listen to your call. From what I heard, is your dad gay?_

_Yeah, why he and Mum got divorced._

_And his boyfriend is a marine biologist?_

_Yep, Dr Geraint Jones, they're getting a civil partnership, why?_

_What were you saying about common names?_

_Oh apparently Geraint has a nephew called Ianto…shit. Really?_

_Geraint Jones is my uncle, yes._

_Are you shitting me?_

_Nope, _I said, _I haven't talked to him since my tad's funeral, I had no idea he was in a relationship. Tad always said he was married to his work._

_That's what I thought too, when I moved in with them after Mum kicked me out. I thought they were just house mates, never saw them together or anything._

_Yeah, six years ago my tad called looking for his brother. You answered. He had it on speaker phone so Remy and I were listening._

_Really? When…shit, was this like after midnight?_

_Yes, you were quite rude. But you did pass along the message so I couldn't think too badly of you._

Jack cleared his throat "Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" he looked between me—I had apparently moved to stand at the rail—and Owen who was looking up at me. "You know," Jack continued "kind of defeats the purpose of telepathy if it's obvious you're communicating."

We ended up telling the others about my uncle and Owen's father. Tosh in her unsure tone of voice said 'That's nice?' Gwen thought it was sweet and Jack seemed amused that Owen and I were going to be some kind of cousins.

…

That afternoon I was sorting in the archives when Jack's voice came over the comms "Ianto, drop what you're doing."

"As I'm not exactly sure what it is I'm holding, I don't know if it's wise to drop it, sir."

"Fine, put it down gently and come with me. I'm taking you on a field trip."

…

"Are you going to ask where we're going?" Jack asked once the two of us were outside.

"No." I'd go to hell with him if it meant getting out of the Hub, I didn't care where he was taking me, "I'm just wondering why you're taking me." He'd taken to taking Gwen on field trips.

He stood in front of me, "Other than the fact I want to take you? Let's see, Tosh is busy with her translator program, Owen is just out of the question; that leaves you or Gwen. I'd rather you."

"I thought you liked Gwen."

Jack sighed "I do but she's too sceptical for where I wanna go."

"How do you know?"

"You remember what she said about voodoo in New Orleans. I've a feeling that attitude applies to everything else strange that's not alien."

In New Orleans, Gwen had scoffed at voodoo and tarot cards, I nearly hit her. She let me read her cards and she still denied it even though I could till my reading was spot on, the little… denier. "I don't know if it's so much that she doesn't want to believe but that she's afraid to."

"Even so, you're a much better choice for this trip. I've had an invitation from an old friend. Come on it's not far."

We walked in a companionable silence till we reached a small bookshop. The poster out front said "Fairies: Fact or Fiction."

"Here we go" Jack entered the building and I followed wondering two things: Why would Jack take me to a fairy lecture and why would Jack WANT to go to one?

**"**I suppose I'm one of the fortunate few who's been allowed to see our little friends," an elderly lady was saying as we entered the room. The way the woman brightened when she saw Jack, I figured that she must be the old friend Jack mentioned and that possibly, they'd been more than friends, once upon a time.

"And it's been no easy task," she continued. "One needs to have the patience of a saint and  
the blind faith of a prophet."

Jack and I sat in the back row. The woman had a Cottingley photo up on the screen behind her. "But for me the long wait has been worthwhile." She changed the image to a group of tiny lights around a stone circle. "This is my first picture. Not that clear, I know, but the ring of stones can be seen quite distinctly."

Jack was paying very close attention. Did that mean Jack believed in fairies? Fascinating.

Then the woman put up a blurred close-up of the alleged fairy lights. It'd be cool if it were true. "Well, of course, I'm not the world's best photographer. But this little person is just about visible. I was so lucky to have seen them, so privileged to witness such a magical moment. Because fairies are shy, you see. But I know in my heart that they're friendly, loving creatures." She turned off the projector "Thank you."

As cool as it would be, I didn't think fairies would appreciate being hunted and exploited like that. How would you feel?

The audience applauded politely and everyone started to leave. I waited for Jack.

"Wrong" he said. "She always gets it wrong."

"How do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"They are not cute and nice creatures" and he stood and made his way to the front of the room.

If that were the case, I thought, then they really wouldn't like being exploited. I followed him to the front.

"Estelle," he smiled and hugged her.

"Jack" she hugged him back "I'm so glad you could make it." She saw me "and who is your young man?"

I felt myself blush.

Jack grinned "This is Ianto, he works with me. Ianto, this is Estelle."

"It's a pleasure ma'am," I nodded, "what I saw of your lecture, I found very enlightening."

"Oh thank you" she beamed at me and said to Jack "wherever did you find such a polite young man?"

Jack shrugged "Just lucky I guess."

"And what did you think Jack?" she asked him.

"Very interesting, can I get a closer look at your slides?"

"Of course you can."

Jack held up the slides Estelle had taken "Estelle, when did you take these?"

**"**A couple of nights ago," she answered.

"Where?"

"In Roundstone Wood."

"I've been there," I said "creepy at night. Don't ask" I added to Jack's arched eyebrow.

Estelle smiled up at Jack, "So good to see you again, Jack."

"Oh, look, there's the wood." She handed him a photo.

He sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

Estelle looked at me "Oh, Jack and I have always disagreed about fairies. I only see the good  
ones. He only ever sees the bad."

"They're all bad."

"No. I refuse to believe that."

"There must always be a balance between good and evil" I pointed out, siding with Estelle "if there are bad fairies, then there must be good ones as well. Otherwise the world would be thrown out of equilibrium."

"Exactly," she smiled at me "Oh, Jack, if only you had seen them there in the wood. They were happy. They were dancing. The fairy lights were shining."

Jack seemingly ignored my words "Do you have any more photos?" he asked Estelle.

"Yes, at home."

He smiled down at her, "Right. I need to see them all."

So we were dealing with bad fairies. No wonder he didn't want to bring Gwen.

…

We helped Estelle carry her things into her house.

"Oh, thank you, boys. This is Moses." She indicated a grey cat on the sofa.

I scratched his ear "Nice to meet you, Moses." Yes, I'm a cat person.

Estelle handed Jack a portfolio. "They're mostly just pictures of the area."

Jack started to look through the photos, I looked over his shoulder.

Estelle picked up Moses "Come on, my darling, it's quite time you went outside, isn't it?" I didn't like that, cats should stay indoors, they live longer that way. But I didn't say anything.

She left the room and Jack continued to look at the photos. They were mostly of the woods so I started to look around the room. I immediately saw an old picture of Jack in uniform, arm around a young woman, I figured was Estelle.

"So, you and Estelle were once an item, I take it?" I asked pointing to the picture.

He nodded "Long time ago. She thinks I'm my son so don't say anything. We were inseparable."

I didn't ask what separated them, it was Jack's business. I guessed it was either the war or he felt he had to leave her because of his immortality. Most likely it was the latter.

Not much later Jack put the photos back in the portfolio "We're done here for now" he left the room and went out into the back garden. I followed.

"Estelle," he said to her "when you next see these creatures you call us immediately,  
understand?"

"Mm-hm."

"Night or day, it doesn't matter, just call us. And be careful, it's important to me."

"But, Jack, I've nothing to worry about."

"Just be careful. Please." Jack put an arm around Estelle's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"It would be wise, ma'am" I told her "I'm friends with a druid and he says that fairies are unpredictable and they really don't like their photos taken."

"Oh pif," she waved a hand.

…

"Estelle shouldn't be living in town." Jack said as we left the house "She belongs in the countryside."

"Do you see much of her?" I asked.

"We meet up now and again."

We left the front garden and started down the sidewalk.

"Whenever these fairies come 'round, I take it?

"She calls them fairies. I don't."

"If they're not fairies, what are they? Are they demons?"

"They've never really had a proper name."

"Why not?"

"Something from the dawn of time - how could you possibly put a name to that?"

"Not alien are they?"

Jack shook his head, "Worse."

"How are they worse?"

"Because they're part of us, part of our world, yet we know nothing about them. So we pretend to know what they look like. We see them as happy. We imagine they have tiny little wings and are bathed in moonlight."

"And these creatures are not the fairies of myth and legend?" that wasn't implying I believed these things existed _instead_ of fairies, more like _in addition to_but Jack didn't need to know that. Hey, I've met a demon lady and her zombie captain, I'm open to all possibilities.

"No." Jack said, "Think dangerous, think something you can only half see like a glimpse,  
like something out of the corner of your eye with a touch of myth, a touch of the spirit  
world, a touch of reality, all jumbled together."

Talk about intense. We were facing each other and I got that inky feeling again.

"Old moments and memories that are frozen in amongst it," He continued, "Like debris spinning around a ringed planet - tossing, turning, whirling. Then backwards and forwards through time. If that's them we have to find them ... before all hell breaks loose."

Definitely an inky feeling.

I served coffee as the team reviewed the Cottingley photos.

Tosh pointed to the screen, "This is the youngest girl. And the girl's cousin."

I put a cup in front of Jack.

"But these photographs were fake," Gwen said.

"Conan Doyle believed in them." Owen pointed out.

"He was gaga at the time," Gwen countered.

"And Houdini."

"Self-publicist," wow, she really didn't want to believe.

"How do you know so much about it?" Jack asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "I wrote an essay on the Cottingley glass-plate photos when I was at school. And when the girls were old ladies they admitted they were fakes."

Jack looked up at me, "Ianto, what do you think?"

I blinked "Sorry, for a moment there I thought I was back to being ignored."

"I told you that wouldn't happen again. Now, what do you think?"

I set my tray down and clapped my hands.

Owen arched an eyebrow "You saying you believe in fairies?"

"I find it best to believe in everything, that way no one gets offended."

"But you're Catholic."

"So? I read tarot cards or did you forget?"

Jack cleared his throat, "Let's move on."

"So where was this sighting then?" Tosh put up Estelle's recent photos.

…

Jack told Tosh to set up a program for unusual weather patterns because our machines can't pick up these not-fairies. And I wondered how Owen knew so much about Roundstone Wood. Jack took Owen and Gwen to check out the location where Estelle had taken the photographs. I had sorting in the archives to finish—besides, I hated wooded areas. I've had bad experiences in wooded areas.

That night Jack, Tosh, and Gwen went to the police station to check out a suspicious death. I decided to do a tarot reading to see if it would tell me anything about what these not-fairies were up to. I did not like what I saw. I had suspected Estelle was meddling with stuff she didn't understand and this reading confirmed it. I had to go check on her.

"Owen," I said as I headed for the cog door, "Tell Jack I've gone to check on Estelle. I've got a bad feeling."

…

I stopped by my flat to get a few things first; I figured an iron horseshoe wouldn't hurt. I grabbed a book on fairies I had and just in case these things were demons, I picked up my Bible and rosary. On my way to Estelle's I called Jamie.

"Ianto," he answered "what's up?"

"Has Jack ever talked to you about his opinion of fairies?"

Jamie sighed "Gods, are those things causing trouble?"

"Yes."

"Well they're not of the Fae folk, they're darker, not really evil I think; at least they don't think they are."

"Do you know how to get rid of them?"

"You don't. You give them what they want and they go away."

"And what do they want?"

"The Chosen One."

Under different circumstances I would have joked "They want the vampire slayer?"

…

"Ianto?" Estelle opened her front door "Jack sent you?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "I wanted to talk to you. Jack doesn't even know I'm here." If Owen was waiting till the others returned to the Hub to give Jack my message then it wasn't a lie.

She smiled at me "Well come in, please."

"Thank you."

She led me to her dining room where she had crystals set on the table.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked indicating the crystals.

"Oh no, I haven't started yet. I thought I'd try and call the fairies to me."

Shivers ran down my spine. I had to think quickly "But what if the bad fairies are the ones that listen?"

"Oh I don't think so. I think Jack is getting to you."

I swallowed "No he isn't. It's just…Have you done this ritual before?"

"Yes, many times."

"Has it worked?"

"No, but tonight I'm sure it will. The fairies have been giving me signs."

"Well, I'd certainly be interested to see it but…" I had to stall her somehow, keep her from doing this spell till these creatures were gone with their Chosen One "Can I read your cards first?" I pulled out a deck of tarot cards "make sure tonight is really the right time? Please, it would put my mind at rest."

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

I did a three card spread for her. The thing about tarot is that different readers see different things—it's up to interpretation but the general meaning typically remains the same. The cards in Estelle's spread were: the Hanged Man, reversed, Death, reversed, and the Tower. All and all not a very happy spread but not necessarily a death sentence either. It meant there was going to be some kind of change, maybe a revelation. Perhaps Estelle was going to realise the dangers of looking for magic creatures and was going to stop. I felt that would be ideal. Of course I wasn't about to tell her that bit.

I didn't get a chance anyway—the wind started picking up outside and the lights started flickering.

"That can't be good," I stood up.

The kitchen window shattered.

"It's the bad fairies isn't it?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, I said they didn't like their pictures taken," I took out my horseshoe and Bible and handed them to Estelle "Here, hold these." Then I called Jack.

"Ianto," He answered "how's Estelle?"

"Fine so far but we have a problem. The things that give fairies a bad name are attacking the house. I think they're after Estelle."

"We're on our way, keep her away from them," he hung up.

…

I love cats, I really do, I kept reminding myself as I went outside to fetch Moses. I had tried to tell Estelle that he wasn't in danger, that the things wouldn't really hurt him but she was insistent that he be brought inside. One reason why cats should remain indoors.

I couldn't see the creatures but I knew they were there. I couldn't see the cat either.

"Moses!" I called "Here kitty, you're scaring your human."

I felt something push me and I stumbled backwards. "Oh you wanna piece of Endgame, huh?" I pulled out my staff "go ahead and try."

"It is not you who have offended us mortal" said a creepy disembodied voice.

"Estelle's an old lady, she didn't mean anything by it. She thinks you're cute and wear frilly dresses."

"The female does not concern us, she is bait and now so are you." A horrible demon-looking thing appeared before me.

Bloody hell, they were after Jack. I charged up my staff and started swinging at it "Nobody makes bait out of Endgame and gets away with it."

"You cannot stop us." The wind became stronger and it started to rain.

"Is that all you got? Get out of here! I have an exorcist and a druid on speed dial." That however only seemed to anger them further "Stay away from the woman, I won't let you get her."

Water started to fill my lungs and I couldn't breathe. Crap. Well, at least my head wasn't being smashed against something.

…

I woke to the sensation of being kissed. I could get used to that. Then I coughed up water. Jack held me "You're okay" he was saying along with other reassurances.

I caught my breath and leaned against his shoulder "Is Estelle okay?"

"Yes, she's fine, a little shaken up though. Gwen's in there with her." He rubbed my back "why were you out here?"

"Trying to find Moses. Is he okay? Estelle was very worried about him."

"Moses?" Jack looked at me strangely.

"The cat," I clarified "do you know if the cat is okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine. Come on, let's have Owen check you over. How do you feel?"

"Like I was nearly drowned by evil fairies."

Jack pulled me to my feet "But you weren't. You saved her, Ianto, thank you" and he kissed me properly. A warm feeling spread through me.

I leaned against his shoulder "I think I know why you don't tell people of your powers, bad guys would be all over you."

…

I opted to keep an eye on Estelle till these creatures were gone but we wouldn't be staying at her house. If there was one place these creatures would not enter, I knew it would be a church. We would be safe there. There is no place safer than holy ground, especially if you believe in it.

…

Jack's energy boost allowed me to stay awake and alert while Estelle slept. We stayed there the rest of the night and most of the next day. I had no idea what the others were doing and I got so bored at point I nearly started a debate about what should and should not be taken literally in the Bible with Father Dafydd. I resisted.

That evening Jack arrived at the church. He looked miserable.

…

Later the two of us sat in his office as he told me what had happened with the creatures' Chosen One. I wiped away the tears on his cheeks and then I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to," I told him.

"The others don't see it that way."

"One child or the world? You had no choice, Jack, the others will realise that."

"But what if the creatures were bluffing?"

"There was no way to know that. Look, Jamie told me about these things and I think you did the right thing. It would have been different if the little girl didn't want to go but she did."

"Yeah."

"So stop fretting," I poured him a scotch "drink, you'll feel better. And remember, you're the boss, you make the final decisions. If the others don't like that, they can retcon themselves."

He gave me a smile "At least I have your support. It means a lot, Ianto. Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

_Next time on Gambit and Endgame…_

_There have been disappearances in the countryside and Jack decides to investigate. He tells Ianto to pack camping gear in the SUV. Ianto is unnerved and suspects why there have been disappearances but he doesn't say anything because he's praying it really is aliens. However, when they find the remains in the woods…_

**So I hope you liked what I did with 'Small Worlds'. No icky Jack/Gwen moments, that should make most if not all of you happy.**

**Oh and just so you know, in this universe, Owen and Gwen never kissed in Cyberwoman—knowing what Ianto told him about what goes on in Gwen's head Owen had no desire to kiss her so there will be none of that nonsense either.**

**Please review. It makes me happy. Last chapter, I got six so if that happens again I'll be ecstatic. I usually get around three and while that's acceptable, it's not ideal. The more of you review the more I'll want to write.**

**TTFN **


	29. Mountain Air

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains dialogue from the episode "Countrycide".**

**Okay, I thought this was gonna be all Ianto POV but Jack had other ideas and we get into his head a little at the end. **

**There's an itty bit of Gwen bashing in here too.**

**Now, there is a part some of you might not think Ianto would do but consider the circumstances and I felt it needed to happen for character development. Just to warn you.**

**I hope you like it anyway and please review.**

* * *

"**Mountain Air"**

_Ianto_

Several days later Jack asked me to load some camping gear in the SUV.

"What?" I stared at him, "May I asked why?"

"There have been disappearances in the countryside. The police are clueless so we're going to investigate."

Disappearances in the countryside? The _Welsh_ countryside? Where Ewan Sherman the cannibal was from? I really, really hoped it was something alien related.

…

"I hate the countryside," Owen groaned as we drove into it. He sat in the front passenger seat, "It's dirty, it's unhygienic. And what is that smell?"

"That would be grass," Gwen said coolly.

"It's disgusting," Owen snapped.

"The smell doesn't bother me," I said, "it's this inky feeling I have. Why are we out here again?" after what I went through in the Appalachians, I wasn't too keen on countryside of any sort. Especially since that one cannibal had family out there. I was worried. Maybe I should tell the others.

"People are disappearing," Jack said, "we're going to find out why." A lunch van on the side of the road came into view, "anyone hungry?" Jack asked as he pulled over.

I went to get the food while the others went over the map—well, Jack and the girls did, Owen was standing to the side grumbling to himself.

"Seventeen disappearances within the last five months," Jack was saying, "Police are clueless."

"Now there's a surprise." Owen was clearly as irritated by this whole outdoors thing as I was. "No offence, PC Cooper."

The swamp I like, but mountains and forests, I could do with out.

Jack continued, "The last known whereabouts of each one is somewhere around here."

"All within a twenty-mile radius," Tosh said.

"Anything else linking them?" asked Gwen.

"None of the bodies have ever been found," Jack said "These people just fell off the  
radar. No patterns in age, sex, race. One minute they're here, the next-poof. Gone."

None of the bodies have ever been found? I looked at the two men in the lunch van. Those burgers certainly smelled like burgers.

"The rift doesn't spread out this far. Does it?" said Gwen.

"We don't know that much about it to be certain. And it's increasing in activity all the time."

Rift related would be nice…well, nicer.

And now I was not liking the feeling I got coming from the two men at the burger stand.

"Come on," said Owen, "aliens aren't gonna bother hanging around out here. Probably some sort of weird suicide club with people choosing the same spot to end it all. God knows, if I had to spend too long up here, I'd want to top myself."

I got the burgers and started passing them out. I handed one to Owen first. "Here you go. Careful, they're hot. Sure you don't want anything, Tosh?" She hadn't requested a burger. I handed Jack and Gwen theirs.

"Really sure," Tosh said.

Just as the four of us were about to take bites she added, "A friend of mine caught hepatitis off a burger from one of these places."

Jack put his burger down on the hood while the rest of us chanced it and took a bite. The coward and he was supposed to be immortal.

"Jack," I said, voice low, "aren't you, I don't know, immortal?"

He ignored me, "We'll start with the most recent victim, Ellie Johnson. We last have record  
of her making a phone call. She dropped out of signal mid-call. The coverage map has her  
placed ... somewhere about here." He pointed to the map, "Looks as good a place as any to set up camp."

Owen looked up from his burger, "Sorry, did you say 'camp'?"

Jack looked at him and smiled.

"Is that really necessary sir?" I asked, trying to keep the panic from my voice.

"I think we should listen to the psychic," Owen said.

"We're camping, end of story," Jack used his 'I'm the boss, remember it' voice. Crap, why'd I have to go and remind him that he was the boss?

"Most likely," I muttered.

Jack and Owen unloaded the last of the gear when we got to the camp site. Owen grumbled the whole time. "What's the matter with a hotel?"

"People are going missing round here." Jack countered "D'you really wanna stay in a place run by strangers?"

The girls and I already had the other two tents up—mostly me.

"Cos sleeping outside is gonna be a lot safer," Owen muttered.

"No other race in the universe goes camping. Celebrate your own uniqueness." Jack dropped the tent gear and left Owen to his own devices.

Owen kicked at the gear, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Need a hand?" Tosh asked him.

His voice was softer when he answered "Nah, I can do it." A few minutes later he shouted "Some pieces are missing!"

"No," I said, "I checked."

A little while later Gwen suggested we all play a game. None of us were interested. She persisted of course "Oh, come on! It's just a bit of fun! Who was the last person you snogged?"

Owen stopped working on his tent, "See! You even sound like an eight-year-old!

I sensed that Tosh was uncomfortable with the game and quite frankly so was I. The last person I had snogged was Jack and I certainly didn't want to find out if he'd been with anyone else in the week and a half since. I figured it was possible as we hadn't discussed the kiss. I pulled out a book of Mad Libs and held it up "How 'bout this instead?"

"Adult Mad Libs?" Owen read the title, "Now _that_ sounds like fun."

Tosh agreed and so did Gwen and even Jack came over to join us.

I chose a story called _Should You Take Him Back? _"Okay, Tosh, you first, give me an adjective."

She thought for a moment, "Mathematical."

I wrote it down, "Okay, Owen give me a number."

"Forty-two," he said without hesitation.

"Gwen, an adjective."

"Oh…um…green."

"Jack, verb past tense."

"Danced," he said with a grin. While I couldn't telepathically reach out to him, he could to me and he purposefully sent me an image of him dancing with Rose on top of a space ship in front of Big Ben during a German air raid.

Anyway…

Going in the order of Tosh, Owen, Gwen, and Jack, we eventually ended up with the following:

_You had a __**mathematical **__breakup __**42**__ years ago, but now he's back, looking as __**green **__as ever and claiming that he's __**danced **__a lot. Take this __**chilly **__quiz to help you decide whether you should give him another __**forest…**__ or send him __**running.**_

_You're sitting across the __**cot**__ from him, what's __**working **__through your mind?_

_A Does he still pick his __**left ventricle**__?_

_B All of the __**cloudy**__ fights you used to have and the last one where you __**sexily **__broke up?_

_C Amazement at how you ever could have __**swam**__ this __**gory**__ guy?_

_D The sparks are __**fuzzy**__! Should you serve __**burger **__or __**poki**__ at the wedding?_

_Answer: Let your __**small intestine **__lead you to the __**breezy**__ decision._

After we all recovered from laughter, Owen and I went to get some firewood.

"Out of curiosity," Owen said as we began picking up sticks, "why didn't you want to play Gwen's stupid game?"

"Because I had no desire to feel her jealousy when I said Jack was the last person I snogged. She thinks she's Jack's favourite. Although she has been trying to think more quietly, it often leads to the sound of dripping."

Owen snickered and then he said, "That the whole truth?"

"Part of it," shivers ran down my spine and I dropped my bundle of sticks.

Owen was facing me, "You feel someone watching us?" he whispered, "I saw something move through the trees."

We took out our guns and moved in opposite directions till we met up again—nearly blowing each other's heads off I might add. Whoever was there was gone now.

"Owen," I pointed to some fabric that appeared to be covering something on the ground. I pulled out my staff and extended it. "Do you want to or should I?"

He looked at me, "You're already holding the stick."

"Coward," I muttered as I manoeuvred my staff under the fabric. I flipped it away revealing a bloody human carcass.

I'll man up and admit that I screamed like a little girl. That brought Jack and the girls running. I had very nearly leapt into Owen's arms, it was bad enough that I was clinging to him. However, when Jack arrived I transferred my clinging to him.

"Oh my god," gasped Gwen, "is that human?"

"Looks like," Owen nodded, "I'm gonna need my kit," he started off back towards the camp.

"Tosh go with him," Jack ordered, "and bring some crime scene tape. We'll stay here."

"Ianto," he said soothingly "it's okay. Calm down."

I moved away from him and the carcass, sank to my knees and threw up, I think everything I'd eaten in the past week. Images of the Lady in Yellow's basement as well as the Appalachians flashed through my head.

Jack held me. "It's okay," he said again.

"Ianto sweetheart," said Gwen, "have you never seen a dead body before?"

"Several bits of them," I answered weakly.

"You think demons are behind this?" Jack asked me in French. While I had told him about the Lady in Yellow ordeal in Mississippi I had yet to tell him about the human cannibals in the Appalachians.

"I don't know," I stood up as Tosh and Owen returned with the kit and I remembered that Ewan Sherman had said he had family in the Beacons. We were in the Beacons. I think I'd rather it be demons.

Owen, Toshiko and Jack began to examine the corpse. Gwen leaned up against a tree. I decided to make myself useful and put up the crime scene tape.

"Well, it's not Ellie Johnson, that's for sure." Owen said "This is a male, late 40s, 50s. Wasn't killed here. No blood spatter or signs of a struggle. Must have been brought here after he died."

"Why do that?" asked Gwen "It's not like they've tried to bury him here."

"Maybe the boys disturbed them and they ran away," Tosh said.

I couldn't keep it in any longer, "Maybe it's cannibals and they're marking out their territory."

Everyone looked at me "Not demons?" Jack said.

"Not everything's demons or aliens, Jack."

Jack ignored Gwen's 'wait demons, cannibals? What?' and kneeled down next to Owen "Cause of death?"

"Impossible to say. The body's been stripped of the flesh and bodily organs. So, all that's left is a carcass."

"Could the Weevils have come out this far?" Tosh asked.

Jack shook his head "No, Weevils don't finish off their victims like this."

Just as I said, "That's because it's cannibals" we heard a car engine start.

We all ran back to the campsite, we got there just in time to see the SUV destroying the camp and take off. I was ahead of everyone but I couldn't catch it and I didn't want to risk damaging it by shooting at it or throwing cards at it. Yes I need to work on my priorities.

Jack screamed in frustration.

"I am telling you it's cannibals," I said as I picked up my PDA, "why would aliens or demons steal a car?"

"It can't be cannibals," said Gwen with her denial voice.

"Why do you think that?" Tosh asked me.

I related the Appalachians story while everyone else began to pick up the campsite. Well Tosh and Owen did.

"But there can't be cannibals in Wales," said Gwen stubbornly.

"Ewan Sherman said…"

"I'm sure he was the only one in his family."

Jack sighed heavily, "Whatever the cause, I want my car back. Now, either these whatever-they-are know how to hotwire a triple deadlocked SUV or they found someone's key. Which one of you left yours lying around? I have mine" he jangled his key ring "oh wait, Owen's the only one of you with his own set."

Owen cringed, "Sorry."

I tuned everyone out as I focused on the PDA and tracking the SUV.

Jack sighed again "Looks like that body wasn't a warning. More of a decoy."

"That would mean we've been watched since we've arrived," Gwen observed.

"Tosh, can you get a tracking signal?" Jack asked.

"Already done," I held up the PDA "I took the liberty."

They all gathered around me.

"It's currently 3.4 miles west from here."

"Gunning at ninety, no doubt," said Owen "You steal a piece of equipment like that, you  
drive straight on till morning."

"Actually, no. It's been stationary for a few minutes now. I'd go so far as to say it was parked."

Gwen looked over the map, "There's a small village in that area. Other than that, nothing for thirty miles."

"Call me suspicious," said Tosh warily, "but this has all the hallmarks of a trap."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." Jack said "Anyone fancy a walk?"

"What's the village called?" I asked Gwen wearily.

"Brynblaedd."

I took a few deep breaths to settle the panic I was feeling "That's where Sherman said he was from. Jack, we can't. I'm telling you it's cannibals, I looked in that bastard's head, his whole family's the same way."

Jack put a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe so but I want my car back and as soon as we're sure it's them that's behind this we'll hand it over to the police."

…

Eventually a building loomed in the distance, I say loomed because the sky was overcast and the building looked creepier than I'm sure it did in sunlight. It looked like it belonged in Collinsport or somewhere creepy like that. Remy's a fan of Dark Shadows and made me watch a few times.

"Why would anyone want to live out here?" Owen moaned.

Jack turned to me "Has the SUV moved?"

I checked the PDA and my watch, "Not for an hour now."

We began making our way towards the building and my bad feeling only intensified. When we got there we stopped in front of the building.

Jack turned around "Ianto, you know how I feel about cheating…"

"You enjoy doing it," I deadpanned.

"Exactly, so can you tell if there's anyone here?"

I reached out with my mind to the building and felt one terrified presence watching us. "A scared young man," I announced, "He has a gun so I wouldn't be startling him if I were you."

"Which house is he in?"

I pointed.

Jack took a breath "Okay, I'll go in that one first then, just in case." He looked at me and Tosh "You two, follow the signal, find the SUV. Owen, Gwen…let's see if there's any room at the inn."

Knowing that arguing would get me absolutely no where, I didn't bother. Tosh and I continued heading in the direction of the SUV. After a few minutes we came to another building.

"It's just half a mile up here," I waved my hand.

Tosh snatched the PDA from me, "Least we've still got this. Rest of my stuff was in the vehicle."

I smiled but didn't let her see, poor Tosh, sometimes I think she'd risk her life to save a piece of technology.

We stopped at the front of the building.

I tried the door but it was locked and I didn't feel like blowing it up just yet.

In the distance we heard a scream.

"What was that?" Tosh asked, alarmed.

I swallowed and tried to reassure her—after all I passed Proper Gentleman 101 with flying colours, "Just a ... fox or something."

"Check round the back?" I moved away from the door and we split up.

I moved cautiously around the back of the building, when I turned the corner I came upon Tosh pointing her gun at me.

I stopped and raised my hands, at least I wasn't the only one who was jumpy. I think Tosh was starting to believe me.

She smiled and lowered her gun. I moved towards her.

We heard another scream. I walked up the hill "We should carry on straight up there."

She didn't answer. I turned around but she wasn't there, "Tosh!" I shouted. I took my gun out and cocked it. Someone must have grabbed her. I reached out for—they grabbed her and knocked her out. I felt her mind but she was unconscious.

I moved back to where I had last seen her "Okay, okay, think Ianto, think." Someone was watching me, waiting to pounce, I could feel it. It did not help that the sun was setting. Then I said something I knew would just piss them off "Virginia has the death penalty, you know. Your cousin Ewan, he goes on trial soon and since he hasn't confessed, that's what he'll get if he's convicted which he will be." I kept turning in every direction and it was making me dizzy. I had to stop otherwise I'd fall and give them the opportunity they needed.

Screw this, I pulled out my staff and put the gun away. That was more like it. Just try and take me. Perhaps a prayer would help "Our Father who art in Heaven, Hallowed be thy name; Thy kingdom…"I didn't get to finish. Someone knocked me down from behind but I was back on my feet in an instant and I turned to face them. Whoever he was he was cloaked in grey. He was also startled by my reflexes as he froze for a moment. It was the moment I needed. I hit him with my staff and sent him to the ground.

"Where's the woman?" I stood over him. He didn't answer. I didn't have time for this and I wasn't about to look in another cannibal's head. "Fine be that way. And if you're trying to be Death, he wears black and has a horse named Binky. Get with the program." I hit his head with my staff and knocked him out. I'd have to find Tosh the hard way.

I figured he hadn't come here alone. He more than likely had a partner and that partner had already taken Tosh somewhere else. But he couldn't have gotten too far, only five minutes had passed. I looked at the building, there were people in there. Crap. And they were coming for me. It was time to run. I'd have to get the others. I ran, I couldn't risk being outnumbered. Tosh would be all right for awhile if these people were anything like their Virginian cousins.

I ran into the nearby woods to hopefully more easily loose the two men who started chasing me. One of them looked a lot like Ewan Sherman. Must be a relative. Fortunately I was younger and faster than the men chasing me. I zigged and I zagged till I was well ahead enough where I was able to leap into a tree to hide. Thank God for my agility. Now back to my prayer:

_Our Father who art in Heaven, _

_Hallowed be thy name;_

_Thy kingdom come_

_Thy will be done _

_On earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread;_

_And forgive us our trespasses_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us;_

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil. Amen._

And then I repeated it in French and Welsh for good measure.

Believe in the Power of Prayer! The two cannibals walked right under my tree and didn't look up. Mind, I was stuck in that tree till I was sure they were gone. Oh well, it was a nice tree. I called him Fred. Okay, the only thing I'd eaten that day was that burger and I'd thrown it up. So I was going a little loopy from hunger. I remembered I should probably try and call the others. It was officially dark now. A world of not good. In case those cannibals were still lurking nearby by I refrained from using my cell—which didn't have a signal anyway—and called Owen telepathically.

_Owen, Owen can you hear me?_

_Ianto,_ Came Owen's voice, _thank God, are you and Tosh all right?_

This was the hard part; Owen was really starting to like Tosh. _They grabbed her Owen, I'm sorry. My back was turned for a second. I managed to get away, but I'll find her. She's still unconscious right now, I can tell._

_Where are you?_

_In a tree. Hiding for the moment. What about you?_

_We've found that kid, no one was shot by the way, and we're holed up in the pub. I just told Jack and Gwen about you, I think Jack's regretting his call to split up the team._

_Ianto? _Jack's voice now entered my head.

_Believe me now? _I asked.

_Starting to. You think you can get Tosh out?_

_Yep. I think she's waking up now. I'll reach out to her and get back you._

_Okay, be careful. I want you both in one piece. _I felt him end the connection. I reached out to Tosh.

_Tosh, can you hear me?_

_Ianto? _She sounded scared, I couldn't blame her. _Thank God you're alive, when I didn't see you here I thought…_

_Sorry about that,_ I interrupted _I got away. It's definitely cannibals Tosh. Are you hurt at all?_

_No, just a headache. So it is humans doing this?_

_Yes, afraid so. Where are you?_

_I think I'm in a cellar of some kind. They took my gun but I still have my torch. There are shoes everywhere._

_Yeah, well do me a favour, if there's a fridge down there, don't look it in it. I speak from experience. Twice. Tell me why would a demon lady need a goddam fridge?_

_I don't know. But there is a fridge down here._

_Don't go near it. Are there any exits?_

_Just the basement door. I can go check it._

_Don't. Sit tight. I'll come get you out. I know where they took you._

_All right. Hurry please._

_On my way._

I leapt down from the tree without a sound. Those two cannibals that were after me weren't nearby. Now, to get back to that house. But how to do that? I knew where Tosh was, sure, but I couldn't remember how to get there. Not now that it was dark anyway. This was not good. Okay Endgame, just go back the way you came. Except you zig zagged. Well, if you just go straight in that direction, you're bound to come out of these woods at some point, right? You can find the house from there. And stop talking to yourself.

I started in the general direction I was sure I had come. Hmm, maybe asking a Celtic god for help would be polite. Just because I'm Catholic doesn't mean I'm monotheistic—I've met Thor. "Okay, whoever's in charge of these woods—oh yeah er…the Greenman, you're in charge of the wild. Please show me the way out," I spoke in Welsh, figuring it might help.

Two minutes later someone came up from behind me and pressed a gun against my back.

"Found you," a particularly evil sounding Welsh voice said in my ear.

Not what I meant Greenman, but I suppose it'll get the job done.

I went peacefully, as to avoid being hit in the head. "So" I said when we reached the house "I met Ewan Sherman in Virginia. He's in jail now." The gun was pressed harder into my back.

Just as I was shoved inside, a woman was leading Tosh up from what I assumed was the basement. My captor left and the woman took over. She had a shotgun.

"In there, please" she pointed to a sheet of plastic that was covering the entrance to another room.

"God that stench," Tosh looked about as sick as I felt. I did not want to go through that plastic but we did anyway.

_I have a plan. _I told Tosh telepathically even though I really didn't.

We were in a kitchen that reeked of death and was stained with blood. The man who bore a striking resemblance to Ewan Sherman appeared. I wondered vaguely if they were brothers.

Before I could react he kneed me in the gut and handcuffed me behind my back. Then he tied Tosh's hands. He told the woman that he caught the boy and showed us the scared kid I sensed earlier. What had happened to the others?

"Who is he?" Tosh asked.

"He's meat," the man spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "I'm afraid we're all just meat.

_Get ready to run._ I told Tosh and then I said "Well, you don't want to eat me, I'm all muscle, like a buffalo. If you want a cow, I can tell you where to find one."

"What are you gonna do?" Tosh said "put us on meat hooks?"

"No, not yet" the man picked up a baseball bat "meat needs to be tenderised first." He approached me.

I gave him a smile and banged my forehead against his. It distracted him long enough "Run Tosh! Run!"

She ran.

The male cannibal kneed me in the balls and then took off after Tosh. I sank to the floor, there was pain involved. While the one who caught me took my gun, he hadn't checked the rest of my pockets, the idiot, and I could get out of these handcuffs easily. But just as I got my hands free, the woman hit me with the butt of her gun. What did I do to deserve this?

…

When I came to someone was slapping me awake "wake up man" oh so not what I wanted.

I noticed that Tosh, Owen, and Gwen were there too. Where was Jack though? The male cannibal who I figured was in charge was holding me up and my hands were cuffed once more. He picked up a very large knife and held it to my throat. That was it. I couldn't use my kinetic powers, not while I was this weak and panicked, I might accidently blow up the house. But I did get loose of those handcuffs, just as the walls started to shake.

Cousin or possibly Brother Sherman put the knife down and moved away from me "What the fuck?"

Jack crashed through the barn doors on a tractor and started shooting all the cannibals. Once they were all down, he went for the leader, shoved him against a wall and put the Webley to his head.

"Jack no," Gwen put a hand on Jack's arm "don't kill him."

Jack looked at her "These people don't deserve warnings."

"Let me question him, I have to know why. Otherwise this is too much."

Then something inside me snapped. I took out the mini pistol I kept inside my coat and shot the cannibal leader in the head. I think blood splattered on Jack's coat, I'd have to clean it later.

"Ianto!" Gwen shouted.

I went over to her and got in her face, "If you can't handle crap like this then you don't belong in this job. Some questions don't need answers."

"Ianto" her eyes flicked to Jack "Jack" but Jack wasn't moving. Neither was anyone else, I think my eyes might have been glowing.

"You want to know why do you?" I said "You won't shut up till you find out will you? Fine. I'll tell you why. You like lasagne right? Makes you happy, doesn't it? That's why." Then I stalked out of the house and I kept walking, not knowing where I was going till I literally walked straight into the SUV.

It was then it hit me. I had just killed someone, a human, a psychopath, but a human nonetheless. I had just broken a commandment. Oh dear God. I sank to my knees.

He deserved it, didn't he? Should he have gotten a fair trial, like his relative in Virginia will get? But the UK didn't have the death penalty.

Then there was that question. Was executing murderers morally right? Or was it justifiable? Was it right to speed up their judgement? Or would God have smote them anyway and He was just letting the people do it for him?

What had I done? Whether the death penalty was right or wrong, I had no right to kill him. It was not my place to play judge, jury, and executioner. I wanted to throw up but I had nothing left.

"God, please forgive me" with shaking hands I fished out my rosary from one of my pockets. "Hail Mary full of Grace…"

I don't know how I long I sat there on my knees, slipping between prayer and shock before Jack found me.

"Ianto," he kneeled next to me and put an arm around me.

It was then I started to cry. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He pulled me close, "Don't be, the bastard deserved it. I was gonna do it."

"But it wasn't right, I'm not the one who should judge him" I sobbed onto Jack's shoulder.

"What's done is done," he didn't understand.

I clung to him, "I've never killed another human before, Jack. What will happen to me?"

"As far as I'm concerned it was community service," he lifted my head up to look at me "and as far as I'm concerned, those people aren't human."

"Gwen won't see it that way. I don't want to go to jail, Jack."

"You're not going to jail. All you did as far as I can see is turn everyone off lasagne, which I think was your biggest sin. That was supposed to make you smile. Not the time, huh?"

"She's questioning someone else, isn't she?"

Jack sighed "Probably. I've realised recently I can't stop her. Next time, remind me to hire someone who'll actually listen to me and respect me. You're the only who does both—well maybe Tosh does a little but not as much as you."

"Maybe Gwen's not as in love with you as she thinks she is," I said without thinking.

It was nearing sunrise and while fairly still dark, it was obvious Jack arched an eyebrow, "What now?"

"She thinks loudly," maybe it wasn't the right time for this conversation but what the hell? Might as well tell him.

"I thought she had a boyfriend."

"She does. Woman needs to get her priorities straight. She won't leave Rhys unless you make a move."

"But I'd never make a move while she's with someone. And anyway," he put a finger under my chin "maybe I have my eyes on someone else. But we're supposed to be talking about your current feelings, not Gwen's."

But I didn't want to talk about my feelings anymore, somehow my mouth found his. I kissed him with fervour, I just wanted to forget the past day.

Then my communicator beeped. It also served as my wrist watch and it always had a signal. Why hadn't I thought to use it? I pulled away from Jack with a growl and pressed the red button. "Yes?"

"Ianto, it's me" Remy's voice said, "I been trying to call your cell since I got your email this morning, finally thought to try this. You okay?"

I had emailed him to let him know where I was going and if he didn't hear back within 48 hours to assume the worst. "I'm alive. Is that good enough for now?"

"Did you figure out those disappearances?"

"Yup."

"Cannibals?"

"Yup."

"Mon Dieu. You didn't look into one of their heads again, did you?"

"I didn't have to. Can we talk later please? We have to sort stuff now."

"Yeah, sure. Be careful."

"Yeah," I clicked off.

Jack looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just those are powerful communicators you guys have."

"Boosted by Cerebro" I stood up, "Did you call the police?"

"Yeah," he stood too, "it's been an hour."

"An hour? I've been out here an hour?"

"Yes. I saw where you were heading so I knew you'd be all right. Police are still processing everything and the villagers are being treated by paramedics."

"Won't they have told the police I killed their leader?"

"Honestly," Jack put a hand on my shoulder, "I don't think the cops care. One less prisoner to deal with. Come on, let's get this back there" he indicated the SUV "Owen wants the spare kit in the boot."

* * *

…TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW…

Jack wasn't empathic but he could tell that Ianto had regretted what he'd done. That, in his opinion, should be good enough for Gwen. She hadn't been happy with Ianto and wanted Jack do something about it. Why did she always want _Jack_ to do something? She always asked him for answers too, like he was supposed to know everything. Then there was the way she liked to boss people around. Sometimes Jack wondered if she thought she was in charge or at the very least thought he actually hired her to replace Suzie in every way. Jack had named Owen second in command and was pretty sure he'd told everyone.

And she was supposed to be in love with him? Really? Did she take his flirting seriously? Did she not yet understand 51st century culture? She was beautiful but she was in an established relationship and Jack had too much respect for that. Besides, she'd probably nag him to death.

Oh well, he'd worry about that later. Right now, his main concern was the effect this event was having on Ianto. They'd only just got him back, they couldn't lose him again.

Jack parked the car outside the house and turned to Ianto, "You can stay in here, if you want. Owen should be by in a minute to check you over. You gonna be okay?"

"I have to go to Confession," he took a breath and opened the door "I'll be all right. I can handle this, can't look like a hypocrite after what I said to Gwen, now can I?" he got out.

Jack did too and went around the car "Okay but I want you to stay with the car."

Tosh and Owen came over.

"Jack," Owen said "I tried to stop her but Gwen's questioning that one woman."

Jack sighed "Thanks. You three stay here" he went in search of Gwen. She was just coming out of the house. The look on her face said it all. "Didn't like what you heard, huh?" Jack said.

She didn't respond.

"You should have listened to Ianto. I should have from the start."

"He killed that man" Gwen said stubbornly, "he was defenceless."

"He was a murderer and he wasn't a man, if you ask me. I don't see why that bothers you so much; I was going to kill him."

"But Jack…"

Jack held up a hand "Who's in charge? I'm glad Ianto killed him. Saved me a bullet. And Ianto's right, if you can't handle what we have to do sometimes then you don't belong here."

"But…"

"It's been a long day. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. You're going to take some time and think about what you want. Spend time with your boyfriend, I'm sure he misses you."

"But I can't talk to him about anything. I can't talk to anyone."

Jack sighed "He thinks you're in special ops, you can tell him about this." He waved a hand at the scene around them "you can tell him we're allies with the X-men. Now, get in the car. We're done here."

…

Jack had Ianto sit in front on the drive back, he looked too ill to be cramped in the backseat. "First we're gonna go to the campsite and get the rest of our stuff" Jack announced as he headed in that direction.

Almost as soon as he put the car into park, Ianto got out and started repacking a tent. He also began quietly humming "Amazing Grace." Jack went to help him with the tent "Why not just sing it? I'm sure we could all use some cheering up."

Ianto gave him a strange look but starting singing anyway. "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me." His voice was beautiful. Jack was transfixed.

_I once was lost but now am found_

_Was blind, but now I see._

Jack felt it was a very fitting song for the situation, if one were religious anyway. When the song was over and the tent they were working on was packed and in the SUV, Ianto seemed a little better. He gave Jack a small smile "Is it too early for Christmas songs?"

"It's never too early."

And on the way back to Cardiff, that's what they sang. Gwen was pretty quiet but the others joined in.

All and all, it was a good drive back to the city.

…

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. Your opinions matter to me. **

**As I've hardly started on the next chapter, I'm not sure when exactly it'll be done, my plan is no more than eight days from now but it's nearing the end of the quarter and school work is getting frantic. So if the next chapter is late blame the school work.**

**However the next chapter will include stuff from "Greeks Bearing Gifts" and we check in with the team in New York, find out what's bothering Jamie, someone else will spot Will and the team gets harassed by some annoying North Londoner. That's the plan anyway.**

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	30. A New Threat

"**A New Threat"**

_Ianto_

I wanted to go to Confession right away so Jack dropped me off at my church before he took the others home. It helped a lot and as I waited for Jack to come pick me up, I called Dr Freeman and made an appointment to talk to him when I had more energy. I was exhausted and that was very apparent when Jack pulled up.

I was nearly asleep on the steps when he pulled me to my feet and helped me into the car. "Feeling better?"

"Confession helped and I made an appointment with Dr Freeman to talk," I looked at him "Can I go back to the Hub with you? I really don't fancy being alone right now."

He gave me a small smile and patted my thigh "Sure. You can rest in my bunker. You hungry?"

"Not especially."

"You'll have to eat sometime."

"Maybe I'll have salad later, something without meat and that's not red." I sighed "I think I've just shamed my Southern ancestors by saying that."

Jack chuckled "Don't worry, we'll find you something but you should probably sleep first."

…

When we got back to the Hub I remembered "Myfanwy and inmates need fed."

Jack put a hand on my shoulder "I'll take care of it. Don't worry. You get some sleep." He led to the hole in his office.

I looked down the ladder warily "Jack, you think can…stay with me awhile? Please, at least till I fall asleep?"

He took hold of my hand and kissed it "I can do that."

When we got down there, I stripped to my boxers, not caring that he was watching. But when I turned to face him I found he wasn't. His head was politely averted. "You didn't have to do that," I told him.

He turned back with a smile "I don't look where I'm not invited."

I wanted him so much right then but I was too damn exhausted so I just crawled into his bed. "There's a little room here, you should rest too."

"Nah, I…" he yawned "are you sure?"

I smiled at him "Absolutely, we'll have to cuddle to fit but I don't mind if you don't."

"If you're sure," he sat in the chair and took off his shoes.

"You can take off your clothes if you'd be more comfortable." I couldn't have sex with him right then but I wanted to touch him, even if we were just spooning.

He stood up and removed his braces "I don't wear underwear."

"I don't care, it's your bed. Do you want me to look away?"

"Nah, I'd walk around naked more often if I didn't think the rest of you would think it was improper." He divested of his clothes quickly and I couldn't help it, I had to whistle.

He grinned and got into bed with me "Thank you."

I stared at him, his lower half especially, "Jack, may I just say…damn. You're not even aroused and…damn."

He laughed "51st century DNA."

I shook my head to clear it and my gaze fell on my own crotch—I really was exhausted, the sight of a naked Jack should have turned me on—"well, I'm afraid I'm not as well endowed as you."

"It's not the size that matters, it's how you use it and I have a feeling you're very skilled."

I felt myself blush "I've only been with two people before. But I am very good—I must say—at shagging someone who is invisible."

"What now?"

"Will's power was invisibility."

Jack let out a low whistle "That must have made things interesting."

"Oh yeah" I breathed remembering "we had a lot of fun with it." I cleared my throat and looked back at him "can I ask, does it get much bigger when you're aroused?"

He shook his head "Not a lot. I'm more of a shower. Why?"

I took a breath and decided to him about those BDSM dreams. He actually paled and looked ill. When I was finished, he took my hand "Ianto, I would never do that to you. Even if you wanted me to. I like handcuffs and a good spanking every now and then but nothing that extreme. I'm so sorry."

I shrugged "Blame my subconscious." I yawned.

He put a tentative arm around me "Come on, let's lay down."

I was sleep within moments with his arms around me.

…

* * *

_Remy_

I was merely passing by Jamie's room because it was on my way to where I was going—which I forget—when I heard him giggle. The door was slightly ajar. I was going to keep walking, I really was till I heard him say "Linus." Who was Linus?

I shouldn't be listening, it wouldn't be long before Jamie detected my presence but who the fuck was Linus? And why did Jamie sound happy to be talking to him?

"How are things at the estate?" Jamie was saying "Good, do you know when you'll be back?" This Linus had an estate? Or at least worked at one. Jamie wanted to know when he'd be back? Maybe he was cheating on me.

Jamie sighed "I miss you too but I still have a lot of thinking to do."

I heard him breathe in deeply—that was my cue. Time to leave which of course would only make things worse because he'd think I was intentionally listening. Oh well, maybe I was looking for confrontation. I continued down the hall. To my surprise Jamie didn't come after me. I wasn't sure how to take that.

I went to the library because I felt like reading a book. I needed distracting. But when I got there I sank into a chair and I called Ianto. Ianto however was not the one who answered.

"Remy," Jack answered with what sounded like that annoying grin "how's it going?"

"Why do you have Ianto's phone? Is he all right?" I was worried, had been since I got his email and talking to him via communicator the previous evening hadn't helped.

"He'll be okay," Jack's voice was reassuring or at least what I'm sure was his attempt at reassuring "he's sleeping now. He'll call you later."

"Why are you in a place where he's sleeping?" my worry suddenly shifted gears.

Jack chuckled "We're at the Hub. He didn't fancy being alone but don't tell him I told you that. We all had a rough day yesterday."

"How rough?"

"Rough enough. I'm sure Ianto will tell you all about it. He already made an appointment with Dr. Freeman."

I sighed and figured that of everyone Jack would know Jamie best. Why not? "Say as long as I've got you on the phone. You wouldn't happen to know anyone named Linus would you?"

He was silent for a moment "Er…Charlie Brown's best friend?"

"No, a real person."

"Only Linus I knew was Jamie's boyfriend back in the 50's. Hot rich Greek guy, but he died, why?

I took a breath "I heard Jamie talking on the phone to a Linus and he's been acting weird. I think he might…" I didn't finish. Jamie walked into the library right then, his expression unreadable "I gotta go. Later." I hung up. I stood up to face him "I wasn't meaning to listen, you know. I was just walking by when…"

Jamie held up a hand "I know. Who were you talking to just now?"

"Jack, he answered Ianto's phone."

Jamie sighed and sat in the chair I had vacated "I'm sorry I haven't been honest with you Remy. I've a lot on my mind."

"Linus?" I sat in the chair across from him.

"He's at the forefront. For years I thought he was dead but while you were in New Orleans I got into his cab."

"He's not dead then?" I asked, wondering how old this guy was. Okay maybe he was Jamie's age but… "I asked Jack if he knew a Linus. Said you dated in the 50's."

Jamie nodded "He's a mutant and has healing powers like me and Dad. Why did Jack answer Ianto's phone?" he asked suddenly.

"Ianto's sleeping at the Hub." And I told him that Torchwood had had to deal with cannibals.

"Ianto will be all right with Jack looking after him. Jack's quite fond of him."

"Ianto likes him too but he won't try to move on again till he finds out what happened to Will."

"I know but sometimes you have to take a risk. I've been there." He took a breath "when I was a young man, around Ianto's age, Linus was my boyfriend. I loved him very much, more than anything. Because of his powers, I thought we'd be together forever."

"What happened?" I asked.

He shuddered "I still can't talk about it but there was an accident. I didn't think anyone could have survived. Anyone except Jack, he was there too and we never found Linus. I thought he was dead."

"Obviously he's not."

"He survived but due to the circumstances he was afraid to go near me, didn't want to put me in danger. When it was finally safe, he'd found I'd moved on and didn't want to bother me."

"Do you still love him?"

"I never stopped."

"Now that you know he's alive, do you wanna get back with him?"

Jamie stood "That's why I need time, Remy, I don't know. I don't know anything right now." He left the library without another word and before I could ask 'if he drives a taxi, what is he doing at an estate?' Jack said he'd been rich, maybe he still was and he drove a New York taxi for kicks.

I got the book I went in there for and maybe later I'd watch the musical. It was time to pick a pocket or two. I really needed my own copy.

…

The next afternoon…

I have a TV in my pool house and it's hooked up to digital cable. Now, digital cable has these music channels, where it's just music and no commercials. You know what I mean.

You know Gambit be depressed when he's listening to the country music channel. I was laying on my couch, staring at the ceiling, book forgotten on the coffee table and listening to well, songs about me or at least they sounded like it.

My door opened and Rogue walked in "Remy, what's going on with you and Jamie?"

I sighed "His boyfriend's back and I'm afraid I'm gonna get in trouble." Well, Ianto wasn't there to say it, someone had to.

Rogue sat on my lap "What?"

"He had a boyfriend in the 50's, same healing powers. Accident, thought he was really dead. Apparently he's not and Jamie doesn't know what he wants. I found that out yesterday."

"How do you feel about that?"

I sat up and put my arm around her waist "I don't mind if he chooses him," I rested my head on her shoulder "because this is what I want."

"Oh Remy," she kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Lay down with me awhile chere, please."

"Remy."

"Shhh" I looked into her eyes "let's just pretend for a little while. Let's pretend that we're a normal Southern couple and we're taking a nap on the couch and listening to Toby Keith."

She kissed me lightly again "All right, Remy."

I lied back down and pulled her with me. She rested her head on my chest and I intertwined my gloveless fingers with her gloved ones.

The song on the TV? "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This." And in that moment as I fell asleep with Rogue in my arms all was right in the world.

…

* * *

…TWTWTWTWTWTW…

Jack had let Ianto stay the rest of the day and the night because, quite frankly, he didn't fancy being alone either. He'd given the team a few days to recuperate from the experience and he was going to let Ianto stay as long as he wanted. They still hadn't talked about those kisses and where they were in terms of a relationship but for now Jack was content with the cuddling, it was quite nice. In fact, that first nap he'd had with Ianto was the best sleep he'd had in a long time. There was just something about the young man and Jack knew he was very close to falling over the edge in love Ianto. Normally such a thought scared the hell out of Jack but with Ianto he found that he actually wanted to jump instead of fall.

Ianto had only gone home once that first day and that was just to get some clothes and dvds. Other than that they spent the entire day together, talking about random things, like Jack's love of Glenn Miller and Ianto's respect for him—his tad had been a fan.

"Knew you came from good stock," Jack had told him.

"Yeah, but you do know Glenn Miller is dead, right?"

"He's not dead he's missing!" Jack had exclaimed "I led the search party."

"Whatever you say, Dorothy."

"No," Jack said with a smile, "no, I'd be Blanche, you're Dorothy."

Ianto laughed "You're right, you're right." They then proceeded to have a Golden Girls marathon in the conference room. They sat on the floor with blankets and cheesecake, of course. During breaks in the humour they did manage to get some work done, like feed the dinosaur and clean her nest.

"What do you feel like for dinner?" Jack asked him around six that evening.

"After all that cheesecake, how can you even think about food?"

Jack grinned "Just call me the bottomless pit."

Ianto cocked his head "You know, I think that name might be taken."

They had a good laugh and then Ianto said "How 'bout we burn more calories by playing some Mad Libs and then we can think about dinner?"

"Okay," Jack took the book from him "but you think of the words too. We'll take turns and I get to choose the story." He found a title that looked interesting "Ianto, give me a verb."

Ianto sighed, "Shoot."

Jack wrote it down "and I choose sexy as an adjective. Now, give me an adverb."

"Swimmingly."

"Smooth for my adjective and another adverb from you."

"I hate adverbs," Ianto muttered and then said "dangerously."

"And I hate adjectives, I pick colourful. Ianto, give me a silly word."

Ianto grinned "Tardis."

"Yeah, it is a silly word."

When they were finished giving words, Jack started to read.

"Okay, it's called, 'Is He Too Selfish?'"

"Oh dear," Ianto said, "I'm afraid."

Jack smiled "Here goes: 'Naturally, people have to **shoot **for themselves, but is your **sexy **guy **swimmingly **selfish? Take this **smooth** quiz to figure out if he's **dangerously** a good guy…or just a whiny **colourful Tardis.**"

They both burst out laughing.

"This quiz should be for one of the Doctor's companions" Ianto said between laughter.

"I know!" Jack settled his laughing some "okay let me finish: 'It's your anniversary and he: A, Rubs your," Jack's shoulders shook as he tried to supress his laughter "**cock** for **1,908** minutes but complains the whole time. B, Asks if you can postpone your anniversary **percolator** until tomorrow night. The Super **Plane** is on tonight. C, **Angrily** makes reservations at your favourite restaurant—for you and **42** of his **sweet** friends. D, Forgets important **weevils**—he's never been very good at remembering **dinosaurs**. Answer: He's a man—of course he's going to be a selfish **ball gown**."

Ianto was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Jack wasn't sure how long it was before they calmed down. But then with a straight face Ianto said "Jack, if you ever forget my anniversary percolator, because of the Super Plane I will sic those important weevils on you." And that set them off again.

Ianto took the Mad Libs book from Jack "Okay, another one."

They had Italian for dinner, Ianto sticking with white sauces only, far richer than marinara but Jack understood his issues with red liquids at the moment. Neither one of them even considered lasagne.

"I can't believe I didn't ask sooner" Ianto said as they split a slice of Tiramisu for dessert "but have you checked in with the others?"

Jack nodded "Gwen sounded okay when I called, a bit anxious to get back to work but I told her to spend more time with Rhys. When I called Tosh, she sounded like she'd been laughing and I heard Owen in the background."

Ianto smiled "Good, I'm glad they're not alone."

"Me too, then I called Owen and he said 'yes, Harkness I'm fine, don't call me unless the world's ending.'"

Ianto laughed "Brilliant! You think they're…"

Jack shook his head "No, but they're getting close. I also heard Monty Python in the background."

"Well, at least they're spending time together. I'm gonna have to start singing 'Kiss the Girl' into Owen's ear."

"That's what I'm thinking, if they don't get together soon."

…

That night they cuddled again. Jack held Ianto and kept him safe from the nightmares he was afraid of. He watched him sleep awhile till Jack fell into the best night's sleep he'd had in…well, as long as he could remember.

Jack awoke the next morning to the delightful smell of Ianto's coffee.

"Morning," Ianto was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. On Jack's end table was a tray with two cups of coffee, croissants, and bananas.

Jack sat up and stretched "Morning. What time is it?"

Ianto picked up a mug and handed it to him "Quarter till eight. I hope you don't mind I brought breakfast down here."

"Not at all," Jack took a sip and grinned "been a long while since a handsome man served me breakfast in bed." He took another sip and moaned in pleasure "Where did you learn to make such heavenly coffee?"

Ianto shrugged "Talent, I guess. Jamie once told me I should open a coffee shop."

"You should," Jack put down his coffee and picked up a croissant "is there butter?"

"Ah yes," Ianto pulled the chair over. On it rested a butter dish with knife and what looked to be chocolate chip scones. "Perhaps when I retire from crime fighting, I'll open one, maybe buy a coffee plantation."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I'll be happy to be one of your backers. Here, sit down," he patted the space next to him, "there's clearly enough for two."

"Thank you, Jack."

…

They spent that day together too and that night as they were getting ready for bed, Jack turned on some Glenn Miller. "Moonlight Serenade," Jack smiled wistfully "Rose and I danced to it."

"That the time during the Blitz?"

"Yep. 1941, I was trying to con her but she and the Doctor got to me and by the end of the night I was a changed man."

"They are good people aren't they?" Ianto didn't ask why Jack had been trying to con Rose. Anyone else would have. But he did ask "were you still a time agent then?"

"Agency was who I was trying to con. I thought Rose and the Doctor were agents. It's a long story," Jack took hold of Ianto's hand "Dance with me."

"But this is yours and Rose's song."

"I don't think she'd mind," he pulled Ianto to him and they swayed to the music.

Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder. One of these days they were going to have to talk about their relationship.

…

* * *

_Remy_

I just knew it had to be a dream.

_Rogue and I were outside cozied up on a picnic blanket under an oak tree. She was wearing a lacy green sundress and I had on nothing but jeans—and a belt for some reason. I was leaning against the tree and her cheek was resting on my chest and our hands were intertwined._

"_Sure is a beautiful day, ain't it?" she lightly drew a finger across my chest._

_I moved a hand behind her neck "Not as beautiful as you, chere." I placed my lips over hers. After a moment, she opened her mouth allowing in my tongue._

_It wasn't long before I was lying on my back with her on top of me, straddling my hips. She sat up and began to tease my nipples._

"_I don't understand the point of these on a man," She said. _

"_I don't know and I don't care," I bucked my hips up "just keep doin' what you're doin." I put a hand on her waist and moaned as she lowered herself and started licking and nipping my chest. I have found that my nipples (and probably Ianto's too) are more sensitive than other men's. I wondered if that had anything to do with being half-51__st__ century. No, don't think about that right now. _

_Mon Dieu, she rubbed against me, squeezing her thighs. I snaked my arm up her dress, she wasn't wearing any panties. I manoeuvred us so that I was on top and I captured her lips again. Her hands went to my belt and began to undo it._

_My jeans were around my ankles. I hiked up her dress and began lowering my head to the flesh between her legs. Then the alarm, calling X-men to action went off._

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!_

I woke up, back on my couch with Rogue standing over me looking amused.

"Up and at 'em lover boy" she said "we gotta go."

I got up "I was having the most wonderful dream."

"Uh huh, so the bulge in your pants tells me. Let's go."

We met most of the others in the hanger. Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Wolverine, and the Wolfman (that's Jamie, in case you've forgotten) were there waiting.

"How bad is it?" Rogue asked.

"According to the reports," said Cyclops "giant fire-breathing Chihuahuas are terrorizing Manhattan."

"Ain't that Spidey's territory?" I wanted to get back to that dream.

"Got something better to do, Gumbo?" Wolverine picked at his teeth with a claw.

Cyclops sighed "He's going to need help. Let's go."

"Can I come?"

We all turned at the voice, it was Remi-Anne, she was wearing a bright purple jogging outfit.

"No," I said immediately "absolutely not."

"But you're going to need help. Jean's not going and Jubilee's in L.A. I can help, I know I can." She looked at Cyclops "Cyclops, please, you've seen me in the Danger Room, give me a chance."

"I said…" I began.

Cyclops held up a hand "We don't have time for this. She can come."

"What?"

"Ianto was sixteen," Jamie said quietly.

"Ianto's not my daughter! And I was against it if you'll recall."

"Come on, Remy," Rogue pulled me into the Blackbird "just give her a chance. She'll be fine."

Once we were in the air I said "Cyclops by doing this, you're saying you're going to let your kids join the team when they're still children. Is that what you're saying?"

"Oh shut up, Daddy" Remi-Anne said.

"Don't you tell me to shut up! And by the way, the eighties called, they want their work-out gear back."

"And Fabio wants his hair" She shot back.

My hand immediately went to my hair.

"You could stand a haircut, Gambit" said Storm from her co-pilot's seat.

"Are you taking her side?"

Beast sighed "May I suggest we focus on the task at hand? We are now over Central Park."

…

Cyclops landed the jet in the park, it was the only place in New York that was big enough and then we rushed to the location of the creatures. They resembled the tiny annoying hairless dogs in shape alone. They were about six feet high, had spikes down their backs, razor sharp teeth and they breathed fire.

"What the fuck are those things?" Wolverine muttered. And it wasn't just the creatures doing random acts of violence, there were men involved too.

Suddenly everything stopped.

"Well, well, well, I've been wanting to meet you lot," it was an English voice coming from somewhere above. The time agent Ianto had met in Boston was standing on a nearby roof, a finger poised over his wrist strap. "Have you met my pets? They're such good dogs."

"Who the hell are you?" Cyclops asked.

"Captain John Hart. It's a pleasure, gorgeous. I do like a man in dark glasses. Adds mystery." He pressed a button and the creatures started terrorizing again.

I leapt up to the roof and whacked the bastard with my staff "You handcuffed my brother."

He got to his feet and pulled out a katana "I've handcuffed a lot of brothers, Eyecandy, you'll have to be more specific."

"You called him Eyecandy" I swung at him again but he blocked me with his sword "in Boston, most recently."

"Oh right, the cute Welsh boy. You must be Remy. Your grand-dad sends his regards."

That distracted me and he got a slash across my chest but I moved back in time so that it was hardly more than a scratch.

Rogue suddenly flew up and punched Hart so hard he sailed clear to the other side of the roof. "You okay?" she asked me.

I have almost no male pride because I quite like it when Rogue saves my life. "Yeah, thank you, chere. Can you take me back down?"

She carried me back to the street and I joined in the fight against the giant rat-dogs and men—who I noticed wore time agent wrist straps. And they had very strange guns. I threw some cards at a creature and then dodged a spurt of flame.

Remi-Anne seemed to be holding her own fairly well—I still didn't want her in this line of work. As I rolled out of the way of a "gun" blast, my phone rang. It was the theme to James Bond, so I knew it was Ianto. I answered with my Bluetooth.

"Not a good time, Ianto" I said "kinda in the middle of something."

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you."

I threw some more cards "Isn't it after midnight over there?"

"Yeah, are you fighting right now?"

"Yep" I knocked a gun out of one of the bad guy's hands "giant fire breathing Chihuahuas and evil time agents."

"What?"

"You heard me but go on. I can fight and listen at the same time."

"Suddenly my problems don't seem so important" I heard him tell Jack and I swear I heard his shout in my other ear. I heard mumbling and then Ianto said "Remy, Jack says those things are more easily killed by electrocution."

"Got it. Storm!" I called up to her, she'd brought rain to put out the fires "Strike the dogs!" she understood and got to work.

Then I heard my daughter scream. She was grabbed by one of the thugs and he held a knife to her throat.

"Nobody move!" he shouted "one step and she's dead."

I didn't even think, I pulled out the pistol I carried for emergencies and shot him in the head. "Who's next?" I didn't recognise the sound of my own voice.

"Remy? Remy, what's happened?" Ianto's voice was still in my ear. I'm sure my eyes were glowing. One by one the time agents disappeared. Someone took the gun away from me and the Bluetooth out of my ear.

"Daddy?" Remi-Anne stood in front of me "Daddy, calm down" her cheeks were stained with tears.

I took a breath and managed to get a hold of myself "Are you okay, sweetie?"

She ran into my arms "Daddy." She started to cry.

I held her "Shh, it's all right, baby."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything," I kissed the top of her head.

"I shouldn't have come."

"No, you fought very well, baby. I'm proud of you. You can be on the team if you want."

"But I was captured and you…"

I briefly glanced at the corpse "I was doing my job as your daddy." Though two seconds more and I imagine Cyclops would have blasted the knife out of the guy's hand. But like I said, I didn't think. Would you?

Wolverine put a hand on my shoulder "Come on, Jack wants the body."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

My heart wouldn't stop pounding. And when I heard that scream and gunshot, I swear I think it stopped. Jamie had taken the phone from Remy and told me what happened. I relayed it to Jack and he said he wanted the body.

I paced across the Hub.

"Ianto, calm down," Jack said "we still have two hours till they get here."

"Sorry, sorry," I stopped "it's just, my niece was threatened and my brother killed someone. Of course, his reason is much more justifiable than mine."

"Yeah," Jack came over to me and took my hand "his daughter was in danger, so it probably isn't bothering him as much as it is you. But I still say what you did was justifiable too."

I sighed "What if the guy he killed was a friend of yours?"

"Trust me I have no friends in the agency. Why don't you come up to the roof with me?"

"I hate heights."

"You have a pilot's license."

"Let me rephrase that: I hate open heights."

He laughed "All right, all right. Suit yourself." He made for the lift.

I followed "But I'll go with you anyway." I stepped up on the lift with him and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Still don't wanna be alone huh?"

"Not especially."

When we got to Jack's second favourite rooftop—I wasn't about to set foot on his favourite—he pulled out his mobile and pressed a button. "Jamie, change of plan. The Blackbird can land in Torchwood 3's airfield."

I looked at him "We have an airfield?"

He ignored me "Yeah, I'll text you the coordinates and then we'll head on over there to guide you in." He hung up and began punching numbers into his mobile.

"We have an airfield?" I said again.

He put his mobile away "Oh, didn't I tell you?"

"No sir."

"Sorry. Come on, it's about an hour outside the city," he headed for the roof door "we have our own jet too." He looked over his shoulder "so if we ever don't have time to take commercial, you're my co-pilot." He went inside.

I stared after him a moment "We have a jet?" I caught up with him "why didn't you take that to New Orleans?"

"Nowhere to put it. Besides I haven't told the others about it. Have you noticed they like to ask questions? And by they I mean mostly Gwen."

"Yes, yes I have noticed."

"Why did you hire her again?" I asked once we were in the SUV and on the way to the airfield.

"I like her persistence, except when it comes to asking me questions she has no business knowing and disobeying me."

"You know, she never received proper Torchwood training."

Jack sighed "Neither have Tosh and Owen."

I looked at him "So I'm the only one—other than you—who knows proper Torchwood protocol, who's had proper training and has read the manual?"

"Yep," he grinned "and I never read the manual."

"I had to be tested on it," I stared out the passenger window "and there's a separate book on just the Doctor."

"Now, that one I've read. We'll have to give a copy to him sometime."

"Yeah, he might get a kick out of it."

Jack stopped at a crossroads and turned in his seat "Technically speaking Ianto, with your prior experience, knowledge and your ranking with One, you should be my second-in-command."

What did he just say? I turned to face him "Is that an offer sir?"

"It's a 'we'll see'. I wanna chat with your other commander first and then I'll think about it. Right now, I'm only thinking about thinking about it." He straightened out in his seat and moved the car forward.

He did not just say those words to me. There was no way. I couldn't be second-in-command, that was Owen's job—though I would be better at it than him, no offence to Owen or anything. He was best suited to the lab and I think he knew that. Still, I doubted Gwen would be happy with the idea not that her opinion mattered because I had seniority over her anyway. For some reason, I don't think she understood that.

The Blackbird was still half an hour out when we arrived at the airfield, so Jack decided to show me the Torchwood jet. It was covered in dust but…

"Pretty," I said "she's gorgeous Jack." She wasn't as sleek as the Blackbird but around the same size. The Torchwood jet looked rather akin to those rich private jets, black and just calling to me.

"I'm afraid she's not as kitted out as London's jets were, UNIT got to them before I could," Jack said.

"I'm sorry. I've never actually seen one but I've heard delicious things about them."

Jack grinned and clapped me on the back "You're definitely a pilot, Ianto."

"Will you show me the inside?" I gave him one of my 'look-at-me-I'm-cute' looks.

He kissed my nose "Absolutely."

The inside was big enough so that someone 6ft like myself and Jack could stand comfortably. Like in the Blackbird the pilot's and co-pilot's seats were not separated from the rest of the jet. All the seats were leather and there was plenty of cabinet space.

"When was the last time you flew her?" I asked.

"Oh, about seven years ago and since taking command, I haven't had a whole lot of time to come out here and take care of her like she deserves. Been about a year. Hence, the dust."

"And you've no one to maintain her for you?"

"Did have but he lost my trust and I retconned him."

Without so much as thinking about it I said "I can take care of her for you. We should make sure she's always ready just in case."

Jack was silent for a moment, expression unreadable. Then he grinned "Sure, if you think you can handle it with everything else you do."

"Oh, absolutely Jack, no problem."

"You know, you don't have to do so much, now that you go out in the field."

"Who else is gonna do it? Nobody else likes filing. Nobody else…"

He held up a hand "I know but that should change. Don't you think?"

"Well, it certainly would be more fair while there's only five of us, if we divided up certain duties equally. That's what team work's all about. In the X-Men we at the very least have to clean up after ourselves but it's much more than that."

"I know. I want you to help me make this a proper team, not a bunch of individuals who choose when and when not to listen to me. But we'll talk about it later. I'm gonna go outside and wait for the Blackbird, you go ahead and explore." He turned around when he reached the door "the other reason I hired Gwen; she looks like a girl I knew back in 1869. I delivered for the butcher and Gwyneth was the undertaker's maid. You'd have liked her, she was a telepath. She died before I could ask her out though." He had a far off look in his eyes.

"How did she die?" I asked.

Jack sighed "Gas explosion they say, whole house went up. Christmas Eve 1869."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

He shrugged "Gas explosions were fairly common." He exited the jet.

I found a cloth and decided to wipe the dust off the outside. She needed a name, the Torchwood jet just wasn't cutting it. I'd have to talk to Jack about it. Maybe the Gwyneth Rose would work. I left the jet, found a ladder and began work on a wing.

"It's not called a duster because it's meant to dust in" Remy's voice startled me, I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even hear the Blackbird land. And with Cyclops flying one would hear it.

I hopped down from the ladder "Hey, guys."

Cyclops, Storm, Remy, Wolverine and Jamie were there. Wolverine and Jamie carried a body bag.

Remy was pale and I could tell he was more weary than he would ever admit.

"How's Remi-Anne?" I asked.

"Shaken up," Remy said "back home with Rogue. She fought well, I have to say."

"I thought you didn't want her on the team." We'd talked about it on the drive to New Orleans. He wanted her to go to college unlike him, me, and Tad.

"I don't. But the girl has to make her own decisions, I suppose."

"Ianto," Jack said "get that in the SUV."

I nodded "Follow me, please" I said to Jamie and Logan. I led them and Remy to the SUV on the other side of the hanger.

Once we had the body in the boot, I turned to Jamie and Logan "Could you two…"

Jamie put a hand on Logan's shoulder "Let's go look at that jet of theirs Dad." They walked away.

I closed the boot and looked at Remy and spoke in French "Are you okay?"

He sighed and leaned against the SUV "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Liar. You killed someone."

"He deserved it. I didn't even think about it."

"Still it's…"

"If you ever have a kid, you'll understand. What did you want to talk to me about?" he was definitely upset because he did not want to talk about himself.

I took a breath "In the Brecon Beacons, I killed the leader of the cannibals."

Remy's eyes widened "Was he threatening someone?"

"Not at the moment I killed him." I told him what happened.

Remy was silent for a moment after I finished. He put an arm over my shoulders "He deserved it and don't start with that 'not our place to judge' shit. The bastard was caught red-handed. Jack was going to kill him but cop lady was trying to stop him. You reacted. It's done. Move on."

"You don't get it."

"Yes I do, Ianto. I know how you are. But really, what you did saved lives. He would have been locked up but he might have killed other inmates, people who would have had chances to live their lives in a better way."

My brows furrowed and I only caught glimpses of his unusually loud thoughts "Did a friend of yours die in prison recently?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"My God, who?"

"Pierre Black, he only had six months left. Shanked in the shower."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged.

I took a breath "Remy, I already had two deaths on my hands and now I actually killed someone. Despite what you said I can't just get over it."

He let me go and faced me "Life is too short to be dwelling on mistakes."

"But…"

Suddenly he pushed me against the car "I could have lost my daughter tonight! That's what has me stressing. I'm glad I killed that guy. I almost lost my baby!" He sank to his knees in tears.

I stood for a moment, stunned, outside of training he'd never gotten physical like that with me. "Remy?" I kneeled down, his emotions hitting me at hurricane force winds, and hugged him. I didn't know what I should say so I just let him cry on my shoulder. I didn't know what else to do.

After a few minutes he calmed down a bit. He pulled away slightly and blew his nose into a handkerchief. "Adding to my stress, I think Jamie and I are over."

"Why?" that didn't make sense to me.

"He ran into the love of his life he thought was dead but apparently wasn't. You can ask Jack about him. Linus is his name."

"Oh."

"But it's okay, really" liar, liar, pants on fire. "It's Rogue I want to be with," truth but the thing with Jamie still bothered him.

"But she…"

"I don't care about that anymore. I'm just content to hold her when she lets me." Oh he had it bad. He really was in love with her. He continued "My daughter doesn't want to go to college and her boyfriend asked to marry her."

"He did what?"

"I have not had a very good couple of weeks."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I needed time to think about it. That was the day after I got back from Nawlins and after a spat with Jamie but before a big argument with Remi-Anne about college. I suppose I should talk to him."

And I thought my couple of weeks were stressful. "You know, I like Kenny, he's a good kid."

"Yeah, he is. Devoted to Remi-Anne." He sighed and stood up "So other than cannibals, how have you been?"

I stood too "Owen's dad is tying the knot with our estranged uncle."

Remy blinked "What?"

I told him that Owen had been the kid Tad talked to on the phone all those years ago. "Apparently," I added "they almost never see each other and Geraint smells like fish."

"I did wonder where the Sea World smell was coming from at the funeral. You know, this family was screwed up enough without a cynical doctor, now we're getting one as a cousin." He said this all with a straight face and then we both started laughing.

"But on a more serious note," I got a hold of myself "I was almost killed by evil fairy-like things."

"Well I guess you win in the near death experience category."

"I wasn't aware we were in competition."

He pulled me into a hug "We're brothers, we're always in competition."

…


	31. Gifts

**Hey, team, so sorry for the wait. This chapter was difficult.**

**Disclaimer: Contains dialogue from "Greeks Bearing Gifts" but I have altered the plot quite a bit. You'll see and I hope you like it.**

**I would like to thank lady-demacabre for her great advice on this chapter. Please read and review her Buffy/Torchwood crossover "Another Day". It's really good. Jack and Ianto may not be the focus but they are in a relationship.**

**Please enjoy and please review. Don't make me beg.**

* * *

"**Gifts"**

_Ianto_

Jack didn't even look at the body till we got it back to the Hub. It was nearly sunrise and the X-men had left not long after my talk with Remy. The entire drive back I wondered just what Cyclops had told Jack about me but I didn't dare ask.

"Do you know him?" I asked once we'd unzipped the body bag and were preparing it for the freezer.

Jack examined the entry wound in the corpse's head "What is with you and your brother and mini pistols?"

"We've no reason to over compensate."

"Half 51st DNA, it wouldn't surprise me. His name was Rutger Woods, I didn't know him very well. Bit of a loon."

"He looks like Rutger Hauer," I said.

"Who?"

"The Huntsman from the 10th Kingdom."

"The what?"

I sighed, "Nevermind. Where's his wrist strap?" I noticed the corpse wasn't wearing one.

"The manipulators are calibrated to the time agent's DNA. If the agent is dead for more than twenty minutes, it disappears. Mine stayed with me because I wasn't dead for that long the first time."

I stared at him "Sorry. I'm hearing what you're saying but…'If the agent is dead for more than twenty minutes'?"

"Oh. Nanogenes can bring a person back to life if they're used in time."

"Nanogenes? That some future thing?"

"Yep. Now, help me with this. I'll have Owen examine it when he gets back in."

…

Everyone was back at work two days later, even Gwen—whatever issues she'd had she'd apparently resolved them…or was just ignoring them. She was still a bit wary of me though. Oh well.

I went down to the lab as Owen was working on the autopsy of the time agent.

"Hey," I said "you have a refreshing break?"

"Yep," he nodded "you?"

"Relatively. Spent time with Jack."

"Then this guy showed up."

"He was already dead."

"Yeah, I don't blame your brother one bit. I'd have done the same thing."

"You and Katie ever talk about having kids?" I found myself asking.

He sighed, "One conversation before she got sick."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged and focused his attention on the body.

I changed topics "You and Tosh seem to be hitting it off."

"We're just friends, Ianto," he didn't look up.

"You were at her place the other day."

"Watching Python and it was just the two of us because we figured you were with Jack. Tosh thinks you two are cute. Well, actually the phrase she used was 'So hot and so right for each other'."

Ignoring that I said "But you want to be more than friends with her."

"Ianto."

I started to sing "There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her."

"Ianto, shut up and get out of my lab. That's an order."

I grinned and saluted him "Sir! Yes sir!" I hopped up the stairs and continued singing "And you don't know why but you're dying to try, go on and kiss the girl."

Later on that day, I liberated Owen's mobile and programmed 'Kiss the Girl' to play every time Tosh called him. Hey, whatever helps.

Before everyone started getting ready to leave that evening, Jack called us all to the conference room.

As is tradition, I served everyone coffee before the meeting began.

Once I was seated Jack took a sip from his mug, sighed in pleasure and then started speaking. "As you are all aware by now, two days ago some of my former co-workers caused a bit of trouble in Manhattan. Ianto."

Clearly he meant for me to take over though we hadn't discussed this briefing before hand. I stood up "Around eighteen hundred New York time, the X-men received an alert that stated giant fire-breathing Chihuahuas were terrorizing the borough. Now, that's Spider-man's territory but the X-men figured he could use their help. There were five time agents with the creatures, including our friend in the freezer. The leader of these time agents appeared to be a Captain John Hart, who according to Jack, is something of a sociopath. Having met the man myself, I can believe it. Gambit fought with him and Hart slashed him across the chest." I paused for effect.

"Is he all right?" Tosh asked.

"Oh yeah, just a scratch. Rogue, however, then proceeded to throw Hart across the roof. They think he's all right."

Jack scoffed "Probably. For a skinny little bastard, he's got a hard skull. Evidence suggests he's acting on orders from Daemon Le Beau, CEO of the Time Agency, also grandfather of Ianto and Remy."

"Jack thinks he wants to kill us because our mother broke the rules."

"That said," Jack added "I want you all to be on your guard. These people are not to be taken lightly."

…

* * *

TW…TW…TW…TW…

Three days later…

As soon as Jack got the alert that morning he ordered the team to get their gear together "You too Ianto, you need more field time." As they quickly neared the site of the discovery, Jack glanced in the rear view mirror at the backseat. "Ianto, why must you fondle your rosary every time I drive?"

"Just covering my bases, sir."

Owen sniggered and Tosh smiled slightly. One of these days…

Jack turned a corner on the dirt road and came to a stop in front of a tent and all the hullabaloo. "Everyone out," He got out and the others followed, gathering their gear. Jack checked his wrist strap and then headed for the tent.

Once inside the tent they saw what appeared to be a metal device of some kind and some skeletal remains. Owen headed straight for those and began examining them.

Jack sighed "Once, just once, I'd like to walk into one of these tents and find it's a party. You know, food, drink, people dancing, the girl crying in the corner." He kneeled by the device.

Tosh roamed the area with her palm pilot.

"Is it alien?" Gwen pointed to the hunk of metal.

Jack's wrist strap beeped. "And how. I'm picking up traces of ilmenite, pyroxene, and even Dark Matter."

"Anything to do with our time agent problem or different?" Ianto asked.

"Different I'm thinking. I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

**"**Any idea what it is?" Gwen asked.

Tosh kneeled next to Jack. She pointed a yellow laser light at the skeletal remains and  
took the readings on her palm.

Jack shook his head "Not a clue. Could be a weapon, or a really big stapler. Ianto, start talking to the people out there."

Ianto nodded and left the tent.

Jack looked at Owen "How's our friend there?"

Owen looked at him with a 'duh' expression "she's dead."

Jack rolled his eyes "Yeah, thanks, Quincy. She?"

"Judging by the size of her skull."

He looked at Tosh "How long have they been here, Tosh?"

Tosh read from her palm pilot. "From the depth they found them ... 196 years, 11 to 11.5 months. The earth's been disturbed so I'm afraid I can't be more accurate."

Gwen had been (carefully) handing Owen his instruments "What killed her? The stapler?"

Owen shook his head "Nah. See those shattered ribs?" He pointed to the large hole in the skeleton's chest. "I reckon she was shot."

Jack got to his feet "Well, let's get her back to the Hub and find out. Gwen, do your thing with the police."

* * *

…TW…TW…TW…

Tosh had stopped by her flat on the way back to the Hub, she had forgotten her mobile earlier. She lived close by so she just walked back to work.

When she got there, Gwen was sitting at her station staring into space (what did she do here again?) and Owen was down in the lab. Tosh sat at her computer and checked on her translator program, it was thankfully still running, she'd been wary of leaving it alone. It was only about 5% complete so it would take a few hours yet. Now, what to do till then?

She began to look for something, after all she wasn't being paid to just sit on her butt till something fell into her lap.

A few moments later, a coffee was placed before her. "Thanks, Ianto" she smiled up at him.

"Not a problem. How's your program going?"

"Still awhile before it's finished. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Ianto visibly perked up "I'm sorting through some more of Torchwood One's files today. You can help me with that if you're bored enough."

"I'd love to. You never know what we might find."

…

A little bit later they came across London's first report on the "ghosts" and Ianto fell silent. They had been chatting amicably up till then,

Tosh put a hand on his shoulder "Ianto, are you okay?"

He shuddered "I was so foolish to be working for them."

"You couldn't have known."

"I could have if I wanted to. I knew something wasn't right but I ignored it just so I could stay with Lisa."

"It's not your fault, Ianto. Even if you did know, there was nothing you could have done."

"Maybe," he sighed. "Let's get back to work."

Tosh had an idea "Say, I was gonna go to the pub later, do you want to come?"

He gave her a smile "I'd love to but I promised my niece I'd call her tonight and she can talk your ear off." Then something sparkled in his eyes "why don't you ask Owen? I'm sure he'd love to go out with you."

As it turned out, Owen claimed he was busy too. So Tosh went to the pub alone. It wasn't long before a blonde woman approached her.

"The guy over there's been staring at me all evening, and I told him he's wasting his time but he won't listen, so I've come over to talk to you because I know how this ends –" the woman turned and nodded toward a man sitting at the back of the room. Tosh turned and  
saw him.

The woman continued "- he gets a punch in the neck and I get barred, and I've already been barred from about twenty pubs. And I don't want to get barred from this one because they do these nice olives on the tables."

Tosh was confused as to why this woman was talking to her but she figured she ought to say something "Right. Okay, then.

The woman nodded "Cool. Let me get you a drink."

She put her bag down on the counter and took out some money.

"Really, there's no need," Tosh protested.

The woman spoke to the bartender "JD and Coke, and ... Toshiko, what do you want?"

Tosh blinked, surprised "I didn't tell you my name."

"Oh, yeah" The woman smiled "That was the other thing. I kind of know who you are."

After what had been happening lately Tosh was on her guard "I think you're mistaken."

"Toshiko Sato. Born in London, 1975, moved to Osaka when you were two, then back to the UK in 1986. Parents in the RAF, grandfather worked at Bletchley Park. Very impressive. University ... blah-blah, snapped up to Government science think tank when you were 20, recruited to Torchwood three years ago." She took out a cigarette and lit it. "I saw you at the building site this morning. What was that you had in the case?"

Tosh was worried "How do you know about Torchwood?

"There's stuff on the internet, but you have to dig really deep. Plus, we pick bits and pieces up from police radio scanners, we also ..." She reached for her drink.

"We?"

"Scavengers," She sat down on the stool next to Tosh, "Collectors. Just like you."

"How many of there are you?"

"Oh, listen, don't think it's in any way organized. It's really just a disparate bunch of IT guys who live with their mothers."

"I shouldn't talk to you."

"So go."

But Tosh really wanted someone to talk to tonight and if this woman already knew about Torchwood then technically Tosh couldn't be blamed for telling her. At least that would be Owen's logic. Tosh took a breath "I don't even know your name."

The woman took a puff of her cigarette "Mary."

A little later they moved to a booth and started talking, well, Tosh did "What's most amazing are the similarities with our own culture. But that can be horrible, because we find lots of weapons, and it just makes you think, "My God, everything wages war." It's not just a trait of ours, but a trait of existence. It makes you feel so hopeless. But then there are times ... we found this thing, it was about A4 size, and it had all these symbols on it. And it took me about three months to translate, and it was a letter someone had written to his family, to his children, to say how much he was missing them. And it just made me cry, because I thought, even across these unimaginable distances, there are fundamentals that stay exactly the same. And there's no-one to talk to about this. I mean, the guys at work, they're great, but they don't ... see it the way I do." She took a breath "Well, Jack might and maybe Ianto…he's Catholic or something. Gwen, I doubt it and Owen, well he keeps a lot to himself."  
Tosh picked up her glass and drank. She put it back down "I could be fired ... just for telling you that."

"I want to show you something," Mary took something out of her handbag. It was a tin and she opened it. She took out a pendant on a cord.

"It's a pendant," Tosh stated the obvious.

Mary held it out to her "Put it on."

Tosh took it and put it around her neck. A strange suffocating sensation came over her and she fell back against the cushions. She started hearing voices.

A man in a suit walked by, Tosh could swear the voice was coming from him but his mouth wasn't moving _I'll drink one more, then just drive slowly.  
_  
A blonde-haired woman walked by _Does coffee count as food if you take sugar?  
_  
Then a woman at the bar, her mouth was moving but Tosh heard something that didn't match the movements _If he tugs his groin one more time, I'll smack him in the face ...  
_  
And she kept hearing voices. It was overwhelming. What was going on?

"What are they?" She whispered to Mary "I can hear voices."

"They're people's thoughts."_  
_  
"What?"

"They're people's thoughts, Toshiko."_  
_  
Tosh gasped "It's ... They're so loud."

Tosh could hear a man who was sitting at the bar_ She's cute, though. Is that her  
girlfriend? Marcus reckons he's done it with two lesbians, lucky sod. How would it work?  
_  
Tosh looked at him "That man over there with ... I can hear him."

_I mean, does one of them sort of sit on ... _

"Okay, Toshiko, I need you to focus" Mary said.

"I can hear all of them."

"Hone in on my voice. Shut everything else out."

"It's so..." Ianto was telepathic, was this what he heard? Tosh forced herself to turn and look at Mary. She closed her eyes.

"Just me. There's no-one else but me. Can you hear me?"

Tosh nodded.  
Then she heard Mary in her heard_, Can you hear me now?  
_  
Tosh nodded again.

_Okay, I want you to home in on just MY thoughts. Ignore everything else.  
_  
"There's just so much..."

_You can do it. It takes practice, but this is what you have to learn. Now, what am I thinking?  
_  
Tosh shook her head, she couldn't focus.

"This is so hard..." how did Ianto manage?

_Follow my voice. What am I thinking?  
_  
Tosh took a breath "You're thinking..."

_…__ that there's a man you're interested in and I probably shouldn't kiss you.  
_  
Tosh gasped, pulled the pendant off her neck and put it on the table.

"I'm sorry, that was..." Mary began.

"No, look, it's..." Tosh shook her head.

"Sometimes you can't control..."

"I know, it's fine. One of my friends is a telepath. Where did you get it?"

"It's been in the family a long time."

Toshiko picked it up. "I've never seen anything like it. It's incredible."

"It's more than incredible. With this, you can read people's minds. It levels the pitch between man and God. And your telepath friend would never be able to detect it."

"Is it alien?"

Mary shrugged "I guess."

Tosh handed it back to her.

"No, I want you to keep it."

"What? I can't, Mary."

"Please. I've kept it too long. After a while, it gets ... you hear too much. It changes how you ... see people."

"I'll have to show it to the others."

Mary scoffed as she took a drink.

"What?"

"Nothing; just, I bet you don't."

"And you know this from finding my CV on the internet?"

"No, because I know the pendant."

"Well, you're wrong. Because I will."

"Yeah. But you won't."

Tosh would show it to the others, she had to. She couldn't keep something like this a secret.

…

The next morning when Tosh arrived in the tourist shop she opened the secret passage. She took out the pendant just as the door opened. Ianto was just coming out of the passage. Tosh hid the pendant behind her back and kept her thoughts calm and in Japanese.

"Good Morning" Ianto smiled "How are you?"

"Oh, hi, Ianto. I'm fine, you?"

"All right, Remi-Anne has decided not to join the X-Men, at least not for awhile anyway. She's starting to look at universities. Her SAT scores are good enough for Stanford."

"That's great. It's a really good school."

"So I hear. Well, I have some stuff to do up here. There's a coffee waiting for you on your desk. I was watching for you on the CCTV. I was worried that you didn't get here before Owen and Gwen."

Shit. It had taken Tosh awhile to fall asleep the night before and as a result she overslept. "I overslept this morning."

Ianto arched an eyebrow "Great night? Well, I'll be around if you wanna gossip." He went through the beaded curtain.

"Thanks for the coffee," she called after him.

"No problem" he called back. When he didn't turn around, she put on the necklace. This time she wasn't overwhelmed.

…

When she got down to the Hub the first thing she heard was the song 'Kiss the Girl' from The Little Mermaid, only it was coming from Owen's head.

Owen shook his head, _Damn it, Ianto, now it's stuck in my head. _He smiled as he saw Tosh "Hey Tosh."

"Hi."

"Morning" Gwen said _Sergeant giving it all, "Oh, Gwennie has deigned to call her old mates." Should put a weevil in his bathroom._

Tosh cleared her throat "I have something to show you."

"Sure" Owen came towards her _God, she's gorgeous. I love hearing her talk. When did I start thinking that?_

"Have I got time for a pee first?" Gwen asked without getting out of her chair. _Oh sweetheart, the jeans in the boots thing has really sort of had its day._

Tosh couldn't stop herself from looking down at her jeans. She focused on Owen again.

_Maybe Ianto's right. Maybe I do want more with her. But can I do that again? "_So what's up, Tosh?" he asked.

Tosh smiled at him, filled with a new hope "Oh um," she pretended to look through her hand bag. Maybe she'll tell them later, she decided it would be educational to experience what Ianto did every day. "Oh, I guess I forgot it. I'll bring it tomorrow."

Owen touched her shoulder "No worries." _I hope she brings up that lunch I promised her._

Tosh looked up at him "Owen, are you still free for lunch today?"

Owen blinked _That was weird but thank God, I would have chickened out. _"Yeah, I'll need a break from that damn post mortem. Come and get me, yeah?"

Tosh nodded "Of course."

"Great," Owen headed down into the lab.

_When did they get so close? _Gwen thought.

Tosh tried to focus on her computer and her coffee. After a while she started hearing a dripping sound. She looked around for the source "Gwen, do you hear that?"

Gwen blinked "Hear what?"

"Sort of a dripping sound, like a leaky faucet."

"No, can't say I do."

"Oh. Must be my imagination," Tosh turned back to her computer. Two minutes later, the dripping started again. She looked back at Gwen, the dripping was coming from her. And that was all that was currently in her head. Tosh couldn't stand it, she grabbed some paperwork and went up to the work space next to the kitchen.

It was then she realised she hadn't seen Jack yet. Where was he? She glanced towards his office, he was bent over the metal device they found with the skeleton.

Not long before lunch, Ianto came into the area and started picking up mugs. _God, what's wrong with me? Jack is so wonderful and I want him and I think…but I can't not till…_

Suddenly he straightened up _who the hell?_

Tosh quickly took the necklace off before Ianto looked her way.

He blinked "Huh." He shook his head and noticed Tosh staring at him "I'm about to brew up a pot of Jack's industrial strength coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"I'm fine, thanks Ianto."

Ianto smiled "Sure, let me know if you change your mind."

Tosh checked her watch "I'm going to lunch with Owen."

…

Owen hadn't needed reminding about lunch as throughout the morning, he'd been continually glancing at the clock. So he was ready to go when Tosh came down to get him.

"Owen?"

"Hey Tosh," he smiled "you ready?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yep, let's go," he started up the stairs and called Ianto telepathically _Ianto, I'm taking Tosh to lunch if Jack wants to know when he comes out of his cave._

Ianto appeared at the top of the stairs _Tell him yourself, he's just coming to check on you._

Sure enough Jack came up behind Ianto "How's the post mortem going, Owen?"

"Fine, just thought I'd take a break and go to lunch with Tosh is that all right?"

Jack was silent for a moment, looked between Owen and Tosh and then grinned "Sure, go on. Have fun."

…

Once Owen and Tosh were outside, Owen said "I figured we'd just go somewhere nearby in case his royal highness needs us back pdq."

"I think that's a good idea," Tosh agreed with a smile. In fact, she hadn't stopped smiling since she came down into the lab. Owen decided he liked it. Suddenly her smile became wider.

It was infectious as Owen found himself grinning too "Right well, what do you fancy?" _I wish she'd be more forward, this would be so much easier._

Tosh twiddled her thumbs nervously "Other than you?"

Owen felt himself blush "That was the general idea, yeah."

"Oh I'm pretty easy."

Owen put an arm around her "Somehow Tosh, I doubt that. How 'bout we just walk till we find something?"

"Sounds good to me."

They decided to walk along the street instead of through the Quay.

"How was your night?" Tosh asked.

Owen shrugged "Would have rather have spent it with you. Sorry I couldn't."

"That's all right. How's your mate from uni?"

"Don't know. My dad kept me on the phone all hours. He and his boyfriend want to have lunch with me, Ianto and Remy this weekend."

"Is that good?"

Owen shrugged again "I told him to talk to Ianto and Remy about it. They're the ones not cool with Geraint."

"He's their uncle, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I don't know what the deal is. Some family drama Ianto refuses to talk about."

"Maybe Geraint should be the one talking to them."

"What I told Dad." Just then a car came careening towards them "Shit" Owen swore and pulled Tosh back just as the car crashed into a fire hydrant. The hydrant was knocked over and a geyser of water burst out, soaking everything and everyone near by. "Are you okay?" he asked Tosh.

She was pale but nodded "Yes, thank you."

"Right, I'm gonna check on the driver. Call 999" Owen, Hippocratic Oath kicking in, ran to the driver's side door. The air bag had deployed and even through the water Owen detected the tell tale smell of alcohol. It figures. It was too bloody early to be drinking.

The driver was not only drunk but underage, some seventeen year old punk who took his dad's car out for a joy ride—after breaking into the family's liquor cabinet. The kid would be okay (least till his dad got a hold of him) but the fire hydrant wouldn't. Once a soaking Owen and Tosh had given their statements to the police, Owen took Tosh's hand "Come on, my place is a little closer than the Hub, let's dry off there and maybe eat something too."

"Okay, it is a bit chilly."

…

When they were in Owen's lift, he noticed that Tosh was shivering.

"Here," he put his arms around her "we both may be cold and wet but there's warmth in numbers."

They looked into each other's eyes, the moment called for a kiss, Owen knew that. But could he do it? Should he? What he was feeling for Tosh, he knew he could fall over the edge. But was he ready to go through that again?

_If only she'd make the first move, then maybe…_

Suddenly Tosh's lips were on his. After a stunned second, Owen deepened the kiss. It felt so right. The lift dinged for his floor and he pulled Tosh out.

…45 minutes later…

Owen brought Tosh sandwiches and crawled back in bed next to her "Sandwich?" he held one out to her.

She took it "Thanks. You eat in bed?"

"When I can. I put your clothes in the dryer, except your bra, it said not to so I hung it up."

Tosh giggled "That's fine, thank you."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

I was in the kitchen, making coffee when Jack came up to me.

"What's taking Tosh and Owen so long?"

"Give them a break, Jack, you want them together as much as I do."

He sighed and leaned against the fridge "I know, I just want that post mortem done."

I handed him his mug "Relax, Owen's a doctor not a forensic anthropologist. Give him time."

"Yeah, I know."

I stared at him, I wanted him so much but was I ready to move on?

"Hey," Jack said "you figure out who was trying to get in your head earlier?"

"No," I scoffed "and it's really pissing me off." I decided maybe one date with Jack wouldn't hurt. If Will was still alive somewhere, he'd understand, right? "Jack, would you…?" my mobile rang, the ID said Geraint Jones "excuse me for a minute? It's my uncle," I answered it "hello."

"Ianto, my boy."

"Uncle Geraint," I bit back a sigh "what's the occasion?"

"I wanted to chat with you. I guess you heard about me and James Harper."

* * *

…TW…TW…TW…TW…

Owen's thoughts were very loud after they got back to the Hub and he was back to working on the skeleton.

_Shouldn't have done that. Not now. It was a mistake._

Tosh took the pendant off. It shouldn't have happened like that. Now, Owen regretted it. She should have taken more time. Stupid bloody pendant.

…

Later as Tosh neared her flat, after some grocery shopping she saw Mary siting on the wall across from it.

"Might have known you'd have my address as well."

Mary was puffing on a cigarette "Did you tell them?"

Tosh took a breath "No. I didn't."

Tosh made for her flat, feeling Mary right behind her.

Tosh went inside and left the door open. She tossed her keys on the counter and put  
her bag down. She went into the next room and took off her jacket. Things were not supposed to happen this way.

Mary entered the flat and closed the door behind her. "What made you change your mind?"

Tosh didn't answer and started unpacking her groceries.

"You listened to them, didn't you? See, I told you! Isn't it incredible? Some of the stuff you hear ..."

Tosh took the pendant out of her bag.

"What is this thing?" She threw it down on the counter. "Why did you give it to me?"

"I told you."

"The things I heard. Owen's regrets it now because I acted on what he was thinking."

"But he does like you. People are complicated, they ... okay, I should have warned you about this. It isn't like reading someone's diary. The stuff you've been hearing, it's so deep, so personal - stuff they're not even aware they're thinking."

"Owen's not ready for a relationship and I moved too fast. I know it's my fault. He avoided me the rest of the day. And Ianto knew when I was hearing his thoughts, he just couldn't tell it was me and the things Gwen was thinking about him…"

Mary smiled slightly and put a hand on Tosh's shoulder "It's not all bad, the pendant. Some of the things it can do are extraordinary."

"What good could ever come of that?"

"You need to work that out for yourself. You need to go somewhere public, somewhere crowded."

"What am I looking for?"

"It will find you."

Tosh sighed exasperatedly "I'm sick of these riddles. What's going on? Where did you get this?"

"I told you."

"Who are you, Mary? Is that even your real name?"

"Okay. Here's another name. Philoctetes. I'm Philoctetes."

…

The next morning Tosh went out in the city and put the pendant on. She gasped as she was overwhelmed with people's thoughts.

Some of them were actually quite funny until she heard one man.  
_  
I'm gonna kill them. 'I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them. Lay their bodies out afterwards, and lie next to them. So I'll have to do myself lying down. I should have practiced that.  
_  
Tosh looked around for the particular man. Once she found him she followed and kept listening. He was carrying something long in a bag over his shoulder,

_If Lawrence come in and finds us, he'll know it's right, and what he's been doing is trespassing. I won't miss anything. I won't miss this city. I won't miss this body, I won't miss anything.  
_  
Tosh kept close on his trail. She followed him to a house not far away. The door had been left open so Tosh went inside.

She heard a woman say "Thought you'd stopped going fishing."

The man took a rifle from his bag. "I have."

"Oh, my God, Neil, what are you doing?"

Tosh rushed to find a weapon.

The man continued speaking "I was thinking of the Isle of Wight. Do you remember? We had that chalet ...around when Danny was walking, and the chalet was just full of spiders and you called me your hero, because I wasn't scared - I'd just pick them up and throw them out."

"Oh, my God, Neil! No, you're scaring me!"

"And it was this perfect little memory. We were happy because we were together. And all this nonsense with Lawrence, it's fine, I forgive you. Because I'm looking at the bigger picture now." He cocked the rifle.

The woman screamed "Oh, my God! Oh, Christ! Oh, no, don't! Please!"

Tosh found a golf club.

"It's okay, it's just like falling asleep. Really."

"Don't do this, to Danny, please!"

"And then we will be together forever."

Tosh whacked the man with the golf club, sending him to the floor. She looked at the frightened mother and boy "It's okay. You're okay now."

…

When Tosh got to work, Ianto was waiting for her in the tourist shop.

"That's two days in a row, Tosh. I'm getting worried."

"Sorry, I was…there was a thing."

Ianto arched an eyebrow "The words may be in Japanese but the pictures aren't and they are very vivid. Tosh, saving lives is the best excuse for being late to work."

Tosh sighed, relieved he hadn't brought up the pendant.

"Not knowing where you were, I still covered for you" Ianto continued "but you may want to tell Jack where you were."

"I will Ianto, thank you."

Ianto opened the passage "On with you, I'll be down to make more coffee in a bit."

When Tosh got down to the Hub, she noticed a commotion in the lab. She kept the pendant in her pocket.

Gwen was singing "The leg bone's connected to the hip bone ..."

Owen threw something at her "Please stop singing. Anything to stop you singing!"

Jack was laughing.

Owen threw something at him too "I don't know what you're laughing at!"

Gwen continued to sing.

"Stop singing, please don't sing, please don't sing. Not listening." Owen covered his ears and started humming.

Gwen stopped singing when Tosh made her presence known.

"What's going on?"

Gwen grinned "You know the skeleton we found at the building site?"

Tosh nodded.

"Well, Amanda Burton here has just completed the post-mortem."

Owen stood by the autopsy table with the skeleton on it. "Okay, I can explain."

"As you may remember, at the building site, Owen said this was a woman killed  
by a single gunshot" Gwen continued.

Owen sighed "I'd been there, like, a minute?"

"Since then he's had to tweak some of his initial conclusions. The first being that this isn't, in fact, a woman, but a man."

Owen looked up at Tosh "A young man. A very girly man."

"But still ultimately a man. Then there was the cause of death. Owen said GSW." Gwen shook her head and imitated a quiz show buzzer "The correct answer was ..."

Owen sighed again "Unidentified trauma. But ..."

"Unidentified trauma?" Tosh asked, curious.

Gwen moved towards her "You see it in RTAs, when something like a steering column or a post goes into a body at great velocity." For a drip she sure seemed to know helpful things or maybe she just had it memorised "But the one thing that could be ruled out was ..."

Owen grumbled "gunshot wound."

"Gunshot wound. Was there, in fact, any part of your prognosis that was right?"

Jack shook his head "Ease up, Gwen, he's not an anthropologist."

"Thank you, Jack. Finally!"

Jack walked away. Tosh followed him to his office.

"Jack."

Jack sat at his desk and looked up at her "Yes?"

"Um, do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

"A little, why?" he shuffled some papers.

"You ever heard of Philoctetes? It came up in a pub quiz."

He arched an eyebrow "You went to a pub quiz?"

"Yeah. No, I love pub quizzes. Down at the Prince of ... Tides." A place, she knew, Jack would never go and probably never heard of.

"Philoctetes was an archer recruited to fight in the Trojan War. He got into an argument and was marooned on the island of Lemnos for about ten years."

"Just left there?" did that mean Mary was abandoned by someone?

"Yeah, if you wanna know more, ask Ianto. He is apparently an expert in all religious mythology."

Tosh turned and started to leave the office.

"Hey!" Jack called after her "What's happening with that list for UNIT?" he had asked her to make a list for UNIT as to why Torchwood couldn't take hold of some spider-mice like things.

Tosh turned back "Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm still working on it."

"Right. Well, you know…when you're ready ..."

…TW…TW…TW…TW…

* * *

That afternoon Owen was still examining the remains.

Tosh came down to the lab with coffee "You're not still worrying about that, are you?" she held out a cup.

"OK, so I'm thinking if it isn't a gunshot or a musket shot, or whatever they had then, maybe it was some kind of ritual." He took the coffee from her "You are gorgeous!" He sighed and said "Look, Tosh about yesterday."

She held up a hand "It's okay, really."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have avoided you. I think, well, considering the fact that Ianto whacked me and called me an idiot, I know I must have been giving you the wrong impression." He took a breath, he had to tell her "I really do like you Tosh, but I need it to go slower and I know that sounds weird coming from me but you're special and I don't want it to move too fast. It'd kill me to lose you over something stupid."

There was a blush to her cheeks as she smiled and nodded "I understand. Do you want to talk more over dinner?"

Owen cringed "I'd love to but, sorry, dinner with Dad and Geraint tonight, Ianto and Remy agreed. Remy's apparently flying one of the smaller jets over and parking in our airfield. Did you know we had an airfield?"

Tosh shook her head "No."

"Yeah, apparently there's a lot of things Jack hasn't told us. Ianto knew about it though. Anyway…"

"So, what's going on with this?" she indicated the skeleton.

Owen nodded "Right, so I start looking into devil-worship and stuff from that era, see if there's anything about plucking out hearts, and would you believe it? There's nothing. They ate eyeballs, they drank blood, they had sex with animals, but they did not pluck out each other's hearts. Cos obviously that would have been weird!"

"Why are you so bothered? Whoever did this is hardly a threat to society any more."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, there's something... Does that remind you of anything?"

"Um... That bit in Alien where that thing bursts out of John Hurt?"

"I'm sorry - I should have been more specific. Does that remind you of anything helpful?"

"No. Sorry."

"Right." Owen smiled "Erm, just go over there, do your computer stuff and think about where you wanna eat tomorrow, eh? Thank you."

Tosh was half way up the stairs when she turned back "Has Jack said anything to you about the hardware we found with the skeleton?"

"No, why?" Owen shook his head. _Check there were any hospitals nearby. Could have been someone died in an operation._

"No worries. Just asking."

Ianto then appeared at the top of the stairs "Wrap it up, Owen. Jack has given us the go ahead. We've gotta pick up Remy and we don't want to be late for dinner. Apparently, Geraint's made reservations at Armless Dragon."

Owen rolled his eyes, there was no reason to go someplace that fancy.

* * *

…TW…TW…TW…

Tosh went up to where Jack was keeping the device. She had a feeling it had something to do with Mary. Why else would Mary approach her the day they had found it? And it figures it would be Tosh. Owen would just try to flirt with Mary, Jack would be suspicious, Gwen wouldn't give her the time of day and Ianto would see right through her.

Tosh was looking at the rusted metal when Jack came up to her.

"So I've just come from a really interesting conversation with a Detective Inspector Henderson."

Wasn't that the name of the responding detective earlier? "Right." Tosh nodded. Had he told Jack?

"Interesting because, firstly, the man had the biggest hands I've ever seen, and secondly... because of the story he told me about you saving a woman and her kid from being murdered by her ex-husband."

Think fast Tosh, "Yeah, no, I was going to tell you about that."

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't know, it wasn't a work thing, just a... thing thing. Stuff happens all the time that's not pertinent to here."

Jack arched an eyebrow "You do this all the time? So you secretly fight crime, is that it, Tosh? Because I thought Ianto was the only superhero on this team."

"Exactly, I didn't want it to look like I was showing off."

"Hmm, the guy they arrested, Henderson said you heard him muttering to himself as he was walking along, and that's what tipped you off."

"Mm. I couldn't really work out what he was saying at first, and then I was like, 'Jesus!'"

"That's weird because when I'm about to murder someone, I'm really careful not to talk to myself about it while I'm in the street."

"No, sure. I mean, that's lesson one."

Jack nodded in agreement.

Tosh indicated the device "I was wondering how you were getting on with this."

"It's on going."

"Are you going to dismantle it?"

"Like I said, it's on going."

Tosh touched the pendant and tried to read Jack's thoughts. She couldn't hear anything, it's like there was nothing in there or something blocking it. Ianto had said he couldn't read Jack's thoughts but Tosh was sure the pendant could overcome that.

Jack noticed her staring "What? Have I got something on my face? Is it food?"

Tosh shook her head "No. Sorry. I zoned out."

"Well, listen, that was a good save, Tosh. Well done."

* * *

_Ianto_

Owen insisted he drive his car to the airfield as he wanted to know how to get there. "So, Jack knows that I know about this place now, right?" he asked when we pulled up.

I nodded "Yep."

"And I told Tosh."

I smirked "I don't know why I enjoy it so much when Gwen is the last to know. She's not a bad person. She doesn't much like me any more, not that she ever did and sometimes I think she does that dripping sound on purpose."

Owen chuckled "Nah, she's not that clever."

"True" I pointed out the window "there he is."

Remy was leaning against a fence post, smoking a cigarette. He put it out when he saw us and then got into the back seat "Howdy, cuz" he said to Owen.

"Oi, they're not married or partnershiptised or whatever the hell it is yet."

I arched an eyebrow "Partershiptised? That's not a word."

"So I didn't major in English."

I turned in my seat to look at Remy "Did you just say 'howdy'?"

"There was a Western marathon on AMC last night," he leaned back "So what kind of food they got at this Armless Dragon?"

Owen put the car into drive and turned back onto the road "Fancy Welsh, which sounds like an oxy moron if you ask me."

"Watch it" I whacked the back of his head.

Owen continued "And it should be the name of a pub" he glanced in the rear view mirror. "Do me a favour _cuz _and put your damn seatbelt on."

…

Dinner had been, dare I say it…nice. Geraint was as Owen had said a nice guy. He had never gotten back to Tad because he had been on sabbatical in a location that did not have phones. He and Owen's dad, Dr Harper the elder were quite obviously very much in love. A bit weird but everything takes getting used to.

Remy and I agreed to have a private talk with our uncle sometime soon. After dinner Owen went back to the Hub to continue stressing over that skeleton and I extracted a promise from Remy not to fly back to New York till morning.

* * *

…TW…TW…TW…TW…TW…

Jack had followed Toshiko that night and found out who her new friend was. Never trust people who give you presents and then ask to get into Torchwood. It says so in the manual (which Jack finally skimmed through)—he was gonna have to order everyone to read it and have Ianto make a test.

Those few minutes just talking to Cyclops told Jack that compared to the X-Men field commander, Jack was not a very good leader. Cyclops had such a commanding presence and Jack wanted that. Even Gibbs from NCIS, a _fictional_ character was better than Jack and Jack had no problem admitting that…to himself anyway.

So, Jack knew that some time that night Tosh would bring this Mary "woman" to the Hub. After Owen had shown him his findings, he called the others back in and had them stay out of sight.

Not long after that, Tosh arrived. Jack watched from one of his favourite vantage points.

Mary quoted Coleridge as she looked around "In Xanadu, did Kublai Khan a stately pleasure-dome decree... Where Alph the sacred river ran through caverns measureless to man, down to a sunless sea.' So, where is it, friend?"

"Stay here." Tosh told her "Jack, my boss, has got it."

Mary grabbed Tosh as she passed her "Be quick. I've a long journey ahead of me. I might need something to eat before I go."

That was Jack's cue. He stepped out from his hideout with the device "This what you're looking for?"

"Jack!" Tosh exclaimed, clearly surprised.

Jack started towards them slowly "Friend of mine - let's call him Vincent. That was his name, after all. Regular guy, girlfriend, likes his sport, likes a beer. He starts acting a little... strange, a little distracted. Suddenly he disappears for a couple of months. He comes back, and we've gotta start calling him Vanessa. Since then I've always been a little nervous when a friend behaves out of character." He looked at Mary "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. Jack Harkness. My guess is you're not from around these parts. Now this..." he held up the transporter "This is incredible. You know what it is?"  
"It's a transporter." Tosh said "Mary was a political prisoner - she was exiled here. Look, Jack..."

"You've got half of it right. Mary... It is Mary, isn't it? You want to tell her the really interesting bit? No? Chatty, isn't she? I don't know how you got a word in edgeways, Tosh. It's a two-man transporter. Or whatever you people may be. You might be squids, for all I know. A two-squid transporter. Room for one prisoner and one guard. You want to tell us what happened to the guard, Mary?"

Mary smiled wickedly "I killed him. But I was disturbed. Then another came - a soldier. He tried to shoot me. So I plunged my new human hand into his chest and plucked out his heart."

The others came out of hiding.

"And that's what you've been doing ever since," Owen said.

"This form needs to be fed."

"All the punctures were all about the size of a fist. My God, all those people. You killed all those people."

"I fled before any more soldiers came. I had so much to explore! And how I loved this body. So soft. So wicked. The power such a body has in this world. Within a few years the forest had gone, transporter was safely buried under the spread of the city. I didn't care, I wasn't exactly in a hurry to get home."

Jack was near them now "And you've been killing ever since."

"I knew there might come a time when my situation here became complicated, but I was safe, as long as I knew where the transporter was."

Jack saw Tosh put the pendant on. "And then the machine was uncovered" he said.

"As soon as the air touched its surface, I could feel it. So I found Toshiko. Sweet, friendly Toshiko.

Suddenly Tosh screamed "Owen, NO!"

Mary grabbed Tosh and held a knife to her throat.

"Let her go, Mary!" Jack shouted.

"Don't" Owen held out a hand, worry etched over his face.

"Let her go!" Jack repeated.

Ianto eyed Mary with disgust "You gave her a pendant to hear thoughts?" he scoffed "cheating."

"Toshiko," Mary said "tell them to give me the transporter."

"I can't, Mary."

"How's this?" Mary said to them "I'll exchange Toshiko for that one." She indicated Gwen "Your choice."

Owen took half a step forward "Just put the knife down and let her go."

"Did you hear him, Toshiko?" Mary said "he does want you, be happy to trade you for her."

"Please, don't..."

"See the gift I gave you?"

"Mary, stop…"

Jack looked at Tosh, this had to end. He reached out to her _Toshiko... Don't move. Don't do anything until I say._

"Please." Tosh whispered.

"Okay," Jack said to Mary "you want the transporter, we want Toshiko. I think that's a fair swap. Keep the knife and I'll give you the transporter myself."

Mary let Tosh go and Owen wrapped her in his arms. Tosh broke down in tears. "I'm sorry, Owen."

"It's okay, Tosh, it's okay."

Jack got closer to Mary and held the transporter to her.

She smiled at him "You smell... different to them."

"That's nothing. It's when you compare teeth with a British guy, that's when it's really scary."

"What are you?"

Jack grinned, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"

Mary held the transporter "What's happening?"

"Oh, that. I re-programmed it for you. It's set to enable." Mary vanished "Sort of now."

In Owen's arms, Tosh sniffed "What did she...? Has she gone home?"

Jack shook his head "I reset the co-ordinates."

"Where to?"

"To the centre of the sun. It shouldn't be hot. I mean, we sent her there at night and everything."

"You killed her."

"Yes."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

I took notes as Tosh told me and Jack what exactly had happened with the alien. When she was finished Jack stood up, "Let this be a lesson, Toshiko, next time some stranger offers you a "gift" like that, report it to us immediately. We're a team, we're supposed to trust each other."

Tosh dabbed at her eyes with a tissue "Yes, Jack, I know, I'm sorry."

Jack nodded and left the office, brooding by the look on his face.

I put a hand over Tosh's "Did you hear the dripping?"

"Yes, it was maddening."

"Tell me about it. Did you try reading Jack?"

She nodded "I couldn't hear anything."

"Like swimming through Jell-O wasn't it?"

She smiled a little, which had been my intention "Yes, it was." She took a breath "how do you do it, Ianto?"

I waved a hand "Oh I gave up trying to read Jack's thoughts four months ago."

"No, that's not what I meant. I heard so many things, so many private things. So many people were hurting and I couldn't do anything about it."

I sighed, I had known what she had meant "That's why telepaths are taught to try not to Listen so much. But you did save two lives because of it. I would have done the same thing if I had heard that man."

"Mary told me, probably the only true thing she ever said was that after awhile it gets to you. You hear so much."

"Yes, it can get to a person, I won't lie about that."

"How do you live like that? How can anyone?"

"I just do. I've no choice. When my powers first developed, I couldn't control them, it drove me mad, I'll admit and I turned to cocaine to dull the voices. Then Remy found me and brought me to Professor Xavier. He and Jean taught me control. I still hear thoughts unintentionally sometimes, as do the most experienced telepaths. We just live with it because there's nothing else we can do."

"Just two days with this thing," she held up the pendant "and I nearly went mad. We're not meant to hear these things."

"Tosh, I know what you went through as I go through it all the time. But telepathy can be a great gift…"

She stood and dropped the pendant on the floor "It's not a gift," she ground it with her heel "it's a curse."

"Sometimes," I whispered "sometimes."

…

* * *

***Pants like a puppy* long chapter, eh?**

**So, what did you think?**

**I have a question for everyone. You know I value your opinions highly: should Ianto be second in command of Torchwood?**

**TTFN**


	32. TW in NY

**Okay team, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think. Reviews will make the next chapter be done all the sooner. **

**Just because I haven't in a while, I ask you all to remember the very AU ness of this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

…

* * *

"**When Torchwood is in New York"**

When the sun rose that morning, Jack sent everyone home for the day. Ianto didn't stay away long though.

"Hey," Jack smiled when he saw him "Remy get off all right?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Jack, I wanna talk to you about something," he seemed a touch nervous.

"Sure," Jack nodded "you wanna go get some brunch?" it was after all nearing 10:00.

Ianto gave him a smile, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah?" Jack hoped it was what he wanted to talk about himself and not in fact brunch. He put on his coat and put an arm over Ianto's shoulders "Let's go then."

…

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked once they had their food in front of them.

Ianto took a breath "Well…" he leaned over the table and kissed Jack. "That's what I want to talk about…" whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by the beeping of his communicator and the ringing of Jack's mobile.

They both answered their communication devices with the same rude "what?"

"Jack, it's Charles."

Jack sighed, "Sorry Charles, I was…what's up?"

"There has been another attack by your time agents."

Anyone who knew Jack knew he only swore in the most frustrating of circumstances. This was one of those circumstances "Fuck. When?"

"Midnight last night. They set fire to Liberty Island."

"Oh God, what happened?"

"Storm put it out before it reached the Statue but you can imagine what they're saying on the early morning news right now."

"Terrorists."

"Yes. It's getting worse, Jack. More of us have had sightings of William Montgomery."

"That's Ianto's boyfriend, right?" Jack said without thinking.

Ianto looked up at him sharply.

"Yes," Charles said "we now have reason to believe he is working with the time agents."

Ianto stood up, Cyclops had just told him the same thing over the communicator "I refuse to believe that."

"Okay, Charles," Jack stood too "I think this is one of those times our teams are gonna have to work together. We'll be there as soon as we can," he hung up. "Pack your things Ianto and prepare the jet. I'll get the others."

Ianto had ended his conversation with Cyclops "Should we bring them? They're regular humans, more vulnerable. What can they do to help?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll come in handy. Besides, I don't want to leave anyone alone. You still wanna have that talk?" Jack asked, despite knowing what the answer would be.

Ianto sighed and shook his head "Not right now, Jack. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. Now go prepare the Gwyneth Rose."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

So, I wasn't going insane. Will was alive. A terrible thought suddenly came to me; what if it wasn't an incubus that had been trying to ravish me those days before? What if it was Will? That would mean he followed me to the Hub and now knew how to get in. But then why couldn't I hear his thoughts? Think about it later, Ianto.

I had our food boxed even though it would be pretty much ruined by the time we'd get around to eating it. Jack said he'd make sure Myfanwy and the inmates were fed before fetching the others. I stopped by my flat and changed into my uniform, it was time I was in Endgame mode. I threw some other things in a bag, grabbed my laptop and some snacks for the flight and made my way to the airfield.

…

I had the Gwyneth Rose ready and out of the hanger half an hour before the others finally got there. I was giving her another polish when they arrived.

"Ianto," Jack grinned "good job, she looks perfect."

"I thought only boats were called she" Gwen said.

"Ships, Gwen" Jack corrected her "and only if you're not a serious pilot. Get in the jet, I'm gonna park the SUV in the hanger."

"Jack," I said "I've already got us clearance to take off."

"Good work, Ianto" Jack got back in the SUV.

Owen looked at me "Jack says you're the co-pilot."

"That's right" I nodded "I do have a pilot's license, something none of you have I believe." So I like to gloat occasionally.

"How long have you been flying?" Gwen asked.

"Longer than Owen's been a doctor, that good enough for you?"

Gwen blinked, clearly surprised at my tone "Yeah, of course, sorry."

I sighed "Don't worry, I won't let Jack crash us."

"I heard that," Jack came towards us "come on, people, get on board."

…

"Oh wow," said Gwen when we were all on board "This is nice."

Jack put a hand on my shoulder "Sure is. Ianto's done wonders with her."

I felt myself blush.

Owen slumped in a seat "Have you two flown together before?"

"As a matter of fact," Jack sat in the pilot's seat "we took her up the other day. Now, this is your captain speaking: welcome aboard the Gwyneth Rose. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Endgame, prepare for take-off." I had told him that when I am in uniform, I'm Endgame.

"Yes sir" I saluted him and made sure the door was firmly shut before taking my own seat to Jack's right. Once everyone was seated we started the engine "Please make sure all electronic devices are turned off at this time," I said.

"That's what I hate about flying" Tosh grumbled as she went through her bag and shut off her various devices.

Jack chuckled "You can turn them back on in a bit. Endgame, have you estimated our ETA?"

"Should be about three hours at top speed."

"So, it's not as fast as the Blackbird then" Owen said "it only takes two."

We coasted along the tarmac. "Might not be as fast" Jack said "but she's the same size."

…

* * *

_Remy_

All I wanted to do when I got back to the mansion was sleep. But when I heard about the attack on Liberty Island, I knew that would be out of the question. The X-Men were on alert in case these bastards attacked again. We didn't want to be caught off guard.

…

When Torchwood's Gwyneth Rose came in for a landing around ten that morning, I started laughing. I'd gone out with Scott to help guide her in. I knew by looking at it that it wasn't Ianto controlling the jet.

Scott glared at me "You won't be laughing if they crash."

I tried to stifle my laughter "True, but if Jack's anything like you, they won't despite all appearances to the contrary."

Scott whacked the back of my head.

As it happened, the jet did not crash but the landing left a lot to be desired.

Owen was the first one out and I swear he actually kissed the ground "That was the single most horrifying experience of my life. Harkness, you could have killed us!" he shouted up to the jet.

Tosh and Gwen left the jet next, Tosh's arms full.

Owen took half the stuff from her "Thanks Tosh" he said voice softer.

I smiled at that "Owen, Tosh, Gwen, this is Scott Summers/Cyclops, field commander."

Scott shook their hands "It's nice to meet you."

Finally, once the jet was completely powered down, Ianto and Jack disembarked. Ianto's muscles were tense and his lips were pursed.

Jack greeted Scott and Ianto stopped biting his tongue.

"You call that a landing, Harkness? Are you descended from Cyclops or something?" he glanced at Scott and said "No offence, sir."

I started to laugh again.

"Actually," Jack fiddled with his wrist strap "let me double check the family tree but I think so."

Scott arched an eyebrow over his glasses and that sent me to the ground in near hysterics. Scott just sighed heavily and pulled me up and whacked my head again, thus shutting me up. He then indicated we all go inside. I may poke fun at him from time to time but over the years I've known him I've learned to respect him. Used to be he'd have to say 'shut up, Gambit' but after awhile all he'd have to do is thwack me or look at me.

Once we were all inside Remi-Anne rushed into Ianto's arms "Uncle Ianto!"

"Hey sweetie," he spun her around "what on earth have you done to your hair?"

She giggled "Don't worry, it's not permanent. You gonna introduce me to your team?"

After Torchwood's introductions to the X-men they haven't met, I saw Storm pull Ianto aside. They seemed to be communicating telepathically. What were they up to?

"Now that introductions are over" said Xavier "we'll get you settled in your rooms and then we'll discuss the issues at hand."

"Can we give them the tour while we discuss?" Ianto went up to him "It'll save time."

Xavier nodded "Yes, we can do that."

"Great, I'll take them to their rooms first."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

I took Jack to his room last. I needed to have a chat with him before the tour started. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom with Owen" I said.

He shook his head "He might though."

I smiled "Well, just remember to lock the door so you don't bother his sensitive eyes." I took a breath "Jack, there's something I'd like to speak to you about."

He sat down on the bed "Sure. What's up?"

"I should have brought it up sooner but we wanted to be sure."

"We?"

"Storm and I thought that maybe you might be Rogue's father and we wanted to find some clues before we told anyone."

He arched an eyebrow "And did you?"

"Well, I found out that the man she lived with till she ran away was really her uncle. Anyway, Jamie found out what Storm was researching and told her that he and Logan knew, that they could tell and they told you when they went to see you in '99."

Jack sighed and nodded "They did. I didn't know before then."

"Well, Jamie then told Rogue. She's gonna want to talk to you."

"Okay."

I sat next to him "Jack, if you knew, then why didn't you tell her in New Orleans?"

He shrugged "I have my reasons. I know I should have."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I suspected, I just wanted more clues before I brought it up with you."

He patted my shoulder "That's okay." His wrist strap beeped and he looked at it "Ah, family tree search is done. I am in fact descended from Scott and Jean Summers, via their daughter Abigail. I mean, I knew it, family legend and all. This just verified it."

"I thought there was something familiar about you. I can see a slight family resemblance."

He stood up "You should hear some of the legends. So, how 'bout this tour? I bet Tosh is gonna get a kick out of the Danger Room."

I stood too "Oh she'll love it. It's like a holodeck in a way. Say, how are you at close quarters combat?"

He blinked "That's where you have to touch the other person, right?"

"That's the idea, yeah."

He sighed heavily "You've seen me with a weevil. Honestly, Ianto I'm not very good. When I was first learning to fight it was before I mastered my powers so I focused on the gun."

"May I ask why?"

"Like Rogue I couldn't control when to use my powers. Whenever I touched anyone I would give them energy but it would deplete mine. So before I learned how to control it, hand to hand combat was pretty much pointless."

I stared at him, his power was in fact the exact opposite of Rogue's. She gets energy when she touches people, she never loses it. "Do you still lose energy when you purposefully…?"

"Yep," he nodded "one thing I can't control. But at least now, giving too much can't kill me…permanently anyway."

I thought this over and thought back to that energy boost he gave me in New Orleans. He'd said he'd given me too much and it felt like I was on a caffeine high. "But if you give too much you can kill the other person. Too much energy might cause a heart attack and if you gave too much to a mutant it not only might kill them but other people as well if they lost control of their own powers."

Jack sighed "That's about the size of it."

"Jack, that…sucks. I think your power might be worse than Rogue's. I mean that's a double edged sword."

"Pretty much. Anyway, I have learned a few things since then when it comes to physical fighting but…why'd you ask anyway?"

"Oh, I thought you might like to spar with me in the Danger Room. If you wanna be a good leader, a variety of fighting skills helps."

"What makes you…?"

I linked my arm with his "I saw you watching NCIS the other day and you were taking notes whenever Gibbs was on screen."

To my surprise he actually blushed, "Oh. Well, I figure a good way to make a better team is to become a better leader. Just don't tell the others."

"You have my word."

"Hey, you think Cyclops can teach me a few things?"

"Oh yeah, just ask him and I'm sure he'll be happy to. Now, let's go, we don't want to keep to others waiting. Might get the wrong idea." I paused "so, you'll talk to Rogue? It might be best to approach her before she approaches you. You know, I don't like to push you like this but…"

"I know. Rogue is family to you and she's one of the things that come before your loyalties to Torchwood. I'm actually glad of that, Ianto. And while we're here, you don't answer to me. You answer to Cyclops and the Professor." He sighed again "maybe I should too, this isn't my turf."

"True. Okay, let's go."

…

As we toured the mansion, first Jack confirmed that he was descended from the Summers family—it was pointless to keep it a secret since he'd already announced it was possible.

He grinned at Scott "How ya doing Gramps? Can I call you Gramps?"

Both Scott's eyebrows were visible above the rims of his glasses as he answered "No, no you may not. How many greats is that?"

"Uh…" Jack looked at his wrist strap "102."

If possible Scott's eyebrows went even higher. "Well, uh, I asked. Let's move on."

Owen looked at Jack's wrist strap "That has your entire family tree stored in there?"

"Oh yeah. Time agent essential. It even has Scott and Jean's ancestors. I can tell you about them" he said to Scott.

Scott swallowed and nodded "Tell Jean later, she's working on the family tree. Now can we get going?"

…

The Professor and Scott explained to Torchwood about the most recent attack on Liberty Island.

"And it was about a week between that and the previous attack in Manhattan?" Jack asked.

Scott nodded "If they hold to that pattern we can expect another attack next week."

Jack shook his head "It'll be unpredictable with that sociopath leading them and he's following Daemon's orders. If I were leading them, I'd know you were on edge and I'd lull you into a false sense of security before attacking again. But I'm not and Daemon, well let's just say I never knew what was going on inside his head. So, we're gonna have to stay vigilant and hope they're not expecting me."

"Can't they track your manipulator?" Tosh asked "I imagine that's how they kept finding Ianto and Remy's mother."

Jack nodded "That's probably how they kept finding her, yeah. But if they could track me they would have found me by now. I was in Cardiff the same time as Winnie and I had no clue what was going on. I destroyed the tracker on my manipulator when I quit the Agency. I knew they'd wanna come after me, the Agency isn't something one can just walk away from."

As I suspected Tosh was absolutely in love with the mansion's lower levels. "This is amazing" her eyes were filled with wonder.

"Pretty swanky" Owen said "bigger than ours."

"Nah," Jack said "well, you should have seen it before the earthquake of '08. That's 1908."

"Well, yeah since 2008 hasn't happened yet."

The tour concluded with the Danger Room, I swear Tosh was drooling over the controls. I admit I kind of wanted one for the Hub myself. But where would we put it?

"So, Jack" I put a hand on his shoulder "How 'bout that sparring session?"

Remy leaned against a wall "Now, this I gotta see."

Jack was a little pale "Well, I…"

Scott clamped a hand on Jack's shoulder "Come on _sonny_" he said with a grin that looked eerily like Jack's "show us what you got."

"Oh come on Jack," I said "think of this as a great opportunity. You get to show off in front of your ancestor. Who gets to do that?"

"Show off?" Jack swallowed "but fine. I'll do it."

"You're gonna have to change your clothes" Scott started leading him to the locker room "I have something you can wear."

* * *

…TW…TW…TW…

Scott led Jack into the locker room "My old uniform should fit you."

Jack took a breath "I'm sorry if finding out I'm descended from you unnerves you."

"What? No, it's not unnerving. It's actually nice to know my family survives that long. It's just a lot to take in" he opened a blue coloured locker, "Jean'll be happy to talk to you."

"Let's make a deal. I don't call you Gramps if you don't call me Sonny."

Scott chuckled, "Deal" he pulled a blue one piece out from the locker and a yellow pair of trunks.

Jack stared at it "You're kidding right?"

"Oh come on" Scott smirked "it'll look good on you."

"It'll be an honour to wear it, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You teach me how to be an effective leader and maybe some fighting skills. Because I tell you Ianto's going to kick my ass and that's taking into account the fact I think he'll go easy on me."

"Absolutely," Scott smiled "You've already got one thing about being a good leader down; knowing when to ask for help. Believe me; it took me awhile to learn that. And Ianto learned how to fight from his brother. Very few can beat Gambit and Endgame at long bouts of hand to hand. Rogue, Beast and Wolverine are the only ones that can and that I think is only due to their strength."

Jack took hold of the uniform "So how do I get into this?"

…

As soon as Jack stepped out of the locker room he received a whistle from Ianto. Jack felt himself blush which didn't often happen but he felt very strange in his great x 102 grandfather's old uniform.

Remy stared at him wide eyed "Okay, I'm only gonna say this once but I second that" and he repeated Ianto's wolf whistle.

"Wow Jack" said Gwen "you look like an action hero."

Ianto opened the door to the Danger Room "Ready, Jack?"

Jack took a breath "As I'll ever be."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

…

As Jack predicted, Ianto was whooping him good. And it was starting to piss him off. Sure Jack was doing okay dodging and blocking Ianto's punches but that was only because Ianto was pulling them. The other annoying thing was that Ianto kept taunting him.

"Come on Jack, thirteen year olds fight better than you," he kicked Jack's legs out from under him for the third time. That was it.

It was time to implement Jack's secret weapon, he just had to get close enough. He sprang back to his feet. "You annoy all your opponents like this, Endgame? No wonder they all wanna eat you."

Ianto grinned as they circled each other "You're a riot."

Jack matched his grin "You're asking for it" he started pumping out pheromones.

Ianto breathed in and faltered on his next step "Jack, that's cheating."

"I don't recall us making a pact about not cheating. Go ahead try distracting me with yours. Oh wait, you're only half 51st century. Yours aren't as strong as mine."

Ianto narrowed his eyes and came at him but this time Jack was ready. He grabbed Ianto's shoulders and kissed him full on the mouth pumping him with energy. Jack felt a slight drain but he'd recover quickly.

Ianto stumbled back, eyes wide and glowing and hands sparking with extra power. After he recovered from the brilliance of the kiss he said "What was that supposed to…? I can hear your thoughts and you're not even projecting them to me."

Jack grinned, he knew what that boost of power would do to Ianto's telepathy "That right?"

"You bastard" Ianto took cards from his coat and started tossing them at Jack but he was able to dodge them easily. Ianto had so much extra energy—the equivalent of four powerful energy drinks—his hands were shaking and his aim was off.

Ianto swore in Welsh and then in every language they spoke in New Orleans. "All right, Captain, you asked for it" he pulled out his staff (and not the fun one) "no more Mr nice guy." He flipped closer to Jack, backing him up against the wall.

Jack smiled at him "See Ianto, my mutant power isn't at all beneficial to me but there are times it comes in handy. Too much energy, a person loses focus."

"You try that trick with Sabertooth, he'll kill you."

"I'd like to see him try. Now, I'm really sorry but unless we're about to have sex I don't like being backed against a wall." He banged his head against Ianto's and was able to get free.

Ianto swung at him "I am going to hit you so hard, Harkness your ancestor will feel it."

"Go ahead and try, we'll ask him about it after."

…

* * *

Rogue watched the sparring session between Ianto and Jack with interest. Though Ianto was clearly better at physical combat, Rogue could see similarities between herself and Jack. Ianto, like Remy, fought with precision and grace while Jack, like Rogue, was more rough and seemed to just want to hit the other person till they were knocked out. But Ianto kept blocking him—Jack definitely needed more practise.

Jack, according to Logan and Jamie was Rogue's real father and their noses didn't lie. It didn't surprise her that the man she had lived with for thirteen years had lied to her. She had often wondered. He didn't even treat her like a daughter before her powers developed and it turns out he was really her uncle.

So, Jack was her father. Weird. Jack was descended from Jean and Scott, that meant she was too. Also weird and slightly disturbing—she used to have a small crush on Scott before Remy came along. Of course, that also meant that Rogue, like Remy and Ianto, was half 51st century. What did that even mean? This was complicated. She needed to talk to Jack—who was getting pretty well beat up by Ianto.

Rogue leaned over to Remy, "Think they're having a little too much fun in there? I mean Ianto's eyes keep glowing. I think Jack's lowered whatever shield he keeps over his powers, so every time Ianto hits him…"

Remy looked through the observation window "You might be right."

Scott nodded "I agree. It's time to end this. Professor?"

"Yes," the Professor spoke into the intercom "Endgame, Jack, I think you both have had enough."

Ianto went still "But I can keep going. I feel like I've had ten Red Bulls" he spoke fast and his voice was shaky.

Jack slumped to the floor "My fault sorry. You kept pummelling me so much I lost control so each time you hit me you get a jolt of let's call it caffeine. Which is also my fault for giving you so much in the first place."

Ianto looked horrified as if he knew something the rest of them didn't "Oh god, Jack. I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

Jack waved a hand "Not your fault" he looked up at the others "in case you're wondering when I give energy it depletes mine. But don't worry, give me a few minutes, I'll be fine."

Then Ianto sank to his knees, hands over his ears "Can everyone just shut up? Oh God."

Rogue took off a glove "You think I should go calm him down?"

The Professor nodded "Just a little Rogue and then I want Hank and Owen to check him over. I'll help with his telepathy" he closed his eyes.

Rogue went down to the Danger Room followed by the doctors and Remy. She took just enough of Ianto's energy to ease his heart rate which was almost through the roof. While Hank and Owen tended to him, Rogue turned her attention to Jack who appeared to be healing nicely.

She helped him to his feet "You okay?"

He smiled "Oh yeah, it's him I'm worried about" he inclined his head to Ianto who was pale and shaky, tears on his cheeks.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Rogue asked.

Owen nodded "Should be, he just can't have any more caffeine today. I think that's why he's crying."

Ianto suddenly glared at him "What did you say?"

"There we go. Back with us now."

Rogue looked back at Jack "We need to talk."

Jack cringed "Oh I hate it when a woman says that to me" he sighed and said "I know. Can I change first?"

"Yeah of course."

Remy looked between them "Wait, what?"

Rogue held up a hand "Later Remy."

…

Twenty minutes later Jack was showered, completely healed and back in his regular clothes. If you hadn't seen it yourself, you'd never believe he was in a fight. He met Rogue in the kitchen.

"So where do you wanna talk?" his hands were in his coat pockets.

"Let's take a walk outside," she opened the kitchen door.

"Sure."

Once they were outside Rogue pulled a picture out of her pocket and showed it to Jack "This is the only picture I have of my mama. Do you remember her?"

Jack took hold of the picture and smiled fondly "Marie. Of course I do. Her redneck of a brother beat the crap out of me when he found out about us. Called me a Yankee."

"Aren't you?"

"Depends on your perspective. I was raised in an American colony but I wasn't born on this planet."

"Wow" Rogue stopped at a bench and sat down.

Jack sat next to her "I didn't know your mother got pregnant not till Jamie and Logan came to see me in '99."

"Why didn't you tell me if you knew all this time?"

Jack sighed deeply "I wasn't sure if you should know."

"Why not?"

"My immortality. It's not a natural thing, Rogue. I wasn't born with it. It just happened."

"Why should that keep you from telling me?"

He sighed again and took out his wallet, from that he took a picture. It was of a woman, maybe in her late thirties and a little blond boy. "That's Alice, your half-sister and her son, Steven. I let her think the lack of aging is part of my mutant abilities, safer that way and Steven knows I'm his grandfather but Alice doesn't like to see me that much."

"Why not?" this was unbelievable, Rogue had a father she could actually like and now she had a sister and nephew too.

"Couple of reasons," there was a sad look in his eyes "one is my job, her mother was in Torchwood so Alice knows how dangerous it is. She doesn't want Steven anywhere near it. I can understand that. The other reason is I guess I make her feel old. Alice isn't a mutant, her mother wasn't a carrier." He laughed bitterly "My lack of aging is why her mother stopped wanting to see me."

Rogue took hold of Jack's hand "she didn't really love you then."

"I guess not. She passed away a few months ago of heart disease. I haven't seen Alice and Steven since the funeral."

"I'm sorry."

He just shrugged in response and then he sighed wearily "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have."

"It's okay. I understand. Just so you know, I don't want you to stay away."

"You hardly know me."

"I know enough to know that you're a good man, Jack. That's what a daddy should be. You know, I used to not trust people so well but the X-men helped me to trust again and I trust you. Of all the people that could have been my father, I'm glad it's you." Rogue hadn't planned on saying that, she didn't even know what she was going to say. But as she said those words to him just now, she knew she meant them.

Jack's eyes were misty "I can't tell you how much that means to me, Anna" he kissed her cheek and put an arm around her. "So you wanna try this father daughter relationship thing?"

Rogue leaned against him "I'd like that." She felt safe in his arms, how a father's embrace should feel.

"Need me to beat anyone up?"

"After what I saw today?"

Jack chuckled "Let me rephrase that: Need me to shoot anyone?"

…

* * *

_Remy_

I stared at Ianto for a moment, trying to process what he had just told me. We were in the rec room, playing pool—he still had energy to burn off. "He's her what?" I said finally.

Ianto nodded "Her father. You heard me."

I sank into a chair "But how?"

"I imagine he slept with her mother."

I glared at him "That's not what I meant." I stood again and took a shot at the 7 ball and missed.

Ianto pocketed his next shot "I know. Look Jack was in Mississippi when Rogue was conceived and because they have the same smile and can touch each other Storm and I thought it was a possibility. Close relatives' powers don't work on each other. You know that. Look at me and you and Cyclops and Havoc."

"Yeah, but those are two pairs of brothers. Rogue and Jack have the opposite powers so it makes sense that they'd counteract each other. And it's just our kinetic powers that don't work against each other. You can read my thoughts."

"That's different. Anyone can be telepathic, it's just some are more than others. I think there was an Army intelligence study on it. Remote viewing and all."

"I thought they used actual psychics for that."

"A lot of whom weren't mutants. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"No but I don't think you see what you're saying."

…

A little later more of us were gathered in the rec room. Just because we were on alert didn't mean we couldn't chill out. You're too tense and you make mistakes. Ianto was beating everyone at pool. I taught the boy how to play and he had quickly become better than me.

He wiped the table with Owen and then Tosh stood up "I'm next" she said shyly.

Ianto smiled "Sure Tosh."

Owen handed her a pool cue with a smirk that Ianto couldn't see.

"Don't do it, Ianto" Jack said leaning back in a chair "she's a shark. Uses geometry and stuff."

Ianto shrugged "I got an A in geometry."

I coughed "Liar. You were a month in juvie when you was supposed to be learning geometry. I got an A in geometry. What?" I said to the looks everyone was giving me "Why does no one ever believe me. I'd have graduated with honours if I'd done that stupid Lord of the Flies report."

Ianto glared at me "Shut up Remy."

I continued "He could have gotten diplomatic immunity for that robbery 'cos of our tad's UNIT standing but he wanted to teach the brat a lesson."

Ianto racked the pool balls "I was framed by that Assassin spawn."

"Assassin?" Gwen asked "why was there an assassin?"

"Assassin's Guild" I told her "like in Discworld only not as amusing."

Ianto straightened up "Okay Tosh, ladies first."

Tosh kicked his butt.

I clapped my hands "Finally someone who can beat my brother at pool. My prayers have been answered."

Ianto picked up a coaster from the coffee table and threw it at me.

I caught it with a laugh "Now, now petit frère you know the rules. No throwing things indoors."

"Oh really?" he arched an eyebrow "because as I recall my first night here you threw a napkin ring at me."

Wolverine snorted and Rogue stifled a giggle.

"You were being a brat" I said.

"You were talking about Mr Fantastic's dick at the dinner table and whether or not he sucks it."

"I still stay it's a legitimate question. He's flexible enough."

"Actually," Jack said "that is a good question."

Ianto threw a coaster at him. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing you're taking his side. He is your daughter's boyfriend." Did he have to say that?

Rogue blushed "Ianto."

"Well it's true."

Jamie walked into the room then.

"So, Jamie" I said loudly so as to divert the subject "how's wos…I mean, Linus? How's Linus?" I had met the Greek a couple days before. He and Jamie seemed to be really in love so I couldn't be upset that Jamie and I were over. I still had Rogue…sort of.

"How is Linus?" Jack asked "You should bring him by, I'd like to see him again."

Jamie smiled "He's doing well. He says hello. What have I missed?"

…

After dinner that evening, I managed to catch Jack alone. It was time the two of us had a serious conversation. He was on the roof, the highest part of the roof.

I stood next to him "I guess Rogue is your daughter. She likes to sit up here too."

He smiled slightly "Something I can do for you?"

I took a breath "I don't hate you, you know. Not anymore anyway. Ianto likes you and he's generally a good judge of character."

"I know" Jack looked at me "why'd you come up here, Remy?"

"I've seen how you look at him and I'm worried. The way he looks at you when he thinks no one's looking. I warned him once not to fall for someone who's nearly impossible to kill. I don't think he's listening."

"He's still in love with Will" Jack said, looking back at the view.

"I know but…We haven't told him that we think Will is pretty much dead. He's burned on most of his body, wearing the same thing he was wearing that day, the Professor can't access his thoughts, even with Cerebro and there's something sticking in his chest. We think he might be being controlled somehow, like a zombie."

Jack wrapped his coat closer around him "Why haven't you told Ianto?"

"He'll refuse to believe it unless he sees it himself. Jack, do you love him?"

He looked back at me "Do you love Anna?" I should have expected that.

"Since the moment I first laid eyes on her. I'll do anything for that woman. Now, answer me, are you in love with my brother?"

He sighed heavily and sat down "Yes. Yes I am. I don't understand why. I've loved before but what I feel for Ianto, it's so strong and it scares the hell out of me."

I sat next to him "I don't want him to get hurt, Jack."

"Neither do I."

"He's going to be when he finds out about Will. He trusts you and he loves you even if he doesn't realise it himself. I need you to be there for him so he doesn't shut down."

"You can count on me."

"I know."

He smiled "You know something, Remy, I admire you."

"You do?"

"The love you have for your brother, how you're so protective of him."

"I'd die for him if it came to that."

Jack nodded "That's how it should be between brothers."

"Do you have a brother?" I asked.

"Did have…but I lost him."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged and said no more about it. I sat next to him in silence for a little while till it started to flurry. I stood "You coming in?"

"In a bit. It doesn't snow much in Cardiff this time of year."

"Okay. Have fun." I turned away.

"Hey," he called after me "I expect the next time we have a conversation about love, you'll be asking for my daughter's hand in marriage."

I looked over my shoulder "If I in anyway think she'd say yes then you can bet I'd be a gentleman and ask you first. Oh, she wants an old fashioned wedding so be looking at top hats and coat tails."

I heard him laugh in that full throated way of his as I leapt down from the roof.

…

* * *

_Ianto_

I couldn't sleep that night. I tried but I gave up around one. I thought about Jack and the kisses we'd shared over the past few weeks. Damn it. Surely, Will would understand. Besides I needed to do something to help me sleep as long as Jack kept in control of his powers, because I was certain that if he didn't keep control sex with him would kill me.

I was about to knock on his door when I heard a voice in my head. It was Will.

_Ianto, can you hear me?_

I looked in all directions _Will, where are you?_

_In the library. In our corner._

I made it to the library quickly. "Will?" I called as I reached our corner. "If you're here, show yourself."

"No. I can't" his voice was right in front of me.

"Why not?"

"I'm hideous Ianto. I'm so burned."

"Oh I'm sure you're not hideous. Will, I don't care what you look like. You're alive, that's what matters. I never gave up hope. I still love you."

"Do you?" he shoved me against the stacks.

I put a hand where I knew his shoulder would be "Yes. I never stopped."

"I was in your apartment. I saw that picture of that girl."

No. That was him acting like an incubus. Don't tell me. "That was Lisa" I said "you've always given me permission to see girls. Besides she's dead now."

"What about that man? That captain of yours. You were in his bed."

"He wasn't in it at the…you were in the Hub. You followed me. Will, please tell me you're not working for the time agency."

He let me go and started running. I followed the footsteps all the way outside before I was able to tackle him.

"Show yourself Montgomery!" I was on top of him and I realised that this was the exact spot where we first kissed.

He did and I gasped. More than 60% of his body and face were burned horribly. I hadn't gotten a good look at him when I saw him in New Orleans.

He shoved me off of him "I told you."

I took a breath "I don't care. I love you."

He got to his feet "you sure about that?"

I stood up "I'll prove it to you." I reached for him but he flinched back. I sighed "You are working for them aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You were spying on me. Why didn't you tell me you were alive sooner?" then I noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the day of the explosion and there was some sort of device sticking into his heart.

"Now, that wouldn't have been any fun" that North London bastard stepped from the shadows "Aren't you cold in just a robe Eyecandy? It's nearly freezing."

Will glared at him "Don't look at him like that."

"You're in no position to order me around, William" he held out a gun.

Will shook his head "I won't do that."

"Finish him off and Daemon will fix you. That's the deal."

"You're a lying sack of shit" said a voice somewhere behind me. "As soon as that thing is removed from his chest not even nanogenes could save him."

I turned, it was Jack, Webley trained on Hart's head. He wasn't looking at Will and I got the distinct impression he was doing everything in his power to avoid doing so.

Hart smiled evilly "Glad you could join us Jack. I have missed you," and in an instant he shot Jack in the leg.

Jack went down immediately "You bastard."

Hart actually blew on his gun "Femoral artery. I do love anatomy."

Within moments, Jack was lying down and unmoving.

"You're going to regret that" I spat at Hart.

Hart sighed "Yeah, he was fun in bed wasn't he?" he aimed the gun at me "if you won't do it William I will. I could use a raise."

Suddenly a glowing object came flying out of nowhere and blasted the gun out of Hart's hand. "You harm one hair on my brother's head and the next one goes into yours." It was Remy. And I heard growling and the scraping of metal behind me. Wolverine.

"Balls" Hart swore, grabbed Will and they both disappeared. Wolverine ended up leaping at a tree.

Remy came up to me "You okay?"

"You knew didn't you?" I sank to my knees.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"You should have told me yesterday when you came to Cardiff."

"I know."

I heard Jack gasp awake and I scrambled over to him "are you okay?"

"Oh I've had worse. What about you?"

"Jack, I'm sorry. He knows how to get into the Hub. He followed me."

He put a hand on my shoulder "don't worry. When I was making sure the dinosaur had food, I changed the codes. Until we get back, only my manipulator will be able to open the Hub. When Charles told me about Will I had a feeling that might have been him you felt touching you."

"Still…" then I realised what Jack had said to Hart "oh God, he's dead isn't he? They're just..." I broke down crying "but he's not doing this on purpose is he? He didn't want to hurt me."

Jack's arms were around me "No he didn't. We can't save his life, Ianto. But I promise, we will save his soul. I promise."

…

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know.**

**Okay, I know Jack seemed a little well, maybe not quite himself but he's in a new environment where he is not top dog. Expect his game to be a little off. And hey, he admitted he was in love with Ianto, that's gotta count for something, right?**

**Please review. I've already started work on the next chapter and I think you going to like it.**

**TTFN**


	33. Confessions

**I am so, so sorry for the delay and for the confusion with the last chapter. Posting it twice was a result of my own blonde paranoia. It won't happen again.**

**This chapter took so long because the Doctor can be difficult and I had writer's block. Ideas for my other fics were swarming around. But we're in the home stretch for Gambit and Endgame, just 2 or 3 more chapters including the epilogue and we're done. Until I decide to write the possible sequel anyway.**

**Okay folks, I deleted the Prologue because it wasn't working for me anymore and I went back and titled all the chapters. I didn't change much else, maybe a sentence here or there, fix a typo or two, so you don't have to reread anything.**

**I think you'll like this chapter, especially this first bit. Oh and there's an interesting revelation in this chapter, it sort of just came out of my fingers. I didn't originally plan it but that happens sometimes.**

* * *

"**Confessions"**

Jack held Ianto close, rubbed his back soothingly and just let him cry. He'd seen Ianto leave the mansion from his perch atop the roof. He'd left his post only briefly after his conversation with Remy and returned with a thermos of coffee; he had a lot of thinking to do. He'd wondered why Ianto was running out of the house in only his dressing gown and decided to follow. Jack had frozen for a moment when he saw Will, he felt like his spine had been replaced with an icicle.

But when he saw his old partner from the agency pull out a gun, he knew he'd have to take action. He should have known that lunatic would shoot him.

"It's going to be okay, Ianto" Jack whispered for lack of anything else to say.

"Come on" Logan said "let's get back inside."

…

Ianto made it as far as the kitchen before he collapsed again. Jack eased him into a chair while Logan ordered Remy to wake the other X-men without using the alarm. Then Logan went back outside, presumably to find a scent.

Remy sighed, kissed the top of Ianto's head and then left the kitchen.

Jack knelt in front of Ianto "Ianto look at me." He took out his handkerchief and reached up to dab at Ianto's eyes "Look at me."

Ianto took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

Jack set the handkerchief down and took both Ianto's hands in his "Ianto, I know you've gone through a lot lately, more than anyone your age should ever have to go through. And I can't even pretend to understand what exactly you're feeling inside but I do know that you're hurting. I want you to know that I'm here for you." He took a breath "We will free him, Ianto and put him at peace." Jack may not have been religious himself but he knew what to say to someone like Ianto.

"You really believe that?" Ianto sniffed.

"Yes I do." Jack took another breath "You asked me once if I ever loved anyone. I have, a lot of people but I love someone right now."

"You do?"

"Maybe this isn't the right time but I need you to know that I love you, Ianto. I can't explain it but what I feel for you is so much stronger than what I've felt before."

Ianto opened his mouth but Jack reached up and put a finger to his lips "No, I don't want you to say anything right now. Whatever you're going to say, I want you to be sure. I can wait for you."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

I think I was in shock. I was heart broken over what had happened to Will, devastated. I'd been so close to accepting he was dead only to find out he was being tortured and controlled, caught between life and death. I wasn't sure if I could deal.

But then Jack was there and he held me, told me that we could save Will's soul. He sounded so certain and reassuring that I had to believe him. And then Jack told me that he loved me. I couldn't believe it but there was such sincerity in his eyes.

Outside I was exhausted and miserable but inside somewhere where I wasn't thinking about Will I was elated and dancing for joy. The man I dreamed about for years had just told me he loved me. Captain Jack Harkness loved me. Me. Of all people. I was amazed and I was going to say it back because I realised that I did in fact love him too. I think I was falling for him while I was still trying to keep Lisa alive so I had tried to hate him. I failed miserably of course. He was the man of my dreams and he loved me.

I opened my mouth to say it back but then he said he wanted me to be sure and that made me want to say it more. But I realised he was right. I needed to wait till Will was at peace and I was sure I could move on. I nodded and took a breath "When this whole thing is over, this time agent thing and I've had a bit to think and mourn Will properly then we'll talk." I put a hand on his cheek.

He leaned into it "I guess my timing is pretty bad huh?"

"No Jack, the entire universe's timing is bad." I wiped a stray tear from his cheek with my thumb "Besides I owe you thanks."

"How do you figure?"

"If you hadn't been out there for me tonight, I don't know what would have happened."

"But I assume it was Remy and Logan who saved your life."

"Yes but you kept me from getting lost inside myself. Thank you."

He took my hand and kissed it "Any time you need me, Ianto, I'm here for you."

Remy chose at that moment to come back in the kitchen "If you're proposing Harkness, I expect you to do me the courtesy of talking to me first. It's only fair."

While I felt my own face get hot, Jack's turned a tinge red as well. "Remy" I said "What?"

Jack released my hand and stood up.

Remy just smiled and was soon joined in the kitchen by Rogue and Beast.

"So what's going on?" Rogue asked.

"Bad guy hunting," Remy opened the kitchen door "Get some sleep Ianto and Jack if you got any blood on the kitchen floor, Jean'll kill you."

With wondering looks Rogue and Beast followed Remy outside. I looked down at Jack's trousers, there was a gunshot hole in them and they were quite bloody.

"Your trousers are ruined" I said.

He shrugged "oh well. It's no big deal" he looked down at where he'd been kneeling, there was a blood smear there "where are the cleaning supplies?"

….

Get some sleep, Remy says; as bloody if. I tried, I did but it just wasn't happening for me. So around four o'clock that morning I showered and went downstairs to have a coffee, maybe an Irish coffee. I know, I know I shouldn't be drinking so early but seriously, put yourself in my shoes.

Jack, Scott and the Professor were in the kitchen when I got down there. They already had coffee.

"Morning" I grumbled as I made my way to the coffee maker.

"How are you feeling, Ianto?" the Professor asked.

I just shrugged in response as I poured my coffee—not as good as my own brew but good enough.

"You should be sleeping" Scott said.

I sat at the kitchen table with them "I tried and I failed. Did we find any clues?"

"No" Jack leaned back "Wolverine lost the scent. It's very irritating."

I suddenly thought of what Hart had said after he shot Jack and I had to ask "Jack, may I ask how exactly you know Captain Hart?"

Jack sat up "One, I don't believe he's really a captain. Why do you ask?"

"He implied you were…close."

"Oh. We were partners in the Agency once."

"So then," Scott said "you know how he works."

Jack shrugged "Understand it's been awhile for me. I do know he's an unpredictable son of a bitch who only cares about himself. So God knows why he's doing this. I don't see what's in it for him."

"Maybe he's bored" I said.

Jack leaned back again "Yeah probably."

I stood up "Jack, can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Privately" I pulled him up and into the pantry. I realise I could have asked the Professor and Scott to leave the kitchen but…I hadn't finished my coffee yet so my brain wasn't working as it should.

"Okay, this is interesting." Jack looked around "why the pantry?"

"Sorry, first thing that came to my mind. I didn't want to tell you in front of them. Hart implied you were closer than just partners."

Jack sighed "What did he say exactly?"

"That you were good in bed."

Jack blinked "Just good? Well he always was rude."

"So it's true then? I also remember what you told me about him after I met him in Boston."

Jack leaned against the door "We were never as close as he liked to think. We were together for two weeks. Those two weeks however, were stuck in a time loop that lasted for five years. I was so sick of him by the time we got out, it took all my effort not to kill him."

"How'd you get stuck in a time loop?" I asked.

"I have no idea but I think he did it to keep me around. He was always a bit possessive."

"He killed you."

"Yes he did."

"What do you think will happen when he finds out you're alive?"

"I don't know."

"Well he can't have you, not that I'm possessive."

Jack laughed and kissed my cheek "I think I might like it if _you_ were possessive with me."

I felt my face get hot and I cleared my throat "Yes well, you hungry for breakfast?" I opened the pantry door.

….

* * *

_Remy_

Once the sun had risen I found Ianto in the gym beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. Literally.

I leaned against a stack of mats next to him "I guess you didn't get any sleep, huh?"

"That obvious?" he gave a high kick to the bag.

"What'd the punching bag ever do to you?"

Ianto hit it one final time causing it to fall to the floor thus ending its misery. Ianto sighed heavily and leaned next to me "It was mocking me."

"I see. You gonna replace it?"

"Yeah. Is there something you want, Remy?" oh, he was still miffed at me for not telling him about Will.

I took a breath "I'm sorry for not telling you about Will sooner but it wasn't just my decision. I saw him in the city when I got back from Nawlins but I thought I was seeing things. I should have told you about that and I'm sorry. Then the others started seeing him. We didn't want you to know till we were sure."

"I know. I talked to the Professor about it." He climbed up on top of the mat stack and laid down "Jack told me he loves me."

That was surprising, I didn't think Jack would tell him so soon "This morning, in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, just before you came in. He was kneeling because he was comforting me."

"I figured that. Do you believe him?"

"I do."

"Do you love him?"

Ianto took a shaky breath "Yes."

"And Will?"

"Him too, but maybe that's why I'm so drawn to Jack."

"What?"

"I think Jack is the reincarnation of Will."

I blinked, that was interesting "I thought you didn't believe in that."

"I thought so too."

"Will was your first love and you're just having a hard time letting him go. Maybe—and it bugs me to say this—you're so drawn to Jack because he's the one meant for you. Soulmates."

Ianto propped himself up on his elbows "You think so?"

"Makes sense. You have been dreaming about him since before you even knew who he was."

He leaned back again "Yeah, I guess that does make sense."

"You eat breakfast yet?" I asked him.

"As in food?" he sighed "not really unless a piece of toast counts."

I rolled my eyes "You know you should eat properly before you work out."

"I know."

"You wanna go get something somewhere? You and me."

He sat up "That place on Sycamore open this early?"

"It will be by the time we get there" I checked my watch.

"Then let's go there, I'm in the mood for sweet and fattening."

"Good me too."

…

We'd barely stepped into Kym's Doughnuts when the Doctor came in after us.

"Ianto, Remy" he said jovially "Good morning!"

"Doctor" I smiled and kissed his cheek "Bonjour, what brings you to Westchester?"

Ianto I noticed had gotten a little tense in his shoulders.

The Doctor waved a hand "Oh I set the Tardis to random. I just had Christmas. Ianto, it's good to see you here. You took my advice."

After a moment of what I perceived to be very fast thinking Ianto took a breath and said "Actually sir, I ignored you completely."

The Doctor arched an eyebrow "Oh?"

"Yes. Doctor, I respect you greatly and because of that I'd like to tell you everything, if you've got the time."

The Doctor nodded "I've always got the time Ianto."

I cleared my throat "There's a park down the street, that might be a better place. I'll get the doughnuts and meet you two there."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

"So" the Doctor said when we got to the park "what do you want to tell me?"

I sat on a bench "You're rather unhappy with Torchwood aren't you?"

A look of fury briefly flashed over his face and then he sat next to me "You want to talk about Torchwood?"

"Not everyone in Torchwood Tower thought like Ms Hartman, Doctor. I was just a junior researcher. I never liked working there because what they thought about aliens and mutants."

"Then why did you?"

"My girlfriend, I know that isn't the best of reasons" I took a deep breath "I lost my boyfriend in 2003 or I thought I did. That's why I went back to the UK. I met Lisa and she got me a job with Torchwood 1. They didn't know I was a mutant, for some reason they didn't check for it. I hated the higher ups attitudes but I just couldn't leave Lisa."

The Doctor sighed "Okay Ianto. I'm not angry at you for working there. What do you mean you ignored me completely? Wait, Torchwood 1? Is there more than one?"

I nodded "There were four in the isles. There was one in India when it was part of the Empire but you don't wanna hear about that. Torchwood 1 was London and it was destroyed in the battle, it's not in the Crown's budget to rebuild right now. 2 is a one man office in Glasgow, I think you'd like him actually. Torchwood 3 is in Cardiff and Torchwood 4 is missing at the moment."

After a moment of silence the Doctor said "Are you telling me you're still a part of Torchwood?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Cardiff is nothing like London. The commander is a friend of Professor Xavier's and Wolverine's, when he got command in 2000 he started ignoring London. He didn't even wanna hire me at first because I worked for Torchwood 1. And you know him."

The Doctor who'd been watching pigeons looked at me "I do?"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"What?" the Doctor stood up.

I stood too and put a hand on his arm to prevent him from leaving, he did abandon Jack once after all "He changed Torchwood's mission statement in your honour."

"What's he doing in this time?"

"It's a story you need to hear him now let me tell you mine."

The Doctor's shoulders relaxed and he nodded.

I took a breath "Let me start with when I found Lisa, the Cybermen had been getting desperate…" I told him how I'd found her and what I did to sneak her into Torchwood 3. He told me that he didn't approve of the circumstances but he was impressed I was able to con Jack. I told him what happened when I thought I'd found a way to cure Lisa and what happened when it didn't work. For some reason I didn't tell him that Jack had used that damn collar on me.

I was crying when I finished that story "Jack gave me a second chance. Yvonne wouldn't have."

The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder and handed me a handkerchief "I'm sorry Ianto. I am so sorry you had to go through that. I do understand why Jack was so angry though. What aren't you telling me?"

I blinked "What?"

"You skipped a detail I can tell. What did Jack do to make Remy angry enough to beat him up?"

I didn't get to answer. Remy did it for me—I have no idea how long he was there.

"I didn't just beat him up" he lounged on the bench "I killed him, I knew it wouldn't stick. He used on of those damn collars on Ianto."

"Collars?" the Doctor blinked.

Remy explained them to him.

And I immediately jumped to Jack's defence, talk about a turnaround "Now to be fair, Jack was upset and he was afraid that in my emotional state I might blow up half of Cardiff."

Remy scoffed "You're defending him now?"

"It was my fault."

"Mon Dieu, what's happened to you? Just because you're…"

I stood up "Look whatever, it's done and over. We've forgiven each other and now he's thinking about making me second in command."

"He is?" both Remy and the Doctor said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes because of my experience with the X-Men and because I have the highest ranking of the survivors of Canary Wharf."

"How many were there?" the Doctor asked.

"Twenty-seven, all junior researchers and file clerks under me and two cleaning ladies. Jack says that according to the Torchwood chain of command I'd be CEO of London now if the Crown felt like rebuilding."

A look of pain crossed over the Doctor's face when I'd said how many survivors there were but then he smiled "Well Ianto I trust you and if you say Torchwood is different now then I believe you. How is Jack by the way?"

"He'd very much like to talk with you, something about why he can't die. Seems to think only you can tell him."

The Doctor actually looked sheepish "Yes well, I suppose. Next time I see him."

"He's here in Westchester."

"Is he?" the Doctor looked deflated but recovered quickly "Holiday?"

"No. A lot's happened in the two months since the cyberwoman thing. There's the cannibals, evil fairy-like things, more cannibals, an alien pendant but none of that is why Torchwood is in New York."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Doctor we might need your help," I had a feeling the Doctor would not be happy with the presence of a bunch of evil time agents.

Remy thought so too apparently "Joint force between the X-men and Torchwood, we got big problems Doctor."

"How so?"

"Well Magneato's still after those dang gems but that may or may not have anything to do with the psycho time agents trying to kill me and Ianto" he opened the box of doughnuts "who's hungry?"

You know, I had completely forgotten about those gems. I wasn't sure to hope that they were separate problems or not.

* * *

…TW…TW…TW…TW…TW…

The flurry from the night before had become a light snow fall. Jack looked out at it from Charles' office window. "Ianto and Remy have been gone over an hour, how long does it take to get doughnuts?"

Charles sighed in a way that occasionally made Jack feel like the younger one "There's no reason to worry, Jack. If they were in danger they'd let us know."

"Still…"

Charles joined him by the window "It's a popular shop Jack, there's probably a line and the owner is very attractive. The boys are likely being themselves and flirting with her."

"You're right" Jack leaned against the wall and faced him "and they can take care of themselves."

"That's very true, although I admit, Remy can be a bit of a maverick at times."

Jack chuckled "Gets that from their mother. Ianto's followed the rules except for that cyber thing and when he takes initiative it's something I approve of. Has he always been that way?"

Charles smirked "Taking his own initiative yes, following the rules? Since his time in Juvenile Hall he's been very good about rules. However if Remy breaks the rules so will Ianto. Those boys would follow each other to hell and back."

"I know. I admire their loyalty to each other. You don't often see that in brothers these days."

"No you don't" Charles agreed "Remy and Ianto started their relationship thinking they had only each other in blood family. Then Remy found his daughter and then the boys' father returned. Ioan was a good man and influence. It did them both good, the time they had with him."

"I don't often say things like this but they were blessed getting their father back."

"Yes they were" Charles had a far off look in his blue eyes.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder "Your father was a good man Charles."

Charles looked up at him "His father raised him well."

Jack let out a half scoff half chuckle "Oh I don't know about that. Your grandmother did all the work. Your father did take her name."

"My grandmother would have been last of her family if he did not take the name of Xavier. It was my great-grandfather's dying wish the family continue."

"So then why don't you have any kids? Nevermind, the name will be remembered I promise."

"I believe you. And don't sell yourself short, Jack. You are a good man, I remember my father spoke very fondly of you."

"I still don't know how you figured it out and right away too. Even you can't read my thoughts."

"You saved my life, remember? The energy you gave me allowed me to hear your thoughts briefly."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. I should have guessed."

"That and I read it in my father's journal."

Jack lightly whacked his shoulder "We've known each other over thirty years and now you tell me?"

Charles shrugged "I thought you would have figured it out."

"You're the one that says I can be awfully obtuse at times."

"When did I say that?" Charles said innocently.

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back again "When you took in Jean and Scott did you have any idea that you were in some way descended from them?"

"No but I sensed something special about them. I began to have my theories as time went on."

"Did you suspect Rogue was my daughter?"

"Since the first time I saw her smile."

"Think we should tell them?"

"That you're my grandfather? Probably. Ianto's bound to guess at some point. I do have your eyes." Charles' head perked up "Speaking of, he and Remy are home and they've brought a friend."

"The doughnut lady?"

Charles shook his head "Someone I haven't met. He's bringing him here."

Maybe five minutes later there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in Ianto" Charles said.

The door opened and Ianto stuck his head in "Ah Jack, you're here too. Good" he opened the door all the way and stepped in, a man with fluffy light brown hair and a trench coat at his side.

"Professor" Ianto said "this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Professor Charles Xavier."

The Doctor looked different than when Jack had seen him last but he had learned from UNIT (without their knowledge) that the Time Lord was prone to changing his appearance.

The Doctor smiled at Charles and held out his hand "I'm very pleased to meet you Professor Xavier."

"Likewise Doctor" Charles shook his hand "I've heard remarkable things about you."

"Oh I wouldn't say remarkable, although" he drug out the word "they are pretty remarkable. What exactly have you heard?"

Ianto moved next to Jack "And of course Doctor, you've met Jack."

A gauntlet of emotions ran through Jack as he looked into the Doctor's new brown eyes and younger face. He was glad to see him, he had missed the adventures and all the running but at the same time he was furious at the guy for leaving him like he did. He got his emotions in check and merely nodded "Doctor."

"Captain," the Doctor nodded back "Look at you, same as ever. Although, have you had work done?"

"You could talk!"

"Oh right the face."

Jack sighed "What brings you here?"

He shrugged "Thought I'd take a holiday."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"He's already had Christmas apparently" Ianto said "so we should stay out of London when it's Christmas."

Jack sighed again "Doctor, Rose Tyler, Battle of Canary Wharf, her name was on the list of the dead."

The Doctor's eyes widened "Oh no, sorry. She's alive, living on a parallel world with Mickey and her mother."

Relief washed over Jack "She's alive?"

"She's alive!"

They hugged.

"Yeah, Remy and I hugged him too when he told us" Ianto observed "would you two like to talk privately?"

"Well I…" the Doctor began.

"Doctor, you said you'd talk to him. You're the only one who can."

The Doctor sighed "Oh all right."

…

When Ianto and Charles left the room Jack said "How did he do that?"

"Who? What?" the Doctor sat in a chair.

"Ianto, get you to talk to me. Clearly, you were reluctant."

The Doctor sighed again "He said Rose would want me to talk to you."

Jack sat in a chair opposite him "Great, if invoking her name works with you, he'll start trying it with me."

The Doctor smiled slightly "I think he fancied her."

"He did. Said he kissed her when he saw her before all hell broke loose at Canary Wharf."

An awkward silence followed and the Doctor began to get fidgety, he stood up and looked out the window.

Jack broke the silence "I was killed by daleks on that space station Doctor. I woke up in dalek dust and you took off without me. I tried following but I ended up in 1869 where my manipulator shorted out. I was stuck. Took me nearly thirty years to realise I wasn't dying. I mean I die but I always wake up fully healed. Did Ianto tell you about his girlfriend?"

Not turning around the Doctor nodded.

"Well she deleted me twice to use an example." Jack stood and moved next to him, close enough to see his face "I've been shot, stabbed, been through WWI, WWII, run over, stray javelin."

The unreadable mask the Doctor had been wearing morphed into a cringe. Finally a reaction.

"Yeah, it was one of my more unpleasant deaths. What happened to me Doctor?"

The Doctor was pale "You shouldn't exist. You're wrong."

"Thanks" Jack said trying but failing to keep bitterness from his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you know when you left me that I was alive?"

"Time Lords always know. Jack, I'm sorry, I am so sorry for all of this." The Doctor's weariness and age showed in his eyes. How old had he said he was? 900 something?

"Can you fix it? Make me normal again?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly.

Ignoring the various twinges and the faces of his loved ones flashing before his eyes he said "How did I get like this then?"

The Doctor took a breath "It was Rose…"

…

* * *

_Remy_

Team Torchwood and most of the X-Men were in the rec room when the Doctor and Jack came in after an hour of talking. Once Ianto and I had explained, well, everything to the Doctor it was easy getting him to come to the mansion. In fact, he insisted on it. He was none too happy about these time agents.

Introductions were made and for some reason the Doctor looked excited to meet Gwen, asked about her family and how long they'd been in Cardiff. My wish was not granted then, the Doctor liked cop lady. Well, nobody's perfect.

At the Doctor's interest in Gwen Jack looked contemplative and then his eyes widened and he muttered "God I am so dense."

I don't think he meant for everyone to hear him but we did.

"Good you're finally admitting it Jack," Owen said in that snarky way of his, "first step to recovery they say."

Jack glared at him "You can be replaced you know." Then he sighed and said to Xavier "You know, ever since I became more involved with you people I've become more honest."

"That's good Jack" the Doctor said brightly.

"Doctor, I didn't put two and two together till now, mainly I think 'cos I'd hardly paid attention to that story you and Rose told me about that girl who closed the Rift in 1869. Her name was Gwyneth, right?"

"Yes" the Doctor said slowly.

"I knew her. I delivered for the butcher."

"So you were the butcher's boy with the nice smile."

"Did she say that? Anyway so, it wasn't the explosion that killed her?"

"No."

"Wait, what's going on?" Gwen asked in that 'I have to know everything' tone of voice of hers.

"Don't worry about it, Gwen" Jack dismissed her.

"But Jack…"

The Doctor opened his mouth but before he could say anything Ianto stepped forward "Gwen," he said sweetly "how does lasagne sound for dinner?"

Gwen shut her mouth and sat down.

The Doctor looked around clearly as confused as the other X-men "Am I missing something?"

"You don't wanna know" Jack said with a shake of his head.

Owen was pale "Did you have to say that Ianto?"

"Sorry" Ianto leaned against the pool table "but who was the one with the butcher's knife to his throat?"

The Doctor's brows furrowed and then his eyes widened "Oh! Does this have to do with the cannibals or more cannibals? And what does it have to do with lasagne?"

"You really don't wanna know" Jack told him.

I shuddered, Ianto had told me about his lasagne/cannibal analogy. Just as well, I was never a big fan of Italian anyway.

Ianto cleared his throat "Moving on, I think we should address the issue at hand."

* * *

**I know, not as long as the previous few chapters but I felt that was a good place to cut off. Next chapter we'll address the issue at hand. I'm not sure how long it'll take though. A lot has to happen.**

**Please review, reviews inspire me. So the more reviews I have the less likely it'll take another 2 months or has it been 3? The days are all blending together. Pray I find a job, please. After all the best ideas come when I'm supposed to be doing something else. ;)**

**TTFN**


	34. Crank Calls, Hot Gods

**Hey gang. Before we get to the confrontation battle part of the story, the boys thought you might like to hear about some things they didn't mention earlier. So this is a flashback chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I haven't seen the movie Thor yet but I did see an episode of Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends once that had Thor and Loki in it. Also it's been awhile since I've seen Fantastic Four so I apologise if I don't get the characters quite right. In addition this is what I remember from the 90's X-Men cartoon: Scott's parents were abducted by space pirates and his mother was killed and his father somehow became a pirate. When the X-men went into space they met Scott's dad. Jean and Wolverine figured it out right away but I think it was awhile later before Scott himself found out. And I can't remember when Scott found out Havoc was his brother but I know he did (also it's stated in X-Men Evolution which I saw the first season and a half I think). And I believe their dad was once a Captain in the Air Force.**

**Oh and I can never remember if the Juggernaut is the Professor's step-brother or half-brother but in this universe their step-brothers.**

**Also, a certain someone makes an appearance. Those of you who read "Not Unbreakable" will know him. He made me do it.**

**Oh and in case you thought the last chapter was a repeat it's because I deleted the prologue. I assure you the chapter before this is different than the one before it. I am sorry for any confusion.**

**That said, enjoy and please, please review.**

* * *

"**Crank Calls, Hot Gods and Odd Places to Talk"**

_Remy and Ianto_

It was when Ianto was fifteen and we were on our way to New Orleans for the first time. We were in North Carolina for the night and we had both gotten a little tipsy. Well Remy had gotten tipsy, Ianto had gotten drunk.

See, Remy figures that if he let Ianto drink with him he wouldn't do it in a way that would get him grounded. It worked with Remi-Anne too. So that night, before checking into the motel Remy bought a 12-pack of Corona. In retrospect, a 6-pack would have been a better choice. Maybe even just two individual bottles. Oh well. C'est la vie. It's not like we killed anyone. We just annoyed Mr. Fantastic…and Spider-Man…and Thor. We definitely annoyed Cyclops.

Somehow we'd got to talking about the sex lives of other super powered crime fighters. And it lead to this:

We found a payphone down the street.

Ianto decided to make the first call. He opted to put on a fake accent—just because he could. He went with stereotypical American nerd. You know, the type with pocket protectors, allergies and are always pushing up their taped glasses. You know the type.

The phone rang twice before a male voice answered "Hello."

"Yes hello" Ianto said in his nerdy voice "Is the Fantastic Four residence?"

"Sure thing, Human Torch here, how can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is…Eugene and I'm conducting a survey for school on superheroes and the like."

"Really? That's cool Eugene, what kind of survey?"

Remy was leaning close so he could hear the Human Torch's responses and he was doing his level best not to laugh.

Ianto blew his nose to keep up the act "Excuse me, yes, the sex lives of superheroes."

"That's awesome, I'd be happy to tell you about mine."

Ianto himself was having a hard time trying not to laugh "Yes, and I'd love to heat it but first I have a pressing question."

"Shoot."

"Does Mr. Fantastic suck his own dick?" pause for effect.

The Human Torch himself laughed "You know that's a good question."

Then another voice was heard "Johnny that's a crank, hang it up." Then there was a click followed by a dial tone.

We fell to the ground in drunken laughter. Once we'd calmed somewhat Remy stood "Okay, my turn, I can do a nerdy voice too."

"Who you gonna call?"

With a perfectly straight face Remy said "Ghostbusters."

"Really?"

Remy rolled his eyes "No, I'll try the Spider-Freak. Ask him about his webbing."

"Does he even have a number the public can reach him at?"

"Don't worry I've got it covered" then Remy put the change in the phone and dialed the number of one Peter Parker.

"Hello," Peter answered, a little out of breath.

In a perfect imitation of Ianto's nerd voice Remy said "Yes, hello, my name is Eugene, is this Peter Parker?"

"Speaking, how may I help of you?"

"I understand you are connected to Spider-Man as you take his pictures."

"Yes, why?"

"I'm conducting a survey for school and I would like to ask Spider-man some questions."

"What kind of survey?"

Remy bit his lip "May I speak with him?"

"No, why are you doing a survey so late?"

Damn, Parker was on the ball. Remy thought fast "Because Mr. Parker it is the best time for it. It is about the sex lives of superheroes."

"What? Who is this?"

"Perhaps you can pass along the message. Does Spider-Man use his webbing for sex games?"

Parker hung up.

"I'll take that as a yes" Remy said before laughing again.

"This is fun," Ianto said "who should we call next?"

Remy checked his address book "I got Thor's number in here."

"Okay," Ianto grabbed the phone "what is it?"

Ianto dialed and after three rings a sleepy Scandinavian voice answered "Hello?"

"Yes hello, sorry to wake you sir, but is this Thor?"

"How did you get this number?"

Ianto froze but then said "I have my sources sir. My name is Eugene and I'm conducting a survey on superheroes."

"What kind?"

"On their sex lives."

"What? Who is this? Only other crime fighters should have this number."

Oh crap. Plus, Ianto had no idea what to ask Thor. That and the alcohol was catching up to him. He was starting to feel woozy and when he spoke next he forgot to disguise his voice "As I said sir, I have my sources."

"Why do you suddenly sound Celtic? Is that you Taranus?"

"Who?" Ianto blinked.

Remy saw this was not going to work anymore. He took the phone from Ianto and hung it up. "Come on petit frère, we better get back inside."

Besides it was time for Ianto to move on from the thunder god to the porcelain one.

…

Ianto had only drunk four and a half Coronas but he just wasn't used to it then. When he finished praying to the porcelain god it was two in the morning and he passed out.

The shrill beeping of Remy's communicator was what woke them both that morning at eight.

"Whatsa matter?" Remy answered, he didn't have a hangover by the way.

"Hello Gambit" it was Cyclops.

"Cyclops, what's up? Do you need me for something?"

"No, no, just checking in on you and Ianto" he sounded suspiciously calm. Remy knew that tone.

He fought the urge to gulp "Oh we're fine, Ianto's a little tired right now but we'll be hitting the road again soon."

Ianto groaned at the thought of being in a moving vehicle. His head pounded like a jack hammer at an ungodly hour of the morning.

"Is that so?" Cyclops said "Where are you now?"

"Uh, just south of Raleigh I think. It was a little late when we pulled in."

"North Carolina, right?"

"Uh probably though I reckon other states have Raleighs."

"Yes, I'm sure," he knew something "you know it's the funniest thing. Last night someone was calling the Fantastic Four, Spider-man and Thor and was asking about their sex lives. Someone in North Carolina calling himself Eugene."

Remy forced a laugh "That is funny."

"Yes and Thor says…"

"How'd you find out about it?"

"Mr. Fantastic called this morning to see if we got a similar call—we did not. Then we heard from the others. The calls all came from a payphone in your area. Thor says that Eugene slipped into a Welsh accent. Remy, did you and Ianto call them?" Oh, he called Remy by his name, that meant he was serious.

Remy took a breath "Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No."

"What made you think it was us?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you asked that question about Fantastic before." His tone was harsh "Remy, why did you do it?"

Scott in a way was like a very strict older brother. It was annoying most of the time.

Remy sighed "We may have been drinking."

"We?"

"Hey, it's better he drinks with me than on his own or with other teenagers. Why are you telling me off?"

"Because the Professor is still trying to reassure Mr. Fantastic that it won't happen again."

Remy took his communicator to the bathroom so Ianto wouldn't hear—he passed out again anyway. "It won't. I'm sorry. I'll call them all later and apologise."

"Remy, if you're going to be Ianto's guardian you have to act like it. You can't encourage him in these things. You have to be responsible especially if you're going to be on your own down there."

Remy leaned against the door "Scott, don't tell me how to raise my brother. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? Ianto's a teenager, he has an excuse for his behavior. You do not. You are twenty-seven years old."

"Scott, what is this really about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we found out Ianto was my brother, you've been telling me how to handle him. What would you know about it? Havoc didn't grow up with you, probably why he's more fun to be with" that may have been harsh.

"That's low Remy."

"Yeah, well, I'm Ianto's brother Scott, not his father. Why don't you try being a brother to yours?" with that Remy ended the connection.

…

Two hours later we checked out, Ianto feeling slightly better.

"You're still upset about whatever it is you and Cyclops talked about" Ianto pointed out.

Remy sighed "That obvious is it?" he leaned against the car.

"Just a bit. Are they very angry with us?"

Remy shrugged "Me mostly since I'm an adult and supposed to know better."

"I don't know about you" the Human Torch landed next to us "but you made my night."

Remy smiled "Hey Johnny" they shook hands.

"Remy, good to see you. As soon as I found out it was you I had to fly down and see you."

"Well it was actually Ianto you were talking to" Remy indicated Ianto "Johnny Storm, my brother Ianto Jones."

Ianto shook his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Sir? Wow. I don't know if anyone's ever called me that before. Wait, why are you British?"

"It's a very long story."

Remy clapped his shoulder "Ride with us awhile and we'll tell you about it."

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing else to do today."

…

And that is the story of the time we crank called the Fantastic Four. Now, Ianto will tell you about when he first met Thor and then Remy will talk about when he and Scott picked up their discussion about brothers and such.

…

* * *

_Ianto_

Can I just say that Johnny Storm is HOT? I really enjoyed spending time with him; he's completely straight though. I digress, I'm supposed to be talking about Thor who is also really hot. Of course I understand that all gods are hot. I think it's a law.

It was Boxing Day 1999 when the X-Men were called to action, the Juggernaut was having a tantrum in the city. Being as strong as he is, as mentioned before, that guy needs practically the whole team to fight him off. Since Jean was out of commission being pregnant and all, I was invited to help.

The Professor's step-brother wasn't the only one causing trouble in New York that day. There were trolls two blocks over.

Yes I said trolls.

Not seeing anyone fighting them at the moment, the team decided to split up. Wolverine, Rogue, Beast and Jamie would handle the Juggernaut while Gambit, Cyclops, Storm, Jubilee and I would deal with the trolls. There were three of them.

The day was overcast.

"Maybe if the sun comes out they'll turn to stone" I joked.

Remy rolled his eyes "Endgame, we ain't in Middle Earth."

"Really? Presence of the trolls could have fooled me."

"Ain't trolls Thor's thing?" Remy said "Where is he?"

"I'm sure he'll be here" said Cyclops.

I tossed some cards at a troll but it only served to irritate it. Then it decided to focus on me—the other two trolls were facing two X-Men each. How did I end up by myself? I mean it was a really big troll and it had a club, which I was constantly dodging.

Until I tripped. I refused to reveal how I tripped; I'm taking that to my grave.

The others were so absorbed in their own trolls, they didn't see me in trouble. My troll started to bring down his club. I closed my eyes but the blow never came.

When I opened my eyes, a very attractive man was hovering in front of me and wrestling the club away. The man was wearing pretty much a sheet that just barely covered him and gold sandals that had wings on them. Wait a minute.

He tossed the troll's club away and shoved it back onto another one.

I got to my feet "You're not Thor" I said.

He had a dazzling grin, more dazzling than the man in the RAF coat I kept dreaming about. That's right, I said it.

"Very astute of you" he said with a slight Greek accent "but I am bored."

"Ianto," Remy came over to me "you okay?"

"Yeah, the living Greek statue saved my life. Thank you by the way," I said to the gorgeous man in a sheet.

He shrugged "No big deal."

Remy looked up at him and his jaw dropped "Why do I want to worship you?"

The man chuckled "You're a thief, it's a natural inclination." He looked up and to his left. His smiled became sly "Hiya, Lok."

Who I assumed to be Loki had appeared to I think rally his trolls "Hermes" he sneered "you should not be here."

"Strictly speaking neither should you." Hermes went up to where Loki was floating and they began conversing in another language.

I looked at Remy "Why do I want to worship you?' What kind of pick up line is that?"

"That wasn't a pick up line, though it'd make a good one don't you think?"

I pointed to the gods "That explains why you want to worship him" a troll came at us "Hermes is the god of thieves."

"You're not Catholic anymore?" he did a flip.

"I still consider myself Catholic but I've decided to be all inclusive, especially given the current evidence." I whacked a troll with my staff "I don't want to offend anyone."

Remy did his signature 52-pick up move—which I still needed to learn. See until I was able to mass produce my own Tarot cards, I was using playing cards like Remy. It was cheaper that way.

Finally Thor got there and finished off the trolls. Right then the other four X-Men showed up. Jamie upon seeing the three gods looked like a kid at Christmas. He actually dropped to his knees. Hermes, Thor and Loki all saw him and looked quite flattered.

Wolverine rolled his eyes.

Hermes went down to him "That's very sweet of you James Davies but not really necessary; thoughtful but not required these days. Especially since you're Celtic not Greek or Norse" He smiled at the others "Hello X-Men, I'm Hermes." He kissed the hands of the women. Rogue's glove was off and nothing happened to Hermes. Oddly, Remy's eyes didn't flash in jealousy. Either he didn't dare be jealous of a god or Jamie was keeping him too happy.

Nah, he'd always be jealous of anyone who so much as looked at Rogue in the wrong way.

Thor threw some lighting at Loki who scampered. Then Thor landed in front of me and Remy. He looked at me "You are the Celtic boy who called me last December."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Your Celtic features are prominent."

I smiled taking that as a compliment "Thank you sir. May I ask who is Taranus?"

"I can answer that" Hermes said "Taranus is pan-Celtic and is a god of thunder. He prefers Gaul though."

Thor looked at him "Why are you here Hermes?"

Hermes shrugged "Felt like it."

"You should not be here."

Hermes held up his hands "I know, I know this is your gig. I'll go now but before I do" he handed Remy a business card "My card, if you like. Let me know."

"Let you know what?"

"You'll know when you know" with that he gave Remy a light kiss on the lips and disappeared.

"No fair" I whined "I saw him first."

"You're not a thief" Remy said, coming out of his daze.

"I am too."

"You're a second-rate pick pocket."

"I saw up his toga thing."

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

Jamie cleared his throat.

Remy's eyes widened and he went over to his boyfriend "Jamie, darlin', sorry I…"

Jamie silenced him with a kiss "It's okay, I understand. Anyway I think he meant if you choose to worship him."

"Oh yeah, I knew that."

Thor sighed heavily and said to Cyclops "I am sorry for these trolls and I am sorry I was late."

Cyclops held up a hand "It's no problem, we're all on the same side."

Well, that's how I first met Thor. As I said he is very hot. But Hermes…Hermes sizzles and what I saw under his sheet. Oh it looked delightful and so perfect.

I once had a dream about him and Jack wrestling naked in oil. It was nice.

…

* * *

_Remy_

For just a couple days shy of a whole year, Scott and I acted like our conversation never happened. We'd never really had one of those heart to heart talk things. I tried once when Jean went evil a few years before but it didn't work out (or was that when we still thought she was dead?) but it didn't go anywhere. I reckon it hadn't helped that I'd taken him to a strip club.

Anyway, after our fun with trolls and gods we went back to the mansion. Ianto ran off to tell Will what happened and I looked in on Remi-Anne and Tad who were watching Rudolph's Shiny New Year. After assuring them that everyone was all right I decided to take a shower.

I would think about what Hermes said some other time. I've never been very religious and I wasn't sure how I felt about committing myself to a deity, albeit an incredibly good looking one.

I went to the locker room showers in the lower levels—I didn't feel like going all the way to my pool house. Scott was the only other one there. This could be awkward.

Now I am going to answer the question I'm sure you have all been wondering; yes, Scott Summers does shower with his sunglasses on—until he shampoos and washes his face.

I stepped into the stall next to him "You know, I been wondering; your powers don't work deep underground so how 'bout total darkness?" Scott's powers are fueled by the sun which is why they don't work in the Morlock tunnels.

He sighed "No I don't need my glasses in total darkness at night but then I wouldn't be able to see so that kind of defeats the purpose."

I turned on the water and got my hair wet "So you make love to Jeanie with your glasses on, eyes closed or do you go out to one of the caves?"

"You'll never know," he put some shampoo in his hand, closed his eyes and took off his glasses.

"You're one of those 'don't kiss and tell' types ain't ya?" I reached for the shampoo in my stall, it smelled like coconut. Once I'd rinsed I opened my eyes again and Scott and his glasses back on. His muscles were tense. "You okay?" I asked. Mind, his muscles were often tense more so than usual since Jeanie got pregnant.

"Fine" he answered.

I looked at him "Liar. Ton frère didn't come to Christmas dinner. When was the last time you saw him?"

Scott shrugged "I saw Alex a few months ago."

"You send him word he's gonna be an uncle?"

"Yes" he shut off his shower and stepped out of his stall wrapping a towel around his waist.

I followed suit "I know what's bugging you. You can't get hold of your daddy to tell him he's gonna be a grandpa."

He looked at me sharply "Who told you that?"

"No one. It just makes sense."

Scott sighed and sank onto a bench "He was supposed to come down for Christmas, I was gonna tell him then."

I sat next to him "He probably just got caught up in something and he'll be along."

"I just wish he'd leave that life and stay on Earth permanently. I worry about him."

"I know but it's a hard life to leave, what he's got. It's not something you can just up and quite."

"He's a pirate, Remy."

"Yeah, but a good pirate and really more like a privateer."

Scott sighed again "I know he's a good man, I just…"

"I know," I put a hand on his shoulder "you want him to be here because he wasn't all your life. There ain't nothing wrong with that. You should talk to him."

"Yeah, that's what Jean says," he stood and moved to his locker.

"You should listen to ta femme" I stood too "Scott, I'm sorry about what I said last year. You were right, I was being irresponsible. I told my father about it and I got a talking too."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so hard on you." He leaned against his locker "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being a father."

Interesting segue but all right "Ah so that's what's really got you wound tighter than an OCD knitter's ball of yarn."

"What is with you southerners and descriptive metaphors?"

I shrugged "It's fun. Anyway, I'll be honest, it's been nearly a year and I still ain't used to it. Tad says you never get used to it 'cos you're always questioning yourself. 'Is this how I should handle the situation?' and stuff like that. But when I met Remi-Anne and first looked into her eyes I knew she was mine and I was in love. At least you get to see your baby being born."

"Do you think I'll be a good father?"

"No question Scott, just don't be such a hard ass otherwise you'll have rebellious children."

To my surprise he actually laughed "I'll work on that. Thanks Remy."

"No problem."

"You know Remy, we have some things in common. We should get along better."

"I reckon we can make a go of it. We are family after all."

Awkward silence.

"Is the part where we hug?" Scott asked, taking the words out of my mouth.

"I suppose but you know if we do, someones gonna walk through that door and we'll have to say 'This isn't what it looks like' and it'll be all over the mansion by supper."

"Good point. We are still wearing only towels."

"Why don't we get dressed and then we'll do one of those manly handshake hug things."

"Yeah."

Captain Summers showed up the next day and was thrilled he was gonna be a granddaddy. Havoc finally showed up too ( he and his team were dealing with something or other). I don't think Scott talked to his dad about retiring exactly but Captain Summers did promise to visit more often.

And in case you're wondering Scott and I did become a semblance of friends. Though he really is more like a brother than a friend.

* * *

**You know all these superheroes live in the New York area, you'd think they'd meet up more often.**

**So I hope you liked these little side stories. The next chapter will be up as soon as I figure out how to get what's in my head onto the computer screen. Yes I know type but how to put it into words in a manner that makes sense?**

**Please review. Reviews feed the muses.**

**TTFN**


	35. Calm Before

**Mucho gusto with the apologies. I don't know why these last few chapters are giving me so much trouble.**

**As it happens, this is a short one. It's pretty much filler to let you know I haven't given up. But as you'll see at the end the final battle will be in the next chapter.**

**This picks up where chapter 33 "Confessions" leaves off. **

**Disclaimer: As far as I know there is no such VG Dc vs Capcom, there is however a Marvel vs Capcom which is where I got the idea.**

"**Calm Before"**

* * *

_Ianto_

On the way to the War Room, as with Torchwood we gave the Doctor the grand tour. He was very impressed by the Danger Room, most people are.

"We can give you a demonstration later on, if you like" the Professor told him.

The Doctor nodded "Oh yes, very much."

"You should have seen yesterday" Remy said "when Ianto and Jack were sparring. Ianto whopped him good even though Jack tried cheating."

"Hey!" Jack said indignantly "I'll have you know, I could have won if Charles hadn't called it off."

"He called it off because you were pumping Ianto with too much energy."

I stepped between them "Remy, please don't and you" I said to Jack "could not have won. However if you'd like a rematch I'd be happy to accommodate you. Just this time, no powers or pheromones whatsoever."

Jack's gaze settled on the wall "This is a lovely paint job."

I let the matter drop for now as we had more important things to discuss.

As it happened when we got to the War Room, we hadn't had to do much discussing. We couldn't really do anything till the time agents made their next move.

…

"You're all not going to go back to Cardiff while we wait are you?" Remi-Anne asked me when she found out we couldn't do much more than wait.

"Well…" Jack began.

"Because Thanksgiving is this week, you really should stay."

"You're more than welcome to" the Professor said.

"Well" said the Doctor "I don't think I've ever had a Thanksgiving before. Might be fun, I think I will."

I smiled "I most certainly will" I looked at the rest of team Torchwood "it's up to you lot if you want to stay. Thanksgiving dinners here are always phenomenal."

Jack looked over at Rogue "Of course we'll stay. Been a while since I enjoyed a good turkey."

For some reason Owen snorted at that. Oh, turkey…Turk…from Turkey. Man needs to get his mind out of the gutter. What?

…

* * *

XTXTXT

That afternoon Scott gave Jack a lesson in self-defence. "We'll start with the basics" he said.

"I already know the basics" Jack told him. Jack was thankfully wearing sweats for this instead of Scott's old uniform.

"From what I've seen, you don't know them very well. You might do okay in a barroom brawl but you need more precision for a real fight."

Jack sighed "All right then. Let's start with the basics."

…

* * *

_Remy_

Ianto and I were outside smoking when Jack, almost literally tumbled out the back door. He looked exhausted and was covered in sweat.

Ianto bit back a smirk "Hey Jack, how'd your training session with Cyclops go?"

Jack sank into one of the patio chairs "How did you two ever manage with him?"

I laughed "I still manage with him. You know as sweaty as you are you can catch pneumonia out here."

Jack shrugged "I've found I don't get sick so easily."

"Yet you can die of heat stroke?" Ianto asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't know how it works, even after what the Doctor told me. I don't think _h_e knows how it works. Just says I'm wrong and shouldn't exist."

I kept my mouth shut but Ianto said "Don't listen to him. If you shouldn't exist then you wouldn't. Everything happens for a reason, Jack."

Jack looked up at him "What makes you so sure?"

"I've met Thor and Loki and even the Greek god Hermes and if they exist then so must Fate. Isn't that right, Remy?"

I took a puff of smoke "I reckon so. So," I said to Jack "Cyclops give you a hard time?"

His eyes narrowed "I thought his father was in the Air Force not the Marines. Just where did he learn to be so strict?"

"Probably one of his foster homes, his daddy didn't raise him you know."

Jack sighed "right. Oh, now it's cold out here. If you'll excuse me" he got up and went back inside.

"You" I said to Ianto "should tell him."

Ianto blinked "Tell him what?"

"That you love him too. It's obvious, the way you're always defending him."

"I can't not yet. Not till I resolve this thing with Will. Jack told me I should wait to respond. Wants me to be sure."

I put my cigarette out "I guess he's not such an idiot. How do you reckon he and the Professor became friends?" it was a question I'd been wondering.

Ianto looked at me as if I was the village idiot "Haven't you noticed they have the same eyes?"

"What?"

…

Wouldn't you know it? That night at dinner…

"Jack is my grandfather" the Professor just up and announced without preamble.

Silence at the dinning table and then Ianto said "I had a suspicion."

Rogue blinked "So how does that make me related to the Professor?"

"Technically his aunt" Ianto said.

"Jack," said Owen "maybe to lessen confusion you ought to stop sleeping with women."

"I have been considering that, yes" Jack nodded.

"Might be wise" said the Doctor "although considering that Jack is from the 51st century technically speaking…"

"Okay" Jack interrupted "Let's not talk about that right now."

"Please let's not" I mumbled "some of us are trying to eat."

Later most of us were watching Ianto and Owen play video games in the rec room because there wasn't much else to do. They were playing DC vs. Capcom and both as DC characters. Owen was winning.

"Dude, what the hell?" Ianto exclaimed when Owen's Green Lantern dealt a particular nasty blow to Ianto's Batman.

Owen laughed "Did you just say dude?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"I don't think Batman uses that kind of language. In fact he's not supposed to talk much at all. No wonder you like him."

"I have to say" Jack said "that Batman does have good taste in rooftops. But Ianto you may want to switch heroes at this point. Now Superman, he can kick Green Lantern's ass."

"Horseshit!" said Owen.

"They're both powered by aliens" Jack elaborated "but Superman is an actual alien."

"Who can't see through lead" Ianto said "Batman has goggles for that."

"Can Batman stop two missiles before the bad guy is finished speaking?"

"He's got a thing on his belt for that."

"Give it up Ianto" Owen said.

Ianto growled "All right fine, I'm bringing in Wonder Woman."

I rolled my eyes "Petit frère, I don't think it has to do with the strength of the character, it could be that Owen's just a better video game player than you."

When Ianto started to get so frustrated that his eyes began to glow, he consented to defeat. Remi-Anne took his place as Owen's opponent; Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were her three characters.

Ianto moved to the couch and sat next to Jack "Have fun against the bad girls of Gotham Owen."

Remi-Anne was already whooping him. That's my girl.

"So" Jack said "What's Thor like?"

Ianto sighed like a school girl and leaned back "in a word, dreamy."

"I don't know what he'd do if you tried to flirt with him" I told Jack. "I don't think your charms would work on a god."

He grinned, "Wanna bet?"

"I only gamble on things I can hold."

"So you're afraid you'd lose."

Ianto sighed and stood "I'm going to bed."

…

* * *

_Ianto_

I had no desire to hear them bicker about stupid things. I really hoped it stopped once Jack and I were together. That would be a little weird though wouldn't it? If Remy and Rogue ever got married then I'd be romantically involved with my brother's father-in-law. Wasn't that an episode of Jerry Springer?

Oh well, all the weirdness in the world could never stop me from loving Jack. I guess it's true what they say, love is blind.

I couldn't sleep again that night. Well I did but I kept having nightmares so it sort of defeated the purpose. Around midnight I found Jack on the roof.

"Keeping watch?" I sat next to him.

"Yep" he nodded "I don't need sleep."

"So you said."

"And you're excuse for being out here?"

"I can't sleep, actually that's not entirely accurate. I was sleeping but I kept having nightmares, mainly about zombies and ghouls."

"What's the difference?"

"Zombies are controlled by magic, mostly voodoo and do what they're told. Ghouls are the ones that eat flesh. A bit like cannibals only dead, undead rather."

"Met many of them?"

"A zombie once in New Orleans, there was an unhinged voodoo priest and things got a little out of control. Maybe I'll tell you the story sometime."

"Sure, when this time agent mess is done with."

"Jack, what is that thing in Will's chest? What exactly is it doing to him?"

Jack sighed "I've never actually seen one in person before; I've only read about them. They call it a Re-animator or a Prolonger. It depends on how it's used. If it's inserted into a person after death, the corpse will act I guess like a zombie. But if it's inserted just before death—which is what I think happened to Will—it will keep them that way until it's removed. They pretty much have to do the bidding of whoever put it in them."

"Also like a zombie."

"Not quite. It's not like they don't have any choice, they do, it's just that the person who inserted the device generally has some sort of leverage over the individual and they feel forced to obey."

"I don't understand." I really didn't. What kind of leverage could the time agency have over Will? "Last night, it seemed like Will had been ordered to kill me but then refused at the last minute. Hart said Daemon had promised to fix Will if he finished me off. I thought Will loved me so why would…"

Jack put an arm around me "I think Will was just supposed to lure you outside. He could have killed you in the mansion but he led you to Hart. Maybe it's not life he cares about, maybe Daemon has something else on him. Or maybe there is a small level of control. Like I said, I've only read about them and not a whole lot. The Doctor says he's only heard whispers of them. He's back at his Tardis now, looking them up."

"You said that once the device is removed from Will's chest not even nanogenes could save him."

"I don't think so, even if they could, nanogenes aren't always guaranteed to work properly. Sometimes they get it wrong."

"I don't know if I can make that decision Jack, to put him out of his misery. I couldn't do it with Lisa and I'm not sure if she was ever suffering, the cyberman was probably just using her memories to get me to do what it wanted."

He pulled me close "Stop thinking about that. It's done now. But Will is suffering Ianto, these people, they're in constant pain."

I shuddered and leaned against him "Promise me something, Jack."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't die."

"Now there's a promise I can keep. Well I won't stay dead anyway."

The moment was interrupted by an explosion coming from somewhere behind us. We turned and saw a red glow on the horizon. Down town Westchester was on fire.

I got to my feet "Think that's your time agent friends?"

Jack stood too "They're not my friends and more than likely. Guess they couldn't wait another week. Suit up."

I stared at him "That was creepy, you sounded just like Cyclops right there."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay so the showdown will be next. I'm having the most trouble with how to work that. Action scenes are not my best friends. I like banter best as you may have noticed.**

**I know what I want to happen at the very end but how to get there? Who's POV? 'cos I can't be jumping back and forth all the time.**

**If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I can't promise I'd use them but they would certainly help inspire me to write faster.**

**Here's what needs to happen within the battle: fighting, Capt. John Hart gets away, confrontation with Daemon, scene with Will and stuff I'm not willing to divulge at this point. Oh and Tosh, Owen and Gwen will stay at the mansion to help look after the kids, just so you know.**

**TTFN**


	36. ConfrontationThankful

**Again so sorry, it's been what, almost two months. This chapter was so hard and it's not as long as I think I said it would be and it's kind of two chapters in one. The next one though should come easier and should be longer.**

**Anyway this chapter starts a little differently. It's from Jack's POV 1****st**** person, it was the only way I could get started on the dang thing, to distance myself from Remy and Ianto for a little awhile. See I figure that somewhere down the line the boys are telling this story to someone (occasionally using third person when they weren't the focus) and Jack decided to jump in at this point.**

**I hope you like it and please review.**

**Review goal: at least 5 (pretty please)**

**Oh and you may want to have a tissue handy.**

* * *

"**Confrontation"**

_Jack_

I cannot even begin to tell you how much I hate dying. It's not so much the pain I hate but the darkness. I never see anything when I die. Ianto reckons it's because I'm not supposed to till I actually die—if that ever happens and according to the Doctor it probably never will. I keep aging though, ever so slowly but I do find a grey hair every now and then, so the Doctor said that I might stay dead one day, just not for a very long time. With that to look forward to I still hate dying, especially when I have no idea what hit me.

When I woke up, the battle was over and Ianto was cradling Will's body in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ianto was too young to have suffered as much as he had; he had to grow up fast. I knew what that was like. What I didn't know was what made me want the boy so much. No, that's not true. I knew what made me WANT him. I wanted him since that night we met in the park, he was so sexy in those jeans and he saved my life (unnecessarily but still)—that in itself was enough. I would have had him that night too if he hadn't mentioned weevils so casually like he did. I was determined to stay away from him but he was just so persistent and that coffee…But I admit, it was the suit that did me in. And he freely flirted with me and I swear, tried to turn me on with his accents. So I knew _why_ I wanted him but what made me love him?

After the last time, I had sworn not to go down that path again especially as it had been getting so close to the time the fortune teller had said I would see the Doctor again. I had every intention of being cured and taking off. Those plans of course were blown to hell. I could still take off I suppose but what was the point? Besides I found that I really didn't want to leave my team, especially Ianto.

I realised I was starting to fall for him when the cyberwoman thing happened. I was furious with him though, I felt so betrayed. But at the same time I was angry at myself for missing the signs. And thinking about it, I probably would have done the same thing he did and I couldn't really be mad at him for lying to me. I hate being accused of being a hypocrite almost as much as I hate dying.

Anyway, it was in New Orleans when I realised that I couldn't deny my feelings for Ianto to myself anymore. I loved him and it scared me to death. It felt so right, him being in my arms. But I knew I couldn't pursue anything with him till he got over Will. And I certainly hadn't planned on telling Ianto I loved him that night in the kitchen, after he found out Will was being controlled but it sort of just came out. I had a feeling he wanted to say it back but I had him hold off, I wanted him to be sure. No sense in breaking both our hearts.

I was about to go to Ianto and ease him away from Will's rapidly decaying body when I saw Daemon. I could have sworn someone had taken him out. I think I was the only one to see Daemon advance on Ianto. I only had one bullet left in my gun; I had to make it count.

Mine wasn't the only shot to ring out.

But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me go back to the start of the night.

…

By the time we had gotten back inside and met up with the others Ianto was in full Endgame mode. I found it very impressive how he transitioned so quickly—that was a desired trait of a second-in-command. Perhaps it was time to make that decision.

We had all met in the War room. As I spoke with Torchwood, Charles spoke with the X-Men. Ianto stood between the two groups listening to both.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked. If I had a dollar for every time she's asked that…but I digress.

Ianto stepped next to me "I think you three should stay here" he said to Tosh, Owen and Gwen "help Jean and the Professor look after the kids."

"I agree" I nodded "that's an order." Those three were regular humans after all and I didn't want them near the action.

"You want us to baby-sit while you all go out and shoot things?" Owen said.

"You can shoot things if they come here" Ianto told him, "Owen, we need a doctor stationed away from the action. I am sorry but you're skills are better suited away from the front lines." He looked at the girls "the same goes for you two. Gwen, you're good with kids, you can help calm them down 'cos I'm sure the alarm is terrifying some of them. And Tosh you can help the Professor monitor the computers."

The three of them looked at me for confirmation. It was time to make that call.

I nodded "Ianto's right and if you're thinking he can't tell you what to do, think again. I have an announcement to make" I said to the room "I'm making an executive decision; Ianto Jones is now second-in-command of Torchwood 3. No arguments" I looked at Owen and the girls.

Owen held up his hands "Hey the less work I have to do, the better. I was gonna suggest it to you anyway." Was he really?

"I think it makes sense" said Tosh "Ianto has more experience and he would be CEO of Torchwood 1 if they were to rebuild."

Gwen looked like she was going to say something but wisely thought better of it. In all honesty I would have preferred she stayed home with her boyfriend and continued to think about what she wanted but I couldn't trust her to do that. She had gotten addicted to Torchwood faster than anyone before. Was it the thrill of Torchwood or was it me? I'm not sure if I want to know.

Ianto stared at me "I thought you were only thinking about thinking about it."

"And I've thought about it" I clapped his shoulder "now suit up."

"Suiting up, sir."

…

We made it down town quickly. The city centre was on fire and the time agents were there blasting at things and by all appearances having a grand old time. I swear I was never that bad. Maybe that's why they took two years of my memories. The four remaining time agents were there and so was Daemon himself—and more of those giant ankle-biters. I was pleased to note all five of them looked surprised to see me—my old flame especially. For all intents and purposes, let's call him John.

Daemon shot John a glare "You said you killed him."

"I did" John sputtered "I swear I did."

Not wanting to reveal that I couldn't die to them I just grinned and said "You always were a terrible shot."

Meanwhile Storm had called up some rain to put out the fire and the others began the fight. Except for Gambit and Endgame who were staring at Daemon as if not quite sure what to make of him. I was that way when I first met him too.

"Director" I said, using his formal title "I'm sure you know who they are. Remy, Ianto, you're grandfather, Daemon Le Beau. Finally decided to show up yourself, Daemon? Got bored with your lackey's failure, did you?"

The brothers snapped themselves out of their daze. "Where's our mother?" Remy snarled at Daemon.

"Being punished accordingly" Daemon sneered, "neither of you should exist and it is time to eliminate you." He held up a gun.

I shot it out of his hands "If they shouldn't then they wouldn't. They're no threat to the future, Daemon, leave them be."

Daemon shoved John towards me "Make sure you kill him this time. You" he pulled Will from the shadows, kill the young one." He looked at Remy "that leaves you to me."

Remy smiled "Oh the pleasure's all mine."

I had to focus on John after that "When were you promoted, did you cheat?"

"You could talk" he sneered.

"I worked my way through the ranks" I slugged him.

"I imagine the ranks were very grateful" he hit me back. For a moment it was like our old sparring sessions (and I admit, sometimes foreplay) but Ianto was right, I wasn't very good but fortunately John was only marginally better. He'd win in long bouts of combat but I didn't plan on keeping at it that long.

However John was just about to get in a decisive blow when a thin glowing red object landed at his feet. I quickly leapt out of the way. The small explosion sent John into the air and he landed on the ground with a thud, knocking him out.

"I was handling it!" I shouted at Gambit.

"You're welcome" he responded and then he jumped at Rogue, rolling her out of the way of a laser blast. I automatically shot dead the time agent who had fired at her. I may have pumped in a few more bullets than was necessary.

I then saw that Daemon was on the ground, dead or unconscious I wasn't sure and didn't have time to check. I fired at another agent who seemed to be getting the upper hand on Cyclops while he was fighting a dog thing. Storm was throwing lightning at the creatures now the fire was out and Wolverine, Beast and Jamie were fighting them too. The remaining time agent clearly saw he was out numbered and he disappeared in a flash. Smart man.

I looked back over at Remy and Rogue, they were on the ground, Rogue on top and they were kissing quite heavily. Isn't that sweet? She learned control or Gambit built up an immunity to her. Whichever, I was happy for them.

I found Ianto who had knocked Will to the ground.

That was when something hit me and I died.

…

* * *

_Remy_

As much as I wanted to keep an eye on Ianto, make sure he was all right facing Will, I knew I had to focus on this psycho grandfather of ours. Talk about bad luck, our other grandfather had been violent too.

"Why do you want to kill us?" I asked. It was a perfectly reasonable question.

"You do not belong. Time agents are not supposed to procreate in the past."

"Love is a funny thing, grand-père. Your daughter fell in love. That's not a crime."

"It is wrong, dangerous to the future" there was a wild look in his eyes. This man was definitely insane.

"The future isn't set in stone, it's always being written—"

He came at me but I held him off. He clearly didn't know what he was getting into. Stupid bastard.

Suddenly he was pulled away from me and dropped back on the ground, unmoving.

Rogue landed in front of me "He had a knife."

I looked and sure enough there was a knife still clutched in Daemon's hand. I looked into Rogue's eyes "I love you, Anna."

She grinned at me "I love you too, Remy." She looked to her left, "looks like Daddy could use some help."

"You're calling him Daddy now?" I refrained from sighing but it did look like Jack was losing. I threw a card at the North Londoner's feet.

Jack leapt away and then shouted at me "I was handling it!"

"You're welcome" I shouted back and then I saw a time agent aim at Rogue. I jumped at her and we rolled out of the way. She ended up on top.

We stared at each other for a moment and then her lips were on mine. I deepened the kiss, not even thinking that I shouldn't. And you know what? Nothing happened, nothing bad anyway. I did not feel like my energy was being drained. Rogue clearly sensed this too as she didn't pull away. I think, somewhere in my head I was doing the Macarena.

It was the sound of gunshots that made us stop.

…

* * *

_Ianto_

I didn't want to fight Will. I really didn't but he seemed intent on doing what he was told.

But then, when Daemon's attention was focused on Remy, Will stopped advancing on me. He looked me in the eyes and said "Make it end Ianto."

I blinked "What?"

"Make the pain stop. I can't exist like this. Get this thing out of me" he indicated the device in his chest "I'm not strong enough to pull it out myself."

Was he actually asking me to kill him?

"B-but Will, maybe there's some other way. We can cure you." I realise the last time I said that it didn't turn out well but…you may have noticed I have a hard time letting go.

"There's no other way, Ianto. You know that. Please do this for me."

"Will, I can't just kill you."

"I'll make you then." He swung at me.

Automatically I blocked him. This went on for a few minutes till I was forced to knock him to the ground.

He looked up at me "Ianto please."

I knelt by him and took him in my arms "Will I love you, I can't…"

He shook his head "Ianto, I love you too but you have to move on now. We can't be together anymore. Please Ianto, it hurts so much." He moved my hand to the device.

I felt tears leaking down my cheeks "But…" I started to argue again but knew I couldn't let him suffer anymore, I'd done that with Lisa and it didn't do any good. I got a grip on the device "I'll miss you."

He nodded "Thank you. Don't cry very long, Darlin'. You have a job to do."

I'd better get this over with, otherwise I wouldn't be able to. My tears were starting to blind me. I gave him one last kiss "Godspeed, William" and I pulled the device from his chest. He died in seconds. He never would have survived that explosion on his own.

I held him, his body decaying, for I don't know how long till I heard gunshots. A body slumped to the ground near me. I looked, it was Daemon, dead, two gunshot wounds in his head.

Jack had fired one shot and the other…I looked, had come from a woman in torn clothes, her eyes glowing red.

…XT…XT…XT…XT…XT…XT

* * *

"**Thankful"**

The Doctor who was standing a little ways behind the woman spoke first. "Sorry I'm late but I thought I'd find Ms Gwendolyn."

Jack was the first one to recover "How ya doing, Winnie? Long time, for me anyway."

"I've had better days" she answered, her eyes locked on Remy and Ianto.

Remy moved towards Ianto and pulled him to his feet and away from Will's body. They both stared at their mother, neither of them sure what to say or what to do.

Tears streamed down Winnie's face "Hi boys" she had dropped her gun to the ground.

They'd gotten to know her through her letters and their father's stories. They couldn't resent her for leaving as they understood, she hadn't seen a choice. And though Remy was the one who'd actually met her, Ianto ran to her first and hugged her.

Winnie wrapped her arms around him "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry."

Remy approached more cautiously and while he didn't resent her per se, he still had some issues with the abandonment thing. But when he looked into her eyes, the same eyes he had, he knew he could forgive her for that too. He hugged her.

The Doctor moved next to Jack "Was shooting him necessary?"

"It was a split moment decision. Is she safe now?"

"Oh yes, I think so. I don't think she'll be leaving them again."

"She looks the same age as Remy."

"Yes well, happens with time travel."

"Yep. You still gonna stay for Thanksgiving?"

The Doctor nodded "I look forward to it and I still need a demonstration of this Danger Room."

Then Ianto approached them. He hugged the Doctor "Thank you for finding her."

"No worries Ianto, happy to."

Ianto looked at Jack, found he couldn't say anything and just hugged him. Finally he managed "I don't think I did a very good job, my first day as second-in-command."

Jack shrugged and pulled back to look at him "Don't worry about it, but how 'bout this? We don't make it official till we get back to Cardiff."

Ianto nodded "Yes sir."

Meanwhile, Winnie was being introduced to the other X-Men.

"And this," Remy saved Rogue for last "is Anna, my…uh…" he wasn't quite sure how to introduce her.

"Girlfriend" Rogue supplied, taking Remy's hand. She had removed her glove to test her hopes and nothing happened. She was able to touch Remy without draining him. "Thank God, it wasn't just a one time thing."

Remy's face broke into a grin and he spun Rogue around.

Despite what he'd just gone through, Ianto found himself smiling "I knew that would happen some day. They're meant for each other, you know. Remy, you gonna tell Mama she's a great-grandmother?"

Remy stopped spinning "Must you always do that?"

…

* * *

_Remy_

We all cleaned up the area as best we could and went back to the mansion. We put the bodies in bags to be dealt with later. That North Londoner vanished by the way—don't know when that happened.

On the way back home, Mama explained that the Agency had caught up to her and put her in a cage, her manipulator hanging just out reach. She didn't say if she was tortured or not, but I reckon she was. The Doctor didn't elaborate on just how he'd found her but implied his Tardis had a mechanism to trace DNA. He freed her and she grabbed her wrist strap on the way out.

There was probably more to it but Ianto and I didn't need anymore explanations just yet. We were just happy to have our mother back. As soon as we got back to the mansion, Remi-Anne rushed into my arms.

"Daddy! You're okay."

I kissed her cheek "Of course, baby, you know me."

She hugged Ianto next and then Rogue and then everyone else till she saw Mama. "Hello" Remi-Anne said.

"Remi-Anne" I said "this is Winnie, your grandma."

Mama smiled at her "Oh Remy, she's beautiful. It's nice to meet you, sweetie" she said to Remi-Anne.

Remi-Anne smiled and hugged her "You too, can I call you Grandma or would that be weird 'cos you look so young?"

Mama chuckled "Sweetie, you can call me anything you like."

"You have to meet my baby, I'm gonna go get him" she ran to go fetch him.

Mama looked at me "So she does have a child?"

I held up my hands "It is not my fault. She named him after Tad." Then Ianto and I shared a look.

Ianto cleared his throat "Maybe the three of us should talk privately?"

* * *

…

_Ianto_

It was hard telling Mama about Tad, she was sad that she'd missed him but she was always prepared for that possibility and she perked up when she met little Ioan.

It wasn't till later that night when I was able to think about Will again. I went up to the roof because, quite frankly it was a good place to think. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I knew in the end that it was best for him. He was in pain and I couldn't let him suffer anymore and I knew now that he was finally at peace.

"You gonna be okay?" Jack came and sat next to me.

"I think so" I told him honestly "I'm glad you all were there with me, otherwise I don't know what would have happened. But maybe…in a way I had already been accepting Will as gone. I'm not quite sure."

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Ianto but at least he's safe now."

"I know, he's at peace. It's what he wanted." I leaned against Jack. I would do as Will said, move on but give me a couple of weeks at least. I have to show some level of decency but there was no way I could wait the standard minimum of six months.

Jack put his arm around me "You should come inside, it's cold out here."

"In a minute, I just wanna sit for awhile."

…

To my and I think everyone's surprise, it did not look like Remy had had sex the next morning.

"Oh my God" I said to him "you're being a gentleman."

He glared at me "Of course I am. We just started being able to touch. I'm not gonna louse things up by rushing it." He leaned in and whispered "we almost got to third base though and spent the night cuddling."

"Good for you" I smiled "I'm really happy for you, Remy."

That day we showed the Doctor and Torchwood just how the Danger Room worked. I swear Tosh was drooling and I think Owen wanted one too.

The next day was Thanksgiving.

* * *

…XT…XT…XT…XT…XT…

They had to bring in another table to accommodate all the adults but they made it work. Grace and thanks were said and the food was served.

"I think it's time for a toast" Jack raised his glass "to strong friendships and newly forged relationships" he looked at Rogue and at Remy, Ianto and Winnie.

His toast was echoed and drunk to.

"And" the Professor raised his glass "long may Torchwood and the X-Men continue to work together should the need arise."

"Let's hope it doesn't happen often" Ianto muttered while knocking on the wooden table.

That was something they could all drink to.

"Jack," Ianto said "you did leave enough food for Myfanwy right?"

"Don't worry" Jack assured him "she'll be fine."

"Who's Myfanwy?" the Doctor asked.

"Our guard dog."

"I have a toast" Ianto said "to absent friends."

The Doctor stood "Can I do one? I think this should cover everything. Family and friends."

"Family and friends" echoed around the table.

"You know," Rogue said suddenly "I like what they have at Jarrod."

Remy blinked "Isn't that the Subway guy?"

Ianto rolled his eyes "Jewellery store, Remy."

"Oh. Oh" His eyes widened and he looked at Rogue "Already with that,woman?"

Everyone laughed and a few heard Remy mutter "give me some time to plan something for crying out loud."

…

* * *

**The next chapter wraps everything up and will have a teeny extra epilogue at the very end. I don't think it should take too long but cross your fingers and getting at least 5 reviews will definitely help speed up the process.**

**Happy New Year!**


	37. Epilogue

**I am a very naughty, naughty, girl. Somehow I managed to write a sex scene between Jack and Ianto in first person. Perhaps it's because I'm an occasional visitor to redtube—purely for educational purposes of course. Leave me alone. There is also a love scene between Remy and Rogue, from Rogue's POV—I just couldn't write it from Remy's. I don't know if either scene is very good but they were the best I could do at this time.**

**March 19 2012: Hey team. I'm so sorry it's been so long. I planned on this being done, end of January but unforeseen events occurred and my muses were silent. It's long story but it's a family thing. I finally managed to sit down and force myself to finish this—and the next chapter of Immortality if you're interested; that will be posted the same time as this.**

**Now, the majority of this I wrote before the unforeseen events. I hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

**"Epilogue"**

XT…XT…XT…XT…

The Doctor took off the next day, places to go, he said, but you really couldn't expect him to stick around one place very long.

Jack felt it was time team Torchwood got back to work too. Ianto agreed, keeping busy would be a big help.

"I think you should stay with Remy first" Ianto told Winnie "he is the oldest."

"All right" Winnie kissed his cheeks "but I can visit anytime" she held up her wrist strap, while she took the time component off line herself, the teleport still worked. Jack was a bit envious. The Doctor had refused to fix his.

Before Torchwood got in their jet, Remy pulled Ianto aside. "You gonna be all right?"

Ianto nodded "Yes, I will. I'm gonna go through my flat when I get home and put some final ghosts to rest."

And that's what he did. He boxed away all framed photos of Will and Lisa and kept the others in an inconspicuous album. He also removed all labels from the gifts they'd given, he didn't need them to remember and even some of these he put in storage. Now that the reminders weren't all over the place, he could move on.

* * *

_Ianto_

December was just weird, a very weird month. Jack ordered everyone to read the Torchwood manual and me to make a test which I was quite happy to do. He also suggested to me that the entire team could do with basic training in hand to hand combat. Guess who got to be teacher? The first session told me that I'd have to try different techniques with each of them.

We had to bring Suzie back to life with that damned glove to find out why she'd programmed someone to murder people. She nearly drained the life out of Gwen till we destroyed the glove. Gwen's groupie got himself hit by a car after swallowing a Dagon Sixth Eye. Three people from 1953 came through the Rift; the pilot decided to find adventure elsewhere and flew back into the Rift, the man killed himself with my car and the girl got a job in London. At least one of them was able to handle being stuck in the future. Oh and I started sleeping with Jack.

I still hadn't told him I loved him but I think it was in my eyes and actions. The first time with Jack was after the mess with Suzie and I know you'd like to hear about it.

…

It hadn't been very long since we'd left New York, only a little over a week but the sexual tension between me and Jack was building. After the first training session with the team, he'd stayed behind in the shooting range for some one on one practice. I flipped him to the floor twice.

"Did you learn nothing from Cyclops?"

"Yeah" he sat up "that almost no one can win against you and Gambit."

I felt myself flush "He said that? I'll have to send him something" I held out my hand to help Jack up.

He took it and pulled me down on top of him.

"Oh so you wanna play it dirty?"

We began to wrestle playfully. When I ended up back on top, we laughed like the night we caught Myfanwy. Then we caught each other's eyes. Then Tosh's voice came over the comms and said the police had something for us.

…

Jack and I didn't get time alone till after the whole mess was over. I did reveal my love of rhyming to the team though with the names of Risen Mitten and Life Knife. Perhaps that wasn't wise.

…

I stared at Jack over Suzie's body. I couldn't take it anymore. "If you're interested, sir, I've still got that stopwatch."

He looked at me "So?"

"Well think about it, lot's of things you can do with a stopwatch" I hoped he took my hint.

He did. He grinned "Oh yeah, I can think of a few."

"There's quite a list."

"I'll send the other's home early" he looked at his watch "my office in…ten."

I started the stopwatch "That's ten minutes and counting."

…

Nine minutes later everyone else was gone and I entered Jack's office where he was waiting.

He smiled at me "So did I understand you right? You interested in doing the horizontal tango?"

I stared at him "Not if you use that metaphor."

He laughed and then his face became serious "Are you sure?"

I nodded and closed the distance between us "I can't stand it anymore" I put my lips over his and wrapped my arms around him.

I moaned and he snaked in his tongue. Oh it was so much better than I dreamed. He put his hands on my waist and his mouth moved to my neck. While I normally prefer a certain level of control and I had initiated this, I wanted Jack to be in charge.

He stopped sucking at my neck and looked at me "So stopwatch?"

I shook my head "Later. Let's get to know each other first." I undid my tie.

He grinned and slipped off his braces "Sounds good to me." Once we both divested of our clothing we moved down to his bunker as it was slightly more comfortable than the office floor.

He crawled on top of me and kissed me again.

Jack's tongue snaked inside, exploring rubbing against my own tongue, massaging every bit of the inside of my mouth. I moaned in pleasure, near ecstasy and the love making had only just started. Jack's touch was that powerful. Jack moved to my throat again and began to suck lightly. I ran my hands along Jack's back urging him closer.

I writhed and wriggled beneath Jack as he kissed, nipped and sucked his way down my chest to my nipples. While he sucked one, he fingered the other. This almost made me scream, my nipples are extremely sensitive.

Jack chuckled "51st century DNA, male nipples are more sensitive. Don't know why."

"Yeah whatever, just keep at it" I bucked my hips, indicating what I wanted.

He laughed again "Patience babe, we're just getting started." He continued his ministrations with my nipples and then down my torso. As his lips reached my belly button his hand found my cock and squeezed ever so gently. He then rubbed my balls and a finger slipped inside and toyed with my prostate for a second or two. Then he put his mouth over my cock and began suck. Words cannot describe the pleasure that I felt. He sucked and licked and even nipped. He also sucked on my balls for a bit. I was extremely close to climaxing but…

Then Jack stopped, sat up and looked down at me "Now it's your turn to explore me."

After a second to get my bearing and growling in frustration I sat up and smiled slyly "If that's the way you wanna play it" I pushed him down and kissed him. I was on top of him in a way so that our erections were pulsating against each other. By the way, he is in fact a shower and it did not get frighteningly larger. Just so you know.

I broke the kiss and began nipping at his neck. I soon found out that his nipples are more sensitive than mine. That was good to know.

When I was done doing to him precisely what he'd done to me and slightly more—I sucked on the mini Captain and his two lieutenants for a little longer—he flipped me back on my back and pushed my knees up. About time.

"I want us to come together" he said as he ran his hand over my cock a few times before taking it in his mouth again. Oh my God. It gets a little fuzzy after that because pretty colours started to swirl before my eyes. At one point he had his tongue where the mini Captain should be going. That was a first for me and OH MY GOD. That was…I can't even describe it. I liked it if you were wondering. Finally he entered me and stars exploded. We fit so perfectly. I came sometime after that, he did too and we got each other covered in the stuff.

When I came to my senses, Jack was lying on his stomach next to me, arm draped over me and his head turned towards me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Never better" I answered honestly and I kissed him "You?"

He smiled "Same answer."

I found out that he'd used a condom till he came and squirted on me, very thoughtful of him. I hadn't even thought about it. I was sure though that eventually we'd come to a point where we wouldn't bother with them at all but it is decent for the first time with someone.

…

Well, sex with Jack became regular and progressively innovative after that. Like I said I still hadn't said 'I love you' but if he minded he didn't say.

Okay so I shouldn't have left my keys where everyone could see them if they chose to look behind the counter but at least I didn't leave them in my car like some people who shall remain nameless *cough* Remy and Owen *cough*.

Jack had related to John Ellis and it was hard for him to watch the man just give up like he did. That night after we put the body away I just held Jack, just held him till morning.

That was when we heard about what the Doctor had gotten up to in London. Draining the Thames? I didn't think that was possible. And UNIT had to be called in to take out that alien ship.

The pilot, Diane had gotten bored and flew into the Rift after adventure as I said earlier. I doubt anything could have made her stay.

The girl Emma at least had decided to give a new life a chance. Just goes to show that kids are more adaptable.

Christmas morning Jack and I flew over to New York to be with the family.

…

* * *

_Remy_

Sometimes it really sucks being a gentleman.

I hadn't had sex since before Jamie and I broke up so it'd been weeks, more than a month I think. I wanted Rogue so badly but I have learned over the years that the best thing is to let her have her own way. I didn't want her to feel obligated so I wanted her to broach the subject with me.

I think she was doing research first because I caught her more than once thumbing through her romance novels and Playgirls.

I have to say that this Christmas was my favourite to date, for so many reasons.

My girl and I were finally official and holding bare hands.

And I got to flaunt it in front of Iceman.

I won, I won, she chose me. Okay, I didn't actually chant that at him, nor did I do the dance that went with it. Believe me I wanted to but Rogue would've killed me.

I was in fact pleasant to the ice freak—called him by his name and everything. By the way, my hand rarely left Rogue's all evening and I never stopped smiling.

At one point when Rogue was in the bathroom Iceman came up to me. "I want to say congratulations Remy. I guess you and Rogue are meant for each other."

"Merci, Bobby. I'm sorry that we've never gotten on that well."

He smiled and held out his hand "Hey, no hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings" I shook his hand.

When he moved away, I got myself some cider and then Jamie approached me. He kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I blinked.

He smiled and pointed up "Careful where you stand, Remy."

I was standing under mistletoe "Oh. You know, we haven't talked much since…"

He sighed "I know. I'm sorry."

"Me too. Are we still friends?"

"I'd like us to be. I do love you, Remy but not in the way…"

"I know" I said "me too. Your heart was never mine as mine was never yours."

"I'm happy for you" He nodded towards Rogue who had come back in the room and was chatting with Mama "I truly am."

"I'm happy for you too" I inclined my head to Linus who was talking to Jack and Wolverine.

We both smiled and then hugged.

A little later, Ianto talked to me. "So you gonna go ring shopping?"

"You hesh up."

"Are you?"

"Ianto, if I was I wouldn't tell you because you're almost as bad a gossip as Jean."

"Hey look" he pointed across the room "Mama's got Jack and Rogue in a corner."

"Oh dear God" I sighed "so you and Jack are together now?"

"Yeah, couldn't stand the wait. This remind you of anything?"

I smiled "First Christmas with Tad and he cornered Jamie and Will. What do you think he would think of you and Jack?"

Ianto sighed "I really don't know." He tapped his glass and raised it "Everyone I have a toast to make. To Captain Ioan Jones, the best interrogator UNIT's ever had."

I raised my class and clinked with Ianto's "Captain Ioan Jones."

…

* * *

_Anna_

I was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. That Christmas night Remy and I were going to consummate our relationship. He just didn't know it yet.

I bought a black lace nightie just for the occasion. I guess it would have been proper to wait till we were married but who knew when that would happen? I didn't want to wait any more. Remy was going to be my first and my only.

Knowing where Remy might put his mouth, I took a bath and made sure I was nice and clean. I shaved my legs too of course. I got dressed in my nightie and the silk robe that went with it, put a Christmas bow on my head and flew down to his pool house. He was in the shower when I got there so I let myself in.

Before I sat down to wait I snooped a little to see if he'd bought anything sparkly. If he had I couldn't find it before I heard the shower cut off. I took a few deep breaths and lay down on my side on the bed. I really wanted this.

I smiled when he stepped out of the bathroom, still steaming and wrapped only in a small towel. I wanted to cream my panties just looking at him. "Merry Christmas, Remy."

He nearly dropped his towel when he saw me and a bulge immediately appeared underneath it. He swallowed "Anna, chere, there something I can do for you?"

I got up and walked over to him "You know what, Remy." I kissed him.

He dropped the towel as he put his arms around me, pulling me close. His manhood pressed against me, pulsating. I pressed closer, wanting him inside me.

He pulled back a little "Are you sure, Anna?"

The fact that he asked that made me want him more "Yes, Remy. I'm ready, make love to me." I pulled a string on my nightie and it fell to the floor, leaving me in just the thong.

He stepped back and looked at me, fire in his eyes "Let me just take a moment, Chere and worship you." He kissed me again and then slowly worked his way down my body, kissing and sucking at my neck, breasts and stomach till he got down on his knees and pulled down my panties—with his teeth. I can't even describe the sensations I'd been feeling up to that point but it was more than wonderful. I'm pretty sure I was moaning.

He traced a finger lightly over my crotch and then looked up at me for permission to continue. I nodded.

He cupped it with his whole hand and began to rub. My knees buckled against his shoulders.

He smiled, stood and picked me up "Think it's time for the bed, my love" he laid me down and I immediately spread my legs for him.

He grinned and lowered his head.

OH MY GOD!

Vibrations shot through my entire body and it was like I was suddenly looking through a kaleidoscope. I had played with myself before and used toys but it was nothing like this with Remy. This was magic, that's the only word I can think of to describe it.

He brought me to orgasm just giving me oral. When I was still riding the waves of that, he looked at me for permission again "It might hurt a little, first time."

I moaned, maybe screamed "Take me Remy, take me."

I think I saw him put on a condom and he went inside me. More stars exploded before my eyes and I wrapped my legs around him, urging him deeper. It felt so right and so perfect, him being inside me, I didn't want it to end.

Finally he reached orgasm himself and pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to me. He pulled me into his arms "How you feeling, chere?"

I'm pretty sure I gave him a dopey smile "Perfect. Can we do that again soon?"

"Anytime you want, I am at your beck and call."

I snuggled closer "Was I good?"

"Natural baby, sure you ain't ever done that before?"

"I read a lot" then I thought of something "wasn't I supposed to…um…do more stuff to you?"

He smiled and kissed my neck "Your first time, chere, I wanted it to be all about you. But if you wanna return the favour now, I ain't gonna stop you."

"Hmm, when my legs stop feeling like jelly. Thank you, Remy."

He kissed the top of my head "Non, thank you."

….

* * *

_Remy_

"Birds flying high, you know how I feel, sun in the sky you know how I feel. It's a new dawn, it's a new day and I'm feeling good." I had a huge grin on my face and I'm sure everyone knew why but I didn't care. I had never felt so good.

Wolverine actually smiled at me "Someone got lucky last night."

"Lucky?" I kissed his cheek—I was in that good a mood "more than lucky my good man. More than lucky."

I don't think I stopped skipping all day.

Now, about that ring shopping.

I showed pictures of my final three choices to the other menfolk on a boy's night out a few weeks later. I trusted them not to breathe a word, especially since I was sure Rogue already suspected.

Jamie smiled "Are you going to be cliché and ask her on Valentine's Day?"

I shook my head "I have this vision in my head and it does not involve snow. But I don't want to wait till spring."

"You could always take her somewhere warmer in one of the jets" Scott suggested.

"Yeah, I might do that. Professor said I could take her on a weekend getaway anytime."

"So you talked to him about this?"

"Did you ask him for permission when you proposed to Jean?" I didn't wait for an answer "but yes, I did. He told me I didn't need his permission and he was very happy for us."

Logan picked at his teeth with a claw "You gonna talk to Jack?"

I sighed "Once I decide on a ring. I don't think I need his blessing either but I'll be a proper gentleman. Now which one of these do you think would look best on Anna's finger?"

…

I ended up choosing a ring I'd seen Rogue eyeing when we were window shopping one day. I asked Storm to set up a girls' day out so I could use the time to fly over to Cardiff—it was only right I talk to Jack in person.

Ianto met me at the airfield as I had called him to let him know I was coming for an afternoon visit. In addition to talking with Jack, there was something I wanted to ask Ianto.

"So what's the occasion?" he asked after greeting me.

"I'm gonna be a proper southern gentleman and ask Jack for his daughter's hand in marriage." I pulled out the ring and showed it to him. The ring was platinum and had a cluster of diamonds around an emerald.

Ianto gave an impressed whistle "That's gorgeous, Remy. I'm sure Anna will love it and congratulations."

"Merci" I put an arm over his shoulders "I'm sure she'll say yes, so, Ianto, you're my brother and my best friend; will you be my best man?"

Ianto smiled "Of course, Remy, I'm honoured. Thank you."

…

Ianto and I stopped for a snack in Mermaid Quay before going on to the Hub. We got a couple of Welsh cakes at a cute little shop.

"So," Ianto said, after taking a bite "does this mean I get to plan your bachelor party?"

"Best man's job isn't it?"

"Do you want a stripper?"

I sighed "You've already started planning it haven't you?"

He grinned "Since you made Rogue Remi-Anne's godmother."

I ruffled his hair "Why am I not surprised? Just remember who's going to be there."

"Well other than the obvious, who are you inviting?"

"I haven't decided yet" I finished my snack "come on, take me to your leader."

"Let me guess, you were watching the science fiction channel recently?"

…

Mama was there when we arrived. Is it wrong that I had forgotten about her? I mean, it was pretty easy to, considering I still wasn't used to her being around.

"Bonjour Mama" I hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

"Remy, cher, what brings you here today?"

"Oh not much, I want to ask Jack something."

She apparently got my meaning as she smiled and hugged me again "Oh I'm so happy for you."

"Jack's on his rooftop" Ianto told me "you can either go up there or wait for him."

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Which rooftop?"

The rooftop Jack was brooding on was a white building—I think it was apartments or something and the part he was standing was hardly more than balance beam width. Good thing I'm not afraid of heights.

I stood next to him "Nice view" I said by way of greeting.

He smiled "Remy, what brings you by?"

"Etiquette, you could say."

He arched an eyebrow "Oh?"

I took a breath and got right into it "Jack, I love Anna more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I know you do. Is there more to this visit?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me. I'm asking for your blessing."

He put a hand on my shoulder "You have it, Remy. Thank you for asking though you didn't really have to."

"I know but I wanted to anyway."

"I appreciate it. Makes me feel needed and that's always a good feeling. Is your daughter okay with the idea?"

"Okay? That girl's been wanting me to propose to Anna for years. She'll be thrilled. I haven't told her because she can't keep a secret. Girl's a worse gossip than Jean and Ianto put together."

…

I had the perfect idea on where and how to propose to Anna. Now, she may have a lot of bad memories of growing up in Mississippi but her home state is still near and dear to her heart like any Southern woman and like Louisiana is to me. So I thought a river boat cruise between the two states would be the perfect place. Don't you think? I had to get her on the cruise first of course.

I found her in the gym playing one on one basketball with Storm.

"Ma chere" I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her neck.

"Remy" she giggled and half-heartedly tried to shove me away "I'm in the middle of a game."

"I see that and I will let you get back to it when you answer my question."

"And what question is that?"

"How would you like to go away for the weekend?" I moved so that I was facing her but still holding her and slap me silly if her eyes didn't light up. How much you wanna bet she was already suspecting what Remy was up to?

"I'd love to" she smiled "where?"

I kissed her "I was thinking a cruise on the Mississipp'. Whatchya think?"

She kissed me back "Sounds good to me."

…

"Remy, it's gorgeous" Anna actually spun around our state room.

I took her in my arms "I'm glad you like it. What do you wanna do tonight? We can do dinner and dancing, go to the casino or maybe just a stroll around the deck under the moonlight."

"What do you have planned, sugah?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Anna I-cannot-believe-you-actually-changed-your-name-to-Harkness."

"Well it is my daddy's name."

"I know" I kissed her cheek "and I'm sure he's very pleased but why spend money to change your name to something you might not keep very long anyway?" perhaps I shouldn't have said that because if she was just suspecting before she was likely certain now.

She smiled "Remy Lebeau, are you trying to tell me something?"

"You just hold your horses to find out."

"Why don't you change your name to Jones? It was your daddy's name. Or at least change the spelling to match your mama's and your birth certificate?"

"Well I'll tell you" (and you all too as I haven't before) "I had the spelling changed about a week after I got my birth certificate those years ago. That was easy enough. I just didn't make a big deal out of it. Now, since Mama's changing her name to Jones, I might just do it too. Least on my license. People will never stop calling me Remy Lebeau." It was true, I've been Remy Lebeau all my life and I will be the rest of my life even if it didn't say so on paper. Well, thinking about it maybe it didn't matter what it said on paper because I would no doubt always be Gambit. Maybe I should just change my name to Gambit. What do you think?

…

After dinner and dancing, Anna and I walked around the deck of the riverboat. I couldn't wait much longer. The moonlight shone from behind some southern winter clouds and I took her hands in mine—Anna's not the moon's. I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes "Anna, ma Cherie, I love you." My eyes began to sting.

"I love you too, Remy." She definitely knew what I was about to do and her own eyes were overbright.

I kissed her deeply, slowly for a few moments and then I said "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I took a breath and got down on one knee. I produced the ring from a pocket and looked up at her. "Anna Marie Harkness, will you make me the happiest man in the known universe and marry me?" The plethora of times I went over that in my head, I meant to say more but in the end I didn't want to overdo it.

Despite the tears leaking down her cheeks, she grinned broadly and she threw herself in my arms, the force sending us both to the deck. "Yes, Remy, of course. What do you think?" She kissed me and I slipped the ring on her finger.

As Anna, the woman I loved and I lay there on the deck of a Mississippi river boat, my dream of more than a decade made reality, for a few moments at least, all was truly right with the world.

* * *

_Ianto_

It was at Remy and Anna's engagement party that I decided it was time to tell Jack I loved him. I couldn't hold out any longer. I loved him and I had to tell him.

I stood next to him at the food table as he piled his plate with mini éclairs and cream puffs—no wonder he worked out every day, the man was addicted to French pastries.

"You should go easy on those" I told him "eat too many and you'll get sick."

He rolled his eyes "Yes mother."

"Sorry but you might want to save room for later. Crawfish is almost done."

He sighed "You're right but I think I'll be fine."

A song I liked came on, Nick Lachey's "What's Left Of Me", I think it applied to me and Jack quite nicely. I took his plate and set it down "Dance with me, please."

"Okay."

I led him to the dance floor and put my hands on his shoulders, he put his on my waist. "I like this song" I told him.

"It's nice" he agreed "if a little sappy and modern."

I sighed "You're an old soul, Jack" I kissed him lightly and looked into his eyes.

"Good thing too, otherwise you'd be the older man."

"Well I was born first if you want to get technical."

"Yeah but who wants that?" he sighed "so your brother and my daughter, huh?"

"Yes, we should tell Jerry Springer. It could be a special on the LOGO network 'I'm in a relationship with my brother's father-in-law'."

He shrugged "Doesn't bother me, happens all the time in the future."

"So I hear."

"I love you anyway" he said, kissing my nose.

"I love you too, Jack."

He blinked and held me closer "Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. I love you Jack. I always have, even before I knew who you were—you're the man of my dreams."

"That works out, because you're the man of mine" he kissed me deeply and for a few precious moments the rest of the world disappeared and it was just us.

The future wasn't certain, I knew that. I would die before Jack, probably young, I knew that. The war against evil wasn't over yet, I knew that. After all we still had those damn alien gems to figure out. I knew my life wouldn't be perfect but for right now, as Jack held me, it was and I was the happiest I'd ever been. For right now, the universe was in perfect harmony.

**The end…?**

* * *

**Honestly, I have so many ideas for a sequel or two but with all the crap going on and the fact I am currently stuck in Texas for the unforeseeable future I don't know if I'll be able to get around to it. But I will tell you my ideas involve those gemstones, Apocalypse, the Master, Magneato, Remy and Anna's wedding and just for kicks mpreg. I'd love to write it but I just don't have the energy to start a new story right now.**

**I will continue working on Immortality and Not Unbreakable when the muses tell me. Wild Endeavour seems to be at an indefinite standstill.**

**Anyway, please review if you like, I could use some cheering up.**

**TTFN**


End file.
